Siendo una Malfoy
by JiiiimMalfoy
Summary: UA. - Los padres de Ginny murieron dejando a ella y a sus 6 hermanos sin donde vivir. Cada uno es designado a un orfanato y Ginny misteriosamente años despues cae en la mansion Malfoy!
1. Capitulo 1: La cosa

Ningun personje es mio BLA BLA BLA TODOS LE PERTENECEN a jk rowling

/

Eran las diez de la mañana y llovía.

Ginny se encontraba mirando por la ventana malhumoradamente mientras rezaba que la lluvia parara.

Se rindió y se sintió estúpida por siquiera haberlo intentado. Jamás con tan solo contemplar la lluvia lograría que cesara.

-¿Acaso no es verano?

Se alejó de la ventana fastidiada y se dirigió a su habitación dando pasos pesados.

Ya llevaba 4 semanas con la familia Letts y había llegado a la conclusión de que eran demasiado perfectos para ella, todos eran educados, no se molestaban con absolutamente nadie y todo era alegría para ellos, simplemente no los soportaba ni un día mas y si quería que la botaran debía sacarlos de quicio. Eran como la familia de Barbie y Ken.

La señora Letts había esperado por una hija por más de 15 años, pero nunca llegó. Ya no se encontraba capaz de concebir a un bebé ni con la paciencia de cuidar una así que habían averiguado para adoptar un tiempo a una adolescente

Llegó a su habitación y cerró la puerta fuertemente haciendo que resonara en toda la morada.

-¡Ginevra!- Gritó la señora Letts desde la cocina.

-¡Disculpa!

Se tiró en su cama boca abajo y miró su mesa de noche. La foto de sus padres seguía ahí tranquila como siempre, Molly y Arthur Weasley le sonreían amablemente. Ellos habían sido dos burocráticos muy importantes, su muerte había conmocionado a mucha gente, pero nadie se había ofrecido a cuidar a sus 7 hijos.

Tomó la foto y la abrazo amorosamente, los extrañaba y mucho.

Sus padres habían muerto cuando ella apenas tenia siete años de edad. A ella y a sus otros 6 hermanos los habían mandado a distintos orfanatos. Un asistente social se había encariñado con ella y desde los 8 había estado pasando de familia en familia cada una peor que la anterior, la única medianamente tolerante había sido la anterior a los Letts pero solo habían cuidado a Ginny por un tiempo mientras Remus Lupin (el asistente social) le encontraba otra familia.

Ya estaba acostumbrada a cambiar de familia por lo menos una vez al mes, Lupin deseaba que encontrara una familia que la quisiera y en la que estuviera cómoda, claro que aparte de que Ginny no era muy fácil de complacer era una adolescente y no muchas familias deseaban adoptar a un adolescente, la mayoría quería niños menores a 5 años.

Besó la foto y volvió a dejarla en la mesa de noche, sonrió de lado y fue hacia su armario.

Toda su ropa era blanca o rosada, ningún color oscuro ya que los Letts los odiaban. Había un jean que ella tenia desde antes y algunas chompas verdes y azules, colores que la señora Letts, clasificaba como masculinos. Tomó los jeans y la chompa verde que mas le gustaba y se dispuso a cambiarse cuanto oyó un leve golpeteo en la puerta.

-Un momento.- Dijo la pelirroja tranquilamente.

-Por supuesto, Ginevra.- Le contestó la ronca voz del señor Letts.

Se cambio rápidamente y se puso el impermeable amarillo chillón encima de la ropa.

Abrió despacio la puerta, el señor Letts al verla lista para salir a la lluvia replicó.

-¿Piensas salir con como esta el clima, Ginevra?

Ginny odiaba que le dijeran Ginevra, no le gustaba que le dijeran igual que a un licor.

-¿Algún problema?- Preguntó con voz dulce.

El señor Letts frunció el ceño. Ginny estaba segura de que los Letts no debían tener mucho cerebro. El hombre simplemente se quitó del marco de la habitación y dejó que su inquilina pasara.

Ginny bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, sabía muy bien que los escalones eran impares por lo que los últimos tres los saltó de una torciéndose un poco el tobillo.

Caminó hasta la puerta de salida y la abrió lentamente para que la señora Letts no la escuchara, cosa que no lo logró muy bien, la señora preguntó a donde iba con esta lluvia, pero al terminar la frase se escuchó el portazo de Ginny.

La lluvia le impactó en la cabeza, pero no le importo, le gustaba el olor a lluvia. Dejó que le mojara los largos cabellos rojos. Empezó a caminar lejos de la casa, por el condominio en el que vivían. La parte de debajo de los únicos jeans que tenía se llenaron de barro, pero no le tomó importancia ya que igualmente la señora Letts seguramente tenía planeado regalarlos a los niños pobres.

Llegó a un parque circular que nunca había visto en su corta estancia en la residencia Letts.

Era un gran parque lleno de pinos y sauces y matorrales de rosas de colores, el pasto estaba más grande de lo usual. Habían algunas farolas apagadas, escondidas entre las copas de los arboles y algunas bancas de mármol blanco desperdigadas entre el parque. En el medio del círculo había una pequeña fuente apagada y llena de moho y telas de arañas.

Ginny sonrió para si misma y comenzó a internase en el parque, con cada paso que daba por el alto pasto pequeñas polillas salían ahuyentadas. Corrió hasta que llegó al otro extremo del parque, se paró en la acera.

La lluvia, el lodo y las polillas no eran la mejor combinación, se sentó en la vereda y empezó a sentir como se le mojaba el trasero, no le importo. Se acostó totalmente en la acera empapándose

Colocó su mejilla contra la fría y mojada acera, cerró los ojos. Estar tranquila no era algo que había gozado en el último mes con la familia Letts, deseaba estarlo por lo menos unos instantes. La lluvia seguía cayendo contra su mejilla estrepitosamente.

Su tranquilidad llegó a tal grado que se quedó dormida plácidamente muriendo de frio con la lluvia cayéndole encima y mojándose completamente de pies a cabeza.

-Lucius- Dijo Narcisa totalmente seria, llamando la atención de su esposo, quien leía tranquilamente un libro.

-¿Si, amor?

Narcisa se mordió el labio nerviosamente, Lucius frunció el ceño, cerró el libro y se sentó al costado de su esposa pasándole un brazo por lo hombros. Narcisa apoyó su frente el hombro de su esposo.

-¿Qué sucede, corazón?- inquirió Lucius preocupado acariciando la rubia platinada cabellera de Narcisa.

Narcisa suspiró y se alejó un poco de su marido para poder verlo a la cara.

-Querido, he decidido que quiero una hija.

Lucius tardó una milésima de segundo en asimilar la información que su esposa acababa de darle. Abrió los ojos extremadamente y su boca no se quedo atrás ¿Una hija, ella quería una hija? ¿¡De donde había sacado esa loca idea!

-¿Disculpa? Creo que no te entendí bien, amor.- Murmuró Lucius aun desconcertado, su esposa solía tener caprichos, una cartera de marca, unos tacones, hasta una casa en la playa… pero jamás una hija.

-No eres sordo, amor, escuchaste bien. Quiero una hija.

Lucius sacudió su cabeza y tomó el rostro de Narcisa con sus pálidas manos. La luz de sus ojos había enloquecido totalmente.

-Narcisa, amor, no estas en condiciones para tener una hija, ni de cargar en tus hombros toda la responsabilidad que cuidarla implica. Aparte, ya tenemos a Draco, el ya nos causa los suficientes problemas.

Narcisa rió tranquilamente haciendo que se viera un poco angelical, Lucius también sonrió pensando que había logrado que su esposa entrara en razón, besó los pálidos labios de su esposa y se levantó para continuar con su lectura.

Narcisa volvió a morderse el labio inferior y sonrió maliciosamente.

-Hablo en serio, Malfoy, quiero una hija.

Lucius dio un librazo en la mesa y volteó a mirar a su esposa.

-¿Acaso piensas que estas en condiciones para tener otro hijo? Ya no estas en la edad para ser madre.

Narcisa se levantó y se paró enfrente de Malfoy.

-Yo jamás dije que quería que fuera mía.- Lucius la miró confundido.- Quiero adoptar.

Lucius rodó lo ojos y tomó a su esposa por la cintura.

-¿Crees que podrás cuidar a un bebe ahora? ¿Tendrás la paciencia?

Narcisa volvió a sonreír dulcemente.

-Jamás dije que fuera un bebe.- Lucius la miró aún mas confundido.- Quiero adoptar a una adolescente.- Lucius se preparó para replicar pero Narcisa le puso un dedo sobre los labios.- Cállate y escúchame.- él asintió.- La gente comúnmente adopta bebes, pero nadie se preocupa por los adolescentes que también han perdido a sus padres. Yo quiero una hija, tu mismo has dicho que no estoy en condiciones para tener una, y concuerdo contigo. Pero quiero hacer feliz a una de esas adolescentes que no consiguen hogar ¿Qué te parece mi idea?

Narcisa sonrió hermosamente y miró a Lucius suplicante.

-Estas loca, mujer.- Murmuró Lucius, Narcisa lo miró con ojos suplicantes y se mordió el labio inferior delicadamente, Lucius bufó- Mi condición es que haya sido de buena familia… Es la única forma en la que acepte alguien más en esta casa… Y de muy buena familia, amor.

Narcisa chilló de alegría, dio saltitos y besó ansiosamente a su marido. El, se limito a sonreír.

-¡Llamaré a Remus!- Chilló Narcisa, ella sabia que haber conocido a ese asistente social había sido algo bueno.

-¿Esta muerta?

Un muchacho bufó y Ginny sintió como una ramita le pinchaba el hombro.

-No esta muerta, idiota, deja de hincarla.

Ginny estaba calada hasta los huesos, se sentía pesada, con dolor de cabeza y entumida, por lo menos ya no llovía. Las dos voces masculinas que escuchaba no las conocía, eran totalmente desconocidas para ella, una era ronca y aterciopelada y la otra era arrastrada, fría y aburrida.

-¿Cómo mierda sabes que no esta muerta?- dijo el de la voz ronca.

-Blaise, no seas idiota, esta respirando ¿Podrías dejar la rama de lado?

El muchacho bufó aburrido y Ginny escuchó una rama caer lejos de ella.

Los dos muchachos se alejaron de la "cosa" que habían encontrado mientras iban a la casa de su amigo. La "cosa" comenzó a moverse y a pestañar rápidamente intentando aclarar su vista.

Ginny se sentó en la vereda mirando el horizonte como si estuviera perdida.

-Esta bien Draco. Te creo, no esta muerta.

El muchacho bufó nuevamente.

Blaise se aproximó hacia la pelirroja y se hincó para mirarla a la cara.

Ginny tenía todo el cabello mojado y la mitad de su rostro estaba dormido por culpa de la vereda, sus ojos estaban brillantes y sus labios morados por el frío.

Blaise la miró por unos instantes y después se levantó para hablar con Draco.

-Me parece que tiene hipotermia, si no la llevamos a su casa puede quedar realmente mal. Esta completamente helada, sus pupilas están delatadas y parece que no sabe donde esta.- El señor "quiero ser un medico respetable" había hablado.

Draco miró a la muchacha que seguía sentada en la vereda con la mirada perdida, se pasó las manos por el cabello.

-¿Cómo la llevaremos a su casa si esta desorientada, Blaise?

Blaise volteó a mirar a la muchacha y se aproximó hacia ella, buscó entre sus bolsillos alguna billetera, Ginny solo miraba como aquel muchacho moreno buscaba algo entre su ropa y el otro rubio le limitaba a mirarla. Blaise llegó a su objetivo.

-Se llama Ginevra Weasley, 15 años, vive en la calle Fleet, número 134.

-Bien, pues hay que llevarla.- dijo Draco tomando la billetera con la identificación de la muchacha.- No quiero cargar en mi conciencia una muerte.

Blaise se aproximó hacia la muchacha pero cuando intentó tomarla en brazos Ginny se estremeció y le alejó un poco de Blaise.

-Esta muriendo de frío, Malfoy.

Draco volvió a bufar y procedió a sacarse la chompa que llevaba encima.

-Sácale el impermeable, el suéter y la camiseta- dijo Malfoy, Blaise lo miró asombrado y un leve sonrojo le cubrió las mejillas.

-Estamos en un parque público, Draco, cualquier persona nos puede ver, no creo que sea muy común desvestir a una muchacha en un parque.

-Tú solo hazlo, Blaise.

Ginny se había quedado mirando el horizonte y Blaise comenzó a desvestirla. Cuando terminó de quitarle todas las chompas y camisetas vio que su sostén era color negro, el cual contrastaba muy bien con su pálida piel que empezaba a entumecerse por el frío.

Draco le tiró la chompa a Blaise quien procedió a ponerle la chompa de Malfoy a la pelirroja.

-Blaise prende el carro.

Blaise corrió hacia el BMW descapotable negro (que en estos momentos tenia el capota levantada) y abrió la puerta trasera y el se metió a la cabina del conductor y también abrió la del copiloto, Draco se encargó de cargar a la pelirroja quien al estar en los brazos de aquel rubio que olía muy bien cayó desmayada.

-Van a creer que la hemos violado.- Murmuró Blaise mientras conducía el automóvil de Draco a poca velocidad buscando la casa número 134.

-Blaise, deja de darme malos pensamientos y conduce.

Draco se concentró en las casas de la derecha mientras que Blaise en las de la izquierda, la pelirroja estaba dormida en el asiento trasero del automóvil dejándolo mojado por su pantalón y cabello.

-Theo nos matara por llegar tarde a la reunión.- Comentó Draco frunciendo el ceño.

Blaise asintió y procedió a estacionarse frente a la casa, casi arroyando el buzón de mensajería. Draco le mandó una mirada asesina y dijo molesto;

-No conducirás nuevamente a mi bebé.

Blaise se encogió de hombros y antes de que Draco lograra salir del BMW lo tomó de la manga de u camisa.

-¿Cuál es la historia?

Draco lo miró confundido.

-¿Qué historia?

Blaise rodó los ojos y bufó.

-¿No te parece que debemos darle una explicación a la madre de la pelirroja cuando toquemos el timbre de su casa con su hija inconsciente en brazos?

-Le diremos la verdad, que la encontramos desmayada en un parque y la trajimos hasta su casa.

Blaise le soltó la camisa y bufó nuevamente, volteó a mirar a la muchacha que seguía durmiendo plácidamente.

Ambos muchachos salieron del auto y Draco se encargó de Ginny mientras Blaise se aproximaba hasta la puerta de la casa para tocar el timbre.

Tomó aire antes de tocar el timbre, nunca había llevado a una mujer que no conocía inconsciente a su casa, lo tocó y soltó todo el aire que sus pulmones contenían.

La puerta se abrió casi al instante, una mujer de cabellos castaños claros amarrados perfectamente en un moño alto y ojos pardos le abrió la puerta y le sonrió amablemente al moreno.

Blaise frunció en ceño por unos instantes, era casi imposible que esa mujer fuera madre de la muchacha que su rubio amigo llevaba en brazos, después sonrió amablemente también.

-Disculpe, ¿es usted la señora Weasley?

La señora frunció el ceño un tanto confundida.

-¿Busca a la señorita Weasley?- Preguntó cordialmente.

Blaise se apretó el puente de la nariz y miro a la señora que empezaba a parecerle estúpida.

-¿Conoce usted a Ginevra Weasley?

La señora lo miro confundida y frunció el ceño.

-Ella es mi hija, ¿qué sucede con ella?

Blaise levantó una ceja y empezó a explicarle las condiciones de su hija a la señora.

Mientras tanto Draco seguía con la pelirroja en brazos, quien comenzaba a despertar.

Ginny abrió los ojos lentamente y lo primero que vio fue un rostro afilado muy pálido que no la miraba. El muchacho no la miraba pero olía exquisitamente.

Parpadeo unas cuantas veces, su cabeza le daba vueltas, intento hablar pero la voz le fallaba y le dolía la garganta inmensamente.

-¿¡Que le hicieron a mi hija!

La señora Letts estaba desesperada, no le parecía normal ni correcto que un par de desconocidos trajeran a su hija en brazos y desmayada. Necesitaba respuestas ahora.

-Mire señora, nosotros no le hicimos nada a su hija, solo la encontramos y la trajimos a su casa, debería agradecernos, no insultarnos.- Dijo Draco tratando de tranquilizar la situación.

-Miren jovencitos, solo dejen a mi hija en la sala y váyanse ahora si no quieren que llame a la policía.

Draco abrió extremadamente los ojos pero le hizo caso a la mirada de "haz lo que dice" de Blaise y se aproximó a dejar a la pelirroja en alguno de los sillones de la sala.

Ginny se mareaba con el bamboleo que hacía Draco al trasladarla de afuera a la sala, al momento en el que el rubio la colocó en el sillón, la pelirroja se aferró al cuello de su camisa.

Draco se sobresaltó e intentó que la muchacha lo soltara cosa que fue casi imposible. La muchacha se acercó a su oído y le susurró un tímido; "Gracias" y cayó desmayada en el sillón.

-Eso fue… extraño.- Murmuró rascándose la cabeza.

-Ahora ¡FUERA!- Chilló Letts.

Ambos muchachos salieron apresuradamente de la casa.

-Espero no tener que ver a esa mujer nunca más en toda mi existencia.- Dijo Draco respirando sonoramente mientras ingresaba al asiento del copiloto.

-¿No te pareció que la muchacha era bastante linda?

Draco miró a Blaise y se preguntó como aquel ser podía ser su mejor amigo.

-¿Blaise, tú crees que tuve tiempo de fijarme si ella era linda o no? Su madre casi me come vivo.

-Si te hubieras fijado hubieras querido que ella te comiera vivo.- Comentó pícaramente Blaise.

Draco rodó los ojos y puso en marcha el motor. Ya estaban tarde para la reunión en casa de Theo.

Ginny despertó dos horas después, estaba acostada en su cama con el pijama puesto. Su ropa ya había sido lavada y secada y se encontraba encima de la silla de su escritorio junto con el suéter del misterioso muchacho.

Se levantó tan apresuradamente de la cama para agarrar el suéter que se mareó un poco pero recuperó rápidamente la compostura y tomó entre sus manos el delicioso algodón de color verde oscuro.

Ya no olía delicioso ya que había sido lavado con el rancio detergente de la casa Letts.

Draco había escuchado en casa de Theo a Blaise contar la historia de la muchacha cerca de 15 veces a diferentes personas y 15 diferentes actos heroicos en la misma historia, que en realidad no habían sucedió. Y como era de esperarse había tenido que responder otras miles de pregunta acerca de la misma.

Cerca a las tres de la mañana Draco comenzó a sentir frio y fue al convertible a buscar su suéter, al no encontrarlo se preocupó. Era su suéter favorito.

Blaise estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para saber donde demonios estaba su suéter. Cuando de pronto recordó que se lo había puesto a la misteriosa muchacha. Maldijo por lo bajo y se tomó de una un vaso de whiskey para entrar en calor.


	2. Capitulo 2: De Letts a Malfoy

Ningun personaje es mio, todos pertenecen a JK ROWLING.

Perdon por la demora mi hermosines, pero juro que no volvera a pasar :)

CAPITULO 2: De Letts a Malfoy

Ginny despertó a la mañana siguiente del incidente con millones de preguntas flotando en su cabeza. Aun no comprendía exactamente que había sucedido la tarde pasada.

Recordaba que había ido a dar una vuelta por el condominio y había descubierto un parque hermoso, el que se hubiera quedado dormida era la cosa más ilógica del universo ¿Cómo demonios había sido tan estúpida?

Y aquellos muchachos. Ellos la habían salvado de morir de hipotermia y ni siquiera recordaba sus nombres, lo único que recordaba era que uno de ellos era rubio y otro morocho y de tez oscura.

Se levantó de la cama y se metió a la ducha. Odiaba no saber que era lo que sucedía.

-¿Qué quieres para desayunar, Ginevra?- Preguntó la señora Letts al ver a Ginny salir de la ducha.

-Este… huevos con tocino y jugo de naranja.

La señora Letts sonrió y se dio media vuelta para volver a la cocina y prepararle el desayuno a Ginny.

Ginny ingresó a su habitación y se vistió rápidamente con un simple vestido blanco de tirantes. Bajó las escaleras y se sentó tranquilamente a desayunar.

-Ahora nos explicaras que fue lo que sucedió ayer, jovencita.- Exclamó el señor Letts sentándose el costado de la señora Letts frente a Ginny.

Ginny se atoró con un pedazo de tocino, tardó cerca de 10 segundos en volver a respirar.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?- Preguntó Ginny algo asustada.

-Pues a que dos muchachos te trajeron inconsciente a las 7:30 p.m.- Exclamó algo crispado el señor Letts.

Ni siquiera ella estaba segura de lo que había sucedido y ellos esperaban que se los explicara. Fue salvada por el timbre de la puerta.

La señora Letts le dedicó una especie de mirada de odio a Ginny. Quizás el ser echada de esta casa no iba a ser tan complicado como ella pensaba.

De pronto la figura cansada e impecable de Remus Lupin apareció en la cocina asombrando bastante a la pelirroja quien saltó prácticamente sobre él.

-A mi también me alegra verte, Ginny.- Dijo Remus sonriendo.

-Planeábamos llamarte ayer, Lupin.- Dijo el señor Letts sombríamente.

Lupin asintió y les pidió a los señores Letts si podía hablar con Ginny a solas. Ellos aceptaron a regañadientes y salieron de la cocina dejándolos solos.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede, Remus, a que se debe tu hermosa visita?- Preguntó Ginny aun embargada por la felicidad de ver a ese hombre a quien consideraba como su padre.

-Creo que te he conseguido otra familia, mas… como decirte, estable.

A Ginny se le iluminaron los ojos de una manera asombrosa, eso significaba, ¡Adiós familia Letts, adiós ropa de señorita, adiós Escuela Pública Richmond!

-Explícame por favor, Remus.

-Se trata de la familia Malfoy, adinerados. Viven en Londres en un condominios exclusivo…- Fue interrumpido por Ginny en este punto de la historia.

-Vendida al mejor postor, diles que soy suya para siempre si así lo quieren.

Remus rió un poco ante las ocurrencias de la pequeña.

-Debes escuchar toda la historia.- Ginny asintió.- Sus nombres son Narcisa y Lucius Malfoy, al parecer uno de los caprichos de esta mujer es tener una hija adolescente y bueno, recurrieron a mi y yo se que tu eres la mejor opción, aparte, ya es momento de que te mande con alguien que te trate como la princesa que eres.

Ginny se sonrojó un poco y abrazó amorosamente a Remus.

-No se que haría sin ti, Remus.

-Probablemente serias mucho menos mimada de lo que eres ahora.- Respondió él sacando una gran barra de chocolate de su maletín.- Por soportar esta familia de locos por más de una semana.

Mientras Ginny comía su enorme barra de chocolate conversaba con Remus sobre lo que había sucedido con los dos muchachos. Remus escuchaba todo con suma atención y no interrumpió a la pelirroja hasta que ella hubo acabado.

Remus estaba realmente sorprendido, en su época si un par de muchachos encontraban a una chica con Ginny tiraba en una vereda durmiendo no la abrían ayudando tan fácilmente, no estaba muy seguro de exactamente que habrían hecho.

Antes de que Remus pudiera responderle algo a Ginny la puerta se abrió dando paso a la desganada cara de la señora Letts quien le dijo a Remus que una mujer rubia lo estaba buscando en la puerta.

-Narcisa.- Murmuró

-¿Qué? Dime que Narcisa Malfoy no esta en la puerta.

Remus salió al encuentro de la mujer rubia que en efecto, era Narcisa Malfoy.

Conversaron un rato afuera y después ambos ingresaron a la cocina con el permiso de la señora Letts.

Narcisa Malfoy era una mujer muy guapa de cabellos rubios platinados y ojos de color niebla, una mezcla entre celeste cielo y gris casi blanco, eran descomunales. Se notaba a leguas que su ropa era fina y de marca, parecía hecha precisamente para ella. Ginny imaginó que ella en algún momento de su vida se vería así.

Remus las dejó solas después de las respectivas presentaciones, para hablar del tema del traslado con la familia Letts.

Narcisa le contó a Ginny acerca de su casa, del cuarto que estaban adaptando para ella, de sus ansias por tener una hija, de su familia, de absolutamente todo.

-Pero, ahora cuéntame algo de ti, Ginny.- Suplicó Narcisa al notar a Ginny un tanto abrumada por tantas palabras.

-Bueno, la verdad es que mi vida no ha sido tan divertida ni glamurosa, mis padres murieron cuando yo tenia 7 y a mi y a mis hermanos nos mandaron a distintos orfanatos…

Narcisa no esperaba aquella respuesta, por lo que abrazó maternalmente a Ginny.

-Yo no pretendo ser tu madre, si es que tu no lo deseas, solo quiero darte una vida mejor…- Ginny la cortó.

-Es que a mi me gustaría tener una mamá, alguien con quien compartir las cosas que me suceden, me gustaría que tu lo fueras.' Ginny jamás había sido así de sincera con nadie, pero Narcisa era de esas mujeres tan absolutamente maternales que es simplemente imposible no ser sincera con ella.

A Narcisa le rodó una lágrima por la mejilla y volvió a abrazar a Ginny, Ginny correspondió el abrazo de igual manera.

Remus volvió a la cocina y les comunicó a las mujeres que el traslado se haría la semana siguiente.

El día en el que Ginny se uniría a su nueva familia llegó bastante rápido.

La señora Letts la despertó a las 8 de la mañana para que no se le hiciera ni un minuto tarde.

"_Al parecer ella ya me quiere fuera de esta casa"_ Pensó Ginny mientras la ayudaba a empacar sus pocas ropas.

Apenas Ginny salió de su habitación escuchó el característico claxon de Remus y bajó corriendo las escaleras para subir al automóvil he irse de esa horrible casa con esa horrible familia.

Los Letts firmaron los últimos papeles y se despidieron de Ginny con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.

-Hipócritas.-Murmuró Ginny cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos de la casa.

Después de media hora de viaje llegaron a un gran conjunto de grandes casas que formaban una pequeña urbanización llamada "Los Madrigales". Solo gente con mucho dinero vivía ahí y Ginny cada vez se sentía más emocionada por conocer su nuevo hogar. Había conversado con Narcisa por teléfono en la semana y le había contado que todos estaban muy emocionados por su llegada, pero las sorpresas ya no eran novedad para Ginny.

Se estacionaron frente a una hermosa casa con estilos modernos. Estaba cercada por unas rejas altas y con algo de estilo gótico. No había jardín delantero, solo algunos matorrales llenos de rosas de color rojo y alguna que otra blanca. Para llegar a la puerta tenías que subir unos cuantos escalones, en donde ahora se encontraba Narcisa y un muchacho, igual de rubio y de guapo que su madre. El rostro del joven era afilado y se notaba en sus hermosas facciones que la situación de tener una nueva hermana no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

El cielo amenazaba con un gran aguacero pero Ginny estaba acostumbrada a los aguaceros.

Remus bajó del automóvil antes que Ginny para ayudarla a bajar.

Ginny miró su ropa. Un pantalón pitillo color blanco, un suéter morado claro con detalles en rosado y unos zapatos color blanco. Se sentía totalmente dispareja con su nueva madre y con su "hermano".

Narcisa tenía puesto un pantalón negro con unas botas de taco aguja del mismo color sobre puestas al pantalón, una blusa con cuello V con algunos bobos de color blanco con destellos plateados y tenía encima todas las pulseras que Ginny había visto en su vida. Estaba perfectamente peinada y maquillada.

El nuevo hermano de Ginny tenia puesto un jean algo oscuro, un suéter de un color crema medio ocroso que contrastaba algo con el pálido de su piel. Tenía colgado del cinturón un celular caro.

A Ginny siempre le había gustado analizar a la gente y con su nueva familia no iba a dejar de hacerlo.

-Tal vez no sea tan difícil acostumbrarme a esta vida.- Murmuró mientras bajaba y ponía los pies sobre el asfalto.

Ginny se paró al costado de Remus y le tomó la mano tímidamente.

-Vamos Gin, te agradaran.- Intentó animarla Remus

-De ella no lo dudo, pero el muchacho no creo que yo sea de su agrado.

Llegaron a la puerta de la casa y Ginny soltó la mano de Remus para dar una buena impresión.

Draco miró a la que viviría y notó algo que le hacia pensar que la había visto antes, cosa que era casi imposible ya que el no se junto con gente tan inferior como aquella chiquilla mal vestida.

-Narcisa, Ginny ustedes ya se conocen.

Narcisa miró a la joven y le brindó una cálida sonrisa. Ginny también sonrió aunque algo más nerviosa que Narcisa.

-Bienvenida Ginny… Este es tu nuevo hogar, espero que estés cómoda en él.- Exclamó Narcisa entusiasmada.

-Yo espero lo mismo…- Murmuró Ginny lo suficientemente alto como para que Narcisa la escuchara pero no tanto como para que Remus lo hiciera. La pelirroja le sonrió.

-Bueno Narcisa, yo debo irme, nos comunicamos para ver los avances. – dijo Remus regresando al automóvil.

-Muchas gracias Remus, te llamo en la semana.- Le contestó Narcisa pasándole un brazo por lo hombros a Ginny.

Remus se despidió con la mano de Ginny y ella le devolvió el saludo, se subió al automóvil y emprendió marcha. Se alejó de la morada y después de unos segundos se perdió de vista.

Narcisa volteó a mirar a su hijo disimuladamente, seguía con el gesto aburrido en el rostro. Le dio un codazo.

-¿Que sucede?- preguntó Draco sobándose las costillas.

-Draco, te presento a Ginny, tu hermana.

Draco miró de arriba abajo a su "nueva hermana" y soltó una risita de sorna.

-Lo que sea ¿Puedo irme ya a la casa de Blaise? – Narcisa lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

"¿Blaise, Draco? – Pensó Ginny. - Esos nombres…"

-Mete la maleta de Ginny en su habitación y te vas…

Draco puso cara de agonía y suplicó.

-¿No puede subirlas Bertha o Sam? ¡Son 4 pisos!

Narcisa lo miró mal nuevamente y Draco agarró las maletas de Ginny de malagana e ingresó a la casa.

-¿No le caigo muy bien no?- Inquirió Ginny de la forma más sutil posible.

Narcisa sonrió de lado, abrazó a Ginny y ambas ingresaron a la casa.

La sala era simplemente enorme, más grande que la sala, la cocina y el comedor de la casa de los Letts. Había una gran alfombra en tonos marrones que ocupaba todo el espacio de la sala. Las paredes estaban repletas de cuadros que combinaban perfectamente con el color de las paredes, que eran de un color verde olivo muy tenue, a excepción de una que era de piedra en donde estaba encajado un televisor de plasma enorme. Debajo de la gran televisión había una hermosa chimenea de mármol tallado. En frente de la chimenea había un juego de sillones de color crema con cojines de colores.

-Créeme, le caes mejor de lo que crees, Ginny- Narcisa sonrió tranquilamente mientras Ginny fruncía el ceño.

-¿A que te refieres?- A Ginny le costó un poco tutear a Narcisa tan libremente.

-A estado emocionado por tener una nueva hermana, solo es así por que no quiere mostrarte sus emociones tan abiertamente, mi hijo es un problema…

Ginny sonrió tranquilamente y comenzó a subir las escaleras, mas en el segundo piso no se encontraba su habitación, ni en el tercero… al llegar al cuarto piso había al final de las escaleras una puerta con manchas de pintura hechas a propósito. A Ginny le fascino la puerta, su cuarto debía ser mejor que la puerta.

Era simplemente un sueño hecho realidad, el sueno de la mayoría de las adolescentes. Más grande que toda la casa de los Letts junta… tal vez no tanto pero más grande que la sala, el comedor y la cocina juntos. Su habitación era un poco más pequeña que la sala de la morada Malfoy.

Draco se encontraba al costado de lo que Ginny pensaba era su cama dejando sus escasas dos maletas.

-¿Puedo irme ya, mamá?

-Por supuesto, amor.

Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron como platos al notar que ESA era SU habitación.

La cama era de 4 plazas y era circular, tenía por lo menos 10 cojines de colores y el cubre camas de color morado claro. Las paredes eran de color turquesa claro y también oscuro, ventanas con cortinas color frambuesa, el piso era de madera oscura. El baño era gigantesco, tenía una ducha, un jacuzzi y una sauna, además de todos los productos de marca que Narcisa había encontrado. Había una mini habitación adjunta a manera de estudio, un mini living y lo más impresionante, una pasarela, nunca en su vida se hubiera imaginado una habitación con una pasarela, pero con los Malfoy, al parecer, todo era posible. Incluyendo un closet de 10 metros de distancia.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, vivir en casa de los Malfoy con un hermano odioso iba a ser mas fácil de lo que creía.


	3. Capitulo 3: Primeros Días

Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de JK Rowling.

**CAPITULO 3: Primeros días.**

Ginny consideró que el hecho de conocer a Lucius Malfoy iba a ser algo alarmante y no sabia como debía comportarse ni nada por el estilo. Pero resultó que Lucius estaba casi tan nervioso como ella por lo tanto se produjo un ambiente tranquilo y ameno. Lucius trabaja como abogado para una de las empresas de automóviles más importantes de todo Londres y del mundo, donde también era accionista y unos de los mayores socios.

En la primera semana en su estancia en la mansión Malfoy, también conoció a Blaise Zabini, el mejor amigo de Draco, quien resultó ser una persona bastante agradable. No se tardó mucho en adaptarse a la vida de los Malfoy. Y lo único que realmente la aterraba era el nuevo colegio.

La semana antes de empezar el colegio, Draco se encargó de molestarla de todas las formas posibles o de simplemente ignorarla. Si Ginny en algún momento pensó que su hermano era guapo, ahora era todo lo contrario. Su hermosa personalidad había opacado cualquier tipo de belleza.

Bertha y Sam eran los empleados de la mansión Malfoy, y cuando ni Lucius ni Narcisa estaban en casa Ginny se entretenía hablando con ellos contándoles de sus otras casas.

Lucius había decidido consentirla un poco trayéndole, después del trabajo, su postre favorito todos los días, se sentaban juntos en la sala a conversar un poco mientras ella se lo comía.

Narcisa la acompañaba todas las mañanas a desayunar y también algunos días que regresaba temprano del trabajo a almorzar. Había intentado que Draco y Ginny se llevaran mejor pero lo único que había conseguido era que aparte de molestarla por ser adoptada le pusiera el hermoso apodo "Cosa"

Ginny despertó el lunes con los nervios a flor de piel. Jamás había estado tan nerviosa por ir al colegio. Pero claro, no era un colegio normal. Se vistió lo más simple que pudo para no llamar la atención en exceso. Sabía que por el hecho de tener el apellido Malfoy la gente la iba a mirar.

Se bajó de la camioneta de Narcisa algo asustada. En los colegios en los que había estado todos usaban uniformes horribles, eran sumisos y no había conseguido ni un solo amigo. Ahora se enfrentaba contra la secundaria privada RiverHall, que estaba no muy lejos de su casa.

-¡Espero que te vaya muy bien en tu primer día de colegio, Ginny!- Le gritó Narcisa desde el asiento del piloto.

-Gracias, yo espero lo mismo.- Dijo Ginny no muy convencida.

Narcisa le brindó una cálida sonrisa y le dijo que antes de la salida la llamara para que mandara a alguien por ella.

La pelirroja también sonrió y empezó a caminar hacia la secretaria.

Nadie notaba su presencia en el colegio. Todos pasaban a su costado como si no hubiera nada mas ahí parado. Pero este colegio era distinto a cualquier colegio en el que había estado.

Las muchachas usaban minifaldas y camisetas pequeñas a causa del calor. Los tacones altos y las zapatillas de marcas caras no faltaban, ni mucho menos las carteras y los celulares. Los rostros perfectamente maquillados y los peinados sin ningún mechón fuera de su sitio eran la orden del día. Los muchachos tenían ropa de marca con el cabello despeinado "accidentalmente".

Ginny volvió a sentirse dispareja. Sus comunes jeans pitillos, su camiseta de tirantes gruesos de color turquesa y sus zapatillas converse negras, no eran lo mas adecuado.

Sacó de su mochila el celular que Narcisa le había comprado y era casi incomprensible. Miró la hora, 7:45, su tortura terminaba a las 3:00.

-¿Nueva?- Le preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

Ginny se volteó asustada y se encontró con la azulada mirada de una muchacha bastante linda.

Era rubia y tenía una coleta alta por la que caían unos hermosos bucles muy bien formados. Sus ojos eran de un turquesa impresionante pero estaban escondidos bajo unos lentes con montura verde y un cerquillo lacio. Su nariz era adornada por unas pecas mínimas y era más baja que Ginny y aun más pálida. Esta chica no era como las otras, ni minifaldas ni camisetas cortas. Vestía muy parecido a Ginny exceptuando que su camiseta era de mangas cortas y menos apretada que la de la pelirroja. Ginny asintió débilmente.

La muchacha le sonrió de lado y dijo;

-Agatha Mühletaler, un gusto.-

Ginny pensó que el apellido de Agatha iba a ser un poco difícil de pronunciar.

-Ginny We… Malfoy, igualmente.- Dijo Ginny amistosamente.

Agatha frunció el ceño.

-¿Malfoy?- Ginny asintió débilmente.- ¿La familia Malfoy no tenía solo un hijo?

Ginny se puso colorada, ahora tenia que explicar todo…

-Soy su hija adoptiva, estoy con ellos hace menos de un mes…

Agatha asintió y procedió a cambiar de tema rápidamente hacia los estudios.

-¿En que año estas?

-Entro a décimo… se supone que debo ir a recoger mi horario ahora a la secretaria.- Respondió Ginny

El rostro de Agatha se iluminó de alegría.

-Yo también estoy en décimo, ojala nos toque alguna clase juntas.- Comentó sonriente, Ginny le sonrió también.

Comenzaron a caminar juntas hacia la secretaria donde la señora Lovet esperaba a Ginny impaciente para darle su horario y poder continuar con sus obligaciones del día.

-Tu primera clase es biología, Malfoy, junto a tu horario esta adjunto un mapa del colegio y al costado de la clase dice que aula te toca.- Dijo apresuradamente la señora Lovet.

-Eh… ¿Gracias?- Logró decir Ginny antes de que la secretaria desapareciera de su vista.

-Di que por lo menos te dijo que te tocaba primero, a mi me dejó una nota en el escritorio…- Comentó Agatha revisando minuciosamente el horario de su nueva amiga. –Tenemos los lunes, miércoles y viernes la primera hora juntas, la tercera con química, a las 12 es el receso, y la última hora estamos juntas con matemática. Los martes y los jueves, la segunda con educación física y la 6ta con historia.

Ginny tomó sus papeles, menos el horario que se encontraba en manos de Agatha siendo examinado de pies a cabeza, y salieron de la secretaria.

-Tienes literatura con la odiosa de Pansy Parkinson hoy a la cuarta hora, compartes arte con el grupo de las porristas los jueves y los martes a la 4ta hora ¡Ay! Y tienes psicología con Blake Sullivan hoy a la 6ta hora… que emoción.- La frase "que emoción" salió con tan poca emoción de la boca de Agatha que asustó a Ginny.

-¿Quién demonios es Blake Sullivan?

Agatha sacó la mirada del horario de Ginny y señalo con la cabeza un grupito de chicos que parecían salidos de portada de revista, simplemente todos guapísimos.

-El único que tiene a una chica abrazada. Típico chico mimado y egocéntrico que se cree lo máximo por que más de la mitad de la población femenina del colegio muere por él.

-Convivo con uno, no será muy difícil soportarlo.

Agatha rió melodiosamente y asintió.

-Había olvidado que Draco Malfoy es tu hermano, es una leyenda aquí.

-¿Por qué una leyenda?

-Casanova, todas mueren por él… Sex-Simbol.

Ginny rió con sorna, Agatha era la mejor persona con la que podía haber entablado una conversación su primer día como estudiante nueva. Era muy parecida a Ginny con respecto a carácter aunque en algunas cosas diferían tales como si es normal que le pongan limón a sus papitas fritas, Ginny decía que si mientras que Agatha decía que no.

La primera clase transcurrió con total calma al igual que la segunda y la tercera.

El día pasó tan rápido que ya era hora de la salida. Nadie le había prestado la mayor atención, solo cuando la presentaban a la clase y mencionaban el apellido Malfoy las mujeres se sobresaltaban y los hombres sacaban el pecho tratando de demostrar que ellos eran mejor que cualquier Malfoy. El receso lo había pasado con Agatha, que al parecer era tan antisocial como Ginny ya que comieron ellas dos solas. Agatha le explicó como se distribuía el comedor, cerca de la salida se sentaba el equipo de futbol americano, justo en la mesa de al centro las porristas, la mesa que estaba al costado de ellas era para el equipo de basquetbol y al otro costado la mesa Blake Sullivan y su grupito de amigos lame suelas. Las demás mesas quedaban a disposición de los demás estudiantes.

Sacó su celular del bolsillo trasero de su jean y marco en la pantalla táctil el número de Narcisa. Timbró dos veces y la voz ya familiar de Narcisa le respondió.

-¿Aló?

-Este… Mamá, soy yo, Ginny… ¿Pasas por mi?

-¡Ginny! Me encanta que me digas mamá.- La voz de Narcisa sonaba emocionadísima, Ginny rió.- Estoy detrás de ti, amor.

Ginny se volteó estrepitosamente con el teléfono aun pegado a la oreja y sonrió complacida al ver la camioneta plateada brillante de Narcisa estacionada a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Se despidió de Agatha a lo lejos y corrió hacia la camioneta, abrió la puerta del copiloto y subió tranquilamente.

Narcisa le besó la mejilla y le preguntó si su día había sido lindo.

-Pues no ha estado mal, pero tampoco ha sido lo máximo.

Narcisa sonrió de lado y puso en marcha el motor.

Cuando llegaron a casa todo transcurrió exactamente igual a como había sido el último mes. Ella y Narcisa almorzaron juntas en la terraza sin la presencia de su "amado" hermano, hablaron un poco de su primer día en el colegio y luego cada una se dirigió a su habitación.

Ginny todavía no podía creer lo enorme que era el lugar donde dormía, ya que ese lugar no podía ser llamado habitación. Se lanzó a la cama y trató de concentrase en sus deberes, pero evidentemente, no lo consiguió. Le pareció imposible que hace poco más de un mes había estado al punto del la locura y ahora se encontraba tan cómoda y feliz que podría explotar un bomba en Irak y a ella no le importaría.

Su vida había dado el mejor giro de 180 grados.

Claro no todo podía ser perfecto, aparentemente su nuevo "hermano" estaba dispuesto a hacerle la vida imposible, desde el día que había llegado no había hecho más que ignorarla, decir comentarios sarcásticos respecto con la razón de su adopción y ponerle apodos como "Cosa" ¿Qué acaso uno no puede llegar a ser feliz del todo?, ¿Por qué la felicidad debía tener un límite? De pronto un grito histérico que resonó en toda la mansión, sacó a Ginny de sus dudas existenciales.

-¡Maldito Blaise Zabini!- Gritó Draco desde su habitación.

Ginny negó y cerró su libro de geometría, se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Por qué tanto escándalo?- Escuchó que Narcisa le preguntaba a su hijo desde el piso de abajo.

-El… desgraciado de Blaise me canceló.

Ginny se rió un piso mas arriba y gritó.

-¡Bien merecido!

-¡Tú no te metas, Cosa!

-¡Draco, no le digas Cosa a tu hermana!

-¡Ella no es mi hermana y tengo todo el derecho de decirle como yo quiera!

Ese último comentario hizo que el corazón de Ginny se encogiera un poco pero cerró la puerta de su cuarto estrepitosamente y se encerró en su paraíso de sueños.

Despertó ya que Bertha le traía la cena a la cama. Narcisa estaba parada en la puerta, sonrió cuando la vio despierta.

-No le hagas caso al retrasado de Draco, estaba molesto por que Blaise le canceló.

Ginny sonrió y se levantó de la cama para abrazar a Narcisa.

El resto de la semana transcurrió con total tranquilidad. Narcisa la dejaba y la recogía del colegio, almorzaban juntas y después ella subía a hacer sus deberes tranquila.

El miércoles, Agatha fue invitada a la mansión Malfoy donde conoció a Blaise Zabini y debatieron durante unos segundos hasta que la paciencia de Agatha llegó a su límite y huyó.

Draco seguía sin prestarle el mínimo de atención a Ginny, solo la saludaba por las mañana y a veces le preguntaba como le había ido en el colegio. Pero nunca llegaron a entablar una conversación larga (más de 10 palabras.)

Pero el viernes todo iba a cambiar.


	4. Capitulo 4: Blaise Zabini

Ningún personaje de esta historia me pertenece, todo son de JK Rowling.

CAPITULO 4: Blaise Zabini

-Estoy seguro que me olvido de algo…- Murmuró Draco mientras se sentaba en la barra de la cocina con un cuenco de cereales con leche frente a el.

Eran aproximadamente las cuatro de la tarde y su "hermana" aún no llegaba del colegio, cosa extraña ya que salía a las 3 p.m.

Narcisa bajó las escaleras ondeando su rubio cabello, al ver la barra de la cocina y encontrar a su hijo comiendo cereales se extraño.

-¿Has visto a Ginny?- Preguntó extrañada de no encontrarla por ningún lado.

-Intento no hacerlo mamá, aun no llega del colegio.

Narcisa abrió extremadamente los ojos.

-¡Tu debías ir a recogerla!

-¿Debía?

Narcisa frunció en ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

-Claro que debías, Draco Malfoy ¡Te lo dije hoy por la mañana!

La puerta de entrada se abrió sigilosamente, tanto que ni Draco ni Narcisa se dieron cuenta.

-Solo la trajiste por compasión ¿Verdad? Con eso cumpliste tu obra de caridad. Bien mamá, ahora las puertas del cielo están abiertas para ti.

Narcisa bufó sonriendo y Draco continuó comiendo los cereales cuando escucharon a alguien dejar caer algo fuertemente contra el suelo.

Llovía, por lo que la pequeña pelirroja estaba empapada de pies a cabeza, su mochila (ahora en el piso), libros, ropa y cabello daban crédito a que llovía a cantaros.

Ginny salió corriendo hacia la calle, Narcisa miró terriblemente mal a su hijo y salió detrás de la pelirroja.

Draco continuó comiendo su cereal. Ojalá a la Cosa, a la que su madre quería que llamara hermana, la aplastara un automóvil y así la vida de su familia volvería a ser igual que antes.

Abría podido seguir comiendo sus cereales tranquilamente de no haber sido por el escalofriante grito que escuchó proveniente de la calle, tal vez su suplica había sido escuchada y habían atropellado a la Cosa.

Se levando de la cómoda silla del comedor y salió a ver que sucedía. Claro que encontrar a su madre tirada en medio de los escalones que dan a la pista no era la idea de "lo que había suplicado".

Ginny volvió corriendo y se arrodilló al costado de Narcisa, quien al parecer se había roto el brazo o algo por el estilo.

En ese momento, Blaise llegó en su lujosa camioneta 4x4 color vino. Venia por que Draco lo había llamado para ir al bar cercano de su casa donde ambos se emborracharían a morir festejando que era viernes, pero al llegar a la casa el panorama que obtuvo fue totalmente distinto al que esperaba encontrar.

Narcisa estaba sentada en el piso con el brazo adolorido, la hermana de Draco estaba sentada a su costado con el rostro lleno de lagrimas mientras que, Draco estaba bajando se su automóvil para subir en el a su mamá.

-Blaise, ayúdame a subirla al coche.- Dijo Draco cargando a su mamá.

Blaise abrió la puerta del copiloto y Draco metió delicadamente Narcisa.

-Pospondremos nuestra salida para otro día Blaise, como veras tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

-No te preocupes, Draco, yo lo entiendo.

Ginny se aproximó para abrir la puerta de atrás del automóvil pero Draco la cortó.

-¿Se puede sabes que estas intentando hacer?- Dijo con la voz impregnada de veneno.

Ginny lo miró como si la respuesta a su pregunta fuera la más obvia del planeta.

-¿Tal vez, subir al coche?

Draco rió con sorna y cerró la puerta del copiloto.

-Punto uno, no es un simple coche, como lo acabas de llamar vulgarmente.- Ginny rodó los ojos.- Es un BMW Z4 descapotable, pero ni siquiera debes sabe que es eso… en fin. Punto dos ¿Tu crees que te voy a dejar pisar con tus sucios zapatos mi tapete nuevo? Punto tres, tú no nos vas a acompañar a ningún lado.

Ginny se cruzó de brazos y habló con la voz cargada con odio.

-Omitiendo todo tu balbuceo ¡Tú no me puedes impedir que vaya con ustedes!

La voz de Narcisa se escuchó adolorida desde dentro del vehículo.

-Ginny, Draco tiene razón, una clínica no es un lugar adecuado para niñas tan lindas como tú, son lugares llenos de bacterias y te puedes enfermar, yo estaré bien, por mi no te preocupes.

Ambos muchachos miraron a Narcisa molestos, claro que cada uno por distintas razones. Ginny por que no la habían dejado ir y Draco por haberle dado un toque hermoso a las mismas palabras que el había usado. Después se miraron molestos uno al otro. Draco gruñó y Ginny se limitó a mirar para otro lado.

-Bueno…- Comenzó Blaise dando pasos cortos hacia su camioneta.- creó que yo sobro aquí, familia feliz.

-Retrocede esos pasos que acabas de dar Zabini.- Dijo Draco con voz autoritaria.- Tú te quedas con ella.

-No necesito un niñero, Malfoy.

-¿Disculpa?- Dijo Blaise asombrado por la inesperada noticia.

-Lo que oíste, te quedas, no confió en ella.

-¿Perdón?- Dijo Ginny indignada.

Blaise bufó enérgicamente.

-¿Qué diantres tengo que ver yo en que tú no confíes en ella?

Draco se aproximó hacia su mejor amigo y le colocó la mano sobre el hombro. Blaise miró la mano.

-Tienes que hacerlo porque, uno, eres mi mejor amigo, dos, por todas las cosas que he hecho por ti y tres, por todas las cosas que no creo que quieras que te haga si no te quedas.

-No fue una buena respuesta.- Murmuró Blaise mientras Draco se internaba en el BMW

-Opino lo mismo.

Ginny estaba cruzada de brazos y Blaise con el ceño fruncido cuando el carro empezó a avanzar a gran velocidad y se perdió de vista.

Blaise miró disimuladamente a la pelirroja y sus miradas se cruzaron.

-Eh ¿Te parece si entramos?- Preguntó tímidamente Ginny al mejor amigo de su hermano.

-Seguro.- Dijo el encogiéndose de hombros.

Se internaron en la morada a esperar a que los demás llegaran.

Draco bajó del automóvil antes que su madre, a la cual le había puesto un yeso causa de una fractura mínima, pero fractura en si. Le abrió la puerta a Narcisa. Se acercó hacia los matorrales donde normalmente se encontraban las llaves de repuesto cuando se olvidaban las llaves o las perdían. Cuando de pronto escuchó voces dentro, las cuales reconoció como la de Blaise y la de la cosa.

-¡Estoy harta de ti y de tu maldito dinero!- Oyó chillar a Ginny.

-Lo que sucede es que estas celosa de mi buena suerte- Dijo Blaise vanidosamente.

-¿A eso le llamas buena suerte? Yo lo llamo trampas.

Oyó claramente el bufido de sorna de Blaise y a continuación su voz.

-Por mi parte buena suerte y por la tuya puros celos, es parte del destino, tu eres pobre y yo rico.

Draco sonrió de lado y encontró la llave, si se acababan de pelear significaba que Blaise estaría de su lado.

Abrió estrepitosamente la puerta y Narcisa entró tras él, se quedó atónito con el panorama que encontró.

Blaise y Ginny se encontraban sentados en el piso de la sala con el tablero de Monopolio extendido con mucho billetes, se notaba claramente que Blaise tenía mas dinero que Ginny, ya que sus billetes eran solo de $500 (eran aproximadamente 10 billetes de 500) y Ginny apenas juntaba $600.

-¡JA! Es mi turno y saqué seis por lo que puedo comprar Paseo Tablado- Chilló Ginny llena de alegría.

Blaise abrió extremadamente los ojos y emitió un débil gemido.

-¡No! Yo quería comprar Paseo Tablado desde el principio del juego.

Ginny empezó a reír como una maniática y a sacarle la lengua a Blaise de manera infantil.

-Hola muchachos ¿Parece que les ha ido muy bien, no?- Comentó Narcisa

-Si, Blaise me está ganando en Monopolio.

-Me alegró, yo estoy muy cansada, iré a descansar a mi habitación.- Miró a su hijo, quien miraba a su amigo de forma despectiva.- Draco, cariño, hazme un café y llévamelo a mi cuarto.

-¿Qué te parece si voy a la cocina y te traigo unas galletas a cambio de paseo tablado?- Comentó Blaise sonriente mirando a Ginny emocionado.

Ginny lo pensó un momento y después dijo.

-¿Paseo Tablado por unas míseras galletas?

-¿Qué te parece unas deliciosas y suculentas galletas y un milkshake hecho por estas lindas manitos?

Draco bufó ante el pedido de su madre y dijo malhumorado.

-¿No puedes hacerlo tú?

Narcisa miró a su hijo como si mirara a un retrasado mental, levantó el brazo enyesado y comentó con voz demasiado calmada para el gusto del Malfoy.

-¿Te parece que puedo hacerlo yo, hijito lindo?

Draco rodó los ojos y soltó ruidosamente el aire de sus pulmones.

-Esta bien, ya voy.

-¿Sabes como me gusta, amor?- Preguntó dulcemente Narcisa, tan dulcemente que resultaba escalofriante.

-Tres de azúcar y una de crema.

Narcisa abrió extremadamente los ojos haciendo que su semblante fuera más escalofriante aun.

-¡No! Son tres y ¼ de cucharadita de azúcar y por favor no te demores con mi café, lo espero en mi cama.

Narcisa comenzó a subir las escaleras ruidosamente.

Draco miró la espalda de su madre ametralladoramente y comenzó a arremedarla en voz muy baja y aguda moviendo exageradamente sus manos.

-Ay si, son 3 cucharadas y ¼ no tres, amorcito, soy la señorita perfecta.

De pronto la voz de Narcisa resonó en el salón.

-¡Escuche eso Draco malfoy pero lo que no escucho son tus pasos de calzado fino yendo a la cocina!

-¡Ya voy y no dije nada!- Gritó Draco.

El grito de Narcisa no tardo en replicar.

-¡Nada es lo que te voy a dar la próxima semana para salir!

Draco bufó y dijo con sorna;

-Tú no me das dinero para salir, de eso se encarga mi papá.

Narcisa, que odiaba que su hijo tuviera más razón que ella, gritó.

- ¡No oigo, no oigo!

- ¡Mamá, no seas infantil!

- ¡Soy de palo, tengo orejas de pescado!

Un poco más lejos, en la sala de la morada Blaise y Ginny seguían peleando por paseo tablado.

-Esta bien, esta bien… unas deliciosas galletitas, un milkshake hecho con mis propias manitos, tres barras de chocolate, un muffin de mora azul y dos litros del helado que haya en la nevera.

Ginny se rió por lo bajo, y puso gesto pensativo.

-¿Qué helado hay en la nevera?

Blaise abrió y cerro la boca de tanto y tanto y no dijo nada.

-¿Cuál hay Blaise?

-Pues, no lo se… no vivo aquí, normalmente hay 5 litros en la nevera de esta casa…

-¡Que demonios hacen con 5 litros de helado en esta casa! Si solo son 3 personas… Pero en fin.- Ginny se puso la mano en el mentón.- Teniendo en cuenta que no puedo elegir el sabor del helado tengo que reconsiderarlo.

Blaise puso cara de angustia, a él nunca le habían quitado paseo tablado y si se lo quitaban esta vez seria un desastre mundial.

-¡BIEN BIEN! Ginny Malfoy, yo Blaise Zabini, no puedo dejar que me ganes paseo tablado así que te ofrezco todo lo anterior mas una salida al Tony Roman's mañana por la noche.

Draco que había estado escuchando todo el despilfarro de decencia de Blaise desde la cocina casi tira el café de su madre encima de su camisa nueva. Salió de la cocina dejando el café a medias y miró de la peor manera al que se suponía que era su "mejor amigo".

-Blaise Zabini ¿Vas a llevar a eso a comer al Tony Roman's y no eres capaz de comprarme lo que me prometiste hace mas de tres meses? ¡No eres capaz de cómprame mi maldito helado de McDonalls que es muchísimo mas barato que una maldita cena en el Tony Roman's!

-¡Ay, Draco! Que melodramático que eres.- Dijo Ginny.- Ya lo pensé, Blaise ¡Vendido al mejor postor!

Draco frunció el ceño enojado con su amigo.

-Ginny, soy el único postor…

-Eso no te hace ser el mejor.- Ginny bufó y entornó los ojos.- Pero, Blaise, querido, hay un detallito mas…

-¡Que mas quieres de mi, mujer!- Gritó Blaise tirando algunos de sus billetes al suelo y abriendo mucho los ojos.

Draco se cruzó de brazos, su amigo se estaba comportando como un autentico idiota. Ginny rió.

-El milkshake, que no sea hecho con tu manitas…- Si, Ginny se estaba divirtiendo, hacer sufrir gente nunca le había parecido divertido, pero con Draco y con Blaise todo había sido redefinido.

-Pero si son las únicas que tengo…

Ginny se echó para atrás y se cruzó de brazos;

-Pues no se como le haces pero te buscas otras.

Blaise miró a Draco como si fuera su salvación. Draco no se había dado cuenta de que su amigo lo miraba de forma amenazante.

-Draco… ¿Te gustaría hacer un milkshake?- Gritó Blaise desde la sala.

Draco sacó su cabeza por la ventana de la cocina y miró a Blaise con pena.

-Blaise, querido- Dijo Draco imitando la voz de Ginny.- Yo no me rebajo a tu nivel de estupidez… Yo no hago milkshakes... Me los hacen… Así que ni lo sueñes…

Blaise frunció los labios. No iba a perder paseo tablado por nada del mundo.

-Vamos Draco, yo se que tu estas pensando en ayudarme.

Ginny comenzó a reírse desenfrenadamente al notar la expresión de Draco.

-Si tu supieras que estoy pensando, no te gustaría estar aquí, eso- Señaló a Ginny, quien dejo de reírse.- cavaría su tumba y mi mamá no querría su cafecito de mierda.

-Ay, Draco, esas no son formas de expresarse, tu eres un señorcito de clase social alta… ¡Por dios!- Exclamó Ginny entre risas de ella y de Blaise.

Draco le dedicó la mirada mas asesina del planeta a su hermanastra y a su mejor amigo. Ginny y Blaise continuaron jugando.

-Entonces… ¿Puede ser con mis manitos?

-Teniendo en cuenta que tu mejor amigo es un desconsiderado, mimado que no puede hacer un milkshake, será con tus manitos.

Draco le dedicó otra mirada matadora y Ginny le devolvió la mirada con la misma intensidad, el decidió que su mirada debía ser para alguien mas importante que esa chiquilla estúpida y se volteó.

-Draco… Mamá espera su café.

Y como si Ginny la invocara, la voz de Narcisa resonó en las escaleras rogándole a su hijo que le llevara en ese instante su café o lo desheredaba.

Draco comenzó a subir las escaleras refunfuñando que odiaba toda su casa y que ya ni sus amigos lo apoyaban.

-Es un mimado.- murmuró Ginny más para si que para Blaise

Blaise emitió una débil risita que Ginny captó al instante

-¿De que te ríes?

-Tienes que conocerlo antes para hablar, yo lo conozco desde los 5 y créeme, no es que sea mimado, es muy desconfiado, no sabe cuando la gente trata de ser agradable y cuando no.

-Como tú digas, Blaise.

Siguieron jugando tranquilamente y Blaise le trajo todas las cosas que le había prometido a Ginny en un dos por tres, Draco no bajó en todas las horas en las que Blaise estuvo en su casa. Hasta que cerca de las 7 de la noche él tuvo que subir a despedirse de su mejor amigo a regañadientes.

Ginny aprovechó su tiempo a solas para llamar a Agatha. Timbró dos veces.

-Hola, Gin.

-Agathaaaa… ¡Voy a salir con el mejor amigo de mi hermano!

Agatha se quedó callada por unos momentos, unos largos 30 segundos.

-¿Sigues ahí?- Preguntó Ginny

-Desde luego que sigo aquí… aunque algo atónita… ¿Cómo que vas a salir con el mejor amigo de Draco?

Ginny procedió a contarle de la forma más breve a Agatha por que saldría con Blaise Zabini. Y en ese momento, él bajó después de haber sido sermoneado por Draco.

-Te llamo en 10 minutos, tengo que ir a despedirme.-

Ginny escuchó a Agatha chillar que no la dejara con el relato a la mitad y corrió a abrirle la puerta a Blaise.

-Paso por ti a las 6 p.m. mañana, sábado.- Dijo Blaise divertido.

Ginny sonrió y le dio un beso de despedida en la mejilla. Observó como Blaise se subía a su camioneta y se perdía entre la inmensidad de la urbanización.

Blaise no era feo, Ginny debía admitir que le parecía una persona muy genial y muy guapa. Pero de ahí a tener algo con él ya era una idea demasiado precipitada.

En ese momento recordó que Narcisa estaba con un brazo fracturado por su culpa y corrió hacia la habitación de su "madre" a ver como estaba.

Tocó delicadamente la puerta y escuchó un risueño "Adelante".

Narcisa estaba acostada en su inmensa cama con una comedia puesta en su inmensa televisión plasma. Le sonrió al instante a Ginny y la invitó a mirar la película con ella.

Ginny sonrió tímidamente y se acurrucó al costado de Narcisa.

Al cabo de 10 minutos ambas se encontraban matándose de risa por las ocurrencias de Jim Carrey.

La película terminó y Narcisa se limpió algunas lágrimas a causa de la ternura del final.

-Al parecer te llevaste muy bien con Blaise ¿No?- Inquirió Narcisa mirando divertida la cara de Ginny sonrojada.

-Es un buen chico… Muy educado, listo y es muy divertido.

Narcisa sonrió pícaramente y codeó un poco a su hija.

-¿Algo con él, amor?

La pelirroja rió a carcajadas risueñas.

-¡Claro que no, mamá! No me gusta, somos demasiado parecidos, aparte no es mi tipo.

Narcisa abrazó a su hijita con su brazo normal. Aunque no fuera su hija sentía que la amaba tanto como si lo fuera.

-Voy a salir con el mañana en la noche, me va a llevar al Tony Roman's.- Comentó Ginny sin tomarle importancia.

Narcisa pegó un gritito casi inaudible y tomó un hombro Ginny.

-¿Vas a salir con él pero no quieres nada? ¡Ay, los jóvenes de ahora!

Ginny rodó los ojos.

-Vamos a salir como amigos… nada más que amigos

En ese momento entró Lucius a la habitación con gesto agotado. Miró a las dos mujeres y avanzó para saludar a su esposa y saber que tal estaba.

Había trabajado el doble las últimas dos horas para poder llegar temprano a su casa para ver el estado de su esposa. Draco le había telefoneado para informarle que Narcisa había sufrido un pequeño accidente.

Saludó también a Ginevra, aun no se acostumbraba a tener una hija, así que no sabía muy bien como tratarla.

-Ginny saldrá mañana con un muchacho.-Comentó Narcisa entusiasmada.

Lucius por primera vez en su vida sintió los celos de padre. Frunció el ceño.

-¿Puedo saber con quien?- Ginny por primera vez en esa casa sintió que tenía miedo.

-Con Blaise Zabini, amor, el amigo de Draco, el que prácticamente vive aquí.- Explicó Narcisa.

Lucius lo pensó un momento, asociando a los amigos de Draco… Blaise, Blaise… ¿¡Su hijita iba a salir con el mujeriego amigo de su hijo! Puso cara de terror.

-¡Pero si ese muchacho es un mujeriego!- Gritó Lucius, Narcisa rió y Ginny se asustó un poco más.

-¡Ay, Lucius! No dramatices, solo saldrán como amigos.

Lucius se dio media vuelta y dijo con voz solemne.

-Voy por un trago.

Ginny suspiró aliviada cuando su "padre" se perdió de vista. Emitió un sonoro suspiro.

-¿¡No te encanta que Lucius tenga celos! Son los síntomas de un padre.

-Bueno, a mi me causo algo de terror. Supongo que debe ser algo normal en los padres…

Narcisa se encogió de brazos y de pronto el celular de Ginny comenzó a vibrar y sonó "Boy´s dont cry" de The Cure.

Ginny se levantó de la cama y salió al pasillo. Era Agatha.

-¿Aló?- Dijo Ginny esperando la reacción de Agatha.

-Eres una desgraciada, Ginevra Malfoy ¿Cómo pudiste colgarme así el teléfono?

-Discúlpame, es que Blaise ya se estaba yendo y tenía que despedirme.

-Yo soy más importante que tu noviecito ese…

-Agatha, no es mi novio, y si, tú eres miles de veces mas importante que él.

Agatha suspiró sonoramente y continúo interrogando a Ginny acerca de su cita. 5 minutos después Ginny intentaba convencer a Agatha de que su salida con Blaise NO era una cita.

-¿Entonces que demonios es, Ginny?

-Pues es una salida de amigos…- Dijo Ginny sin estar muy convencida.

-¿Lo consideras tu amigo?

Ginny gruñó un poco. Odiaba que Agatha tuviera siempre razón.

En ese momento Draco bajaba las escaleras.

-Pues no lo se, pero no es una cita por que él no me gusta.

-¿Cómo que no te gusta? ¿Entonces por que sales con él?

-¿Quién no te gusta, Cosa?- Preguntó Draco con el ceño fruncido.

Ginny miró a Draco y le dijo.

-A ti que te importa.- Mas Agatha asumió que era para ella.- No, no, no era para ti, era para el retrasado mental de Draco…

-Discúlpame, pero yo no soy un retrasado mental.

Ginny le dedicó a Draco una hermosa mirada asesina y continuó hablando con Agatha.

-Ay, Ginny, eres rara. Normalmente las chicas solemos salir con alguien si nos gusta aunque sea un poquito. No solamente por que nos va a llevar a cenar.

-Solo saldré con él como amigos… bueno, tengo que colgar, nos vemos el lunes.

-Nos vemos Gin, cuídate mucho y suerte mañana.

Ginny colgó el teléfono y Draco seguía mirándola detenidamente.

-¿Por qué me miras tanto?- Inquirió Ginny levantando una ceja.

Había estado mirando sus pecas ¿Cómo era posible que una sola persona tuviera tantas pecas? Draco no sabia por que pero esas pecas le parecían fascinantes.

-Tus pecas son bonitas.

Ginny se extraño terriblemente y pronuncio un silencioso; "Gracias", a Draco ese gracias fue demasiado familiar.

-No fue un alago, fue una observación, Cosa.

Ginny se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación, pero la voz de Draco la detuvo.

-Así que saldrás con Blaise mañana, ten cuidado… Es un pervertido.

Cuando Ginny volteó decidida a responderle no de muy buena manera a Draco, él ya había desaparecido escaleras abajo. Bufó y siguió subiendo hacia su habitación.

Abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue la puerta de su armario. Algún día tendría que revisarlo por completo y dejar de simplemente vestirse con lo primero que encontrara.

Tomó una liga de su mesa de noche y se amarró el cabello. Avanzó asustada hacia la puerta de espejo, cuando logró abrirla todas las luces del gran closet se prendieron de una.

Su armario era un gran pasillo con ropa colgada en ambas paredes. En la parte de abajo estaban acomodados todos los pares de zapatos que podía usar. Al final de los 10 metros de closet había un tocador, pero Ginny no había llegado al tocador aun.

Comenzó a revisar prenda por prenda. La ropa era realmente hermosa, una de cada 10 no le terminaba de gustar, pero Narcisa había elegido la mejor ropa y seguramente también la más cara. De paso escogió lo que se pondría para salir con Blaise al siguiente día. Decidió unos jeans gris oscuro, unas sandalias muy lindas de color negro, una blusa suelta de color gris que era más apretada en la cadera con un lazo negro y una cartera blanca.

Cuando llegó, después de media hora, al tocador se quedó impactada. Había anillos, pulseras, collares y millones de accesorios, de todo tipo de material, desde lo que parecía ser oro, hasta algunos con unas hermosas piedras preciosas. Ginny se enamoró perdidamente de un anillo de lo que parecía ser un diamante.

Preguntaaaaa!

Quisieran que Harry fuera un personaje malo en la historia o simplemente no apareciera. Teniendo en cuenta de que si es malo aparecerá en máximo dos capítulos.


	5. Capitulo 5: Decisiones

Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de JK Rowling.

**CAPITULO 5: Decisiones **

Blaise se bajó de la camioneta antes que Ginny y caminó tranquilamente para abrirle la puerta a la pelirroja. Ella le sonrió la galantería y bajó de la camioneta. Caminaron juntos hasta la puerta de la morada.

-¿La pasaste bien, Ginny?- Preguntó Blaise con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

-¡Claro que sí! La mejor salida a comer que he tenido.

Blaise rodó los ojos, sabia que Ginny no había salido a comer con nadie más que con él.

-Me alegro. Cuando quieras salir me das una llamada y paso a buscarte.

Ginny rió tranquilamente y procedió a abrir la puerta de la morada. Suponía que no habría nadie dentro ya que Narcisa y Lucius habían ido al teatro y le habían dicho que llegarían tarde, Sam y Bertha ya habían salido y seguramente Draco habría salido a algún bar como solía hacerlo cuando estaba de mal humor y llegaría muy tarde.

-Claro, si tú ya me prometiste ir a comer helados.

-Y podríamos haber ido hoy si no te hubieras demorado mil años en comer.

Ginny abrió la boca fingiendo indignación.

-¡Vil mentiroso! No me demoré mil años, solo que fue demasiada comida.

Blaise rió por el gracioso término con el que había sido llamado. Ginny también sonrió y procedió a quitarse la casaca del morocho para devolvérsela. Se la entregó y el momento de la despedida llegó.

Blaise se aproximó a ella para darle un inocente beso en la mejilla izquierda cuando una carcajada resonó frente a ellos haciendo que Ginny volteara a mirar que pasaba y Blaise besara sus labios menos de 3 segundos.

Se miraron asustados y Blaise rápidamente pidió las disculpas que la situación ameritaba. Draco seguía riendo.

-No te preocupes, se que no quisiste hacerlo.

Blaise sonrió y miró preocupado a Draco.

-Esta muy ebrio, ¿quieres que te ayude con él?

-No te preocupes, será mejor que te vayas, le dijiste a tu mamá que estarías en tu casa a las 9 y son las 9 y 10.

Blaise decidió que era una muy buena idea irse pero no quería dejar a Ginny sola con Draco ebrio. Ella le resondro que debía irse y a duras penas logró que se fuera.

Cuando la camioneta de Blaise desapareció de la vista de la pelirroja tomó el brazo de Draco y lo metió a la casa. Pero antes Draco se encargó de romper una ventana de la sala con su rodilla.

-¿Por qué demonios has tomado tanto, Malfoy?- Preguntó más para si misma que para Draco moviendo los pedazos de cristales con su pie.

-¿Por qué demonios has dejado que Blaise te besara?- Le respondió Draco sin poder pronunciar muy bien las palabras.

-Fue un error ¡Ay! Si Narcisa llega y te ve así te matara, Draco.

Ginny comenzó a subir las escaleras con él hasta llegar a la habitación de Draco. Nunca había entrado a esa habitación ya que Draco nunca se lo había permitido así que se sentía un poco nerviosa.

-¡Blaaaise te besó!- Canturreaba Draco como un niño pequeño en todo momento.

Abrió la puerta estrepitosamente y rió un poco al notar la habitación de su hermano.

Era de forma rectangular con una puerta al fondo que debía ser el baño. Su cama tenia forma de un carro de carreras color rojo con muchísimos detalles, el cubre camas era de color negro al igual que las almohadas. En medio de la habitación había un bar circular con un largo tubo que llegaba hasta el techo. Había una televisión enorme y algunos sillones y un escritorio. Tres armarios.

Ginny no comprendió los tres armarios pero logró llevar a Draco hasta el baño y meterlo a la ducha con todo y ropa. Antes se aseguro de quitarle el celular y la billetera de los bolsillos.

-¡MIERDA, el agua esta helada!- Chilló Draco al sentir como la ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo.

-Genial, si abrí la llave correcta.- Ginny sonrió, su sonrisa se borró al ver que Draco comenzaba a sacarse la camisa.- ¿Qué demonios crees que estas haciendo?

Draco rió, termino de sacarse la camisa dejando al descubierto su pecho total y completamente mojado.

-Aunque este ebrio no soporto que la ropa se me pegue al cuerpo.

Ginny se sonrojó débilmente cuando los pensamientos de que su hermano tenía un gran cuerpo cruzaron por su mente. Pero cuando Draco comenzó a sacarse los pantalones decidió que era hora de salir.

-Te voy a dejar un pijama encima de tu cama. Póntelo y duérmete a menos que quieras que le diga a tu mamá.- La ultima imagen que Ginny tuvo fue de Draco bajándose los pantalones para quedarse en unos apretados bóxers negros con rayas grises.

-Ay dios mío.- Dijo Ginny totalmente colorada cerrando la puerta del baño tras ella. La imagen de Draco con bóxers total y completamente mojado se había quedado impresa en su subconsciente.

¿Y ahora, donde guardaría Draco sus pijamas? ¿En cual de los tres armarios estaría su ropa? Era el momento perfecto para llamar a Blaise.

Tomó el celular de Draco y a duras penas logro marcar el número de Blaise. Timbró dos veces y Blaise contestó.

-Hippie Hi.- Escuchó Ginny al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Siempre contestas así el celular?- Preguntó extrañada.

-¡Ginny! Este… No, solo con Draco ¿Qué sucede? ¿Esta todo bien?

-Sí, sí… todo ya esta bajo control, solo tengo que barrer unos cuantos vidrios.

-¿Rompió algo?

-Sí, una ventana… pero no te llamo para eso ¿Dónde demonios guarda Draco sus pijamas?

Ginny oyó la risa de Blaise al otro lado del teléfono y bufó, en cualquier momento Draco saldría del baño con solo una toalla y no quería estar presente cuando eso pasara. O tal vez sí.

-Las guarda en el segundo armario de la derecha, junto con su ropa interior ¿Por qué, ah?

-Es que lo tuve que meter en la ducha con todo y ropa.

-Oh bueno… Tengo que colgar, aun no llego a mi casa y si me ve un policía me parara. Hablamos mañana ¿Ok?

-Claro, duerme bien.

-Tú también, Gin.

Ginny colgó y corrió hacia el segundo armario, lo abrió y encontró tres cajones. En el primero habían muchas corbatas de todos los colores y diseños, en el segundo estaba lleno de encendedores de todos los tipos y en el tercero estaba sus pijamas y su ropa interior. Se tardó un poco decidiendo que bóxer le sacaría a Draco. Muriendo de risa, tomó uno de color rosado que seguía en el empaque y una pijama negra y blanca.

Dejó la ropa encima de la cama y salió corriendo de la habitación hacia la sala para limpiar el desastre que Draco había dejado en la sala. En la cocina encontró el recogedor y la escoba y mientras barría los vidrios Lucius y Narcisa llegaron a la morada conversando acerca de la función.

-¡Ginny! ¿Qué ocurrió, Princesa?- Preguntó Narcisa asustada, Lucius la miró de manera interrogante.

-Pensé que había un ladrón afuera y tiré un vaso contra la ventana pero resultó ser un gato.

A Ginny le sonó tan poco creíble su historia que bajó la mirada.

-¡Pobre mi pequeña!- Chilló Narcisa abrazando maternalmente a Ginny.- ¿No te pasó nada verdad?

-No, estoy bien, no te preocupes.

Lucius analizó la ventana minuciosamente y dijo.

-Mañana mismo pondremos una alarma para que ya no hayan problemas.

Narcisa asintió enérgicamente y Ginny se limitó a sonreír tímidamente, quería ir a ver si Draco no había muerto.

Pero sus dudas quedaron totalmente descartadas cuando Draco se asomó por las escaleras algo apenado. Había escuchado todo lo que Ginny les había dicho a sus padres y se sentía inmensamente agradecido, de no ser por ella ahora estaría tirado en medio de la sala, posiblemente, vomitado.

-Amor ¿Tú no escuchaste nada de lo que paso?- Preguntó Narcisa abrazando a Draco.

-Draco estaba durmiendo cuando llegue.- Comentó Ginny.

Narcisa beso a cada uno en la frente y les dijo que era mejor que fueran a dormir ambos, ella y Lucius también irían a dormir, y que si sucedía algo, que no dudaran en despertarlos.

Cuando Narcisa y Lucius se perdieron de vista escaleras arriba, Ginny miró a Draco esperando que dijera algo, por lo menos unas débiles gracias. Pero Draco no dijo nada, en cambio, se dio media vuelta y volvió a subir las escaleras rumbo a su habitación.

Ginny frunció el ceño y suspiro, subió a su habitación y se tiro en la cama. ¿Por qué Draco no le había dicho nada? ¡Lo había salvado de un castigo seguro! Su hermano era un desconsiderado ególatra que en lo único en lo que pensaba era el mismo, que importaba si los demás se morían, con tal de que el estuviera bien.

Pero instantáneamente cuando empezó a pensar en Draco la imagen que se le vino a la mente fue la de él en la ducha con bóxers totalmente empapado y músculos muy bien marcados.

-Srta. Malfoy, la señora Malfoy esta esperándola para desayunar.- Dijo Bertha cuando Ginny le permitió entrar a su habitación cuando aun estaba levantándose. Ginny sonrió.

-Dile que me cambio y bajo para desayunar con ella.

-¿Qué es lo que desea desayunar?

Ginny lo pensó unos instantes, Narcisa odiaba que ella desayunara cosas grasosas.

-Huevos con tocino, Bertha, gracias.

Bertha sabia que la señora Malfoy no dejaría que le preparara aquel desayuno así que dijo.

-Perfecto, tostadas con mermelada de mango.

Ginny bufó cuando vio salir a Bertha de su habitación.

Se tiró de espaldas a su cama y cerró los ojos. De pronto todas las imágenes de la noche pasada regresaron a su mente como si estuvieran pasando en aquel momento.

Recordó que odiaba a Draco Malfoy y que no iba a permitirle que la tratara mal de ahora en adelante. Claro que, al recordar a Draco, también recordó sus músculos salpicados con gotas de agua.

Se levantó rápidamente de su cama y se aproximó a su armario. No sabía si debía odiar o amar esos 10 metros de closet. Revisó algunas prendas y como no planeaba salir de su casa ese día optó por algo simple. Una falda hasta la rodilla de color verde agua con alguna flores de color mas oscuro y una camiseta de tirantes color gris. Era verano.

Salió corriendo de su habitación y al bajar un piso casi choca con Draco pero lo esquivó rápidamente y llegó hasta el primer piso, algo agitada, Narcisa la miro con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.

-Ginny, veo que has revisado de nuevo tu armario.

Ginny sonrió y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas cuando escuchó un tímido "Te ves bien" detrás de ella. Draco pasó a su costado y avanzó hasta sentarse al costado de su madre en la barra de la cocina.

-Agarre lo primero que encontré, mamá.- Ginny se sentó al otro lado de Narcisa y Bertha le entregó su desayuno.

"_Deliciosas tostadas con mermelada de mango y té." _Pensó Ginny animadamente dándole un bocado a su tostada.

-¿Y que planes para hoy, chicos?

-Hasta ahora ninguno, se supone que debo comprar unos libros del colegio. Pero para eso tengo que ir al centro comercial.- Murmuró Ginny mirando de reojo a Draco quien se limitaba a comer en silencio sus cereales.

-¿Y tú, Draco?

Draco levantó la mirada del plato y miró penetrantemente a Ginny.

-Ir a inscribirme al instituto.

"_¿Draco va a algún instituto? Ginny, estúpida… evidentemente va a uno, Narcisa no dejaría que su hijo fuera un vago"_

-¿A que instituto?- Preguntó Ginny, esperando que Narcisa respondiera.

-Uno en Grecia, Cosa, tienes suerte de encontrarme aquí, acabo de salir de vacaciones.

Narcisa rodó los ojos, como odiaba que Draco le dijera cosa a Ginny.

-Entonces pueden ir juntos al centro comercial. Draco, inscríbete en la oficina del instituto que hay ahí.

Draco bufó, no quería estar mucho tiempo cerca a Ginny ya que eso implicaba que iban a tener que hablar de lo sucedido la noche pasada.

-Por mi no hay problema.- Murmuró Ginny.- Pero vamos rápido, por que debo hacer mis deberes.

-Entonces, vamos ahora.- Dijo Draco, levantándose de la banca.

Ginny se horrorizo. No planeaba salir con falda y mucho menos sin haber comido más de dos tostadas.

-¿¡Ya, ahora!

Draco no le respondió si no que simplemente se encamino hacia la cochera, mientras pensaba en que decirle a la pelirroja que había salvado su vida. Era demasiado orgulloso como para darle las gracias, pero ella había sido tan lida que no podía simplemente dejarlo pasar, pero esa chica había invadido su casa y su vida. Decidido. Su orgullo había ganado esta batalla por ahora.

-Apúrate, Cosa.- Gritó Draco desde el asiento del piloto. Ginny se subió al del copiloto y el coche emprendió marcha al centro comercial que quedaba a una media hora de distancia si no había mucho tráfico.

No hablaron en el trayecto de ida. Cuando llegaron al centro comercial cada uno se fue por su lado a comprar lo que necesitaban y a inscribirse donde debían.

Draco simplemente no lo soportaba, necesitaba darle las gracias. La única persona que había hecho algo parecido por él, había sido Blaise y después de eso se habían convertido en mejores amigos.

Se encontraron a la hora del almuerzo en la pizzería que había en el centro comercial. Ginny había comprado cerca de 10 libros bastante gordos por lo que Draco se ofreció a ayudarla.

Cuando metieron todos los libros en la maletera del automóvil y emprendieron la marcha de regreso, Ginny dijo.

-Gracias, por ayudarme con mis libros… La gente suele dar las gracias.

Al muchacho se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y volvieron a recorrer el mismo camino en silencio absoluto.

Narcisa los saludó efusivamente cuando llegaron, pero al ver las caras de consternación de ambos decidió omitir sus comentarios al respecto.

Ginny subió a su habitación y tiró todos sus libros en su cama. Mañana tendría que regresar a aquel colegio donde se sentía tan dispareja (exceptuando a Agatha). Suspiro y se levantó de la cama.

Decidió que si iba a vivir con los Malfoy iba a tener que empezar a ser como ellos, pero no podía hacerlo sola. Cogió su celular y marcó el número de Agatha.

La transformación estaba en proceso.


	6. Capitulo 6: Transformaciones

Ningún personaje me pertenece. Todos son de JK Rowling.

Mil perdones por la demora, es que mi computadora se formateó y perdí todos mis archivos. Juro que no habrá más demoras

Capitulo 6: Transformaciones.

Se sentía extraña con aquellos shorts tan pequeños y la camiseta straples, pero… Ella debía encajas como fuera.

Ginny se bajó del BMW de Draco con las piernas temblándole. Volteó a mirar a Draco.

Este no había podido dejar de mirar lo contorneada que era su hermana. Simplemente su cuerpo era perfecto.

-¿Pasas por mí?- Preguntó Ginny tímidamente sacando a Draco de su ensimismamiento.

-Claro… A las 3 estoy aquí.

Ginny terminó de salir del convertible y la mitad de las personas que se encontraban a las afueras del colegio voltearon a mirarla asombrados. Los muchachos se preguntaban quien era aquella muchacha que no habían visto antes en el colegio, y las muchachas envidiaban lo bien que se veían con shorts.

Draco seguía estacionado frente a la entrada viendo como Ginny ingresaba al colegio. Simplemente no podía despegar su grisácea vista de ella.

-Sí, es linda y sus piernas son…perfectas… Pero eso no quita el hecho de que sea mi hermana y que sea una cosa.- Dijo solemne para si mismo y emprendió la marcha hacia su casa sin poder dejar de pensar en Ginny.

Ginny buscaba con desesperación a Agatha, necesitaba a alguien a su lado para no sentirse tan dispareja. De pronto unas manos muy suaves y delgadas le obstruyeron la vista y la voz de Agatha sonó a su espalda.

-¿Quién soy?

Ginny colocó sus manos encima de las de Agatha y se dio la vuelta para ver a su mejor amiga.

Agatha estaba simplemente espectacular. Sus bucles ya no estaban atados en una coleta alta si no que caían libremente por sus hombros hasta la mitad de su espalda. Su rostro estaba un poco maquillado acentuando sus ojos color turquesa, no llevaba las gafas puestas. Llevaba puestos unos shorts de color rojo oscuro, una camiseta de tirantes color gris bastante delgada y unas delicadas sandalias de color negro.

-¡Agatha, te ves hermosa!- Exclamó Ginny entusiasmada.

-¡Pues tú no te quedas atrás, Ginny! Tu llamada de ayer me dejó algo desconcertada.

-Sí, lo sé… Pero era necesario este gran cambio ¿No crees?- Agatha asintió.

Agatha y Ginny se abrazaron y procedieron a entrar bajo la mirada atenta de todos los muchachos de la institución, pero la más atenta era la de Blake Sullivan

Era lunes por lo que tenían biología juntas. Ingresaron al aula y todas las miradas voltearon a observarlas minuciosamente, incluyendo al profesor.

En biología Ginny conoció a María De la Ros, una muchacha bastante pequeña e hiperactiva.

María era bastante más baja que Ginny. Tenía cara de duende y sus ojos eran bastante grandes y azules. Su cabello era castaño oscuro y ondulado hasta la mitad de la espalda.

-María, te presento a Agatha, ella es mi mejor amiga.- Dijo Ginny al finalizar biología.

-¿Tú eres Agatha Mühletaler?

-La misma.- respondió Agatha orgullosa de si misma.

María abrió extremadamente los ojos y emitió un débil gritito.

-¡Pero qué hermosa! No puedo creer que seas tú.

Agatha sonrió de lado y sus ojos brillaron.

Las horas pasaron bastante lentas, las miradas acosaban a Agatha y a Ginny. Entre clases cada una era acosada por un sin fin de muchachos que querían invitarlas a salir.

En el recreo María les presentó a sus amigas, quienes terminaron siendo chicas muy geniales. Congeniaron muy bien, aunque algunas estaban algo locas.

Anneleise Odar estaba aún en 9evo grado, pero era muy madura para su edad. Amaba los deportes, estaba en el equipo de fútbol, básquet y atletismo. Al hacer mucho ejercicio su cuerpo se había formado perfectamente y tenía todo en su sitio. Su cabello era bastante largo, lacio y castaño bastante claro. Sus ojos eran casi negros. Era bastante extrovertida y alocada. Amaba a los hombres, a los hombres sexys, ese era su punto débil, si un muchacho le interesaba haría lo que fuera para conseguirlo, lastimara a quien lastimara.

Michelle Natte era un año mayor que Ginny Agatha y María. Tenía el cabello rubio, ondulado y bastante largo. Era un poco más alta que María pero más baja que Ginny aún. Sus ojos eran de color miel y parecía una muñeca de porcelana en tamaño real. Michelle era muy dulce y optimista, siempre le veía el lado bueno a las cosas.

Roxanne Magot estaba también en 10cimo curso y Ginny recordaba vagamente haber tenido una clase con ella. No era tan hermosa como sus amigas pero tenía algo que la hacía atrayente. Su cabello era negro hasta los hombros y lacio, llevaba cortado el cerquillo recto tapándole levemente sus ojos de color verde.

Todas se llevaron bien, pero Agatha notó que Anneleise se interesaba demasiado por el hermano de Ginny y no tanto por ella.

Ginny sabía que Narcisa quería que llevara amigas a la casa por que amaba a las adolescentes, le recordaban su buena época donde ella también salía con sus amigas. Así que les pidió sus números para que fueran el viernes.

-El viernes es la fiesta de Pansy por la noche.- Comentó Michelle emocionada.

Ginny y Agatha se miraron intrigadas.

-¿No las han invitado?- Preguntó Anneleise con un dejo de burla.

De pronto apareció una muchacha con todo el maquillaje del planeta y les entregó un sobre a Ginny y uno a Agatha de color rosado.

Ginny lo abrió y encontró la invitación para la fiesta de Pansy.

-Podemos ir de mi casa todas juntas.- Indicó Ginny al ver que la casa de Pansy no estaba muy lejos de la suya.- Vivo bastante cerca de su casa.

Todas las chicas miraron entusiasmadas a Ginny. Era la hermana del recordado Sex-simbol del colegio Draco Malfoy, si iban a su casa lo más probable fuera que lo vieran.

-Claro, yo si voy.- Dijo Anneleise maquinando un plan para seducirlo. Agatha notó el tono de su voz.

Todas las demás también asintieron y siguieron conversando.

Las clases continuaron con toda normalidad. A la hora de psicología, Ginny fue acosada por la atenta mirada de Blake Sullivan, que no era nada discreto.

Ginny salía de su última hora de clase para dirigirse hacia la salida y encontrar a su hermanastro, cuando fue abordada por un chico bastante guapo.

-Hola.- Dijo el muchacho tranquilamente.

Ginny se sobresaltó un poco al ver a Blake Sullivan lo suficientemente cerca para darse cuenta que tan miel eran sus ojos.

-Eh… Hola.

-¿Tú eres Ginevra Malfoy, no?

-Dime Ginny, Ginevra suena a alcohol.

-Lindo nombre.

-Espero que te refieras a Ginny, porque Ginevra es un nombre horrible en realidad.

-Me refería a ambos, me parece que son bastante atrayentes, al igual que su dueña.

Ginny se sonrojó furiosamente al notar la mirada de Blake recorriendo su cuerpo de arriba abajo.

-¿Iras a la fiesta de Pansy?- Preguntó Ginny intentando que dejara de mirarla de esa forma.

Blake sonrió de lado, sabía que estaba poniendo nerviosa a la pelirroja, y en realidad no deseaba dejar de hacerlo.

-Si tú me dices que iras no dudes que iré.

Ginny volvió a sonrojarse, pero con menor intensidad que anteriormente.

Le comunicó con la poca voz que tenía que lo más probable es que si fuera y Blake le brindó una hermosa sonrisa.

-La clase de psicología fue aburrida ¿No crees?- Preguntó ella intentando cambiar de tema.

-No sé, no le presté atención. Tú la captaste toda.

Mientras Blake jugaba a poner nerviosa a Ginny seguían caminando hacia la salida y ella, gracias a dios, ya podía divisar el coche de Draco con el parado afuera recostado sobre el automóvil.

Muchas chicas pasaban frente a él tratando de atraer su atención, pero no les funcionaba ya que el estaba destrozando con la mirada al muchacho que acompañaba a su hermana.

"_No entiendo como mamá dejó que se pusiera ese short tan pequeño para venir al colegio"_- Pensó molesto. _"Aunque la verdad es que le queda demasiado bien… ¡BASTA YA! No volveré a permitir que se ponga cosas tan pequeñas."_

Blake le pasó el brazo por los hombros haciendo que se sintiera todavía más nerviosa y un tanto incomoda por la atenta mirada de todas las personas que se encontraban en el patio, incluyendo su hermanastro.

-¿Y… tienes algo que hacer el sábado, Ginny?- Preguntó Blake seductoramente.

-Bueno, la verdad es que yo… Ay, hola Draco…

Draco se encontraba parado frente a ellos con el ceño fruncido y el semblante oscurecido.

Blake se apresuró a quitar el brazo de los hombros de Ginny, ella se sintió aliviada, y dijo.

-Este… Hablamos mañana Ginny.- Le plantó un beso en la comisura de los labios y huyó.

Ginny se quedó con los ojos abiertos. Colocó una de sus manos en la espalda y la otra se la pasó por el cabello despeinándolo levemente.

Draco estaba furioso ¿Quién se creía ese chiquito para abrazar así a su hermana? ¿Cómo era posible que ella se hubiera dejado? Era obvio que él se quería aprovechar de ella.

-Gracias.- Dijo Ginny suspirado sonoramente.

Draco se desconcertó y preguntó sin ocultarlo.

-¿Y ese gracias a que se debe?

-No lo soportaba.

Draco recordó que estaba molesto porque ella había dejado que ese muchachito la abrazara tan amorosamente.

-¿Quién era él?- Preguntó Draco conteniendo la ira.

Ginny miró a Draco y percibió una nota de celos en su voz. Sonrió de lado. De pronto se vio rodeada por sus amigas menos por Agatha.

-¿¡Que te dijo, Blake!- Gritó Anneleise mirando de reojo a Draco.

-Me invitó a salir.- Dijo Ginny algo asustada.

-¡Mañana nos tienes que contar TODO!- Gritó Michelle antes de que todas salieran corriendo.

Draco gruñó por lo bajo, como odiaba a las chicas chillonas. Volvió a hacerle la pregunta a Ginny.

-Un muchacho al que al parecer le gusto. Es simplemente insoportable.

-¿Gustarle tú?- Draco rió fingidamente.- Si, claro.

"_Como no les iba a gustar a todos estos imbéciles con esas piernas, y ese cuerpo, y ese rostro que te seduce al instante" _– Pensó Draco de manera desquiciada. – _"¡EH DICHO BASTA YA!"_

Ginny lo miró divertida.

-¿Cómo se llama, ah?- Inquirió Draco estirado el cuello para buscar a Blake.

-¿Y a ti que te importa? Suenas como un hermano celoso.

Draco rió con sorna y siguió buscando al muchacho.

-Me invitó a salir el sábado.

Draco la miró asombrado y le ordenó que subiera inmediatamente al automóvil.

-Si no estás celoso no veo en que te pueda afectar que yo salga con él.- Dijo Ginny arreglándose el cabello en el espejo del auto.

-Cállate, yo no estoy celoso. Yo solo creo que ese muchacho se quiere aprovechar de ti.

El auto se puso en marcha, se notaba que Draco estaba fastidiado ya que su mandíbula estaba tensa y apretaba con fuerza el timón.

Se quedaron callados por unos instantes hasta que Ginny rompió el horrible silencio.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, Draco, no planeo aceptar salir con él. Por primera vez en tu vida tienes razón… solo se quiere aprovechar de mi.

Draco sonrió de lado y procedió a hablar.

-Aunque no es que no tengas experiencia saliendo con alguien que se quiere aprovechar de ti.

Ginny rodó los ojos recordando el pequeño beso que ella y Blaise se habían dado en la puerta de la casa la vez que habían salido.

-Tú sabes muy bien que Blaise jamás se querría aprovechar de la hermana de su mejor amigo. Aparte fue un error, tú estabas ebrio y nos asustaste.

Draco se puso serio al recordar como Ginny lo había ayudado cuando se había embriagado como desquiciado por que ella había salido con su mejor amigo. Aun no se lo había agradecido.

-Nunca te di las gracias por eso.

Ginny sonrió y sacó un gancho de su mochila para amarrarse el cabello.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo. Aunque no lo creas, te tengo cierto cariño.- _"Hasta hoy por la mañana echabas humo por qué no te pedía disculpas, imbécil." _Pensó Ginny.

Draco se sintió raro. Jamás una chica le había dicho que sentía cariño por él tan sinceramente como lo había hecho su hermana en ese momento. No dejo que el sentimiento de felicidad lo embargara por completo pero tampoco rechazó terminantemente aquella emoción.

-Yo también te quiero de alguna extraña manera, cosa, eres mi hermana al fin y al cabo. Aunque seas fea y pelirroja.

Ginny bufó y rodó los ojos.

Llegaron a la casa y, como nunca lo habían hecho, se sentaron juntos a comer. Conversaron tranquilamente, sin ningún sobresalto y como personas civilizadas. Ginny se asombró de lo gracioso y educado que podía llegar a ser Draco. Terminaron de almorzar y fueron a ver una película en el cuarto de Narcisa. Después de unas cuantas peleas por cual película ver, lograron comenzar a ver una.

Y así transcurrió la semana. Tranquila y realmente divertida. Draco y Ginny habían logrado ser amigos. El martes Draco la había llevado a comer helado y el miércoles Ginny le compro aceite para su coche.

Pero claro, alguien siempre tenía que meter la pata.

Era viernes por la noche y Draco estaba sentado en la barra de la cocina algo pensativo comiendo cereal, Ginny bajaba las escaleras y lo miró divertida. Caminó tranquilamente hacia él y se sentó a su costado.

-¿En qué piensas, Draco?

Draco la miró con su mirada penetrante y logró que Ginny frunciera el ceño.

-¿Algo anda mal?- Preguntó, insistente, la pelirroja.

Draco se metió un puñado de cereales en la boca y al tragar dijo.

-Mañana es la fiesta de Pansy, y yo no iré.

Ginny levantó una ceja. Draco no había parado de hablar de aquella fiesta hasta ese día que ella le había comentado que también iría.

-¿Y eso a que se debe?

Draco la miró a los ojos.

-No creo que sea conveniente que tú vayas si yo no voy.

Ginny abrió extremadamente los ojos y dijo.

-Repito… ¿Y eso a que se debe?

-No van a ir las mejores personas a esa fiesta, y la verdad temo por ti.

-Discúlpame Draco, pero creo que estoy en todas mis facultades físicas y mentales como para defenderme. Se decir NO.- Respondió Ginny indignada, Draco se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-Lo sé y no lo dudo. Pero…- Ginny lo cortó.

-Deja de preocuparte tanto por mí, ya estoy bastante grande.

Draco se enfadó, solo intentaba cuidarla.

-Bueno, haz lo que quieras, pero, si te pasa algo no vengas llorando conmigo.

Ginny le dedicó una horrible mirada matadora se levantó de la banca y se fue a su habitación indignada.

-Imbécil.- Murmuró mientras cerraba la puerta de su cuarto.

Draco tomó su celular y marcó el teléfono de Blaise. Timbró dos veces hasta que Blaise contestó.

-Hippie Hi.

-Blaise, vamos a ir a la fiesta de Pansy.

-Pero Draco, ya hice otros planes. Aparte hoy mismo me dijiste que iba a ser una desgracia.

-Pues cambie de idea. Vamos a ir a vigilar a Ginny.

Blaise rió melodiosamente al otro lado del teléfono.

-Deberías darle más libertad, ya está bien grande.

-Cállate y acepta que iras conmigo.

-Está bien, pero me debes una bien grande, tenía una cita con Mallory Hunt

-Lo que sea.

Draco cortó y cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse un poco.

Mañana iba a ser un día pesado. Y vaya que lo seria.


	7. Capitulo 7: Roce

Ningun personaje me pertenece todos son de JK Rowling

Perdón por lo de Harry :P

CAPITULO 7: Roce

-No tienes que venir por mi hoy.- Comentó Ginny antes de bajarse del automóvil de Draco el viernes por la mañana. Efectivamente, seguían peleados.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Mamá, contrató una van que nos llevará a casa, las chicas van hoy.

Draco asintió levemente intentó decirle algo, pero nada le salió de la garganta, Ginny se bajó del coche sin siquiera decirle "adiós". Vio como su hermana era abrazada por sus amigas y una de ellas le susurró algo al oído por lo que Ginny adquirió un leve tono sonrosado en las mejillas.

Pisó el acelerador a fondo y emprendió marcha a la casa de Blaise, donde lo esperaban para desayunar.

-Mi mamá ha hecho tu desayuno favorito, Draco.- Comentó Blaise aun en pijama cuando le abrió la puerta de su casa.

-¿Hizo su famosa tarta de moras por mi?

Blaise asintió entre bostezos y ambos se sentaron en la mesa del comedor, donde la señora Zabini esperaba al Malfoy.

-Draco, se te extraña por aquí. Últimamente Blaise vive en tu casa.

-Se la vive pegado a mi hermana.

La señora Zabini se rió con propiedad e interrogó un poco a Draco acerca de su hermana, después, dejó a los muchachos en paz.

Terminado la tarta de moras, ambos fueron a la habitación de Blaise para hablar tranquilamente.

A penas entraron, Blaise se tiró en la cama y colocó sus brazos detrás de la cabeza, Draco prefirió sentarse en la silla del escritorio.

-Ahora si… ¿Podrías explicarme eso de que estamos yendo a la fiesta de Parkinson solo a vigilar a Ginny?

Draco se recostó en el respaldar de la silla y se pasó las manos por el cabello despeinándolo levemente.

-Está yendo Potter.

Blaise se sentó asustado en la cama.

Ginny fue la última en subir a la van, las chicas adentro estaba que explotaban de emoción. La mayoría por ir a la casa Malfoy y ver a Draco y con suerte a alguno de sus amigos.

El trayecto a la mansión fue tan corto que Ginny no pudo contarle a Agatha absolutamente nada de lo que había sucedido con Draco la noche pasada.

Y al llegar a la casa tampoco tuvieron tiempo ya que, primero tuvieron loca a Ginny mostrándoles sus 10 metros de closet y después decidieron meterse y almorzar en la piscina. Se cambiaron rápidamente por los trajes de balo que Ginny les había aconsejado que trajeran y mientras bajaban las escaleras del segundo al primer piso, la puerta de entrada se abrió.

Draco y Blaise llegaron del banco, habían salido hace dos horas a "una rápida salida al centro comercial para sacar dinero", pero como siempre habían terminado viendo los últimos automóviles.

Sus miradas se pasearon por todas las chicas que tenían en frente en bikini. Draco decidió que una muchacha de cabello castaño y bikini turquesa había ganado mientras que Blaise decidió que Agatha se veía bastante bien en bikini.

-¡Blaise!- Gritó Ginny corriendo a abrazar al morocho.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, pequeña.- respondió el abrazo ganándose una mirada matadora por parte de Draco. -Hoy estas bastante efusiva ¿no?

-Iras a la fiesta de Pansy ¿Verdad?

-No me la perdería por nada de este mundo.- Blaise sonrió tranquilamente.

Las demás chicas, exceptuando a Agatha, se habían quedado embobadas mirando a Draco. Blaise también era un chico guapo, pero cualquiera al costado del Malfoy se quedaba corto.

-Hola.-Saludó levemente Draco para todas.

Ginny lo miró esperando que se disculpara por todo lo que le había dicho, ella estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo, pero, al parecer se había quedado embobado con la figura de Anneleise.

-Eres un imbécil, Malfoy.- Dijo Ginny dejando desconcertado a Draco.

Ginny le dedicó una sonrisa bastante linda a Blaise y volvió con sus amigas, quienes se habían quedado atónitas. Agatha saludó a lo lejos a los muchachos y ambos le devolvieron el saludo.

-Draco, quizás Agatha te pueda ayudar a saber que piensa Ginny, a hacerla entrar en razón de la fiesta.

-Tal vez…- Miró a las muchachas y gritó.- ¡Hey, Agatha!- Todas voltearon asombradas, más aun Agatha.- Ven un momento.

Agatha se acercó a ellos con la mirada más inquisidora jamás vista.

-Dime.

-Lo más probable es que Ginny ya te haya contado nuestra pelea de anoche ¿No?- Dijo Draco

- Pues la verdad no, no he tenido tiempo de hablar con ella al respecto ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

Draco le contó la historia pero agregó ciertas cosas.

-No quiero que vaya por que se que Potter va a ir, y eso nunca es bueno.

Agatha no sabía que decirle, estaba segura de que Draco había metido la pata pero que tenía toda la razón de universo.

-No sé qué decirte, Draco. Solo que la vigiles, porque nada la va a hacer cambiar de opinión.

Agatha se dio media vuelta y volvió con sus amigas bajo la atenta mirada de Blaise.

-¿Te has dado cuenta lo buena que está?- Dijo el morocho.

-Vamos, Blaise. Tengo otras cosas en que pensar.- Draco comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia su habitación, a veces no comprendía cómo podía "eso" ser su mejor amigo.

-¡Oh, vamos Malfoy!- Gritó Blaise subiendo las escaleras tras su amigo.

A las 6 de la tarde las muchachas salieron de la piscina y corrieron a la habitación de Ginny para arreglarse. El hecho de elegir que ponerse y como maquillarse duró hasta las 9:30 que fue a la hora a la que salieron de la habitación ya listas.

Ginny se puso un vestido straples tubo de color violeta oscuro resaltando todas las curvas hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla y escote en corazón y unos tacones negros taco 10. Su cabello pelirrojo lo medio amarró en una media cola con una flor blanca.

Agatha se puso un vestido blanco de seda con incrustaciones de pequeños diamantes, apretado en el busto y suelto hasta la mitad del muslo, escote en V pero straples y unos tacos negros con cintas negras. Llevó el cabello suelto.

Anneleise un vestido corto de tirantes bastante pegado al cuerpo resaltando las cuervas con estampado de cebra rojo y negro. Unos tacones negros y tenía el cabello en una media cola "mal hecha".

María usó una falda gris tubo, alta hasta la mitad del muslo y una blusa de tirantes que realzaba el busto. Tacones rojos taco 11. Llevó el cabello suelto y lacio con pequeñas ondulaciones en las puntas.

Roxanne llevó unos shorts pequeños de tela negra brillante, top morado straples de color morado oscuro con escote en corazón y espalda descubierta y unos tacones de charol morado abiertos en la punta. Su cabello estaba amarrado en una perfecta coleta alta.

Y Michelle se puso unos shorts turquesas, top straples de color plateado con un cierre que iba de arriba hacia abajo completamente y unos tacones de color plateado con pequeñas tiras que subían serpenteando por su pierna. Su cabello estaba suelto.

Los muchachos al parecer ya habían salido y la limosina que había contratado Narcisa para llevarlas ya estaba aparcada afuera. Las 6 muchachas subieron a la limosina emocionadas, pero su emoción se desbordo al llegar.

La casa de Pansy estaba adornada de la manera más espectacular que Ginny hubiera visto en su vida. En la entrada había un arco de algo que parecían ser espejos, la sala estaba llena de tubos de neón de muchísimos colores que hacían que todo se viera psicodélico, el estudio, donde también había gente, tenía la luz que hace que el blanco de vea fluorescente y la terraza estaba llena de velas, era la zona de parejas. Había mesas con todo tipo de licores y bocaditos, había una fuente de chocolate y esculturas de hielo.

Apenas entraron un muchacho se acercó y sacó a bailar a Ginny, quien sin pensarlo dos veces lo acepto.

Anneleise había ido a aquella fiesta con un solo objetivo en la mente, y acababa de verlo sentado al costado de Blaise Zabini mirando a su hermana con cierto temor.

Lo primero que debía hacer era distraer a Draco de Ginny y eso no iba a ser muy complicado teniendo en cuenta como la había mirado en la casa con aquel bikini turquesa.

-¡Hola, chicos!- Dijo Anneleise sonriente sentándose al costado de Draco, frente a Blaise- ¿Se divierten?

Draco al ver a Anneleise con ese pequeño vestido color morado se olvido completamente de cuidar a Ginny, sonrió de forma seductora, desde que la había visto en su casa con ese pequeño bikini turquesa se había quedado embobado con su cuerpo. Anneleise tan solo tenía 15 años y parecía de 18.

-Ahora que tú estás aquí presiento que todo será más divertido.- Dijo Draco, ella sonrió de lado ya estaba cayendo, iba a ser mucho más fácil de lo que había creído, se acercó un poco más a él.

Blaise rodó los ojos al notar el típico tono de galán de Draco, así que decidió alejarse para buscar más alcohol.

-Y así, vigilar a Ginny pasó a segundo plano.- Murmuró Blaise para si mismo.

Cuando Ginny dejo de bailar con el muchacho volteo a mirar a Draco y a Anneleise. Ella estaba jugando con el cuello de la camisa de Draco. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que sus narices casi se chocaban, ambos tenían una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.

-Son él uno para él otro.- Murmuró Ginny apenada de que Draco se fijara en una chica como Anneleise.

Salió a la terraza y una mirada esmeralda se posó en ella sin que se diera cuenta. Caminó hacia la mesa de bocaditos y tomó uno con desgana. Había sido mala idea ir a esa fiesta, no había hablado con nadie, ni siquiera con el muchacho con el que había bailado, le empezaba a doler un poco la cabeza y no encontraba a Agatha por ningún lado. Por suerte aun no se había encontrado con Blake Sullivan, si no, definitivamente su noche iba a ser un completo desastre.

-Hola.

Ginny dio un respingo al oír una voz, bastante linda, saludarla. Tiró su bocadito al suelo.

Volteó a mirar al susodicho y se quedó prendida de sus brillantes ojos verdes. Su cabello era negro azabache y estaba ligeramente despeinado. Era bastante atractivo, pero Ginny notó que se quedaba corto contra Draco.

-Eh… Hola.- Dijo Ginny un tanto nerviosa.

Harry Potter sonrió abiertamente mostrando dos hileras de brillantes dientes blancos.

-¿La estas pasando bien…? Disculpa, no se tu nombre.- Preguntó Harry.

Si Ginny le hubiera prestado atención al menos un momento a Anneleise cuando hablaba habría sabido que no era bueno juntarse con Harry Potter. Tenía la fama de conquistar chicas no de la mejor manera, las hacía llamar "Sus Víctimas" o "Sus Presas" y Ginny se había convertido en la primera de la lista de la fiesta en la mente de Harry.

-Este… sí, claro. Soy Ginny We... Malfoy, un gusto.

Harry sonrió de lado maquiavélicamente. La hermana de Draco Malfoy era una buena primera presa para la noche, la hermana de su enemigo jurado en el colegio.

-Igualmente ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

A Ginny se le erizaron los cabellos de la nuca al sentir la mano de Harry deslizarse por su espalda hasta caer en sus caderas. Solo atinó a asentir.

Harry le sonrió y caminó hacia la mesa con las bebidas, tomó un vaso con CocaCola y sacó un pequeño frasco de su bolsillo. Vertió unas cuantas gotas en el vaso de Ginny y le añadió ron, lo mezcló y se lo llevó a la pelirroja.

Ginny sintió un extraño sabor, pero asumió que era la marca del ron o tal vez Harry no había usado CocaCola si no Pepsi.

Al terminarse el vaso, Ginny estaba eufórica e hiperactiva. Le pidió a Harry que bailaran juntos.

Harry estaba encantado, jamás una chica había caído tan rápido como la pelirroja esa, aparte, ninguna había tenido aquel cuerpo tan deseable. Simplemente iba a ser más fácil meterla en su cama que aplastar a una cucaracha. Rió maquiavélicamente mientras acercaba más a Ginny a su cuerpo y recorría de arriba a abajo su espalda. Su venganza iba a ser dulce y placentera, bastante placentera.

Y antes de que la primera canción terminara Ginny ya se encontraba siendo besada apasionadamente por el pelinegro y correspondiéndole de igual manera.

Mientras tanto, Draco y Anneleise tampoco habían perdido el tiempo y ya se encontraban besándose. Pero fueron interrumpidos por una muchacha de tez oscura bastante hermosa. Le susurró algo al oído a Anneleise y desapareció. Anneleise por su parte se sentó al costado de Draco con una endemoniada sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Qué sucede, Ann?- Preguntó Draco besando el cuello de la muchacha.

-Al parecer Harry Potter se consiguió otra presa.

Draco dejó de besar a Anneleise y le pasó el bazo por los hombros.

-¿Así, quien? Pobre idiota.

-Pues no lo se, no me lo dijeron.- Mintió Anneleise.

Un tipo bastante musculoso que estaba frente a ellos captó su conversación y volteó a responderle al Malfoy. Evidentemente estaba ebrio.

-Es una pelirroja que tiene un cuerpazo como para comérsela. Potter esta vez sí busco una buena presa.

Draco se quedó frio, totalmente tieso. Su hermana era pelirroja y tenía un cuerpazo como para comérsela. Pero no podía ser tan idiota de hacerle caso a Harry Potter. Pero por si acaso debía ir a revisar, si su hermana salía mal de esta situación, su mamá no lo dejaría vivo a él y su apellido se vería manchado. Y aunque quisiera negarlo porque estaba molesto con ella, le preocupaba que le pudiera suceder a Ginny y si Potter llegaba a hacerle algo iba a terminar 3 metros bajo tierra.

Se levantó del sillón e ignorando las quejas de Anneleise se aproximó a la terraza a ver a Potter. A Draco se le paró el corazón cuando llegó a la terraza y vio a Ginny siendo arrastrada por Potter.

-¿A dónde me estas llevando, Harry?- Preguntó Ginny sintiéndose algo mareada.

-Tranquila, pelirroja. Tú solo tienes que disfrutar.- Dijo Harry metiéndola en la parte de atrás de su van cuando de pronto un puño impactó contra su mejilla derecha haciendo que cayera desconcertado al suelo.

Ginny cayó sentada al costado de Harry quien al darse cuenta de que era Draco quien le había pegado, se aproximó al rostro de la pelirroja y la besó desenfrenadamente.

Draco se tiró encima de Harry y empezó a propinarle un sinfín de golpes a Potter hasta que Blaise y los gritos de Ginny lo separaron del cuerpo casi inerte de Potter. Ginny abrazó a Draco.

-Tu hermana besa exquisitamente, Malfoy.- Murmuró Potter antes de que sus amigos lo metieran dentro de la casa de Pansy.

-Eres un imbécil, Potter.- Dijo Blaise mientras Draco se llevaba a Ginny a su automóvil.

Caminaron unos cuantos metros y llegaron al coche, Draco ayudó a Ginny a sentarse en el asiento trasero para que pudiera acostarse y él se sentó en el del piloto, dispuesto a llevarse a Ginny a cualquier lado lejos de Potter.

Blaise se asomó por la ventanilla.

-¿Está bien?- Preguntó observando a Ginny medio llorando a mares.

-No lo creo, la llevare a casa, dile a sus amigas que se tuvo que ir. Dile a Anneleise que mil disculpas por dejarla así pero que la familia es primero.

Blaise asintió y se despidieron, Draco arrancó y se alejó rápidamente de ahí. Ginny no paraba de llorar y siendo él de por si no muy bueno consolando, mientras manejaba era muchísimo peor.

Se estaciono enfrente de una tienda y compró un agua mineral para Ginny.

Se sentó atrás y ella apoyó la cabeza en su regazo.

-Draco, soy una tonta…- Dijo Ginny con la voz totalmente inexpresiva.

Draco le acariciaba la cabeza despeinando sus pelirrojos cabellos.

-Ginny, vamos, no estás bien… deja de hablar así.

-¿Es posible que mañana no me acuerde de nada?- Preguntó Ginny con una voz de haber consumido de todo.

Draco ayudó a Ginny a sentarse a su costado, la pelirroja se le quedó mirando con los ojos desorbitados.

-Lo más probable es que no, Gin.

Ginny comenzó a reírse como una maniática, Draco frunció el ceño asustado, se acercó peligrosamente al rostro del rubio.

-¿Sabías que eres muy lindo, Draco?

Draco comenzó a ponerse nervioso, aquella "pelirroja que estaba como para comérsela" estaba a unos escasos 5 centímetros de su boca y se acercaba cada vez más.

-Ginny, por favor, aléjate.

Pero antes de que Draco pudiera procesar cualquier cosa, Ginny juntó sus labios con los de él y cayó desmayada.


	8. Capitulo 8: Leo Kaligaris

Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son de JK Rowling BLAAAAAAAAAA…

Siento haber demorado tanto pero me llega el nuevo personaje, no lo soporto… así que se me hacía muy complicado escribir, prometo no demorar mucho

Un beso y espero que les guste.

CAPITULO 8: Leo Kaligaris

Draco despertó a la mañana siguiente con el "beso" grabado en el subconsciente. Iba a ser bastante difícil que se sacara ese simple roce de labios, nada intencional, de la memoria. Ese simple roce había logrado que se sonrojara por unos 5 minutos, cosa que ningún beso, ninguna chica, ninguna situación había logrado.

Lo único bueno era que al parecer Ginny no iba a acordarse de nada ya que al parecer estaba, aparte de ebria, drogada.

"_El puto de Potter le debió de haber puesto algo en la bebida para que se rindiera a sus pies. Si tan solo lo vuelvo a ver, la golpiza que le he dado ayer se quedará corta."_

Se levantó de la cama y la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas, si Ginny se acordaba del roce, ¿cómo demonios iba a volver a mirarla a la cara?

"_No, no se acordará porque estaba drogada."_

Se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió. Salió de su habitación y decidió ir a ver como estaba su hermana. Se quedó parado frente a la puerta, no sabía que debía hacer… Decidió tocar, escuchó una débil voz. "Pase".

Asomó primero la cabeza y después entró por completo. Ginny se encontraba, aparentemente, dentro del armario o en el baño ya que no estaba por ningún lado.

-Buenos días.- Musitó Draco algo incomodo.

La cabeza de Ginny se asomó bastante sonriente por la puerta del armario.

-Hola, Draco.- Respondió Ginny encantada, salió del armario y lo abrazó dulcemente. -Muchas gracias por lo de anoche, de no ser por ti lo más probable es que ahora estuviera en muy malas condiciones.

Draco se quedó estupefacto ante el abrazo de Ginny, eso significaba que no recordaba nada.

-No te preocupes, eres mi hermana, debía hacerlo.

-Lo sé, pero yo me porté tan mal contigo cuando solo intentabas protegerme. Lo siento.

Ginny bajó la cabeza apenada y Draco no supo qué hacer. Todas estas muestras de afecto por parte de alguien que no fuera su madre eran demasiado para él.

-Ginny… ¿Qué recuerdas de anoche?

Ginny lo miró a los ojos y sus ojos se aguaron.

-Recuerdo todo hasta que me acosté en el asiento trasero de tu coche. Me siento horrible por lo que ha ocurrido, soy una tonta.

Draco la abrazó sintiéndose el hombre más torpe en la faz de la tierra, pero Ginny le correspondió el abrazo y sonrió. En medio del abrazo la puerta de la habitación de la pelirroja se abrió estrepitosamente.

-Señorita, su madre la lla… Lamento la interrupción.- Dijo Bertha bastante apenada, mirando a Draco y a Ginny de manera extraña.

Draco se separó de Ginny y miró inquietante a Bertha. Ginny preguntó.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede, Bertha?

-La señora Malfoy los llama a ambos ya que ha llegado el joven…-Empezó Bertha totalmente entusiasmada. Draco la cortó con una mirada de terror plasmada en el rostro.

-No me digas que ha llegado…

-¡Exacto joven! Ha llegado el joven Leonardo.

Ginny frunció el ceño y volteó a mirar a Draco totalmente confundida ¿Quién era ese tal Leonardo y por qué Draco tenía la cara de pánico más alucinante que hubiera visto en su vida?

Bertha comentó que sería mejor que se apresuraran y salió de la habitación embargada por una extraña felicidad.

-¿Por qué esa cara, Draco?- Preguntó Ginny frunciendo el ceño.

-Creo que debemos bajar a desayunar.- Y salió de la habitación de la pelirroja dejándola con mil dudas en el cerebro.

Se terminó de arreglar y bajó las escaleras para un desayuno tranquilo. Claro que ver a Narcisa más feliz que si se hubiera ganado un viaje a Bora Bora, a un joven bastante guapo sonriendo entre maletas y la cara larga de su hermanastro, indicaba que no sería un desayuno tranquilo.

-¡Ahí estás Ginny!- Narcisa caminó hasta ella y la tomó de la mano para hacer que se acercara al recién llegado.- Te presentó a Leo, un amigo de la familia, es compañero de Draco en el instituto.

Ginny le sonrió al recién llegado. Era bastante más alto que ella, incluso un poco más alto que Draco, tenía el cabello rubio oscuro con algunos destellos más claros y unos impresionantes ojos color verde agua que podían cautivar a cualquier muchacha en un instante. Su cuerpo era simplemente perfecto, absolutamente atlético pero no al extremo, a simple vista el joven no tenía ni un solo defecto. Tenía ese típico gen griego que lo hacía parecer un héroe de la mitología pero con cierta ternura en las facciones.

-Un gusto, Ginny.- Dijo Leo con cierto acento griego.

"_¡Uy! Qué bien suena mi nombre dicho así."_

-Igualmente.- Dijo la pelirroja algo cohibida sintiendo como se le ruborizaban las mejillas. Draco simplemente no podía soportarlo.

-¿Puedo irme ya con Blaise y Theo?- Murmuró molesto. Narcisa frunció el ceño.

-No, Draco. Hoy es día familiar ya que ha llegado Leo.

-¿Eso significa que no podré salir hoy?

-Exactamente, Draco Malfoy, tú mismo lo has dicho.- Dijo Narcisa sonriente. Draco bufó y se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala, como odiaba a Leonardo.

Ginny miró a Draco y fue a sentarse a su lado, sin dejar de mirar de reojo al recién llegado.

-¿Qué te sucede?- Preguntó la pelirroja.

Draco miró a Leo conversar con su mamá, siempre llegaba para arruinarlo todo.

-Nada, me molesta su presencia.

Ginny rió tranquilamente, recordaba que él había usado la misma frase para ella.

-¿Y eso a que se debe?

Draco no pudo responder ya que su celular comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo trasero. Revisó de quien era la llamada y Ginny alcanzó a ver que decía algo como Anne antes de que el rubio se pegara el teléfono al oído. Se levantó del sillón para que su hermana no escuchara su conversación.

-Anneleise.

Leo se excusó un momento diciendo que debía ir al baño dejando a Narcisa con Ginny. Se sentó al costado de la pelirroja y la miró sonriente. Ginny frunció el ceño, Narcisa podía llegar a ser tan rara.

-¿Qué sucede, mamá?

Narcisa le golpeó el brazo de manera juguetona intentado que Ginny notara lo que sucedía.

-No te entiendo.- Narcisa bufó.

-Leo es muchísimo más guapo que Blaise, amor.- Ginny estalló en carcajadas al notar a que se refería, unas lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos a causa de la risa.

-¡Yo no estoy con Blaise!

-Pero saliste con él. Leo es mucho más guapo.

-No salí con Blaise por que fuera guapo.- Dijo Ginny sonriente.- Y no conozco a Leo.

Narcisa bufó nuevamente y puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Quién está hablando de cómo es, Ginevra? Yo me refiero a físicamente, y no te preocupes, es el hombre perfecto también internamente.

Ginny rió y Draco volvió a sentarse a su lado de mejor humor.

-¿Anneleise?- Preguntó Ginny sabiendo que a Narcisa le interesaría. Draco la miró con odio.

-¿Quién es Anneleise?

-Una amiga de Ginny.- Respondió el rubio malhumorado, si hablar con la castaña había logrado que su humor mejorara, su hermana acababa de destruirlo nuevamente.

El día transcurrió relativamente tranquilo, Ginny descubrió que Leo era una de las mejores persona que podía existir en la faz de la tierra y se llevaron realmente genial. Mientras que Draco volvió a darse cuenta de lo mal que le caía Leo, por el simple hecho de ser tan él. Narcisa le comentó a Lucius su idea de juntar a Ginny y a Leo y este, aunque no le gustaba la idea de que la pelirroja estuviera con alguien, aceptó que tal vez Leo era la mejor opción.

-¿Sabes con quien debería estar Ginevra?- Dijo Lucius divertido. Narcisa lo miró incitándolo a que continuara. – Pues con Draco, él es la mejor opción.

Narcisa estalló en carcajadas y le dio un suave beso en los labios a su marido. A veces podía ser tan ocurrente.

Almorzaron en la terraza y Bertha sí que se había esmerado en prepara el almuerzo.

-Delicioso como siempre, Bertha.- Dijo Leo cuando ya había terminado hasta el postre dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa a Bertha.

-Siempre es un placer tenerlo en casa, joven.

Narcisa había hecho todo lo posible para que después del almuerzo Ginny y Leo se quedaran a solas, así que mandó a Draco a su habitación. (-O si no serás interrogado a cerca de Anneleise.-) Y ella y Lucius decidieron ir a jugar billar al segundo piso.

Leo invitó a Ginny a dar un paseo por los jardines del patio trasero de la mansión Malfoy. Caminaron unos cuantos metros y llegaron a unas banquitas las cuales Ginny desconocía, se sentaron y empezaron a conversar sobre la adopción de Ginny, la vida de Leo en el instituto y todo lo referente a sus vidas.

Leonardo Kaligaris era un año mayor que Draco y sus padres y los Malfoy se habían conocido en Grecia unas vacaciones antes de que los muchachos hubieran nacido. Se habían hecho muy amigos y al momento de nacer Leo, Narcisa prácticamente se había enamorado de él como si fuera su propio hijo, hasta que Draco nació y los señores Kaligaris tuvieron que mudarse a Grecia cuando Leo cumplió 7. Leo pasaba algunas vacaciones en la mansión Malfoy ya que él también se había encariñado bastante con la familia Malfoy, bueno, tal vez no tanto con el joven Malfoy. No llegaba a comprender por qué Draco y él no se llevaban bien, Narcisa aseguraba que eran celos y que en algún momento se le pasarían. Algunas veces pensaba que era a causa de Samantha Wright.

Cuando eran niños y eran mejores amigos, iban al mismo parque a jugar por las tardes y ambos conocieron a Samantha Wright con quien congeniaron bastante bien y Draco terminó enamorándose perdidamente enamorado de Sam, el único detalle es que ella moría por Leo. Pero Leo tenía 7 y ella 8, a Leo le interesaba saber por qué lo bichos volaban o de que estaba hecho el pasto, no las niñas. Claro que Draco nunca entendió eso.

Siempre detestó que Leo no hubiera necesitado hacer nada para conseguir el cariño de Sam. O por lo menos eso le había dicho Narcisa a su madre.

Ya habían pasado 13 años desde ese incidente y Draco seguía odiándolo. En el instituto no le dirigía la palabra mas que para preguntarle Lizzy, su hermana menor.

Pero, toda su historia con el Malfoy la omitió entre las charlas que tuvo con la pelirroja.

Ginny se había quedado asombrada al notar lo perfecto que era el hombre que tenía enfrente. Primero porque cualquier cosa que dijera, su hermoso acento griego lo hacía sonar como una canción. Segundo, sabía un poco de todo y resaltaba en conocer todos los libros que la pelirroja amaba y tocar todos los instrumentos musicales que siempre había querido tocar. Tercero, era el muchacho más detallista y caballeroso del universo. Y podía seguir con la lista de cosas buenas de Leo, como saber que nudo hacer en las soguillas de un velero, hasta saber conducir un velero y todo lo referente a vinos, incluyendo catarlos. Lo menos importante de todo era que tenía asegurado el puesto más importante de la compañía de su padre en cuanto terminara los estudios.

Cuando se fijaron en la hora se levantaron apresuradamente de la banca. Eran cerca de las 11:30 de la noche y seguramente Narcisa los mataría por no aparecer para cenar. Corrieron hacia la casa haciendo carreras que Leo dejó que Ginny ganara porque evidentemente era mucho más rápido y ágil que ella.

Draco estaba en su habitación con el ipod al máximo volumen, como odiaba que Leonardo hubiera llegado. Simplemente le había destruido las vacaciones, el único momento en donde lo no veía, debía también estar ahí, listo para siempre intentar ser mejor que él en cualquier cosa. Se sacó los audífonos de un tirón y se levantó de su cómoda cama.

-Espero que lo atropelle un camión de 16 ruedas un día de estos.- Dijo mientras se quitaba la camiseta para ponerse el pijama. Cuando de pronto escuchó un ruido extraño en el segundo piso.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y se asomó a las escaleras, pero el segundo piso tenía todas las luces apagadas. El ruido continuaba.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?-Murmuró bajando lentamente las escaleras con el ceño fruncido. Escucho risas y de pronto la luz se prendió. Draco se tranquilizó un poco al notar que no eran ladrones, pero no tanto al notar a Leo cargando a Ginny en su espalda y reírse con ella.

Ginny se tensó un poco al notar que Draco estaba sin camiseta observándolos de manera inquisidora, se bajó de la espalda de Leo y se paró a su costado.

-Buenas noches, Ginny.- Dijo Leo dándole un suave beso en la mejilla.- Igual, Draco.- Caminó unos cuantos metros y entró a la habitación de huéspedes que Narcisa le había destinado.

Ginny se había puesto tan colorada a causa del beso de Leo que Draco frunció aun más el ceño y se cruzo de brazos haciendo que los músculos de sus brazos se marcaran.

-No cenaste.- Dijo Draco con voz ruda.

-No tienes camiseta.- Dijo Ginny algo cohibida por el tono de Draco.

Draco sonrió de lado y se ofreció a acompañarla a comer algo.

Bajaron juntos al primer piso y Ginny le conto que al parecer habían olvidado que ella y Leo estaban en los jardines y habían cerrado la mampara de la piscina, habían tenido que meterse por la ventana. Draco asintió serio.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunto Ginny agarrando un muffin de moras.

-Leo no me cae bien simplemente.

Ginny asintió, se había dado cuenta de eso por la mañana, pero extrañamente le importaba muy poco lo que pensara Draco acerca de Leo. Ella tenía su propia opinión a cerca de él y nada ni nada le harían cambiarla.

-¿Qué tal tu día?- Preguntó Ginny intentando que Draco cambiara la cara de molestia.

-Horrible… pero en fin, mañana saldré con Anne.

Ginny se quedó paralizada.

"_¿¡ANNELEISE!"_ Esto simplemente no podía estar pasando. Estaba en shock. Debía ser OTRA Anne.

-¿Anneleise?

-¿Quién mas, cosa?

Ginny dejó caer lo que le quedaba de muffin, Draco levantó una ceja.

-Creí que habíamos dejado el apodo "cosa" atrás.

-Creí que elegías mejor con quien pasar la tarde.- Se levantó y se fue dejando a Ginny totalmente confundida.

RR


	9. Capitulo 9: Odios y Automoviles

Ningun personaje me pertenece, Todos son de JK Rowling

CAPITULO 9: Odios y Automóviles

SADADO

Ginny estaba en un campo lleno de flores amarillas con Leo a su costado, todo era perfecto. Leo le había dicho que la amaba y estaban a punto de besarse, cuando de pronto "Leo" bajo media cabeza y su cabello se tornó rubio platino, haciendo que terminara besando a Draco Malfoy.

Despertó algo asustada con una sensación extraña en los labios. Se levantó rápidamente de su cama mareándose un poco.

-Maldito Malfoy, hasta en sueños me tiene que hacer la vida imposible.- Murmuró yendo hacia el baño.

Habia pasado un mes desde que Leo Kaligaris había aparecido místicamente en la mansión Malfoy, y con el también había aparecido el extraño romance entre Draco y Anneleise.

-¿Cómo te fue con Anneleise?- Había preguntado Ginny después de la segunda cita.

-Estoy con ella.- Y sin saber por qué, Ginny se había sentido mal, hasta que Leo la había invitado a salir.

También había cambiado como regresaba del colegio, Draco recogía a Anneleise y Leo se había ofrecido a recogerla, cosa que había aceptado al instante. Leo y ella se llevaban de maravilla y habían salido ya varias veces para el gusto de Narcisa y el disgusto de Draco.

La relación de Draco y Ginny había empeorado notablemente. Habían pasado de ser buenos hermanos a casi desconocidos (exceptuando los momentos en los que Draco se divertía molestándola), casi ni se hablaban ni se reían juntos. Draco estaba extrañamente molesto con la pelirroja por el hecho de que se llevara bien con Leo, mientras que Ginny detestaba que Draco odiara a Leo y estuviera con Anneleise.

Salió del baño ya cambiada y lista para un nuevo día de peleas. En las escaleras se encontró con Draco hablando por teléfono, obstruía la bajada.

-Muévete.- Dijo agresivamente la pelirroja. Draco la miró de arriba abajo y simplemente se movió. -Idiota.

-No hay necesidad de insultarme, no he hecho absolutamente nada.

Ginny siguió bajando las escaleras y llegó a desayunar junto con Leo, haciendo que en su rostro apareciera la primera sonrisa del día.

-Te tengo una sorpresa.- Dijo Leo amigablemente. Ginny sonrió.

-¿Cuál?

-No te la diré, le dije a Narcisa que saldríamos todo el día, desayuna y nos vamos.

Ginny comió a toda prisa y se llevó la sorpresa más grande del universo en la salida con Leo. Primero la llevo a pasear por unos parques hermosos que ella desconocía, uno de esos parques habían sido uno de los más emblemáticos en la vida de Leo, ya que ahí había rescatado a una paloma medio moribunda y había hecho una casa del árbol que ya no existía. Ginny le agradecía a Leo por abrirle de tal forma sus recuerdos, sus anhelos y sus alegrías. Leo era una gran persona. Realmente le gustaba, y mucho.

A la hora del almuerzo no fueron a comer ya que estaban mirando las nubes tirados en el pasto, buscaban las formas más extravagantes y no comieron hasta las 8 p.m. que Ginny comenzó a sentir hambre.

Fueron a comer a un restaurante que quedaba cerca del parque, bastante cómodo sin dejar el lujo. Pidieron una mesa y se sentaron uno al costado del otro.

-Ginny, debo decirte algo muy importante.- Ginny lo miró a los ojos ilusionada.

-Dime, Leo.

Leo sonrió de lado y acaricio la mejilla de Ginny haciendo que ella sintiera mariposas en el estomago.

-Nunca me he sentido como me siento a tu lado, por más que solo te conozco un mes, siento que te conozco de toda la vida, jamás he querido a nadie como te quiero a ti, y si aceptaras estar conmigo me harías el hombre más feliz del universo entero.

Jamás le habían dicho tantas cosas lindas juntas, su emoción llego a tanto que se puso a llorar de la alegría y simplemente beso dulcemente a Leo en los labios.

-¿Eso es un si?

-¿Tú qué crees?

Terminaron de comer y fueron a ver las estrellas al mismo parque, hasta que dieron las 12 a.m. y decidieron que era hora de volver a la mansión Malfoy.

Abrieron la puerta sigilosamente para no despertar a nadie, la mansión estaba a oscuras y no se veía nada más que un débil reflejo en las escaleras.

-Te acompaño a tu cuarto.- Dijo Leo para que Ginny no subiera los cuatro pisos sola.

-No te preocupes, iré por un vaso con agua.

Leo le dio un débil beso en los labios y se perdió en la oscuridad. Ginny sonrió feliz hasta que oyó a alguien carraspear delante de ella, por la sala. Se sobresalto un poco hasta que un luz se prendió y vio que solo era Draco.

-Me has dado el susto de mi vida.

-Tú me lo has dado a mi ¿Sabes qué hora es?- Ginny sonrió de lado, se comportaba como el antiguo Draco.

-No creí que te preocuparas, estaba con Leo.

Draco frunció el ceño y se levantó del sillón donde estaba sentado. Se acercó a Ginny peligrosamente.

-Leo no es invencible, cosa, igual pudo pasarte algo.

Ginny se sentía algo intimidada por la penetrante y gris oscuro del Malfoy, al tenerlo tan cerca de pronto tuvo un momentáneo recuerdo de un supuesto beso entre ellos. Volteó a mirar a otro lado.

-Pero sabes que, no me interesa, haz lo que quieras. Vete con tu noviecito.

Draco la estaba odiando, había visto el beso y todo su cerebro había colapsado.

-¿Qué demonios te sucede, Malfoy?

-No te soporto, ni a ti ni a Leonardo.

Draco se dio media vuelta dejando a Ginny con las palabras en la boca y una lagrima de rabia recorriendo su mejilla.

LUNES

Draco llegó puntual a recoger a Anne, como lo había estado haciendo hace unas cuantas semanas atrás. Aparcó su automóvil delante del colegio y salió para recargarse en la puerta del piloto y esperar a su novia. Suspiró al notar que ya asimilaba que Anne era su novia y no una chica cualquiera con la que pasaba buenos ratos, teniendo en cuenta que Anneleise ni siquiera era distinta a las demás con las que había pasado buenos ratos en otros momentos. Tamborileó los dedos en el capote del coche cuando los estudiantes comenzaron a salir. La camioneta gris de Narcisa de aparcó delante de su coche y se bajó Leo quien fue obligado a apoyarse en la camioneta cuando Ginny se le tiró encima en modo de saludo.

-Desagradable.- Dijo volteando la cabeza cuando sus labios se juntaban en un tierno beso. Buscó a Anne con la mirada entre el tumulto de personas pero no la encontró.

Ginny y Leo ingresaron a la camioneta y emprendieron la marcha a la morada Malfoy. Draco empezó a maldecir a Anneleise por lo bajo.

-Ella no vino.- Dijo Agatha apoyándose al costado de Draco y volteándolo a mirar. Draco volteo a mirarla sin entender.- Anneleise, no vino.

-¿Cómo que no vino?- Draco estaba indignado, como no había sido capaz de avisarle.

-Vino pero tuvo que irse porque su mamá se puso mal, o algo así. Lloró.

Draco, en vez de sentirse mal por su novia, la odio por no haberle avisado que no debía ir por ella. Agatha se levantó del coche y comenzó a caminar hacia la calle cuando un grito de Draco la detuvo.

-Hey, te llevo a tu casa.

Agatha se volteó lentamente hacia Draco y abrazó más los libros que tenia entre los brazos ¿Draco Malfoy estaba diciéndole que la llevaría a su casa? Hace tres años le habría sonado la cosa más ilógica del universo. Pero al parecer con la llegada de la pelirroja a su vida, todo había cambiado. Asintió débilmente y Draco sonrió de costado, caminó hacia ella y tomó los libros que tenía en los brazos.

Agatha se subió al asiento del copiloto y Draco coloco los libros entre ellos dos. Antes de que pudiera poner el automóvil en marcha, el celular de Draco sonó. Blaise.

-Hippie Hi.- Dijo Draco provocándole risa a Agatha.

-Draco, necesito que vengas urgentemente a mi casa.

Draco miró a Agatha de reojo.

-¿Para qué?

Blaise se rió y bufó al mismo tiempo.

-Tengo que hacerte entrar en razón, llevas una semana con Anneleise…

Draco se rió con ganas y le dijo a Blaise que era un imbécil, Agatha se rió sutilmente pero Blaise llegó a oírla.

-¿Estas con Anneleise ahí?

-No, no soy tan idiota. Estoy con Agatha.

Draco oyó a Blaise atorase y después dijo.

-¿Vienes para acá entonces?

Draco despegó el celular de su oído y le preguntó a Agatha si no le molestaba hacer una breve parada por la casa de los Zabinni, Agatha frunció el ceño. A su abuela no le iba a gustar mucho la idea de que llegara tarde, aunque lo más probable es que no se diera cuenta si estaba o no.

-No hay problema.- Draco sonrió.

-Estoy ahí con Agatha en 30 minutos, se decente.

-Hey Malfoy, yo siempre lo soy.- Dijo Blaise algo enfadado.

-Lo que sea, ya llego.

Draco colgó el celular y lo puso en un empaque para celular puesto en el aire acondicionado.

Estuvieron callados durante todo el trayecto a la casa de Blaise, Draco iba pensando en lo repulsivos que se veían Leo y Ginny juntos, mientras que Agatha estaba algo cohibida ya que no era muy amiga de Blaise y este le causaba algo de nerviosismo. Se aparcaron frente a un portón de color caoba que ocupaba toda una esquina, Draco tocó en claxon y el garaje se abrió. Habían dos automóviles aparcados, la camioneta color vino de Blaise y un Mercedes de la madre de Blaise, y quedaba solo un espacio vacío (Del padre de Blaise), aparcaron ahí el BMW y bajaron con cuidado.

La casa de Blaise tenía tres pisos y la fachada era de piedra fundida, color gris, bastante hermosa. Caminaron hasta la puerta de entrada donde los esperaba Fabianne, la ama de llaves, quien les indicó que el joven Blaise estaba duchándose y había dicho que lo esperaran en su habitación.

Subieron hasta el tercer piso y entraron a la habitación de Blaise, que era un poco más madura que la de Draco, tenía un gran estante lleno de carros de carrera de juguete y posters de automóviles.

Apenas entraron el celular de Draco comenzó a sonar y puso cara de pocos amigos al notar quien era.

-Anneleise.- Dijo pegando el teléfono a su oreja. Se acercó a la ventana para que Agatha no escuchara.

Mientras tanto, Agatha se sentía de lo mas incomoda en la habitación del morocho, jamás había estado en la habitación de un hombre, más que en la de su padre cuando aún estaba vivo. Intentó no recordar a su padre, aún le dolía. Comenzó a analizar la habitación y sus ojos se quedaron pegados con uno de los posters.

Draco le colgó abruptamente a Anneleise. Aun no entendía como estaba con ella. Volteó a ver a Agatha y la vio muy concentrada mirando un poster, se acercó a ella.

-Es un Lamborghini.- Dijo Draco levantando una ceja, Agatha lo miró.

-Lo sé, es el Countach.

Draco continuó mirando el poster sin notar lo que Agatha había dicho.

-Dos puertas con tracción trasera y un motor gasolina V12, inicialmente de 4,2 litros de cilindrada y finalmente de 5,2 litros… Espera… ¿Tú sabes de automóviles?- Agatha rió con ganas.

-Claro ¿Tiene algo de malo, acaso?

-No, solo me parece extrañísimo… ¿Sabes qué modelo es de Countach?

Agatha sonrió de lado. La estaba probando.

-La segunda versión del Countach, el LP400S. En cuanto al motor, era el mismo del modelo anterior, y la mayoría de los cambios se realizaron en el diseño exterior.

Draco se quedó anonadado.

-Velocidad máxima, 315 kilómetros por segundo y su aceleración es de 5,6 s…- Draco la cortó.

-Ok, ok… noté que sabes, pero ¿Cómo?

Agatha se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

-Siempre me han gustado los autos, desde pequeña.

Draco y ella siguieron conversando por unos cuantos momentos del Lamborghini hasta que Blaise salió del baño con solo una toalla amarrada a la cintura y secándose el cabello con otra. Agatha se sonrojó furiosamente al verlo y volteó la cabeza en dirección contraria, Draco se rió débilmente y le gritó a Blaise.

-¿Qué acaso no te dije que venía con Agatha?

Agatha oyó a Blaise reírse con ganas y pedirle disculpas, cajones abrirse y cerrarse y después una puerta, minutos después se abrió de nuevo.

-Ya puedes voltear, realmente discúlpame, olvide completamente que venias.

Agatha volteó aun sonrojada y logró decirle a Blaise que no había problema.

-Eres un idiota, Zabini.

-Mira quién habla, Malfoy. Yo no estoy con la come hombres esa.

Agatha se rio un poco al escuchar la referencia a Anneleise, cuando de pronto Draco volteó a mirarla.

-Blaise, antes de que me sermonees, debes escuchar esto.

Draco tomó a Agatha del codo y la llevó enfrente de otro poster con un coche rojo.

-Has tu magia.- Dijo el rubio haciendo que Agatha riera.

-¿Qué pasa?- Dijo Blaise algo confundido.-No enti… - Fue cortado por Agatha.

-Es un Ferrari Testarossa, motor bóxer central trasero de 12 cilindros. Sustituyó en la gama al Ferrari BB 512, también de motor bóxer central. En vez de carburadores (como el BB 512), tiene la inyección BOSCH K-Jetronic por cada línea de 6 cilindros, con presión de gasolina a 6 kg/cm².

Draco miró a Blaise, quien tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos bastante más, sonrió de lado.

-¿Puedes hacer eso con todos los posters?- Dijo el morocho.

-Tienes un Lamborghini Countach y un Gallardo GTR, un Ferrari 550 Maranello, un Audi TT, un BMW Z4, un Mazda MX-5, un Honda S2000 y un Porsche Boxster.

Esta vez ambos muchachos fueron los que se quedaron anonadados.

-¿No te quieres casar conmigo?- Dijo Blaise fascinado, haciendo reír a Agatha.

-¡Hey! Yo la descubrí.- Dijo Draco divertido.

Comenzaron a hacerle un sinfín de preguntas a Agatha sobre automóviles, las cuales en la mayoría, fueron bien respondidas. Agatha estaba muchísimo mas cómoda, Draco y Blaise habían resultado ser unas personas bastante agradables, aunque un poco locos y alborotados.

-¿Draco no vino a tu casa para hablar de Anneleise?- Dijo Agatha divertida viendo como Blaise y Draco se peleaban para que les respondiera a cada quien.

-Cierto. Debes terminar con ella, idiota.

-No te metas en mi vida, imbécil.

-Me meto, webon.

-Nadie te lo pidió, gay.

Agatha alternaba la vista de Draco a Blaise conforme hablaban.

-Ya lo sé, marica.

-Entonces por qué lo haces, zorra.

-Pues no lo hagas, imbécil.

-Ya dijiste imbécil, debes usar otro insulto, Oxigenado.

-Eres una nenita.

-¡YA PAREN!- Gritó Agatha algo desesperada.

Blaise y Draco la miraron y comenzaron a reírse de su reacción. Agatha los miró mal.

-Yo también creo que deberías terminar con ella, Draco.- Dijo, Draco rodó los ojos.

-¿Tan mala es?

-Es una maldita come hombres.- Dijo Blaise cruzándose de brazos.

-No es la mejor chica del universo.- Dijo Agatha entre risas.

Blaise abrió extremadamente los ojos y de pronto una sonrisa maléfica se asomo por su rostro.

-¿Qué te sucede?- Preguntó Draco algo molesto por el sermón de sus amigos.

-Nada, tuve una idea brillante.-

-Lo que sea, el punto es que hay millones de chicas que son mejores que Anneleise, mucho más lindas, con un coeficiente intelectual mayor al de una ardilla que están por ahí, BASTANTE CERCA DE TI.- Dijo Agatha refiriéndose a Ginny.

-No capte.-Murmuró Blaise frunciendo el ceño.

-Pues yo sí.-Dijo Draco levantándose del sillón donde estaba sentado.- Me iré.

Agatha frunció el ceño, el debía llevarla a su casa. Draco comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y apenas tomó el pomo volteó a mirar a Agatha.

-Me caes bastante bien, no entiendo como puedes ser amiga de la cosa.

-Draco, debes llevarme…- Agatha no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Draco había estampado la puerta, dejándolos a ella y a Blaise solos en su habitación.

Se quedaron callados unos instantes mirando en direcciones opuestas hasta que Agatha rompió el incomodo silencio.

-¿No odias eso?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Los silencios incómodos.- _"Exacto, ahora debes meter tu cabeza debajo de la tierra."_ Pensó Agatha.

-No me había puesto a pensar en eso.

Silencio incomodo.

-¿Draco siempre es así?

-¿Despistado? Sí, siempre… ¿Quieres algo de comer?- Dijo Blaise relajado.

Agatha asintió débilmente y ambos bajaron a la cocina, donde Blaise le ofreció un sinfín de comidas extrañas.

-…y bueno, te ofrecería tarta fría de limón, pero aun está caliente.

Agatha se rió tranquilamente y se acercó a ayudar a Blaise a sacar dos platos para servirse cereales. Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos unos instantes, no muy cerca pero tampoco muy lejos, cuando de pronto la puerta de la cocina se abrió estrepitosamente.

-¡Ya te he dicho que los Bulstrode no quieren más casas, no tiene caso que les venda otra! Oh…- Dijo la madre de Blaise asustando a los muchachos, haciendo que Agatha tirara sin querer el plato y se rompiera en mil pedazos.- Te llamo luego.- Colgó.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Blaise agarrando la mano de Agatha que tenía un pequeño corte.

-Discúlpenme chicos, no quería asustarlos.- Dijo la madre de Blaise ayudando a Agatha con la heridita.

-Tranquilo, estoy bien. No fue nada.- Dijo Agatha sonriéndole a Blaise.

La señora Zabini se dio cuenta de cómo miraba Blaise a la muchacha y gritó.

-¿¡BLAISE ZABINI, POR QUE NO ME HABIAS DICHO QUE ESTABAS CON ALGUIEN!

Blaise y Agatha voltearon a mirarla asustados.

"_¿Estoy con alguien?"_

"_¿Esta con alguien?_

-¿Cómo te llamas querida? ¡Bien escondida te tenía Blaise, eh!

"_¿¡YO!"_

"_¿¡ELLA!"_

-Mamá, yo no..

-Tú cállate, Blaise Zabini ¿Qué no ves que no hablo contigo?- Agatha rió suavemente algo asustada.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Agatha Mühletaler, un gusto.

-Igualmente, Agatha. Tú si te ves decente, no como las otras chicas que ha traído Blaise a la casa.

Blaise se golpeó la frente, algo azorado.

-Basta, mamá… Ella no…- De nuevo fue cortado por su madre.

-Dejaré de hablar, pero Narcisa me va a escuchar, seguro a ella si le interesa. Salió de la cocina.

Silencio incomodo.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste que no era cierto?- Preguntó Blaise soltando la mano de Agatha.

-Me dio risa.


	10. Capitulo 10: Recuerdos

Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de JK Rowling

CAPITULO 10: Recuerdos

No había nadie más que Ginny en la morada Malfoy, sin contar a Bertha y a Sam que siempre estaban. Narcisa había ido a decorar una mansión de un cliente muy exigente y al parecer le estaba tomando bastante tiempo, Lucius se había llevado a Leo a su oficina para que conociera el lugar y a las amistades y Draco desde que había llevado a Agatha a su casa y se había ido a casa de Blaise no regresaba.

Ginny estaba sentada en la barra de la cocina comiendo cereales cuando la puerta de entrada de la morada se abrió estrepitosamente. Al principio creyó que era Leo, quien volvía con Lucius del trabajo, pero tan solo era Draco con otro de sus aparentes berrinches "azota puertas", como le gustaba llamarlos a Narcisa. Draco al verla sonrió.

-¿Qué tal, pecosa?

Ginny levantó la mirada de su plato de cereal ¿Desde cuándo ya no era cosa?

-Estas de buen humor.- Dijo con dejo de molestia por la sola presencia del Malfoy.

-Es que creo que por fin me he dado cuenta que es lo que está mal en mi vida.- Dijo sonriente sentándose al lado de la pelirroja. Ella lo miró extrañada.

-¿Y por qué me lo cuentas a mi?

-Porque solíamos ser amigos ¿O no?

Ginny dejó por completo su plato de cereal y miró a Draco a los ojos y se perdió en el mar grisáceo que estos le brindaban. Nunca se había fijado en lo hermosos que eran los ojos de Draco, no solo por la forma, sino que también por el color. Gris oscuro casi negro en la parte externa, gris claro en el centro y gris azulado acercándose cada vez más al centro. Aparte sus pestañas eran simplemente hermosas y hacían que sus ojos se vieran como los de un felino.

-¿Estás ahí?- Dijo Draco frunciendo el ceño al notar que Ginny no le respondía.

Ginny sacudió su cabeza y se sonrojó un poco al ser descubierta. Bajó la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Qué estas tratando de decirme con eso?

-Que no me gusta estar peleado contigo ¿Entendiste? O quieres que te lo grafique.

Ginny se rió tranquilamente y le tiró un poco de su cereal a Draco. El también rió.

-¿Eso significa que ya no te molestaras conmigo porque esté con Leo?- Draco se encogió de hombros y apoyó los codos en la barra.

-Lo que hagas con el señor ese no me incumbe, que él me caiga mal no implica que tu también.

-Estas madurando, rubio.

-Lo sé, pelirroja. Ya era hora, solo falta que tu lo hagas.

Ginny rodó los ojos con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.

-¿Y que se supone que está mal en tu vida? ¿Por fin te diste cuenta que oxigenarte el cabello es malo?

-Que graciosa eres.- Dijo sarcásticamente.- Lo que sucede es que por fin descubrí que Anneleise no me conviene.

Ginny abrió extremadamente los ojos, su corazón empezó a latir con rapidez y sus músculos se tensaron. De pronto la imagen de su sueño donde ella y Draco se besaban apareció en su subconsciente. ¿Cómo era posible que Draco Malfoy, SU HERMANO, causara todo ese revoltijo de emociones dentro de ella?

-Pues, me alegró.- Respondió entrecortadamente viendo al vacio con la mirada perdida, no sabía cómo había logrado articular esas tres palabras ya que de pronto los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido en el coche después de la fiesta de Pansy volvieron a su mente.

Draco frunció el ceño, pensaba que Ginny iba a estar radiante de alegría cuando se enterara de su decisión, pero solo se había quedado anonadada y perdida en sus pensamientos. De pronto ella lo miró algo asustada y se puso rojísima.

-¿Ginny, estas bien?- Dijo tomando el rostro de su hermana entre sus manos.

-Sí.- Logró decir mientras las manos de Draco acariciaban tranquilamente su rostro.- Bastante bien.

Draco no había entendido del todo la reacción de Ginny, pero lo había puesto nervioso ¿Cómo debía tomar que se anonadara, se sonrojara, no respondiera y después dijera que estaba bien? Ginny era un caso. Cuando estaba dispuesto a soltar el rostro de la pelirroja, esta le acarició una mano delicadamente, más que una caricia parecía un susurro, un débil susurro que intentaba decir algo.

Se miraron a los ojos y ambos se dieron cuenta de que aquí había algo que estaba mal, no era un comportamiento de hermanos. Pero por unos instantes olvidaron ese pensamiento y comenzaron a acercase lentamente sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos. Pero de pronto Draco soltó el rostro de Ginny y se levantó de la silla.

-Espero que no nos peleemos de nuevo, es bastante infantil.- Y diciendo eso, le plantó un beso en la frente a Ginny y se fue a su habitación dejando a Ginny sentada con la mano en la mejilla y un tazón de cereal a medio comer.

"_¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar? ¡Acabo de casi besar a mi HERMANO!"_

"_Él no es tu hermano."_- Le respondió una molesta vocecita en su cabeza.

Tomó el plato de cereales y los tiró al basurero, dejó el plato en el lavaplatos y subió las escaleras anonadada. Cuando paso por el tercer piso escuchó que Draco hablaba por teléfono y estaba discutiendo. Llegó a su habitación y se tiró en la cama.

"_Esto no puede estar pasándome."_- Pensó tapándose la cabeza con una almohada.

El teléfono de Agatha timbró dos veces hasta que logró despertarla completamente. Miró el reloj de su mesa de noche y al notar que eran las 5:30 de la mañana, maldijo por lo bajo. Buscó entre las sabanas su celular y vio un gran "Ginny".

-Voy a matarla, maldita pelirroja.- Contestó el teléfono.- ¿Aló?

-Te voy a matar, mala-amiga.

-¡YO TE VOY A MATAR A TI GINEBRA, COMO SE TE OCURRE LLAMARME A LAS 5:30!

Agatha se tapó la cabeza con las frazadas y se puso boca arriba.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre no contarme que estas con Blaise Zabini?

Agatha comenzó a reírse desjuiciadamente mientras Ginny intentaba hablarle a gritos.

-No estoy con Blaise, pelirroja psicópata.

-¿Se te ha dado por usar mi color de cabello como mi nombre, no?

Agatha volvió a reír y se levantó de su cama, normalmente para ir al colegio se levantaba a las 7:30, pero su querida amiga vivía más lejos y se despertaba muchísimo más temprano.

Habían pasado exactamente 13 horas desde que Blaise y ella le habían hecho creer a la madre de Blaise que ellos eran pareja, 11 horas desde que Narcisa Malfoy se había enterado y unos cuantos minutos desde que Ginebra Malfoy lo sabía y ya era un escándalo.

"_Calculo que en 4 horas lo sabrá todo el colegio y seré el centro de atención."_

-¿Cómo que no estás con Blaise? Narcisa me ha despertado para contarme solamente eso.

Agatha le contó la extraña historia de cómo había terminado en casa de Blaise Zabini con una pequeña herida en el dedo siendo la mejor chica que, según la señora Zabini, Blaise la había llevado a su casa.

-Juraba que habían descubierto que se amaban mutuamente y que iban a estar juntos el resto de su vida, al igual que Leo y yo.- Dijo Ginny con voz soñadora. Agatha se asqueó.

-Ya sabe lo que yo pienso de Leo.

Ginny bufó.

FLASHBACK

Ginny y Agatha habían huido de sus amigas a la hora del almuerzo ya que Anneleise estaba pavoneándose acerca de su relación con Draco Malfoy.

-Esto me da nauseas.- Dijo Ginny recogiéndose el cabello en una coleta alta.

-Pues la verdad, si lo contara como una ilusión de cuento de hadas y no como un trofeo ganado, sería lo mismo que tú hiciste con Leo.- Ginny la miró mal.

-¡Yo no me vi tan desagradable!

-Pues, saber que tanto duro su primer beso y que tan intenso fue y si tocó tu cadera y tu cuello no es muy agradable.

Ginny bufó y se cruzó de brazos hasta que su celular sonó. Mensaje de Leo.

-Creo que te estás cerrando mucho, Ginebra.

Ginny levantó la cabeza del celular algo asustada, Agatha nunca la había llamado Ginebra.

-…Creo que puedes descubrir que Leo no es lo que tu esperas.

-¿Un príncipe perfecto?

Agatha sonrió y negó.

-Exactamente… No quiero que salgas herida. En realidad, no me da buena espina que sea TAAAAAAN perfecto.

Ginny asintió sin hacerle caso a Agatha y respondió su mensaje de texto número un millón. Agatha se concentró en su comida mientras pensaba en que Ginny y Draco serian una linda pareja.

FINFLASHBACK

-Leo es perfecto, Agatha. Deja de preocuparte por mí.

-Jamás Ginny, por algo somos mejores amigas.

La mañana paso tranquila, a la llegada del colegio Draco le llevo un poster de un Camaro a Agatha de regalo, realmente se había quedado impresionado con la excelente persona que podía llegara a ser esa chica. Debía pedirle disculpas de alguna forma por dejarla olvidada en la casa de Blaise y haberle causado tantos problemas con lo de ser novia de su mejor amigo.

-Te pasaste, Malfoy.- Dijo Agatha dándole un abrazo a Draco bajo la atenta mirada de Anneleise. -Anneleise te está matando con la mirada.

Al Malfoy se le borró la sonrisa de la cara y soltó levemente a Agatha. Agatha frunció el ceño.

-¿Paso algo?

-Nos peleamos ayer, me siento acosado.

Agatha soltó a Draco y en ese mismo instante la camioneta de Narcisa se aparcó detrás del automóvil de Draco. Leo se bajó y le abrió la puerta a Ginny no sin antes hacerles un gesto en modo de saludo a Draco y a Agatha, quienes lo respondieron malhumorados. Ginny bajó sonriente de la camioneta y se despidió fugazmente de Leo, cosa extraña en ella, buscó a Agatha con la mirada y cuando la encontró tomó su brazo para jalarla hacia el colegio.

-¿Qué tal, Draco? Muy bien, Ginny, gracias por preocuparte.- Murmuró el Malfoy entrando aun mas malhumorado a su coche.

Leo gritó algo que ni Ginny ni Agatha lograron escuchar, simplemente la pelirroja asintió y siguió su camino hacia el edificio principal donde tenían clase de biología.

-¿Qué sucede, Ginn?

Ginny la soltó y miró a Agatha algo asustada.

-Creo que he encontrado el defecto de Leo.

Agatha abrió los ojos de par en par y se preparó para escuchar la gran verdad de la semana. Leonardo Kaligaris no era perfecto.

-Es demasiado sobre protector y algo celoso.- Agatha bufó, esperaba algo más interesante, preguntó como lo había descubierto.

-Hoy por la mañana me dijo que no iba a poder recogerme, así que le dije que me parecía algo normal y que me regresaba con Draco. Pero me salió con un cuento de que Draco manejaba como desquiciado y que no le parecía algo prudente para mí y que podía salir lastimada ¿Puedes creerlo? Y después me dijo que tampoco confiaba en Draco porque ellos siempre habían tenido una mala relación y que quizás querría vengarse de él a través de mi ¡Esta loco! Draco sería incapaz de hacerme daño.

Agatha miró a Ginny extrañada ¿Ahora se llevaba bien con Draco?

-¿Desde cuándo el "desgraciado Malfoy" ha vuelto a ser Draco?

Ginny rió tranquilamente y se sonrojo un poco, intentó que Agatha no lo notara, pero fue en vano.

-Ginebra Malfoy, hay algo que no me estas contado.

Ginny le contó lo que había sucedido con Draco la noche pasada sin omitir detalles. Le contó la desesperación que estaba sintiendo al no saber que sentir.

-Pero si cuando hablamos por teléfono me dijiste que Leo era perfecto y todo eso que siempre me dices.

Ginny se mordió el labio.

-Lo dije porque estoy intentado convencerme a mi misma que aun quiero a Leo y que no siento nada por MI HERMANO.

Agatha se rio con ganas.

-No te burles de mi mala amiga ¡Estoy en un dilema!

-Yo no le veo dilema, él no es tu hermano.

-Lo somos por apellido. Recuerda que soy Ginny Malfoy. Legalmente eso es estar con tu hermano.- Agatha bufó y de pronto cayó en cuenta de algo.

-¿¡TE BESÓ DESPUES DE LA FIESTA DE PANSY!

Ginny se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano y procedió a contarle la historia a Agatha mientras iban a clases, pero fueron interrumpidas en el camino por una larga y lacia cabellera castaña.

-Aléjate de Draco, Mühletaler.- Siseó Anneleise mirando perversamente a Agatha.

Ginny se quedó atónita ¿Desde cuándo Anne amenazaba a AGATHA? Agatha siempre le había parecido "inofensiva".

-Mira Odar, tú a mi no me hablas con ese tono. Para tu información Draco Malfoy no es tu propiedad y tengo todo el derecho de hablarle cuando me dé ganas, y para tu información yo ya estoy con alguien así que guárdate tus celos.

Agatha empujó a Anneleise con el hombro para que la dejara pasar y entró de frente al aula de biología. Ginny y Anneleise se quedaron atónitas paradas una frente a la otra mirándose intrigadas, Agatha nunca le había respondido así a nadie, era una persona bastante calmada en cualquier situación.

-¿Con quién está, Ginn?

-Blaise Zabinni.- Anneleise asintió y se dio media vuelta, hacia la clase de física.

Ginny entró a biología y se sentó al lado de Agatha.

-Ahora todo el colegio sabrá que "estas" con Zabinni.

Agatha se golpeó la cabeza contra el pupitre y emitió un débil quejido. Si sus cálculos no estaban erróneos, Anneleise Odar le había contado a toda su clase que ella tenía una "relación" con Blaise Zabinni y asumiendo que en la clase hubieran 17 personas cada una le contaría a alguien mas, así que… Todo el colegio lo sabría a la salida.

Y la salida llegó. Miradas furtivas, miradas que no intentaban esconderse, "¡Bien con Blaise!", y demás frases llegaban a los oídos de Agatha y esta intentaba simplemente borrarlos de su cabeza e ignorarlos, pero era imposible ya que cada paso que daba era la excusa perfecta para mas gritos y miradas.

-Estoy a punto de decirles a todos que es mentira.- Susurró molesta.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! Es más, llamare a Blaise en este mismo instante para que venga por ti.

Agatha miró asustada a Ginny e intentó detenerla, pero ya era muy tarde, Blaise había contestado.

-Hola Ginn.

-Blaaisee, queridooo… ¿No quieres venir por tu novia al colegio?

-Ginny, si necesitas que alguien te recoja no tienes que decir que estoy contigo, sé que soy irresistible pero por favor…

-No hablo de mi, idiota, me refiero a Agatha.

-Oh, ya lo sabes.

-Ven por ella, no tiene como irse.

-Ok, estoy ahí en 15 minutos.

-Chau querido.

Ginny colgó y la mirada matadora de Agatha la recibió con mucho "agrado".

-Te odio, Malfoy.

-Si claro, ahora debo averiguar cómo me iré yo.

Agatha tuvo una brillante idea.

-Arruínale la vida a Anneleise y vete con Draco.

Ginny volteó a mirar hacia donde la gente se aparcaba a recoger a la gente y vio a Draco recargado en su coche esperando pacientemente a Anneleise, tenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados.

-Eres mala. Lo haré, ¡después me cuentas como te fue con tu novio!

Agatha se rió sin ganas y se sentó en una banca a esperar a Blaise. Ginny caminó tranquilamente y se apoyó al costado de Draco asustándolo un poco. Miró a Ginny primero con mala cara, pero después sonrió.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó ella refiriéndose a la mala cara

-Pensé que eras otra persona.- _"Anneleise"_- ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Me puedes llevar hoy a la casa?

Draco sonrió, un modo de molestar a Anneleise. Asintió levemente y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Ginny permaneció a su lado mirándolo dormitar. Parecía estar bastante cansado, debajo de sus ojos se notaban unas tenues ojeras, sus labios estaban secos y estaba más pálido de lo normal.

-¿Te sientes bien?

Draco la miró nuevamente y respondió que no había dormido bien. Se quedaron callados nuevamente. Y en ese preciso momento, cuando Ginny le dio un beso en el cachete a Draco, Anneleise se paró frente a ellos.

-Hola, amor.- Dijo melosamente dándole un beso en los labios. –Tienes mala cara ¿Iremos hoy al cine?- Miró mal a Ginny.- ¿Y tu Leo?

Draco abrió la puerta del copiloto y Ginny se apresuró a entrar provocando una mirada de odio por parte de Anneleise.

-Draco, ese es mi sitio ¿Vas a permitir que se siente ella?

-Si, Anne, ella se sentó primero. Y no iremos al cine, tengo cosas que hacer.- Dijo cansadamente. Anneleise intentó hacer pataleta pero al notar que nadie le hacía caso se quedo callada en el asiento de atrás mientras el automóvil avanzaba hacia su casa.

-¿Qué se supone que debes hacer ahora?- Preguntó Ginny cuando Anneleise se bajó del automóvil y camino malhumorada hacia su casa bamboleando las caderas.

-Invitarte a tomar un helado.- Dijo sonriente, Ginny también sonrió y volvió a sentir ese extraño sentimiento dentro de ella que no sabía cómo interpretar.

Llegaron a la mansión cerca de las 7:30 de la noche, Leo esperaba a Ginny con una molestia increíble, pero Narcisa los salvo gracias a su gran noticia.

-Mañana habrá un almuerzo con los Zabinni y la nueva integrante de su familia en el Tonny Romans. Así que del colegio te recoge Draco y van de frente.


	11. Capitulo 11: Azul Zafiro

Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de JK Rowling

Capitulo 11: Azul zafiro.

Viernes 11:00 a.m.

Draco estaba en su habitación acostado en su casa cuando una duda matadora afloro en su cerebro a tal punto de no dejar que pensara en otra cosa, tomó el teléfono y llamó a Blaise. Timbró dos veces hasta que la adormilada voz del morocho respondió.

-¿Eh?

-¿Sabes de qué color son los ojos de Ginny?

Oyó a Blaise carraspear al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Me llamas a las once de la mañana a pregúntame eso?

-Exactamente, necesito que me respondas… ¿de qué color son, maldita sea?

-¿No son azules?

-Me eres inservible, Blaise. Eso ya lo sabía…

-Muérete Draco, muérete y déjame dormir en paz.

Colgó

Viernes 11:27 a.m.

Draco bajó corriendo las escaleras y entró alocado a la cocina.

-¡Berthaaaaa! Estoy en un dilema. Ginny me pidió que le comprara unos aretes que hicieran juego con sus ojos pero no recuerdo de qué color son.- _"Oh por dios, pero que fácil es mentir en esta casa"_

Bertha lo miró intrigada, dejo la escoba junto a la nevera y tomó el rostro de Draco entre sus viejas manos.

-Joven Malfoy, los ojos de su hermana son azules, creo que no es un color muy difícil, es primario y el cielo y el mar son del mismo color.

"_¡MALDICIÓN!"_

Viernes 12:43 p.m.

"Ginny, una pregunta, se que estas en clase pero… ¿de qué color son tus ojos?" Mandó en mensaje de texto y aguardo unos cuantos instantes hasta que su hermana le respondiera. No esperó mucho.

"Idiota, casi me sacan de clase por tu mensaje… ¡No puedo creer que no sepas de qué color son mis ojos! Estoy decepcionada de ti… Son AZULES, A-ZU-LES."

-¡Rayos!

Viernes 15:10 p.m.

Ginny vio a Draco a lo lejos con un pantalón oscuro y un suéter verde oliva por el que sobresalía el cuello de la camisa y se preguntó por qué estaría tan bien vestido. Caminó hacia él y lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Por qué tan elegante?- A modo de respuesta Draco le tiró un maletín.- Cierto, almuerzo con los Zabinni. Por cierto, me debes una explicación ¿Cómo es posible que me mandaras ese mensaje?

Ginny caminó dos pasos hacia el colegio para ir al baño a cambiarse, pero Draco le agarró el codo.

-Vas a tener que cambiarte en el coche si no, no llegaremos a tiempo.

-¿Planeas que me cambie en el auto contigo dentro?

-No te queda de otra, así que entra y cámbiate ¡ya!

-No voy a entrar, Malfoy.

Ginny se paró al costado del automóvil y se cruzó de brazos. Maldita Agatha, con razón había salido 10 minutos antes de clase, para alistarse y no tener que pasar por esta incómoda situación. Eso era ser una mala amiga.

-No sé por qué creo que realmente quieres que me cambie dentro de tu coche.

-¿Acaso estas llamándome pervertido?

Ginny se rió con ganas y le dijo que no entendía por qué no la dejaba cambiarse en el baño tranquilamente. Draco levantó una ceja y la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-Sera porqué… ¿Es así y punto? O tal vez porqué… ¿Si no, no llegaremos a tiempo al almuerzo? Ya estamos igual tarde, entra de una vez.

Ginny entró a regañadientes a la parte trasera del automóvil de Draco, esto realmente le parecía algo innecesario. Draco se sentó en el asiento del piloto y emprendió la marcha hacia el restaurante a unos 100 kilómetros por hora. Tardó cerca de 5 minutos en asimilar la ropa que Draco le había traído. Una falda tubo, negra a la cintura que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla, una blusa blanca con unos pequeños bobos y detalles en plateado, unos tacones negros y unas pantimedias de color piel. Aparte había tirado unos cuantos maquillajes y ganchos para el cabello.

-¿En serio esperas que me arregle en 20 minutos con todo esto? - Draco no le respondió si no que le tiró su celular en donde había un mensaje de texto de Narcisa que decía que esperaba que ambos llegaran temprano y hermosamente arreglados.- Lo que digas. No prometo quedar hermosa.

-Cosa, tú siempre te ves linda.

Ginny se sonrojó pero no dejó pasar por alto el hecho de que a llamara Cosa.

-Gracias, pero habíamos quedado en que debíamos dejar de ser infantiles y tu apodo es infantil.

-Lo que digas.

Después de unas cuantas patadas en el asiento y gritos, llegaron al Tonny Romans con 2 minutos de adelanto. Draco se bajó primero del automóvil y ayudó a Ginny a bajar, pero, al verla tan mal vestida decidió intervenir.

-Mira, no suelo arreglar gente, prefiero burlarme de ella.- Ginny lo miró molesta. Draco Le acomodó la falda y el cuello de la blusa, le acomodo el moño del cabello y le quito un poco de rímel de su mejilla provocando que estas se incendiaran y que la pelirroja sonriera tiernamente.

-Gracias.- Draco sonrió

-No hay que de, pecosa. No puedo dejar que mi hermanita se vea desaliñada.

"_Hermanita." _ Esa palabra de 9 palabras y 4 silabas retumbó en la mente de Ginny desatando una nueva batalla en su cerebro, Trayéndole recuerdos que deseaba febrilmente borrar.

FLASHBACK

Draco no había entendido del todo la reacción de Ginny, pero lo había puesto nervioso ¿Cómo debía tomar que se anonadara, se sonrojara, no respondiera y después dijera que estaba bien? Ginny era un caso. Cuando estaba dispuesto a soltar el rostro de la pelirroja, esta le acarició una mano delicadamente, más que una caricia parecía un susurro, un débil susurro que intentaba decir algo.

Se miraron a los ojos y ambos se dieron cuenta de que aquí había algo que estaba mal, no era un comportamiento de hermanos. Pero por unos instantes olvidaron ese pensamiento y comenzaron a acercase lentamente sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos. Pero de pronto Draco soltó el rostro de Ginny y se levantó de la silla.

-Espero que no nos peleemos de nuevo, es bastante infantil.- Y diciendo eso, le plantó un beso en la frente a Ginny y se fue a su habitación dejando a Ginny sentada con la mano en la mejilla y un tazón de cereal a medio comer.

FINFLASHBACK

"_El no es mi hermano, no tiene derecho para usar ese detestable adjetivo conmigo"_

"_Pues, la verdad es que tu eres Ginebra Malfoy y el es Draco Malfoy… ¿Bastante parecido en sus apellidos no?" _ Le contestó una quisquillosa voz dentro de ella.

-¡Cállate!- Draco volteo a mirarla y arqueó una ceja.

-¿Disculpa?

"_Yo no soy tu hermana, Draco, así que te pediré que no me llames de ese modo"_

-Nada, nada. Hablaba conmigo misma. – Draco la miró intrigado.

Había decidido mirarla más, notar cada pequeño detalle de su rostro, saber cuando estaba molesta y cuando no, entender porqué arrugaba la nariz de forma tan bella cuando comía el cereal de frutos silvestres y no lo hacía con el de malvaviscos, deseaba encontrarle un color adecuado a sus ojos, un color adecuando a su cabello "rojo". Pero lo que Draco más ansiaba era merecer de alguna forma cada una de las sonrisas de aquella pequeña pecosa, de su pequeña hermanita.

-Vamos que de seguro ya nos están esperando.- Dijo Ginny rompiendo el hilo de los pensamientos de Draco.

Empezaron a caminar rumbo a la puerta de entrada por el estacionamiento, cuando Draco preguntó;

-¿Por qué te has callado a ti misma?

Ginny lo miró a los ojos, esperando que los suyos hablaran por si solos y le expresaran la joven Malfoy que no quería ser su hermanita.

-Pensaba en lo que me dijiste anteayer, lo de no ser tan infantiles y dejar de pelearnos, y pues… bueno.- Ginny se quedó callada y miró el piso, no se le hacía fácil mentir mirando los ojos de alguien, necesitaba pensar que decir a continuación y necesitaba hacerlo sin esa mirada de acero que siempre la observaba como si la escrutara de pies a cabeza.

-Prosigue.- Insistió Draco, levantándole el mentón suavemente con el pulgar.

Se habían quedado detenidos en la puerta del restaurante mirándose a los ojos, recientes situaciones les habían demostrado que, quedarse callados mirándose a los ojos con demasiada intensidad y en un ambiente, relativamente apartado, no era bueno para su condición física y psicológica. Era como si sus rostros tuvieran un imán, cada uno con el polo que necesitaba el otro para completarse. Ginny no podía articular la gran mentira que se le había ocurrido y Draco por fin había descubierto de qué color eran los ojos de la pelirroja.

-¡Chicos!- Grito Agatha abriendo la puerta del restaurante.- Justamente estaba yendo a llamarlos… ¿sucede algo?- Detrás de Agatha se encontraba Blaise.

Agatha se veía impresionantemente hermosa, se había puesto una falda alta y tableada hasta la mitad del muslo con un estampado de flores muy sutil, una blusa de tirantes gruesos de color hueso y un bolerito de color palo de rosa que combinaba perfectamente con la falda.

Ginny miró sobresaltada a Agatha y Draco dijo un tímido "Hola" antes de entrar rápidamente al restaurante, jalando a Blaise de la manga de la camisa, y ubicar a su familia.

-Es una pena que no hayan podido venir ni Leo, ni Anneleise.- Decía Narcisa antes de ver a su hijo llegar y que su rostro se iluminara por la alegría. -¡Por fin han llegado! ¿Dónde está Ginny, Draco?

Narcisa era muy buena mintiendo, Draco sabía muy bien que estaba bastante alegre de que Anne no hubiera venido, realmente nadie en su casa soportaba a su nueva adquisición, como la llamaba en son de burla Blaise, y ya había llegado a la conclusión de que él tampoco la soportaba. Anneleise no había podido acompañarlo a la comida por que su madre había tenido un accidente y debía quedarse con ella en el hospital, Leo por asuntos de trabajo que no había forma de dejar pasar.

-Está en el tocador con Agatha, mamá. – Draco procedió a saludar a todos con suma elegancia y se sentó en su puesto en la gran mesa, al costado de Narcisa y de Ginny, frente al señor Zabinni. Blaise se sentó un momento en el sitio que le correspondía a Ginny y le preguntó a Draco que le había sucedido allá afuera.

- He encontrado el color. – Blaise frunció el ceño.- No es azul como todos creen, sus ojos son de color zafiro claro, son como un cielo totalmente despejado cuando ya comienza a anochecer.

-¿Qué es lo que te está sucediendo, Draco? ¿Por qué tanto interés? – Blaise estaba muy confundido, Draco nunca se había comportado así con nadie.

En ese momento llegaron las chicas y Blaise desocupó el lugar de Ginny, esta misma saludó a todos y se sentó en su lugar, en ese momento aparecieron mozos, quienes les entregaron una carta a cada uno.

-Nunca me dijiste lo que te callabas.

Ginny se tensó, había olvidado ese asunto al perderse en unos hermosos ojos grises.

-Lo que sucede es que… la verdad, siento que en cualquier momento nos pelearemos de nuevo y no será una convivencia agradable.

Draco estaba a punto de replicar algo molesto cuando la estridente voz de la madre de Blaise lo detuvo.

-Chicos, ¿Qué van a pedir?- Cada uno abrió su carta correspondiente y pidió lo que quería.

Draco pidió un plato llamado "Bountiful Beef", Narcisa y la madre de Blaise ensaladas, Agatha un pastel de acelga, Blaise y su padre costillas y Lucius camarones y costillas a lo pobre. Ginny optó por algo que ella categorizó como fresco y tropical.

-Ginny, presiento que una ensalada asiática, tenga algo de tropical. – Criticó Draco, algo risueño.

-Claro, una ensalada asiática no tiene nada de mí. – Dijo Blaise riéndose. Agatha lo miró avergonzada, ese era su prospecto de novio.

-Draco, deja que Ginny le diga a su plato como quiera. – Dijo Narcisa cansadamente. Realmente las peleas entre Draco y Ginny la estaban haciendo llegar a su límite, pero aún así los amaba demasiado.

-No fue una crítica, fue una observación. Si ella quiere algo fresco y tropical no creo que una ensalada asiática se lo de…- Dijo Draco medio indignado, su madre nunca le había reprochado delante de sus amigos su actitud. Narcisa lo miró pidiéndole que se callara de una vez.

El almuerzo transcurrió tranquilo hasta que, en el postre, la madre de Blaise comenzó a interesarse por la vida de Agatha.

-Mamá, por favor…

-Nada de mamá, por favor, ni nada de eso Blaise Zabinni. Creo que merezco información.

Blaise rodó los ojos y miró a Agatha a modo de disculpa. Ella le sonrió tranquilamente infundiéndole un poco de valor para afrontar a sus padres juntos como falsos novios que eran.

-Blaise me contó que vives con tu abuela, querida… - Empezó la madre de Blaise.

-Sí, mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía 9.- Narcisa y la madre de Blaise la miraron con tristeza. – Estaban regresando de París, de una muestra de arte de mi mamá y el avión se cayó.

-¿Tu madre es Mary Anne Dupont? – Preguntó Narcisa exaltada. Agatha asintió débilmente algo asustada.- Ella era muy amiga nuestra. Nos conocíamos desde que éramos pequeñas. Pero después nos distanciamos cuando nos casamos cada una, yo retome contacto con Juliete por los chicos, pero nunca más con tu madre. Volví a saber de ella cuando tu abuela nos invitó al funeral.

Agatha sonrió, su abuela no le había mentido, su madre había sido una persona reconocida en la sociedad y querida.

Lucius y Zacarías conversaban animadamente, muy aparte, sobre sus próximas compas, como yates. Narcisa, Juliete y Agatha conversaban sobre Mary Anne. Dejando a Blaise, Draco y Ginny listos y preparados para creas planes para la noche.

-Hay un nuevo bar en el boulevard. – Dijo Draco animado.

-No hay forma humana que pueda meterme a tus bares de mala muerte. – Replicó Ginny cruzándose de brazos.

-No es un bar de mala muerte. Es muy limpio y tiene baños decentes.

-Draco, acéptalo. Ningún bar al que tú vas es decente, y mucho menos en el boulevard. – agregó Blaise, pendiente de Agatha. Draco se cruzó de brazo y entorno los ojos. – Lo que debemos hacer es decirles a nuestros padres que iremos a un recital o algo así para que no se pongan pesados. Total, ellos se irán a la opera a las 9 y seguramente después se quedaran en mi casa tomando vino.

-Realmente me sorprende tu brillantez, querido Zabinni. – Dijo Ginny entre risas casi susurrantes.

-Lo sé, a veces hasta yo me sorprendo de lo brillante que soy.

Draco bufó, sus bares no eran de mala muerte.

-Solo no hay que mencionarle a Agatha ningún tipo de plan alterno al recital, es muy mala mentirosa y es capaz de destruir todo nuestro plan. Se lo comentamos en el auto.

-¿Planean que los lleve en mi auto? – Inquirió Draco aún resentido.

Ginny lo miró sorprendida, no había calculado que Draco se había molestado.

-Draco no seas nena, vamos a un lugar más tranquilo, los bares no me gustan. – Respondió Ginny tratando de no molestarlo más, no quería desatar la tercera guerra mundial en el restaurante frente a sus padres. Draco tranquilizó un poco su mirada y asintió.

-He pensado en el Chillis, venden unos tragos que a Ginny le van a encantar. – Comentó Blaise algo emocionado.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

"_Blaise está intentando emborrachar a Ginny." _Pensó Draco y rápidamente una vocecita le respondió. _"Draco no seas estúpido, es tu amigo y ella es tu hermana, es jamás de los jamases haría esa clase de cosas, o por lo menos jamás te lo haría a ti."_

-Son frescos y Tropicales.

La cena terminó tranquila a las 7 p. m., con algunas emotivas lagrimas de Narcisa, Juliete y Agatha y decisiones sobre compra de yates. Cuando ya estaban saliendo, Draco les comunicó a todos sus planes.

-Mamá, Ginny leyó en el periódico de la mañana que habrá un recital de clarinetes en el teatro y estamos planeando ir ¿nos das permiso?

-¿Eso me incluye? – Preguntó Agatha acomodándose el bolerito.

-Evidentemente. – Le respondió sonriente Ginny.

Narcisa habló un momento con los demás adultos y juntos llegaron a la conclusión de que no había ningún engaño y que tenían todo el permiso de universo.

-Nosotros iremos a la opera y estaremos regresando a casa muy tarde.- Comunicó Narcisa. – ¿Se quedan a dormir ambos?

Blaise y Agatha se miraron y ambos asintieron.

Después de las respectivas despedidas los cuatro se metieron en el automóvil de Draco, Ginny se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y Blaise y Agatha juntos atrás.

-¿Cómo se enteraron del recital? Ginny, yo se que tu nunca lees los periódicos por la mañana, los detestas.

Los tres sonrieron pícaramente.

-No estamos yendo a ningún recital, mi querida novia falsa.- Agatha entornó los ojos, Blaise sabía que odiaba que la llamara de esa forma tan vulgar. – Vamos por unos tragos ¿Te parece?

HOLAAAAAAAAA! Por fin actualizo

Perdón por la demora, la verdad es que no tengo excusa, me han llegado notificaciones de que quieren actualización por todos lados y lamento mucho no haberles hecho caso antes. Estoy muy arrepentida de haberlos dejado con las dudas…

Bueno, este capitulo es un previo a lo que se viene! Que es realmente una bomba, espero que les haya gustado…

YA MEJOR NO PROMETO NO TARDARME, soy muy malaaaaaaaa


	12. Capitulo 12: Me alcoholiza tu mirada

Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de JK Rowling

CAPITULO 12: Me alcoholiza tu mirada.

-No entiendo a que se refieren, chicos. – Dijo Agatha frunciendo el ceño de manera preocupante. Ginny sabía que cada vez que Agatha fruncía el ceño de ese modo significaba que haría problemas, miró a Draco y a Blaise intentándoles advertirles lo que venía. Ambos asintieron. – No puedo permitir que hagamos algo sin avisarle a Narcisa o Juliete ¿Qué pasa si por A o B nos sucede algo? Ellas creerán que estamos en un recital de clarinetes y no en un bar tomándonos unos tragos. No me parece.

Draco y Blaise habían estado conteniendo sus risas hasta que la rubia terminara su sermón, ambos explotaron en carcajadas bajo la divertida mirada de Ginny. Los chicos no estaban acostumbrados a los constantes ataques de responsabilidad de Agatha, pero ella sí. Su mejor amiga era prácticamente lo contrario a ella, muy responsable, preocupada por el bienestar común antes que el de ella, muy caritativa y hasta a veces muy aburrida.

-Les dije que iba a ser una mala idea comentárselo en el restaurante. – Señaló Ginny, golpeando la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Blaise delicadamente para que dejara de reírse.

-Tú apoyas esta conspiración, Ginevra… - No había sido una pregunta, sino más bien una muestra de agonía, no había nadie de su lado. Ginny rió.

-Vamos Agatha… No nos pasará nada, y si llegara a ocurrir algo, Draco y Blaise se harán responsables y dirán que ellos nos llevaron arrastrando a algún bar de mala muerte cuando nosotras solo queríamos ir a nuestro preciado recital de clarinete. – Ginny fue apuñalada por las asesinas miradas de Blaise y Draco. – Así que. Tú tranquilízate y vamos a divertirnos.

Agatha sonrió complacida y comenzó a molestar a los muchachos con que se lastimaría apropósito solo para molestarlos. A veces Agatha podía ser todo un caso, pasar de responsable y criticona a burlona y despreocupada en tan solo unas milésimas de segundo, esa era la cualidad que Ginny más valoraba de su mejor amiga y que los chicos estaba descubriendo.

-Hay que dejarla en un hospital psiquiátrico, creo que sufre de un trastorno de múltiple personalidad o de bipolaridad- Le dijo Blaise por lo bajo a Draco.

Llegaron al Chillis entre burlas hacia el carácter de Agatha y unos extraños "coqueteos" entre ella y Blaise. Se sentaron en una mesa para 4, Ginny al costado de Draco y Agatha y Blaise frente a ellos, pidieron la carta de tragos preparados y la carta de aperitivos. La despampánate moza no dudo ni un segundo en coquetearle a ambos chicos sin importarle que estuvieran, lo que parecía que eran, sus novias. Draco la ignoró campalmente, más Blaise coqueteó un poco con ella, haciendo que le apuntara su número en la palma de la mano.

-Le diré a tu mamá que coqueteas con cada chica que se te para al frente, aunque yo esté presente. – Se quejó Agatha, creando un ambiente bastante divertido y con aun más burlas hacia ella.

-¿Qué acaso te gusto? – Preguntó amenazante Blaise. Draco y Ginny rieron a carcajada limpia. – Que yo sepa, tú y yo somos novios falsos, así que si mi mamá no está, tengo todo el derecho de coquetear con quien quiera.

-A menos claro, que quieras que Blaise sea solo tuyo, Ags. – Señaló Ginny divertida causando risas incontrolables en Draco. Agatha resopló molesta y penas llegó la carta pidió que le trajeran el trago más fuerte que tuvieran en todo el restaurante.

-Hay veces en las que realmente, no los soporto.

-AUCH. Mi corazón se ha visto realmente lastimado por tu mordaz comentario. – Actuó Draco poniéndose una maño en el corazón como si estuviera deteniendo una hemorragia. Agatha oscureció su mirada y se terminó de un trago su bebida, no le gustaba esto de ser el payaso del grupo. Debía hacer algo para cambiar de posición.

Mientras que la mente de Agatha intentaba encontrar una forma de no ser el hazmerreír del grupo, por la de Ginny pasaba algo totalmente distinto.

Desde que había recordado ese tenue beso en el automóvil de Draco, todo había empezado a ser completamente distinto en su cabeza, ya no era Leo el que vagaba por su mente desperdigando felicidad ni ternura, en realidad ya no desperdigaba ni ocasionaba nada, ya no sentía nada fuerte por Leo, lo quería, sí… pero más allá de eso no había absolutamente nada más, ya no sentía ningún tipo de deseo de besarlo ni de abrazarlo. Era como si el recuerdo de un roce con Draco fuera muchísimo mayor que los momentos increíbles que había vivido con Leo, había hasta llegado a sentir que el simple hecho de imaginarse a Draco mirándola, sintiendo en su mirada lo mismo que ella estaba experimentando, causaba muchísimos más estragos que el que Leo la abrazara.

"_No puedo estar sintiendo algo por Draco"_

El alcohol comenzó a extenderse rápidamente por la mesa y los trago frescos y tropicales pasabas de uno en uno por las manos de la pelirroja, ya no estaba segura de cuantos habían sido, pero se reía constantemente y no podía evitar mirar a Draco de una manera muy especial.

"_Simplemente no puedo. NO ES CORRECTO, por que se que no es posible"_

Agatha ya no era el centro de atención, lo era el alcohol y los chistes que este provocaba que Blaise contara, eran realmente malos. Al parece Draco se mantenía completamente sobrio ya que tenía que conducir, Agatha tampoco estaba muy ebria. Los que se estaban llevando el premio eran Ginny y Blaise.

"_¡Es mi hermano!, él no siente esto por mi… él no siente esto por mi ¿acaso estoy segura de eso? CÁLLATE, no importa, no siente lo mismo por mi…"_

-¡YA! Tengo otro chiste IN-CRE-I-BLE.- Blaise comenzaba a descontrolarse, todos se reían de sus muecas y sus tonos de voz para cada personaje de los chistes.

-Adelante, cariño. – Invitó Agatha, dentro de su ebriedad, Blaise le había pedido que lo llamara cariño. Blaise le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo de forma seductora, Agatha se sonrojó.

-Bien… a ver… Había una vez un elefante que se llamaba maíz… vino un pollito y se lo comió.- Blaise estalló en carcajadas mientras que los demás también pero por que el daba gracia, no su chiste.

"…_es más si siente lo mismo que yo por él, por lo tanto Draco siente un simple cariño de hermano que tranquilamente podemos llamar amor fraternal exacto amor fraternal, eso es. _

Draco se había dado cuenta de las furtivas miradas de Ginny, pequeñas miradas intentando transmitirle algo que él no quería aceptar pero no podía negar, y al parecer ahora las respondía con la misma intensidad que la pelirroja. Ginny se asustó un poco al notar que Draco también la miraba.

"_Repasemos, lo que tú sientes por Draco es; CARIÑO, AMOR FRATERNAL, deseo, anhelo… AHG, cariño de hermanos. ¿Acabo de pensar que DESEO y ANHELO a mi hermano? Estoy realmente trastornada." _ Ginny comenzó a preocuparse, nunca en su vida había tomado una cantidad decente de alcohol y ahora, con unas cuantas copas ya estaba teniendo una clase de pensamientos que nunca en su vida había tenido, ni siquiera por… ¡TAYLOR LAUTNER! De pronto todo comenzó a parecerle una dimensión desconocida y sintió que el restaurante le daba vueltas. Aferró su mano al asiento y de pronto sintió algo inesperado. La mano de Draco se había posado encima de la suya infundiéndole valor, increíblemente todo el malestar se le fue tan pronto como comenzó. Miró las manos y entrelazó sus dedos con los del Malfoy sin siquiera mirarlo a la cara.

Draco necesitaba alcohol. Ver como Ginny lo observaba, sentir un revoltijo de emociones que no sabía que nombre ponerle lo hacía sentir ansioso y, normalmente, apagaba sus ansias o con alcohol o con alguna chica, el alcohol le parecía la mejor opción dado que era una chica quien le causaba las ansias. No podía tomar por qué era lo suficientemente responsable como para no manejar borracho, ni quería estrellar a su bebé.

-¿Qué les parece si la seguimos en la casa? – Inquirió Agatha algo avergonzada por que Blaise se había parado y comenzaba a hablar con los demás clientes.

-Me parece correcto. – Draco sonrió ante la inmediata respuesta de Ginny, era como si acabara de leer sus pensamientos. Agatha se levanto dispuesta a ir por Blaise, quien estaba al otro lado del restaurante coqueteando con un grupo de adolescentes menores que él. Ginny y Draco s quedaron solo en la mesa con las manos entrelazadas.

-¿Te sientes bien? – Preguntó Draco, obligando a Ginny a volver a verlo a la cara.

-No tan mal como parece. – Sonrisa. Caricia en el dorso de la mano. Sonrojo.

-¿Qué es lo que nos está ocurriendo Ginny?

Ginny se quedó boquiabierta ante la interrogante de su "hermano" ¿A qué se refería, cómo qué "qué nos está ocurriendo Ginny"?

-No sé a qué te refieres Draco… - Draco apretó un poco la mano de Ginny y el sonrojo de esta aumentó.

-A eso mismo me refiero.

"_No se me ocurre un insulto adecuado pata la situación."_ Pensó Ginny algo nerviosa ¿Qué iba a responder? Por suerte en ese preciso momento llego Agatha con Blaise, quien bailaba la macarena, y les indicó a los chicos que era mejor irse rápido porque Blaise acababa de dejar a una "mocosa" sin su beso de gloria. Se soltaron de las manos y se encaminaron hacia el automóvil de Draco, ambos intentaron manejar la situación y lo lograron hasta que las cosas comenzaron a ponerse más alcohólicas.

Llegaron a la mansión Malfoy y fue imposible evitar que Blaise corriera hacia la habitación de Draco por más alcohol. Ginny y Agatha fueron primero a cambiarse ya que la ropa elegante había comenzado a incomodarles.

-Intenta no terminar como él. – Le había dicho Agatha a Draco antes de ser empujada por Ginny hacia su habitación.

-Intentare con todas mis fuerzas terminar peor.- Murmuró Draco.

Ginny hizo que Agatha subiera a toda prisa a su cuarto. Agatha intentaba entender que era lo que estaba sucediendo e incentivo que el apuro de Ginny por estar solo debía ser a causa de Draco o algo relacionado con él. Después de que la pelirroja entró a su habitación, cerró estrepitosamente la puerta y se lanzó boca abajo en su cama.

-¿Me vas a explicar que es lo que sucede?

Ginny levantó la cabeza de su mullida cama y solo pronunció una palabra: Draco. Su cabeza volvió a caer en la cama.

-Eso es algo más que obvio, ¿Qué es lo que sucede con él?

-No lo soporto. – Dijo entre las cobijas.

-¿Eso se debe a que…?

Ginny pataleó un poco y ahogó un gritito de nerviosismo, ¿qué era lo que estaba sucediendo?

-¿Te gusta? – Se sentó en la cama y se acomodó un poco el cabello. -¿Te sientes atraída por él? Por favor, necesito que me expliques para poder ayudarte.- Agatha se arrodilló frente a Ginny y apoyó sus manos en las rodillas de su mejor amiga.

Ginny le dijo que debían cambiarse, y mientras lo hacían le empezó a contar lo que había pasado en el restaurante y todo lo que había pensado. También le contó lo que había pasado antes de que entraran al restaurante y le intentó explicar su desesperación al no saber qué demonios sentir.

-Solo sé con seguridad que es mi hermano. – Agatha la abrazó pero le dijo que no sabía que decirle, por primera vez en su vida no tenía una respuesta para algo.

Bajaron a la habitación de Draco media hora después de haberlos dejado, estaban tomadas de la mano y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Si Ginny tenía problemas los iban a afrontar juntas, claro que Agatha tenía una idea de afrontar problemas muy distinta a la de la pelirroja.

Ambos chicos ya estaban más que tomados. Y ellas prácticamente fueron obligadas a tomar igual o más cantidad de alcohol. Después de 45 minutos ya estaban todos cantando música del reproductor de Draco.

-¡YO QUIERO CANTAR MAMMA MIA! – Gritó Agatha buscando la canción entre el sin fin de canciones del ipod de Draco.

-No existe esa canción en mi ipod, Ags. – Dijo Draco entre las risas alcohólicas de los demás. Ginny y Blaise estaban jugando con algunos de los carros de colección que Draco les había prestado y unas cantas botellas de vodka.

-¡YA ME ABURRÍ DE CANTAAAAAAAAAAAAR! – Chilló Agatha jalándolos a todos al centro de la habitación para sentarlos en círculo. – Hay que jugar castigo o castigo.

-¿No es verdad o castigo?- Inquirió Blaise antes de darle un gran sorbo de pico a una botella de Absolut.

-Es una nueva modalidad de juego, cariño.

Los castigos fueron tan variados, que no fue después de las 15 rondas de castigos que a Ginny se le ocurrió hacer que Agatha y Blaise se besaran. Estaban tan ebrios que no fueron capaces de mantener sus labios unidos más de 3 segundos.

-¡TE TOCA GINNY! ¿Castigo o castigo? – Vociferó Agatha girando una botella recientemente vacía de Jack Daniell's.

Ginny giró los ojos muriendo de risa y eligió extrañamente castigo. Agatha le tiró su celular.

-Llama a Leo y cuéntale algo. – Sentenció.

-¿Pero qué cosa?

-No lo sé, nada muy coherente.

-Tampoco es que pueda decir nada muy coherente. – Dijo burlonamente Draco. Ginny lo miró amenazantemente sexy, lo que provocó que Draco se asombrara y diera un largo trago a su bebida. Ginny marcó el número de Leo, timbró dos veces y recién contestó a la tercera.

-Hola Lei, no, no, no pasa nada. Solo te llamaba para contarte que hoy vi un león. Si, te lo juro, era un león… - Los chicos estaban prácticamente muriéndose de la risa. – Leo, te estoy diciendo la verdad, vi un león en medio de la calle, se acercó a mí y me dijo "Hola Ginny, soy Aslan y vengo a llevarte a Narnia." – Explosión de risas. – No, no Leo, no vengas, no estoy ebria ni he consumido ninguna sustancia alucinógena, ni ningún tipo de droga… Leo, estás demente, Draco jamás me daría nada de eso. – Las risas se fueron extinguiendo, pero ahora parecían escuchar a Ginny como si estuviera a mil kilómetros de distancia.

-Pásame el teléfono. - Dijo Draco burlón. Ginny emitió una débil risita y le dio el móvil a Draco si avisarle a Leo. – Ginny ha tomado mas alcohol del que tus has tomado en toda tu vida, imbécil, no tiene ganas de verte así que ni te aparezcas, está en muy buenas manos y con eso me refiero a las mías y no estoy hablando en sentido figurado. Te la paso.

Las risas explotaron en la habitación y Ginny tomó el teléfono ahogada en su propia risa, Draco la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él para que la molestia de Leo fuera de verdad.

-¿Hola?, Leo, no, nada de eso es cierto…

-¿Cómo que no? – Le murmuró seductoramente Draco a la oreja, mordiendo levemente su lóbulo.

"_¿Qué demonios acaba de hacer con mi oreja?"_

"_¿Qué mierda acabo de hacer con su oreja?"_

-Ay dios, no, no vengas para acá ¡no te voy a abrir la puerta! Ay sabes que… haz lo que quieras.

Ginny colgó abruptamente sin dejar que Leo terminara de hablar y lanzó el teléfono a la cama de Draco. Blaise y Agatha estaban ahora haciendo una carrera de shots y era muy probable que uno de ellos vomitara en cualquier momento. Ginny, algo nerviosa por lo que acaba de ocurrir con Draco, se levantó abruptamente del piso y se fue a jugar con ellos, Draco la siguió y todos comenzaron a jugar.

-De mi no te vas a salvar tan fácilmente pelirroja. – Le murmuró al oído antes de tomarse un shot de ron puro.

Ya había 4 botellas vacías, lo que significaba que cada uno había tomado una botella, cuando empezaron a escuchar unos ruidos extraños en los pisos de abajo. La cantidad de alcohol los había hecho olvidarse del hecho de que habían llamado a Leo y este había sido "invitado" a compartir la velada con ellos.

-Es el monstruo. – Dijo Blaise agarrando un bate de beisbol y Draco otro. – Chicas ustedes quédense aquí cuidando la fortaleza del castillo mientras que Sir Draco y yo vamos a matar al monstruo.

-Tengan cuidado Sir Cariño y Sir Draco, los estaremos aquí esperando con mucho ¿anhelo? – Dijo Agatha riéndose de la palabra anhelo.

Las chicas se quedaron unos cuantos segundos solas en la habitación intentando escuchar que era lo que estaba sucediendo abajo, cuando de pronto oyeron unos golpes y unos pasos acelerados por la escalera. La puerta del cuarto se abrió estrepitosamente y aparecieron Draco y Blaise cargando con las justas a un Leo inconsciente. Ginny salto y abrió la puerta del armario.

-¡Metan al monstruo en la prisión!

Agatha saltó a los brazos de Blaise cuando la puerta del armario se cerró. Comenzó a besarlo de una forma acalorada y apasionada, cayeron al piso y se besaron por unos cuentos segundos más hasta que o se desmayaron o se durmieron.

Ginny miraba la escena de Blaise y Agatha divertida y riéndose, hasta que de pronto fue empujada contra una pared y aprisionada con unos fuertes y musculosos brazos.

-Tus ojos son hermosos, Ginevra.

De tan solo escuchar su nombre pronunciado con tal deseo por Draco Malfoy su opción de no sentir nada fue eliminada de su mente, así como de pronto se elimino su capacidad para recordad.

Tenía apoyada la cabeza sobre algo bastante caliente y cómodo, el resto de su cuerpo no lo sentía del todo. Algo aplastaba su pierna derecha y otra cosa tenia atrapada a su brazo izquierdo, se movió un poco para soltar sus extremidades atrapadas, cuando empezó a escuchar unos quejidos. Se levanto de golpe y la cabeza comenzó a darle miles y miles de vueltas, la luz del día la cegó un poco pero cuando pudo volver a ver con tranquilidad se dio cuenta de que estaba echada sobre el pecho de Draco, su pierna derecha era aplastada por Agatha y su brazo lo abrazaba Blaise.

Vaya mañana que Ginevra Malfoy iba a tener.

Hola lectoreeees queridos de mi vida y mi corazón. Miren, no me demore taaaaaaaaanto, espero que el capitulo les sea de su agrado y se diviertan así como yo me he divertido escribiéndolo

Ahora me estoy yendo de campamento asiq ue no prometo actualización rápido, pero las cosas van a empezar a ponerse cadentes entre Draco y Ginny, y bueno ni que decir de Agatha y Blaise

Un besotototote

Jiiiimmafoy.


	13. Capitulo 13: Recordandote

Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de JK Rowling. Yo solo juego con ellos jojojo.

_Tenía apoyada la cabeza sobre algo bastante caliente y cómodo, el resto de su cuerpo no lo sentía del todo. Algo aplastaba su pierna derecha y otra cosa tenia atrapada a su brazo izquierdo, se movió un poco para soltar sus extremidades atrapadas, cuando empezó a escuchar unos quejidos. Se levanto de golpe y la cabeza comenzó a darle miles y miles de vueltas, la luz del día la cegó un poco pero cuando pudo volver a ver con tranquilidad se dio cuenta de que estaba echada sobre el pecho de Draco, su pierna derecha era aplastada por Agatha y su brazo lo abrazaba Blaise._

_Vaya mañana que Ginevra Malfoy iba a tener._

CAPITULO 13:

Intentó levantarse sin despertar a ninguno de sus amigos. La verdad es que estaba bastante torpe por todo el alcohol que había consumido la noche pasada, no recordaba la mitad de lo que había sucedido y si lo que recordaba era cierto, no quería recordar nada más. A duras penas logró salir de la cama sin despertar a nadie y corrió desesperadamente al baño.

Abrió la tapa del inodoro y vomito durante lo que le pareció una eternidad.

-Jamás en mi vida volveré a tomar. – Murmuró mientras se sentaba en el piso del baño. Jaló la palanca y se recostó en el piso frio de mármol intentando recordar todo lo que había pasado.

"_-Tus ojos son hermosos, Ginevra."_

Ni siquiera recordaba exactamente quien se lo había dicho, era simplemente asqueroso. En su cabeza había una gran nube negra que iba destruyendo recuerdos y dejando un vacio sin fondo, una cruel agonía. Recordaba un beso, uno inigualable.

Y de pronto la puerta del baño se abrió.

-Creo que ha sido la mejor noche de toda mi vida. – Dijo Agatha sonriente sentándose al costado del cuerpo tenido de la pelirroja. Ella la miró desconcertada. – El alcohol es lo máximo.

-¿Qué demonios te sucede, Ags? – Alcanzó a decir Ginny antes de que nuevas arcadas la hicieran vomitar nuevamente. Agatha le agarró el pelo para que no lo manchara y jaló cuando Ginny hubo terminado. – Creo que me moriré.

-Debes tomar las pastillas que están en la mesa de noche de Draco. – Ginny abrió los ojos de par en par y le pidió a Agatha que le explicara que era esas famosas pastillas. – Creo que las ha dejado Narcisa, hay una nota que dice "Para los resaqueados" me ha dado mucha risa el que fuera tan linda con nosotros y no nos gritara o nos obligara a correr bajo el sol. Mi abuela una vez me dijo que si llegaba ebria a la casa me haría correr al siguiente día con la resaca encima bajo en sol. – Ginny había dejado de escucharla para salir corriendo por las pastillas.

Los chicos seguían durmiendo plácidamente, Blaise estaba acurrucado en la espalda de Draco y roncaba sonoramente. Ginny observó por unos momentos lo tranquilo que se veía su "hermano" al dormir, le examinó un poco el rostro y descubrió que tenía una leve herida en el labio inferior.

"_Tú no hiciste nada, tú no hiciste nada, tómate esa pastilla y ve a tu cuarto a cambiarte…"_ – Ginny se tomó la pastilla rápidamente y salió corriendo a su habitación seguida de cerca por Agatha, pero en cuanto llegó, nuevas arcadas la hicieron detenerse un momento a tomar aire. No podía vomitar, si no la pastilla se iría con lo demás. Agatha la alcanzó e intentó calmarla, hizo que se sentará en la cama y comenzaron a charlar.

-No recuerdo a partir de cierto punto. – Agatha emitió una débil risita. – No te burles de mí, no es mi culpa.

-Técnicamente si lo es. Tú decidiste tomar cantidades industriales de alcohol en una sola noche.

-No me estas ayudando ¿Lo sabías? ¿Acaso me vas a decir que tú recuerdas absolutamente todo?

-Te lo podría contar con detalles. – Respondió Agatha convencida de sí misma. Ginny sonrió pícaramente y le preguntó si podía describir con detalles que tal son los besos de Blaise Zabbini. Las mejillas de Agatha se tornaron de un rojo más intenso que el cabello de la pelirroja y comenzó a balbucear. – Yo al menos estaba consiente… - Ginny arqueó una ceja.

-¿A qué te refieres con consiente? – Agatha sonrió de lado, realmente su amiga no recordaba absolutamente nada.

-Me refiero a tus acalorados con el que se hace llamar Draco Malfoy. – Ginny abrió extremadamente los ojos.

"_Eso no ocurrió, Agatha esta molestándome… Yo no le di ningún beso acalorado a Draco. No, no, no y ¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NO!" _Ginny se quedó petrificada, no podía haber besado a Draco Malfoy y que su memoria lo hubiera borrado, simplemente no era aceptable. _"Evidentemente, no es aceptable besar al chico de tus sueños y no recordarlo al día siguiente…" _Ginny frunció el ceño, _"Draco no es el chico de mis sueños, cállate."_

-Eso no es posible, tú estás molestándome Agatha.

-Explícame esto… ¿Por qué te mentiría? No tiene ningún sentido.

-Pues no lo sé, aaaagh no entiendo absolutamente nada, estoy completamente segura de que si yo hubiera besado a Draco lo recordaría… - Su voz se fue apagando.

FLASH BACK

Ginny miraba la escena de Blaise y Agatha divertida y riéndose, hasta que de pronto fue empujada contra una pared y aprisionada con unos fuertes y musculosos brazos.

-Tus ojos son hermosos, Ginevra. – Draco había pronunciando esas 5 palabras con tal deseo que la pelirroja se derritió ahí mismo, una mano de Draco la sostuvo por la cintura mientras que la otra continuaba apoyada en la pared dándoles estabilidad.

-¿Qué demonios haces, Draco?

-Nada que tú no quieras.

Ginny cerró los ojos cuando él comenzó a darle pequeñas mordidas en el cuello, apoyó débilmente los brazos en los hombros de Draco para intentar sostenerse pero las piernas no le respondían. Blaise y Agatha se había despertado y ahora examinaban embobados un cochecito que estaba en el piso.

-Es un Ferrari. – Dijo Agatha sonriente mostrándole el coche a Blaise, quien le robaba un beso.

Draco había subido hasta su oreja y ahora mordisqueaba suave y excitantemente su lóbulo derecho. El silencio invadió de pronto toda la habitación cuando se miraron a los ojos, ya no escuchaban ni las risas de Blaise y Agatha, ni la música del reproductor de Draco, sus miradas se buscaron hasta quedar perfectamente reconocidas en el más ansiado déja vu. Los ojos de ambos estaban llenos de pasión y de lujuria, ansiaban ese beso con cada fibra de su ser. Draco tocó con un dedo el borde de la boca de Ginny creando así una tensión increíble en la pelirroja. Ginny agarró el rostro de Draco atrayéndolo hacia ella, mientras que Draco, con una mano sujeto fuertemente la cintura de la pelirroja y con la otra su nuca atrayéndola aun más hacia él. Sus labios se juntaron, no en el dulce beso que Ginny había imaginado, pero en un beso al fin y al cabo.

FINFLASHBACK

-No, no… yo no, no es posible. – Ginny no paraba de balbucear con una voz casi inaudible, se tocó los labios intentando sentir nuevamente aquel beso, poder tocar el rostro de Draco, poder sentir su aliento en el cuello. Levantó la mirada. - ¿Qué pasó después? – Agatha miró el piso, esa parte de la historia no le gustaba. Ginny se dio cuenta de que estaba ocultándole algo e insistió en que se lo dijera.

-Leo salió del armario y los vio besándose, estaba yendo a golpear a Draco, pero este lo notó antes y lo golpeó muy fuerte en el pómulo, o por lo menos creo que fue muy fuerte por que Leo terminó tirado en el piso. – Ginny abrió los ojos de par en par, si era imposible no acordarse de haber besado a Draco, era aun más improbable que después del beso, Leo los hubiera visto y Draco lo hubiera golpeado. Era demasiada información perdida para el cerebro de la pelirroja. – Después Leo se fue de la habitación, creo que de la casa pero antes te dijo que las cosas no se iban a quedar así y que hablarían hoy por la tarde.

"_Oh por dios, esto no puede estar pasándome… Leo no debía ver eso, NO DEBIÓ PASAR ESO, no entiendo como bese a Draco, simplemente NO, no, no y ¡NO!"_

-¿Draco golpeó a Leo? – Preguntó incrédula Ginny. Agatha asintió. – No puedo creerlo.

-Después, tú y Draco estuvieron algo distantes toda la noche, o sea, ya no estaban juntos si no con nosotros pero parecía que estaban atrapados en una burbuja indestructible.

Ginny por primera vez en toda la mañana, sonrió. Eran esas sonrisas que solo se tienen una vez en la vida. Exactamente así se sentía ella en este momento, por más que Leo los hubiera encontrado y se hubiera peleado con Draco, el hecho de haberlo besado y de saber que, por lo menos una milésima parte de Draco también sentía algo por ella.

-¿Sientes algo por Draco?

-Creo que es algo evidente, Ags. Siento algo, no sé exactamente qué es lo que es, pero lo siento. Y realmente odio no poder recordar absolutamente todo lo que ocurrió anoche. Siento que no debería estar sintiendo todo este revoltijo de emociones, pero cuando lo miro y veo que él siente algo muy parecido, no puedo evitarlo. – Agatha sonrió, Ginny se veía tan tierna cada vez que hablaba de Draco., cada peca de su cara se ponía rosada y sus ojos brillaban de una manera muy especial.

-Creo que debemos cambiarnos, Ginny. Debemos encontrar algo coherente que decirle a Leo, para que no le diga a Narcisa y a Lucius lo que vio anoche. –

-Tienes razón, no puedo permitir que ellos se enteren, sin duda alguna terminaría fuera de esta casa en un dos por tres.

Ginny y Agatha se levantaron de la cama y entraron al gran closet de Ginny.

Mientras las chicas se decidían por vestidos en el cuarto piso, los muchachos del tercer piso estaban abrumados, se sentían como la peor escoria del universo por lo que había ocurrido la noche pasada. Blaise caminaba de un lado a otro por la habitación de su mejor amigo, jamás en toda su vida se había descontrolado de tal manera con una chica a la cual consideraba su amiga de una u otra forma, él tenía muy claro que no había significado absolutamente nada o tal vez… ¿No tan claro? Nunca una chica lo había confundido. Blaise Zabbini no conocía la palabra confusión-por-mujeres, quería saber que era lo que Agatha estaba pensando al respecto, pero le daba pavor preguntárselo.

"_¿Blaise Zabbini siente pavor por una muchacha?" _ Era definitivamente el fin del mundo.

Draco se encontraba sentado en la cama con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y tenía el rostro hundido en sus manos.

"_Ella es tu hermana, Malfoy"_

Deseaba que se callaran de una buena vez, esas malditas voces lo había tenido estúpido toda una noche, había dormido exactamente una hora y se había despertado con Blaise en la misma cama. Estaba en un claro delirio, no entendía, al igual que Blaise, como se había podido salir tanto de control con alguien que no era solamente su amiga, si no su HERMANA. Por lo menos ahora sabia que ella sentía exactamente lo mismo que él.

"_¿Y qué se supone que sientes tú?" _Era una estupenda pregunta ¿Qué sentía él? Ni siquiera sabía cómo responderla, pero, se daba cuenta de las cosas que Ginny ocasionaba dentro de él no las ocasionaba nadie más. _"Anneleise" _Se sentía terriblemente mal por todo lo que había pasado, aunque por otro lado le había gustado y mucho.

De pronto la puerta de su habitación se abrió estrepitosamente, Narcisa estaba parada con una bata de seda que le llegaba a las rodillas de color rojo resaltando notablemente en su piel color tiza. Su cara expresaba un enojo realmente increíble. Le pidió a Blaise que saliera de la habitación y la dejara un momento a solas con Draco.

-¿Me puedes explicar porqué convertiste tu cuarto en un bar? ¿Quién demonios te dio permiso, Draco Malfoy, para emborracharte de esa manera tan espeluznante, ah? – Draco se quedó sin palabras, nunca su mamá le había hablado así, jamás en la vida se había molestado tanto con él desde que de pequeño, cuando empezó su odio por Leo, le había metido una rana en el pantalón. – Y no puedo creer que metieras a Ginny en todo esto, ¿Cómo permitiste que tomara de manera tan abrumadora? Tú debías cuidarla, no alcoholizarla.

Ginny y Agatha habían decidido ponerse unos vestidos floreados, hacía calor y no planeaban salir a ningún lado. Un día tranquilo y sin nada muy (MUYMUY) interesante. Bajaban las escaleras del 4to al tercer piso cuando se encontraron Blaise sentado en uno de los escalones, tenia puesto el pijama con el que había dormido y su rostro denotaba enorme preocupación y nerviosismo.

-¿Qué pasa, Blaise? – Preguntó Ginny algo preocupada por su expresión. Blaise las miró y esquivó la mirada de Agatha, les contó lo que acababa de escuchar que Narcisa le decía a Draco. - ¿Le está echando la culpa por cómo estaba?

-Exactamente. – Ginny no lo dudó ni un instante e irrumpió en la habitación de Draco dejando a Agatha y a Blaise solos.

Narcisa la miró algo aturdida. Draco apenas logró mirarla sin sentir un remordimiento increíble por la noche pasada.

-No creo que debas gritarle a Draco por lo ocurrido, yo fui la que decidí tomar de manera tan absolutamente exagerada. Si vas a castigar a Draco merezco exactamente el mismo castigo. Yo permití que convirtieran su cuarto en un bar.

Narcisa y Draco la miraron de forma incrédula, Ginny estaba asumiendo la mitad de la culpa por lo ocurrido. Narcisa balbuceó unas cuantas palabras y se sentó al costado de Draco en la cama, invitó a Ginny a que se sentara a su costado.

-Discúlpenme por todo este escándalo, realmente no me gusta gritarle a nadie de este modo, pero me sentí horrible al verlos como estaban por la mañana, no quiero que vuelva a pasar de manera tan descontrolada en la casa, si quieren pueden tomar en algún lugar y mando a un chofer a que los traiga. Pero no me hagan pasar por este tipo de situaciones de nuevo. – Narcisa los abrazó y les dijo que el desayuno ya estaba servido para todos, comentó que Leo estaba algo raro esta mañana y que Ginny debía hablar con él porque ese no era su carácter normal. Draco se estremeció al escuchar el nombre de Leo.

-No te preocupes, Narcisa, yo hablaré con él. – Narcisa les sonrió a ambos y salió de la habitación mucho más tranquila de lo que había entrado.

Un profundo silencio inundó la habitación, ninguno de los dos sabia que decir ni que hacer. Estaban sentados uno al costado del otro separados por el espacio vacío de su madre.

-Ginny. – Dijo tranquilamente Draco. Ginny lo miró, pero antes de que este pudiera seguir hablando, ella se levantó y salió rauda de la habitación. Segundos después, entró Blaise algo consternado.

-¿Puedes explicarme qué demonios nos está sucediendo?

Draco se recostó en la cama y se tapó la cara con las manos. No, la verdad no sabía que les estaba ocurriendo.

Ginny bajó las escaleras hasta el primer piso donde se encontró con Leo y Agatha desayunando cereales. No se miraban, no se hablaban, Leo estaba leyendo el periódico de la mañana mientras que Agatha había encontrado una revista de automóviles que Lucius siempre hojeaba por la mañana.

-Buenos días. – Dijo Ginny sentándose al costado de Agatha, cuando estaba a punto de servirse cereales una voz la detuvo.

-¿Podemos hablar? – Leo sonaba mas apenado que molesto. Ginny levantó la mirada de su plato y asintió débilmente, Agatha ni siquiera había volteado a mirarla hasta ese momento que le dedicó una mirada de apoyo pleno.

Ginny siguió a Leo hasta el estudio, donde cerró la puerta de se apoyó tranquilamente en la mesa.

-¿Y bien…? – Ginny iba a hacerse las de rogar, su estrategia era negarlo todo.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes para decirme?

-No sé a qué te refieres ¿Qué debería decirte?

"_Es malo comportarse de ese modo, Ginevra"_

Leo caminó de un lado a otro de la estancia denotando muchísima frustración. Amaba con todo su ser a Ginny, pero no iba a permitir que lo engañara de ese modo, en su nariz y que después lo negara de manera tan infantil y egoísta.

-Por favor, Ginevra. Tú sabes que te adoro, no me hagas esta clase de cosas. – A Ginny se le partió el corazón en pedacitos. No esperaba que Leo se pusiera de ese modo.

-Realmente lo siento.

-¿Realmente sientes que haya pasado o que lo haya visto?

¿Qué se debe responder a esa clase de cuestionamientos que sabes que la respuesta no será la correcta?

-Que lo hayas visto.

Leo la miró a los ojos se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente. Salió del estudio dejándola completamente confundida ¿Eso significaba que habían terminado?

DXGDXGDXGDXG

Holi corazones Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado y que no los haya hecho esperar demasiado, el siguiente capítulo está ya en mi mente pero no en compu jajaja pero espero no demorarme mucho porque no me gusta hacerlos esperar y mucho menos a mi fan numero uno Leroa Malfoy Hang. Realmente tus mensajitos y rr me encantan! Este capítulo está dedicado a ti

Un besotototote

JiiimMalfoy


	14. Capitulo 14: Emífera

Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter son míos, todos le pertenecen a JKRowling. Yo solo me los robo un ratito para molestarlos.

Primero que nada pido millones de disculpas por mi demora, soy una mala persona, mas disculpas aun para los que mandaron rr en el capítulo pasado pidiéndome actualizar más rápido y MAAAS disculpas aun para Leora Hang Malfoy, mi súper fan número 1, a la que le dije que actualizaría y no lo hice Millones de disculpas. Espero que el capítulo les guste y sigan conmigo apoyándome!

AHHH y próximamente un nuevo fic (NO PLANEO DEJAR ESTE)

Capítulo 14: Emifera.

-Esto no debería estar sucediendo de este modo…- murmuró la pelirroja algo desconcertada por la descabellada forma en la que los hechos se estaban desarrollando, no era ni la mejor forma ni la que ella quería. Había dañado a Leo, había besado a Draco y en verdad ya no sabía lo que deseaba.

"_¿Cómo que no sabes lo que deseas Ginevra? Tú quieres a Draco y eso no lo puedes negar, ni aquí ni en China"_ Eso era verdad, quería a Draco de una manera mucho más profunda que a un hermano, lo quería de verdad y ese sentimiento no lo había sentido nunca por nadie más en su corta vida. Era como si dentro de su pecho cada vez que se mencionaba el nombre de Draco un bicho extraño le oprimirá el corazón como si el solo hecho de pensar que en una remota posibilidad ella y él tuvieran algo fuera simplemente imposible.

Y al mismo tiempo pensaba en Narcisa y en Lucius, ellos habían hecho todo por ella, le habían dado un hogar confortable, pero mucho más importante que eso le habían dado amor. Un amor verdadero, la habían acogido como su verdadera hija y ambos la querían como si en verdad lo fuera. No podía permitir que un débil encaprichamiento con Draco (_"Tu sabes muy bien que no es un débil encapricha__miento") _destruyera lo que había estado buscando desde que sus padres habían muerto, no iba a dejar a los Malfoy porque ella los amaba como había amado a sus mismos padres.

Decidió quedarse un rato sentada en la silla de cuero negro de Lucius. Debía olvidar todo lo que había ocurrido con Draco la noche pasada, debía borrar a su "hermano" de su subconsciente y debía lograrlo para poder salir de ese estudio lo más pronto posible.

"_Reto difícil, pelirroja"_

Agatha no había volteado a mirar a Blaise ni por un instante en lo que llevaban desayunando en la cocina de los Malfoy. Draco aún no bajaba de su habitación y parecía que no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo, al igual que Ginny, quien no parecía querer salir del estudio después que Leo. Agatha había decidido dejarla un rato sola para que pudiera pensar en lo ocurrido.

-¿No planeas hablarme? – Preguntó Blaise tranquilamente mientras dejaba su vaso vacío sobre la barra.

-No tengo nada que decirte. – Respondió Agatha secamente.

Silencio incómodo. Hasta hace 5 minutos, mientras Blaise no hablaba ella había estado tranquila, ahora que había vuelto a escuchar su voz los recuerdos de todo lo que se habían dicho y hecho anoche luchaban por salir de su mente. No había permitido nunca que ningún chico causara estragos en ella, y Blaise Zabbini no iba a ser la excepción. Blaise aparentaba estar mucho más tranquilo que ella, pero no había ganado la fama de mujeriego por demostrar sus sentimientos con cada muchacha con la que había estado, más bien todo lo contrario. El asunto con Agatha le había afectado más que estar con ninguna otra chica, es más, Agatha era la primera chica que había afectado su ser. Silencio incómodo.

Draco seguía acostado en su cama, se había dado una ducha de agua fría y se había cambiado el piyama por ropa de diario, había tendido su cama (como nunca), había recogido alguna de las botellas de alcohol y las había juntado en una bolsa de basura negra que su mamá había dejado en la puerta. Nada de eso había logrado que una preciosa pelirroja pecosa saliera de su mente, aún estaba ahí, tan efímera pero al mismo tiempo tan estable. No le gustaba pensar en ella, pero al mismo tiempo lo amaba, tal vez la amaba a ella. Ginny significaba tanto para él, gracias a ella Draco había cambiado radicalmente muchas de sus percepciones, se había empezado a fijar en los detalles. Pero a causa de la noche pasada, era muy probable que la perdiera. Sus padres jamás iban a aceptar que estuviera con su hermana.

_No se debe nunca escuchar a las flores. Solo se les debe contemplar y oler. La mía perfumaba mi planeta pero yo no era capaz de alegrarme de ello. _

-Maldito Antoine de Saint-Exupéry… - Murmuró el rubio molesto tirando el libro "El Principito" lejos de su cama, ese había sido su último intento de dejar de pensar en la pelirroja pero había salido todo al revés.

Se levantó de su cama y salió de su habitación, algo molesto y asustado. Era la primera vez que una muchacha creaba ese espiral de emociones en su cerebro. Pero lo que Ginny generaba en él iba más allá de lo psicológico. Sus labios exigían volver a sentir los de esa pecosa encima suyo.

"_Fue el tiempo que pasaste con tu rosa lo que la hizo tan importante." _Comenzaron a parecer imágenes de Ginny molesta, como estaba los primeros días de su estancia en la mansión Malfoy, Ginny siendo seducida por Blake Sullivan y después siendo arrastrada por Harry Potter, Ginny logrando tener esa mirada característica de los Malfoy, Ginny siendo una Malfoy perfecta, principal motivo por el cual estaba prohibida. Las palabras de ese libro retumbaban en su cerebro mientras bajaba lentamente las escaleras hasta el primer piso.

"_Tiene tú mismo apellido, Malfoy"_

Agatha seguía sin mirarlo y Blaise comenzaba a desesperarse. Nunca se desesperaba por una conquista, ellas se desesperaban por él, no al revés. Él no podía ser el único al que la noche pasada había afectado, tal vez Agatha supiera fingir, pero nunca más que él.

-En serio no tienes nada que decirme.

-Creo que no Blaise, pero si quieres que te diga algo solo tienes que pedírmelo.

Agatha no quería hablar de sus sentimientos y mucho menos de la noche pasada, eso implicaba cosas que se le habían escapado de las manos y de todo tipo de lógica. No quería tener que admitir que algo se había salido de su perfecto orden ni de sus perfectas expectativas. Su primer beso no debía ser con un cualquiera y Blaise Zabbini estaba dentro de esa categoría.

-Dime que es lo que piensas. – Agatha levantó una ceja y casi por primera vez en todo el dia le dedico una mirada, claro que no era la que él estaba esperando.

-Edward Cullen lo dice mejor que tú.

"_¡IDIOTA! ¿Cómo se te ocurre responderle que EDWARD CULLEN lo dice mejor? Tú sí que eres una genia __Mühletaler__"_

Blaise frunció el ceño.

-Agatha, te estoy hablando en serio. Dime que piensas, lo que sientes desde ayer. Dime que estas tan confundida como yo lo estoy. – Y así Blaise Zabbini aceptaba que una mujer lo había confundido en el preciso momento en el que su mejor amigo, más conocido como Draco Malfoy, llegaba a la cocina y se sentaba a su lado. – Hola Draco.

-¿Qué tal? – Respondió algo meditabundo.

-¿A qué te refieres con confusión? por qué yo tengo muy claro que es lo que paso anoche. – Respondió Agatha ignorando completamente a Draco. Blaise se levantó de la silla y se paró frente a ella obligándola a mirarlo.

-Entonces, si lo tienes tan claro, por favor dímelo.

Draco se había quedado algo anonadado frente a la extraña actitud de Blaise frente a Agatha. ¿Qué les estaba ocurriendo a los muchachos? Ellos normalmente no eran así. Tal vez había llegado el momento de madurar. En ese momento Ginny salió del estudio con una sonrisa radiante. Se había dado cuenta que tal vez querer a Draco no era tan malo y que tal vez, por alguna alineación cósmica de los planetas y las estrellas, Narcisa y Lucius la quisieran para Draco.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo? – Preguntó algo sorprendida por la extraña situación que encontraba en la cocina. Pero lo único que consiguió fue ser ignorada al igual que Draco y una sella del mismo diciéndole que esto se podría poner divertido.

-Se llama alcohol, Blaise Zabbini y creo que lo conoces lo suficientemente bien como para saber qué clase de efecto puede tener en el organismo de los seres vivos.

-No me puedes decir que todo lo que ocurrió anoche fue solo a causa del alcohol, yo sé que fue algo más y sé que fue importante.

Agatha se levantó de la silla quedando a unos escasos 5 centímetros de la nariz de Blaise, cerró las manos con tal intensidad que sus uñas comenzaron a lastimar las palmas.

-Mira, Blaise, querido, corazón, yo por mi parte he corrido un velo a la noche pasada, osea, para que tu cerebro de neanderthal lo entienda, eso significa que ya no me importa, que no planeo hacer ni media conexión sináptica como para que esos detestables recuerdos vuelvan a vagar por mi delicado cerebro. – Y volvió a sentarse en la silla como había estado hasta hace 5 segundos, comenzó a mordisquear una galleta de chocolate hasta que Blaise la interrumpió.

-¿Ni media conexión sináptica?... – Agatha lo cortó.

-Exacto, esa es otra perfecta razón. Un individuo que no sepa lo que es media conexión sináptica la merece, por lo tanto no planeo hacer una por ti.

-Para tu información, señorita orgullosa, si se lo que es una conexión sináptica.

-¿Ah sí? ¡Y que es!

Draco y Blaise sonrieron de lado. Blaise se había estado preparando desde los 17 para ingresar a uno de los mejores institutos de medicina neuronal en toda Inglaterra, por lo que efectivamente si sabía lo que era una conexión sináptica.

-Articulan la organización neuronal del cerebro, mientras más conexiones tengas, más capacidad de aprendizaje por lo tanto mejor memoria. Tranquila, puedo hacer muchas conexiones para recordar lo que estudio los viernes.

Agatha se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Eres un idiota.

-Y tú una orgullosa que no acepta que sintió cosas por mí.

-¡¿Acaso tú las sentiste por mí?

-Uyy golpe bajo. – Murmuró Draco totalmente divertido. Ginny emitió una débil risita.

-¡CALLATE MALFOY! – Gritaron ambos a coro. Draco y Ginny se miraron unos segundos como preguntándose a quien de los dos se refería y volvieron a caer en la triste realidad de que eran hermanos y eso por ahora no cambiaría.

-¡Pues si! Si las sentí por ti.

Silencio sepulcral. Draco y Ginny abrieron increíblemente los ojos y voltearon a mirar a Agatha quien miraba directamente a Blaise algo perdida. No esperaba esa respuesta. Blaise respiraba entrecortadamente e intentaba que Agatha respondiera.

"_Si las sentiste, deja de ser obstinada y díselo de una vez por todas. No te matará estar con un muchacho, Blaise es buena persona y tú lo sabes." _No ella jamás aceptaría que había sucumbido ante los encantos de un maldito mujeriego como Blaise Zabbini.

-Lo siento, pero yo no sentí lo mismo. Creo que el fingir que éramos la perfecta pareja de novios te afecto un poco, Zabbini. Ya te dije que la noche pasada debe ser olvidada.

Todos miraron como Agatha volvía a sentarse en su silla y a comer tranquilamente sus galletas de chocolate totalmente atónitos. Blaise frunció el ceño y también se sentó en su silla frente a Agatha pero no volvió a mirarla hasta que terminó su desayuno, se despidió de todos y se fue caminado a su casa. Momentos después Agatha terminó de comer y ella también abandono la mansión Malfoy algo cabizbaja. Eso de romper corazones no era como te lo pintaban en las películas, era una de las cosas más duras y feas que le había tocado hacer.

-Eso definitivamente fue una de las cosas más anormales que he visto y oído en toda mi existencia. – Murmuró Ginny mientras subía las escaleras hacia su habitación huyendo de Draco.

-¡Ginny, espera! – Hablando del rey de roma. Draco subió corriendo las escaleras, algo dentro de su cerebro le decía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era una de las peores decisiones que podía tomar en su vida, pero su corazón le decía otra cosa. – Esteeee, quería saber si querías salir en un rato. – El corazón de la pelirroja se desembocó, logró evocar una tenue sonrisa y asentir débilmente. Draco también sonrió y le dijo que estuviera lista a las 5 en punto.

Ambos almorzaron en sus alcobas para no verse hasta la hora destinada y no perder el encanto de las citas. Ginny se cambió el vestido floreado que se había puesto por unos pitillos de jean y una blusa de algodón algo suelta de color crema con flores magentas. Dejo su cabello suelto para que bailara con el viento. Mientras buscaba algo para ponerse encima encontró el suéter de su salvador desconocido, sonrió y lo metió en su cartera.

A las 5 de la tarde se encontraron en la puerta de la mansión y se subieron a la camioneta de Narcisa, Ginny se extrañó notablemente por la extraña decisión automovilística de Draco, pero decidió no preguntar y disfrutar de la música clásica que Draco había puesto para el trayecto. Empezó a dormitar cuando el cielo empezó a ponerse de un anaranjado impresionante.

-Ginny, ya hemos llegado a nuestro maravilloso destino. – Dijo Draco algo divertido con voz de azafata de avión. Ginny sonrió y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un hermoso claro redondo rodeado de frondosos árboles enormes. Bajaron de la camioneta y Ginny fue directamente a recostarse en el pasto. Era el pasto más verde que ella jamás hubiera visto. El perfecto pasto del patio trasero de los Malfoy se quedaba corto contra ese pasto irregular.

-Levántate pecosa, que quiero mostrarte algo. – Dijo Draco sonriente al verla tan feliz.

-Me gusta más pecosa que cosa.

-Solo le he agregado un "pe" de pequeña. Tu apodo no tiene nada que ver con tus pecas. Es porque eres una cosa pequeña. – Ginny hizo un ademan de querer golpearlo pero Draco salió corriendo mientras gritaba que lo siguiera. Llegaron a un gran sauce que tenía unas pequeñas maderas clavadas que servían como escaleras, Draco subió ágilmente a la casa del árbol y después ayudó a Ginny a subir. La casa estaba a medio hacer, no tenía paredes ni techo, solo era un gran piso con un barandal que parecía estar puesto ahí momentáneamente para evitar que los niños se cayeran.

-Es hermosa Draco, ¿Cómo la has encontrado? – Ginny estaba maravillada, la casita le brindaba la posición perfecta para ver el sol esconderse en unas montañas muy lejanas.

-Yo la hice con mi padre, cuando tenía 7… Pero por motivos de trabajo tuvimos que dejar de venir, él ya no tenía tiempo ni para respirar y bueno, yo no quería ser una carga… Así que dejamos la construcción de mi casa del árbol para el siguiente verano pero bueno, ese verano aun no llega.

Ginny miró tristemente a Draco y lo abrazó. Se sentaron en el piso de la casita y se apoyaron en el tronco del sauce a mirar el atardecer, ninguno dijo nada, las palabras sobraban. Y así, acurrucados uno contra el otro se quedaron plácidamente dormidos.

2HORASDESPUES

-Te voy a matar, Malfoy. ¿Cómo pudiste permitir que nos quedáramos dormidos?

-Discúlpame pecosa, pero tú no opusiste ninguna resistencia.

-Pues ahora llueve a cantaros y… - Un grito desgarrador se estrelló contra los tímpanos de Draco haciendo que casi perdiera el equilibrio y cayera 10 escalones abajo. Cerró los ojos con mucha fuerza y deseó que no hubiera pasado lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-¡¿TU CREES QUE ME ENCUENTRO BIEN MALFOY?

-Deberías dejar de usar mi apellido para insultarme... – Draco terminó de bajar los escalones resbaladizos de la casa del árbol y encontró a Ginny sentada en el piso llena de lodo apretando su tobillo derecho. –…hace tiempo que también es el tuyo.

Ginny hizo un puchero increíble culpando a Draco por la desgracia que le había ocurrido, Draco se reía de ella mientras esta pataleaba cargada como un costal sobre un hombro del Malfoy. La llevó hasta el automóvil y la deposito en el asiento del copiloto. Ginny abrió su cartera y sacó el suéter mientras Draco abría la maletera para conseguir vendas, Se quitó la blusa que estaba empapada y enlodada y solo se puso el suéter de su salvador.

"_Ojala él estuviera aquí para salvarme." _Ginny emitió una débil risita al pensar en esas cosas.

Draco consiguió la venda y abrió la puerta del copiloto para poder vendar el tobillo de su hermana, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al observarla.

-¿Por qué tienes mi suéter puesto? – Preguntó arqueando una ceja. Ginny abrió los ojos de par en par. – Creo que me lo has robado desde que llegaste ¿no? Hace mil años que no veo ese suéter, y era mi favorito. – levantó el pantalón de Ginny hasta la rodilla con mucha delicadeza y comenzó a untarle una pomada que había encontrado en el botiquín de Narcisa, después le puso la venda, sin ningún tipo de quejido de Ginny. – Vaya, creí que me dejarías sordo.

-¿Acaso no te acuerdas cuando me diste el suéter?

-Yo jamás te daría mi suéter favorito.

-¡Vamos, Draco! Has memoria.

Y de pronto miró el sueter y a Ginny y todo apareció en su memoria como si hubiera ocurrido ayer.

FLASHBACK

Draco miró a la muchacha que seguía sentada en la vereda con la mirada perdida, se pasó las manos por el cabello.

-¿Cómo la llevaremos a su casa si esta desorientada, Blaise?

Blaise volteó a mirar a la muchacha y se aproximó hacia ella, buscó entre sus bolsillos alguna billetera, Ginny solo miraba como aquel muchacho moreno buscaba algo entre su ropa y el otro rubio le limitaba a mirarla. Blaise llegó a su objetivo.

-Se llama Ginevra Weasley, 15 años, vive en la calle Fleet, número 134.

-Bien, pues hay que llevarla.- dijo Draco tomando la billetera con la identificación de la muchacha.- No quiero cargar en mi conciencia una muerte.

Blaise se aproximó hacia la muchacha pero cuando intentó tomarla en brazos Ginny se estremeció y le alejó un poco de Blaise.

-Está muriendo de frío, Malfoy.

Draco volvió a bufar y procedió a sacarse la chompa que llevaba encima.

-Sácale el impermeable, el suéter y la camiseta- dijo Malfoy, Blaise lo miró asombrado y un leve sonrojo le cubrió las mejillas.

-Estamos en un parque público, Draco, cualquier persona nos puede ver, no creo que sea muy común desvestir a una muchacha en un parque.

-Tú solo hazlo, Blaise.

FINFLASHBACK

Draco cerró la puerta del copiloto y se subió al sitio del piloto. No podía creerlo.

-No puedo creer que seas tú. – Murmuraron los dos a coro cuando Draco cerró la puerta del copiloto. Ninguno volvió a decir nada más, Draco encendió el automóvil pero OH SORPRESA no avanzaba. Después de 45 minutos de búsqueda de la razón Draco llego a la conclusión de que las llantas se habían atorado en el fango y que debían esperar hasta que parara de llover para poder recién avanzar y volver a la mansión.

-Creo que de ese modo tenemos tiempo para hablar… - Murmuró Draco mirando a los ojos a Ginny, cosa que a ella desde hace tiempo la estaba volviendo loca.

-Dime de que y con gusto. – Las sonrisas de nerviosismo nunca habían sido las mejores de la pelirroja y esta no le había salido muy bien que digamos.

Draco frunció un poco el ceño, Ginny sabía de lo que quería hablar. La noche pasada. Ninguno de los dos sabia como comenzar, pero él siempre debía tener la respuesta para todo. Y la besó.

DXGDXGDXGDXGDXG

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como me gusto a mi

Un besote

JiiiimMalfoy


	15. Capitulo 15: Por que te apellidas Malfoy

Ningún personaje de Harry Potter me pertenece, todos son de JKRowling

Tal vez este capitulo este un poco subidito de tono jojojojo, de nuevo todo es gracias a su apoyo incondicional Próximamente subiré el capitulo 2 de mi otro fic que DEBEN leer

Capitulo 15: Por que te apellidas Malfoy

Draco se encontraba tranquilamente acostado en su cama leyendo un libro mientras una tenue música clásica sonaba embargando toda su habitación. No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había vivido con Ginny el último mes, desde que la había llevado al campo. Un leve golpeteo en la puerta lo sacó de sus amorosos pensamientos hacia la hermosa pelirroja que debía dormir en el piso de arriba.

-¡Adelante! – Dijo bajando el volumen de la música y sentándose en la cama. La luz estaba apagada y la única luz de la habitación era una lamparita de la mesa de noche. Dejó su libro en la mesa de noche y se frotó un poco los ojos que le molestaban a causa de la poca iluminación. La puerta no se abría por lo que repitió si palabra mágica. Ginny abrió algo azorada la puerta y la cerró tras ella.

Habían pasado tantas cosas entre ellos desde que habían vuelto del campo y se habían besado por segunda vez, que parecía dos personas completamente distintas a lo que eran hace 6 meses. Narcisa les había gritado de una forma inhumana ya que habían regresado al día siguiente, no habían contestado ningún celular y con el tobillo de Ginny destruido. Pero finalmente había comprendido por que habían demorado tanto, después de toda la molestia solo quedaba el hecho de que había destruido las llantas de la camioneta de Narcisa y debían pagarlos con su propina.

Sus bocas no podían pasar mucho tiempo separadas, necesitaban una de la otra, necesitaban escuchar la débil respiración del otro el su oreja, sentir unas manos despeinando sutilmente sus cabellos. Ginny no paraba de pensar en Draco, había descartado absolutamente la idea de que Narcisa y Lucius la echaran de su hogar por hacer feliz a su hijo, todo tendría una solución en el momento justo e indicado. _Todo va a salir bien, _se repetía constantemente la pelirroja cuando estaba a punto de dormirse. Draco no estaba del todo seguro en cuanto a Ginny, estaba seguro de que la quería mas que a una amiga o una hermana, pero no podía, simplemente estar con ella iba en contra de su familia, de su razón y de cualquier tipo de norma o reglamento en el que se especifica que no puedes tener ningún tipo de noviazgo con tu hermana.

-Hey…- Murmuró Ginny agarrándose los codos por la espalda. Estaba muy nerviosa, había decidido hacer lo que iba a hacer ayer mientras charlaba con Agatha.

_**-Lo he decidido, Ags. – Dijo Ginny cuando arrogó un envase de helado vacío al basurero.**_

_**-¿Estas completamente segura Ginn? – Ginny asintió enérgicamente **_

_**-Creo que es una medida innecesaria…**_

_**-¿Por qué lo dices?**_

_**-Creo que es un poco rápido y es tu hermano Ginevra, no crees que te traerá ciertos problemas en casa, ni que decir que él es DRACO MALFOY, el mayor casanovas de toda la historia de la secundaria.**_

_**-No lo llames casanovas, yo sé que él no es así. Estoy decidida Agatha, no te estoy pidiendo tu permiso, estoy pidiéndote ayuda. – Agatha bufó **_

_**-¿Que clase de ayuda necesitas?**_

_**-¿Anticonceptivos?**_

-Hola… - Murmuró de vuelta Draco mirando a Ginny de pies a cabeza, llevaba puesto un short de jean bastante ajustado y pequeño, pero solo de veía una pequeña porción de la tela ya que también tenia puesto el suéter de Draco, que al quedarle excesivamente grande parecía un vestido extra corto. - ¿Qué sucede?

Ginny avanzó unos cuantos pasos en dirección a Draco mirando el suelo, estaba apenada, quería que todo saliera bien pero no sabia como hacerlo, Draco debía saberlo de memoria, seguro que para él era cosa de unos minutos. Sintió como su corazón se oprimía mientras pensaba en Draco y otras mujeres, pero todo se dispersó cuando Draco la miró a los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede pelirroja? – No sabía como había logrado pronunciar esas simples tres palabras. Las piernas de Ginny tenían un brillo espectacular color nacarado natural, como si hubiera tomado sol durante la semana, cosa imposible ya que vivían juntos y habían estado prácticamente todo el tiempo juntos.

_**Agatha y Ginny caminaban a unas cuadras de la heladería, estaban rumbo a la farmacia en busca de ciertos productos en los que Ginny estaba bastante interesada. Pastillas, óvulos, las llamadas "perlas", lo que fuera.**_

_**-Espera Ginn. – Dijo Agatha sosteniéndola del codo. – Si quieres estar perfecta y eso va a depender de mi, serás aun mas perfecta que Afrodita. – La jaló hasta una tienda donde vendían productos totalmente naturales. Ingresaron a la tienda y Agatha comenzó a buscar un producto en especial, una loción que dejaba tu piel con un brillo espectacular como de bronceado. **_

-Ehm, nada en especial… Tenia ganas de verte. – Su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar, se paró exactamente frente a Draco quien la miró hacia arriba, abrió sus piernas para que la pelirroja se pudiera acercar más, en cuanto eso sucedió Draco tomó la cintura de la pelirroja.

"_Esto no esta bien" _ Pensó Draco cuando Ginny se sentó en una de sus piernas y comenzó a besarlo de forma apasionada, ¿que creía esa pelirroja que estaba haciendo?

-¿Qué… qué crees que estas haciendo Ginn? – Draco no podía pensar, no podía coordinar su cerebro con sus manos, no podía simplemente hacer lo mismo que hacia con las demás mujeres con su hermana "_Emmm, no es tu hermana" _– Esto no estaaa… - No pudo terminar la oración ya que el lóbulo de su oreja comenzó a ser mordido de una forma muy seductora.

No debía descontrolarse. Sus padres, su hermana, su vida, sus conquistas, el instituto, Ginny, su cuerpo, sus labios, sus ojos, su nariz, sus pecas, su cadera… se había descontrolado, y eso nunca era bueno en Draco Malfoy. Cuando se descontrolaba sucedían cosas como Anneleise, como ventanas rotas en la sala, como besar a alguien con el mismo apellido que él. Pero ese cuerpo, y esas piernas, y esas caderas, y ese rostro… era más de lo que él podía tolerar.

Ginny había dejado de pensar desde que Draco había colocado las manos en sus caderas y le había permitido sentarse en su pierna. ¡Al diablo Narcisa y Lucius! Al diablo todo, quería estar con Draco y si eso iba a significar abandonar todas las comodidades de la mansión Malfoy, estaba dispuesta a pagar ese precio.

Draco detuvo las delicadas pero seductoras mordidas de Ginny para comenzar a besarla apasionadamente, metió sus manos dentro del suéter y descubrió que Ginny no tenia nada mas que su sostén debajo. Ginny se estremeció al sentir los dedos de Draco por la parte superior de su pecho, era un deleite para su cuerpo y sentía que su cerebro había dejado de funcionar. Seguían besándose apasionadamente, Ginny comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Draco y este aprovecho pasa quitarle el gran suéter que la cubría. Draco la acostó en su cama lo mas delicadamente posible y empezó a besar su cuello y a descender lentamente por su hombro derecho, con los dientes bajó lentamente el tirante del sostén de Ginny logrando así que la pelirroja emitiera un débil gemido de placer.

Los besos y las caricias aumentaron en cantidad conforme Draco se sentía mas a gusto con Ginny, ya había dejado todo tipo de pensamiento fraternal detrás y los pensamientos pasionales habían embriagado su mente y cuerpo. Draco había descendido hasta el ombligo de Ginny con pequeños besos intercalados con pequeñas mordidas que lograban hacer que Ginny gimiera débilmente, y ahora intentaba desabotonar su pequeño short. Las sabanas de la cama de Draco estaba totalmente arrugadas, la ropa de los muchachos estaba casi en su totalidad en el suelo. Draco se colocó encima de Ginny sostenido por sus brazos y le susurró en el oído.

-¿Estas segura de esto? – Ginny sonrió, esperaba esta pregunta tanto como lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

-Estoy total y completamente segura. – Tomó el rostro del rubio entre sus manos y lo atrajo hacia el suyo besándolo de una forma que ninguno de los dos esperaba. La pasión, los besos, los gemidos y los susurros fueron los protagonistas de la perfecta noche, Ginny sabia que la mañana siguiente iba a ser difícil, pero por lo menos iba a afrontarla con Draco a su lado.

Ginny se frotó los ojos, somnolienta. Recordaba cada detalle de la noche pasada, cada beso, cada caricia, cada susurro, cada suspiro, absolutamente todo. Pero lo que no recordaba era como había llegado a su habitación y se había puesto el piyama. Se sentó en su cama algo confundida, recordaba claramente haberse dormido en el pecho de Draco la noche pasada, haberse dormido aspirando su dulce aroma a shampoo de hombre y sintiendo sus perfectos abdominales debajo suyo.

-Señorita, la señora la espera en el comedor… - Bertha acababa de abrir la puerta de su habitación interrumpiendo sus pensamientos acerca de la noche pasada.

-Dile que estaré ahí en unos instantes. - Ginny se levantó de la cama en el momento en el que Bertha cerró la puerta, encontró el suéter de Draco y los shorts que había usado la noche pasada en la silla de su escritorio. Tal vez, Draco la había subido a su habitación para evitar los problemas con su familia. Esbozó una débil sonrisa y se vistió rápidamente, se puso un vestido de color morado de tiritas y bajó corriendo las escaleras.

Narcisa se encontraba sentada en la mesa del comedor, cosa extraña ya que solían desayunar en la barra de la cocina, junto a ella se encontraba Lucius y había en la mesa varios sitios vacíos pero que parecían haber estado llenos hasta no hace mucho. Ginny frunció el ceño y se sentó al costado de Narcisa.

-Hola, mamá… ¿Por qué desayunamos en el comedor? ¿Alguna ocasión especial? – Ginny comenzó a untarle mermelada de uva a una de sus tostadas. Narcisa se limpió una débil lágrima del ojo derecho mientras que Lucius terminaba de leer el periódico.

-Perdón por no levantarte antes Ginny, Draco nos comento que habías estado estudiando hasta tarde, asi que decidimos no despertarte para la despedida. – Dijo Lucius cerrando el periódico. A Ginny se le paró el corazón, _"¿Despedida?"_

-¿A que se refieren con despedida? – Narcisa sonrió levemente.

-Te mencionamos la semana pasada que Draco y Blaise debían volver al instituto hoy, al igual que Leo… los tres se han marchado hace mas o menos una hora, es el primer año que Draco no quiere que lo acompañemos al aeropuerto. – Narcisa rompió en llanto y fue abrazada por Lucius.

-Tranquila cariño, ya tiene 19, creo que es lo suficientemente responsable como para tomar un taxi con Blaise y Leo.

El corazón de Ginny se detuvo por unos instantes, o por lo menos fue lo que ella sintió al momento de escuchar que Draco se encontraba rumbo a Grecia. La había abandonado, después de que ella se había entregado totalmente a él, la había dejado sola, se había ido sin siquiera decir adiós o darle un beso de despedida, ni siquiera había estado en su desayuno de despedida. Todo lo que ella había sentido por él la noche pasada en ese momento se convertía en un odio increíble.

_**-… ni que decir que él es DRACO MALFOY, el mayor casanovas de toda la historia de la secundaria.**_

Agatha había tenido razón desde el comienzo, pero ella la había ignorado de una manera increíble. Sentía como sus ojos comenzaban a aguarse de forma rápida y como su corazón latía cada vez más rápido como si quisiera salirse de su pecho en busca de Draco.

-Draco te ha dejado una nota, amor. – Narcisa le extendió un sobre cerrado, Ginny lo tomó rápidamente y salió corriendo dejando a Narcisa totalmente confundida y a Lucius algo pensativo.

"_Este será para mi el día mas triste de mi vida, tener que separarme de ti será el motivo de mi agonía… pero hemos de decirnos adiós, por que lo nuestro no debe continuar... y ambos sabemos el gran porque, nuestro amor es imposible y anoche fue la gota de derramo el vaso._

_Este será el día más doloroso de mi existencia ya que con mi partida te quedas con la mitad de mi corazón y de mi vida... Será el di mas largo de mi existencia, puesto que en las horas restantes... mi mente se dedicará a recordarte sucesivamente y mi boca a pronunciar tu nombre..._

_Es que hoy... precisamente hoy... será el día mas triste, largo y doloroso de mi vida... lo más hermoso es que siempre te amaré... Por estos besos que me faltó darte, por todos los abrazos que me falto sentir, por esas caricias que me diste en cada palabra, por ese amor que tengo hoy y sé que durara por mucho tiempo, por tu amor, por mi amor por tu vida y por la mía te digo adiós. No planeo volver a la mansión por vacaciones, me quedare haciendo cursos extras, sé que es doloroso para ambos, aunque no lo creas yo también sufro por esta separación, pero así deben ser las cosas. Porque tu apellido es Malfoy y el mio también lo es. Confía en mí, todo estará bien. Quizás mañana nos sonría la vida, quizás mañana pueda tenerte, pero la realidad no es esa y tengo que afrontarla tal y como me la han puesto. No me arrepiento de ser y haber sido tu hermano, tu amigo, tu amante, los momentos a tu lado son lo más preciado que puedo tener. Con amor, Draco Malfoy."_

Las lágrimas se desbordaban de los ojos de Ginny de una forma desmesurada, nunca en su vida había llorado de esa manera. Sus ojos lloraban pero su cerebro no les había indicado hacerlo, se había quedado paralizada, la carta se le cayó de las manos en el momento que termino de leer la palabra _ Malfoy_. Simplemente lo odiaba y no lo volvería a ver en toda su vida.

Los días pasaban, la partida de Draco cada vez se hacia mas y mas lejana, pero ella aun sufría. Habia llamado a su celular cerca de 500 veces pero ni una sola ves le había contestado. Un día Narcisa olvidó su celular en el baño de la sala y Ginny se había encerrado para lograr llamar a Draco y que este contestara.

-¿Aló, mamá?

Era su voz, fría y cautelosa, como siempre. Se notaba algo cansado pero seguía siendo él. SU Draco.

-¿Hola? – Insistió Draco al otro lado del teléfono al no recibir respuesta de su supuesta madre. Ginny no podía articular palabra alguna, las lágrimas habían comenzado a brotar de sus ojos. - ¿Ginny? – Había pronunciado su nombre, parecía asustado, pero era él pronunciando su nombre como tantas veces lo había soñado. –Debo colgar.

-¡ESPERA! – Gritó la pelirroja al teléfono, pero ya era tarde, Draco había colgado y lo mas probable era que ya no le contestara tampoco a Narcisa por temor a que fuera la pelirroja de quien huía.

Agatha no sabia que hacer con Ginny, Narcisa la había llamado preocupada por que Ginny no salía de su habitación más que para ir al colegio. Pero ella no podía decirle a Narcisa que su hijo era el problema de la pelirroja, que él la había destrozado y no había forma de que nadie reparara ese corazón destrozado. Ella también había intentado llamar a Draco pero tampoco le contestaba, no estaba segura si era lo adecuado llamar a Blaise a causa de su última pelea, pero por su mejor amiga, ella haría cualquier cosa.

-¿Agatha? – Dijo la voz ronca de Blaise al otro lado del teléfono, sonaba realmente sorprendido.

-Ehhm, hola… Te llamaba por Ginny.

-¿Por Draco, mas bien?

-Mas o menos, quisiera hablar con él pero no me responde.

Agatha escuchó a Blaise murmurar algunas cosas sin sentido y después escuchó un "Un momento". El teléfono de Blaise empezó a sonar de manera extraña y después se volvió normal.

-Hola, Agatha. – Le dijo una voz que sonaba extremadamente cansada. Sin duda alguna era Draco, lo que hizo que la sangre de Agatha hirviera a una temperatura sobrehumana.

-Eres un idiota, ni siquiera quiero que tú me digas algo. Tan solo me tienes que escuchar. – Al no recibir respuesta alguna prosiguió con el discurso que había planeado decirle a Draco desde el momento en el que Ginny la llamo desconsolada. – Solo quiero que sepas que la cagaste Malfoy. No solo has destruido a Ginny de una manera en la que no había visto jamás a alguien destruido, si no que prácticamente has logrado que ella le ruegue a tus padres que la saquen de la mansión. – Eso era una gran mentira, pero quería que Draco se sintiera como la peor escoria del universo. – Ella te odia, y si por algún extraño motivo se encuentran en algunos años cuando ella deje de ser MALFOY, ni sueñes que te hará caso. Eres un ser despreciable Malfoy. – Y colgó.

Draco jamás en su vida había llorado por alguna chica, jamás se había sentido mal de dejar botada a una muchacha, jamás había sufrido por una muchacha. Pero Ginny Malfoy no solo había trasformado su vida si no que le había dado un completo giro de 180 grados a su personalidad, lo había cambiado de pies a cabeza, ahora increíblemente tras cortar la llamada telefónica de Agatha, una débil lagrima surcaba su pálida mejilla. Blaise lo observaba con pena y sin importarle lo que Draco pensara lo abrazó de una forma en la que no había abrazado a nadie más que a su madre. Draco se aferró al abrazo de Blaise como si su vida dependiera de ello, y lloró como si tuviera 5 años. No podía simplemente ignorar a Ginny y ahora ella planeaba irse de la mansión. Tal vez eso era lo mejor, tal vez ya no verla lograría que la olvidara, encontraría otra conquistas, pero sabía muy bien que nadie lograría llenar el GRAN vacío que Ginny dejaría en su corazón, en su cerebro y en su alma.

Ginny se encontraba en su habitación haciendo sus deberes de algebra, últimamente eso era lo único que realmente la sacaba de Draco, de todos sus problemas, así que últimamente solo hacia algebra. La música estaba suave por lo que la abrupta interrupción de Narcisa la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-¡Ginevra Malfoy, deja los deberes de algebra, los llantos inexplicables y de encerrarte en tu habitación, por que tu, Lucius, una amiga tuya que asumo que será Agatha y yo, nos iremos de viaje a Grecia a ver a Draco por sus vacaciones de fin de trimestre, así que prepara tus maletas, avísale a Agatha, que nos vamos en dos semanas!

GXDGXDGXDGXDGXD

Buenoooooooooooooooo, aquí les dejo el capitulo 15, perdón por demorarme, pero creo que notaran por que me demore tantísimo. Espero sus comentarios para saber si les gusto tanto como a mi jijiji

Un besote

JiiiimMalfoy


	16. Capitulo 16: Perfecto e imperfecto

Ningún personaje de Harry Potter me pertenece, todos son de JKRowling

Capitulo 16: Perfecto e imperfecto

Algebra. Últimamente eso era lo que abarcaba por completo su cerebro. No podía pensar mas que en el cuadrado de un número por el cubo de otro número elevado a la 5ta potencia. Se salteaba ciertos ejercicios, lo que implicaban a una incógnita D, por que la traían de vuelta a la realidad. Agatha había intentado hablar con ella sobre lo que le estaba sucediendo y que por más que fuera difícil debía salir adelante, pero la pelirroja aun se negaba a salir de su habitación por un simple helado, no había querido decirle como se sentía ni las cosas que pensaba. Narcisa y Lucius estaban demasiado preocupados como para pensar en las vacaciones a Grecia.

Anneleise había estado refunfuñando por que nadie le había avisado que su "novio" se había ido a Grecia a estudiar, hace mucho que ella y Draco estaban peleados. Él le había dado a entender que su relación no iba a poder continuar pero ella seguía llamando a su casa preguntando por su supuesto novio. Ginny se reía bastante cuando contestaba las llamadas de su supuesta amiga. Por lo menos no era ella la única con el corazón roto en pequeños pedazos.

Cada día era mas complicado mantener su mente de lleno en el algebra. A veces no le dejaban tarea de esa asignatura y su mente comenzaba a divagar en oscuros ambientes recónditos de su retorcido cerebro donde Draco se burlaba de ella por haber caído en sus garras "casanovescas". Leía su última carta una y otra ves intentando encontrarle algún defecto, pero dentro del contexto en el que la estaba dejando para siempre, era perfecta, y eso la hacia odiarlo más. Hasta al dejarla él debía ser perfecto dentro de su maldita imperfección.

La semana que se irían a Grecia llegó rápidamente, y así Ginny comenzó a salir poco a poco de su habitación para ir a estudiar algebra a otras partes de la mansión. Su lugar favorito era la habitación de Draco, acostarse en su cama, aspirar su exquisito aroma y acurrucarse donde se habían amado. Había analizado cada centímetro de la habitación de Draco, descubriendo un patrón de lugar en sus modelos a escala de automóviles (por fecha de lanzamiento), había contado todas las corbatas y todos los encendedores de Draco (28 corbatas y 59 encendedores) y había descubierto que en uno de los tres armarios de su "hermano" había una pequeña biblioteca con libros que ella amó. Ya no lloraba, ya no podía hacerlo, al parecer se había quedado seca, no mas lagrimas en sus ojos. Ahora solo estaba triste y cabizbaja, mucho más inexpresiva de lo que era Ginny y millones de veces menos alegre.

Un día mientras hacia los deberes de historia en la habitación de su "hermano" Narcisa la interrumpió;

-¿Qué tal, hermosa? – Se había propuesto sacarle un poco de información a Ginny con respecto a su estado. Quería saber que le sucedía a esa delicada muchacha que amaba como si en verdad fuera su propia hija. Ginny la miró sorprendida, últimamente no hablaba mucho con nadie. Sonrió.

-Bien, mamá, ¿tú como estas?

-No me mientas Ginny. Lucius y yo estamos muy preocupados por ti. – Narcisa se sentó a su lado en la cama de su hijo y le acarició de manera maternal la mejilla izquierda. Ginny desvió la mirada. – Por favor, necesitamos saber que es lo que te sucede. – Ginny no quería mentirle, pero decirle la verdad solo empeoraría todo más.

-Creo que es por la partida de Draco. – Media verdad no estaba mal. – Cuando recién llegué a la mansión no nos llevábamos bien, pero últimamente estábamos mejorando y creo que lo extraño mucho.

"_Se estaban llevando mas que de maravilla, y no crees extrañarlo, lo haces." _Narcisa sonrió de lado.

-Todo estará bien querida, en menos de una semana lo tendrás parado frente a ti y podrás apachurrarlo todo lo que quieras. Apuesto todo el dinero del universo que él también te extraña a ti. Nunca había visto a Draco querer tanto a alguien como te quiere a ti, corazón. Eres su hermanita menor y aunque no tengan la misma sangre, eso no va a cambiar sus sentimientos hacia ti. – Su corazón se empezó a comprimir de una manera increíble, sabia que todo lo que decía Narcisa era verdad y eso era lo que más le dolía.

En ese momento el celular de Narcisa comenzó a sonar, sonrió de lado al mirar de quien era la llamada y le enseño la pantalla a Ginny. "Draco", Ginny empezó a hiperventilar levemente, ojala no intentara pasárselo.

-¡Hola, amor! Te extrañamos mucho por aquí ¿Qué tal todo por allá? – Draco al parecer tenía mucho que contarle a su mamá ya que Narcisa estuvo callada por varios minutos riendo de cuando en cuando. – Me alegro que Blaise no este en un coma etílico increíble, y que todo este bien en el instituto, ¿Qué tal Leo? – Esta vez Narcisa no tardó tanto en volver a contestar. – Por aquí todos estamos bien… - Miró a Ginny. – Es más, tengo aquí alguien que quiere hablar contigo, cuando termines no cuelgues que después te pasaré a alguien más.

Narcisa le extendió el teléfono a Ginny avisándole que no le dijera nada del viaje y que los dejaría solos para que hablaran, se levantó de la cama al darle el teléfono a la pelirroja y salió de la habitación. Ginny se pegó el celular al oído pero no se atrevía a pronunciar palabra alguna.

-¿Aló? – Dijo Draco al otro lado.

-Hola…- Respondió la pelirroja nerviosa. No podía creer que había logrado pronunciar esa simple palabra, le estaba costando mucho esfuerzo no quebrar la voz al hablar con él.

-Hola, Ginny. – Draco se notaba bastante abatido y cansado, hasta aun más cansado que cuando lo había llamado desde el baño. - ¿Cómo estas? - ¿Cómo debía responder? ¿Con la verdad o una mentira desafiante?

-¿Cómo crees que estoy? – Una pregunta desafiante, su cerebro empezaba a funcionar.

-Agatha me dijo que estabas pidiendo que te trasladaran… - ¿Qué Agatha queee…? Esa mentirosa, solo estaba intentando lastimarlo, pero Ginny ya había entrado en el juego. Sonrió de lado maquiavélicamente.

-Lo pensé hace como tres semanas, cuando me dejaste botada… Pero ahora que he meditado he pensado que me quedaré, no planeo darte el gusto de no verme nunca más, Malfoy. – Ginny se dio cuenta de que Draco había estado aguantando la respiración y ahora botaba una increíble exhalación.

-Yo no quería, ni quiero, ni querré eso nunca, Ginny.

El corazón de Ginny dio un vuelco, no se esperaba esa respuesta. No esperaba ninguna respuesta en verdad.

-¿Qué más te ha dicho Agatha? – No iba a llorar, no iba a llorar, pero estaba siendo demasiado difícil volver a hablar con él.

-Que me odiabas y que jamás podría volver a pensar en estar contigo. – Había sonado tan absolutamente calmado al pronunciar aquella frase que la pelirroja no dudo en botar las pocas lágrimas que le quedaban. – Fui un idiota al ponernos a ambos en esta situación tan detestable, besarte fue un error y mucho más el hecho de que… - Su voz se fue apagando, pero después se compuso. – Tú y yo somos hermanos y lo que hicimos fue incorrecto, no debió haber pasado. Lo siento mucho Ginny.

Ginny respiró con dificultad, debía ser fuerte en ese momento. Ya había estado despilfarrando tristeza por toda la mansión durante casi un mes, había preocupado a todo el mundo y ni siquiera se comportaba como una persona normal. La antigua Ginny, fuerte y abrasadora, debía volver en ese mismo instante.

-Si, tienes razón Draco… Todo lo que sucedió fue incorrecto, así que ya no te preocupes. Seguimos siendo amigos. – Si iba a volver a ser la Ginny anterior, también volvería su afán por molestar y volvería Draco, SU Draco.

-Me alegra escucharte decir eso. – Su voz demostraba la gran decepción al escuchar a SU pelirroja pronunciar aquellas palabras. Ginny sonrió de lado, antes de que Draco volviera a ella, debía sufrir un poco.

-Bueno, Draco… tengo que colgar, Narcisa quiere que hables con Lucius. Nos vemos cuando vuelvas por vacaciones, ya no tienes por qué no hacerlo. Todo esta arreglado. – Ginny no le dio tiempo a Draco de que le contestara, se despegó el celular de la oreja y camino tranquilamente hacia la puerta de la habitación. La abrió y le entregó el celular a Narcisa, quien lo recibió con una sonrisa en los labios, Ginny le sonrió de vuelta. Al cerrar la puerta tomó su celular que estaba tirado en la cama de Draco y marcó rápidamente el numero de su mejor amiga.

-Agatha… ¿Qué te parece si vamos de compras?

Su venganza iba a comenzar en el momento en el que pisara suelo griego y Draco Malfoy iba a sentirla en carne propia. La guerra estaba por comenzar

GD -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- DG

Draco se levantó de la cama dejando a una rubia despampanante durmiendo semidesnuda. Caminó hasta el baño recogiendo su ropa y se vistió, se lavó la cara y al momento de mirarse en el espejo se dio cuenta de que ya no era él mismo. Un extraño ser demacrado y ojeroso le devolvía el reflejo. Se secó con la toalla de mano que encontró y salió del baño. La rubia seguía durmiendo, había cambiado de posición mostrando ahora buena parte de su espalda. Él caminó hasta la puerta y salió de una habitación que no era la suya. Caminó unos cuantos metros y salió de la zona de mujeres de la universidad, los pasillos estaban desiertos por que aun era muy temprano como para que los estudiantes, ni siquiera los más aplicados, fueran a clases o al comedor a desayunar. Caminó por algunos mas pasillos hasta que entró a la zona de hombres, no era el único que estaba en ese pasillo, algunos de sus compañeros también habían pasado una "gran noche".

-No puedo creer que te hayas acostado con Irina Kafkis, hermano. - Le dijo uno de los muchachos que, de la misma manera que Draco, recién entraban a su habitación.

-No ha sido la gran cosa, Lander.

Lander se encogió de hombros e ingresó a su habitación. Los demás no le mencionaron nada de su conquista nocturna. Entró a su habitación y se encontró a Blaise con Colette, la estudiante de intercambió de Francia. Estaban tan absolutamente dormidos que le dio pereza siquiera molestarlos como normalmente lo hubiera hecho. Se lanzó a su cama y volvió a preguntarse a si mismo con cuantas chicas debería acostarse para sacar el perfume y las caricias de Ginny de su piel. Su mente le respondió al instante.

"_No hay suficientes mujeres en el mundo, necesitarías más de las que existen para si quiera sentir que Ginny ha dejado tu piel. Eso jamás te garantizaría que ella dejara tu corazón."_

Tenia que de una vez por todas olvidarla, ella ya lo había logrado (o al menos eso le había dicho por teléfono), le había dicho que podían ser amigos. Pero él no lo lograría si seguía deseándola de ese modo. Metió sus dedos entre sus cabellos y cerró los ojos, lleno de frustración contenida.

"_Maldita pelirroja preciosa"_

dxgDXGdxgDXGdxgDXG

El día del viaje llegó. La mansión de los Malfoy era un caos total. Narcisa bajaba y subía las escaleras registrando que no se le quedara ningún cosmético, recibiendo miles de llamadas de la madre de Blaise que también iria a Grecia con ellos, dándole todos los recibos de cuentas a Bertha para que se encargara de pagarlos mientras ellos estaban de viaje. Lucius estaba sentado en uno de los sillones leyendo tranquilamente el periódico, esporádicamente veía su reloj de muñeca para comprobar que aun no estaban tarde para el vuelo hacia la ciudad de los mayores héroes en toda la historia, y al mismo tiempo estaba pensativo. Draco había llamado por la mañana y Narcisa había sido lo mas convincente posible de que todo se encontraba de maravilla, pero Lucius sabia muy bien lo mal que su esposa mentía y lo bien que se le daba a su hijo por descubrir las sorpresas de su madre.

Ginny se encontraba extrañamente de muy buen humor, Agatha la miraba con una ceja levantada. Hasta hace unas semanas era la desconsolada Ginny que parecía un alma en pena en los salones y pasillos del colegio, no había llamado a Agatha para salir en las vacaciones verano (15 junio-15 septiembre) hasta la semana anterior a el viaje en que le había pedido por mensaje de texto que la acompañara a comprar ropa, donde por cierto había comprado ropa increíblemente hermosa y provocadora, con lo cual parecía que de pronto un clon había remplazado a Ginny-Devastada-Malfoy por Ginny-Desbordante-De-Alegría-Malfoy. Agatha había estado encantada ese día de volver a ver a su amiga sonreír, pero con el paso de los días comenzó a preocuparse por la nueva actitud de la pelirroja.

-¿Me puedes explicar de demonios pasa contigo, pelirroja desquiciada? – Preguntó Agatha algo desconcertada por la extraña y desbordante felicidad de su mejor amiga.

-Estoy emocionada. – Respondió enérgicamente Ginny. Agatha enarcó una ceja.

-Hasta hace no mucho odiabas la idea de tener que ir a Grecia.

-Estas en lo cierto, la odiaba. Pero ahora me gusta.

Ginny esbozó una maquiavélica sonrisa que Agatha no dejó pasar de largo.

-Tú tienes un plan y no me lo has contado. – Ginny giró el rostro para con solo una mirada decirle lo que estaba planeando. _"Venganza" _– Si es lo que creo… Increíblemente, estoy de tu lado.

-Por eso y muchas cosas más, eres y siempre serás mi mejor amiga, Ags.

Ambas se abrazaron como no lo hacían hace mucho, desde que Ginny se había deprimido se habían distanciado un "poco bastante". Se extrañaban una a la otra y se necesitaban una a la otra. Se separaron del cálido abrazo y Ginny comenzó a molestar a Agatha con Blaise, su último corazón roto.

-¿Planeas darle una oportunidad en algún momento?

-Ni siquiera lo sueñes.

El taxi llegó exactamente a la hora indicada a buscarlos, se despidieron de Bertha y de Sam prometiéndoles que les traerían muchos suvenires a cada uno. En el foodcourt del aeropuerto se encontraron con los Zabbini y procedieron a arribar a la puerta de su vuelo. Ginny estaba algo nerviosa ya que era la primera vez que viajaba en avión, Agatha logró infundirle todo el valor necesario para subir y el resto apareció cuando empezaron a poner películas.

Después de un largo vuelo, arribaron en suelo griego, el aeropuerto internacional Eleftherios Venizelos les dio la bienvenida con un cielo increíblemente despejado y hermoso de un azul celeste impresionante. Para Ginny era un "nuevo comienzo", todo lo que podía recordarle a su amorío con Draco se encontraba a kilómetros de distancia (excepto el mismo Draco) así que había decidido comenzar a escribir otra historia. Los griegos pronunciaban de manera increíblemente sensual su nombre, no iba a ser complicado caer en las redes de alguno de ellos por aunque sea unos días para lograr que Draco se diera cuenta que no podía vivir sin ella.

Se separaron en dos taxis para llegar al hotel de 5 estrellas donde se hospedarían, en el legendario Classical King George Palace, situado en la plaza Syntagma, que gozaba de una ubicación céntrica en Atenas y albergaba el restaurante gourmet más aclamado de la ciudad, así como un bar salón elegante con famosos DJs locales, según el folleto de información que Ginny compartía con Agatha.

Al llegar al hotel las dos se quedaron maravilladas, una construcción que parecía antigua de muchos pisos y con la fachada color blanco. Pero lo que terminó de maravillarlas fue el interior y aun mas sus habitaciones, ellas dos compartirían una, los señores Malfoy otra y los Zabbini otra más.

Habían pedido una "Habitación de lujo" y realmente su nombre se quedaba corto contra la maravilla que les había tocado. Había dos camas queen, la habitación estaba decorada de forma individual con muebles de época y lámparas de araña de Murano, un cristal increíblemente hermoso de color azul tornasolado. Tenía un baño de mármol amplio equipado con una bañera a ras del suelo y una ducha con mampara de cristal. Había un balcón que tenia una vista increíble a la acrópolis. Aparte contaba con reproductor de CD, televisión con canales por satélite de suscripción y películas de pago, conexión a Internet inalámbrica y con cable (gratuita), cajas fuertes y un muy bien equipado minibar.

Una de las grandes razones por las que se había hospedado en ese maravilloso hotel era por que estaba cerca de la Universidad Nacional y Kapodistríaca de Atenas, como le gustaba llamarla a Agatha, donde estudiaban Draco y Blaise. Por lo que, al asearse, descansar un poco y comer una deliciosa comida grecofrancesa en el Tudor Hall situado en el séptimo piso mientras disfrutaban de una hermosa vista al acrópolis y al panteón, enrumbaron hacia la universidad fundada en

Agatha sintió la tención de su mejor amiga al descender el taxi y pararse frente al imponente edificio que constituía el campus principal de la universidad.

-Todo estará bien, querida. Y si no lo estará no te preocupes que después de esto tengo planeada una larga visita por todos lo museos que mi gran guía turística tiene. – Ginny sonrió de lado y siguieron a los adultos mientras ingresaban a la gran universidad. Había gente hablando en distintos idiomas por doquier. Ambas muchachas se sentían algo cohibida, muchos volteaban a mirarlas pero al mismo tiempo muchos las ignoraban campalmente.

Ingresaron a la recepción donde se sentaron a esperar a que las mujeres le exigieran en un griego bastante fluido que por favor les permitieran ver a sus hijos. Cuando la recepcionista les dijo que los llamaría ambas sonrieron y fueron a sentarse con las muchachas, Narcisa se sentó al costado de Ginny y le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

-¿Contenta de que veras a Draco? – Ginny a duras penas logró asentir ya que por la ventana veía como Draco y Blaise caminaban distraídos hacia la recepción sin siquiera imaginarse todo lo que les esperaría. Ambos sonreían tranquilos, Draco a veces se carcajeaba y le decía cosas bastante rápidas a Blaise quien al mismo tiempo reía y golpeaba el hombro de Draco con el puño. Se veían tan tranquilos y con ningún tipo de problema que Ginny sintió pena por ellos. Su felicidad no iba a durar mucho.

Todo sucedió muy rápido, los muchachos entraron a la habitación hablando de unas tales Irina y Colette cuando fueron atacados por los abrazos y los besos asesinos de sus madres, afloraron muchas preguntas al mismo tiempo que era complicado responderlas. Los señores se pararon también cerca de ellos mientras que Ginny a Agatha se quedaron un poco alejadas. Ambos se veían bastante sorprendidos pero al mismo tiempo estaban felices. Hasta que las vieron, su mirada cambio totalmente, mucho más la de Draco que la de Blaise.

-¡Les hemos traídos sorpresas! – Dijo emocionada la mamá de Blaise jalando a Agatha, quien aun era la supuesta novia de su hijo. Agatha fingió que se alegraba de verlo y hasta le plantó un débil beso en los labios.

-Te extrañaba, querido. – Murmuró Agatha abrazando a Blaise y escondiendo su cara en el pecho del moreno.

Ginny dio unos cuantos pasos hacia Draco y sus padres, pero no llegó hasta ellos. Draco no quería que sus padres se dieran cuenta de que algo sucedía entre ellos, por lo que iba a ser una situación incomoda, pero debía seguir el consejo indirecto de Agatha y actuar lo mas normal posible.

-¡Pecosa! – Gritó mientras caminaba rápido hacia Ginny, la tomaba entre sus brazos y le daba algunas vueltas a volandas. Ginny sintió que todo su perfecto plan esquematizado de venganza súbita hacia Draco Malfoy se había desmoronado en el momento en el que este la había tocado. Solo él lograba que sus emociones cambiaran tan drásticamente en tan solo unos segundos. Correspondió el abrazo de Draco. Todo era simplemente perfecto pero imperfecto a la vez que le daba nauseas.

DXG

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su completo agrado. A mi en lo personal me ha gustado los distintos cambios de Ginny mostrándonos a la pelirroja loca que todos amamos. Ustedes pueden darme sus comentarios y opiniones.

Leoraaaa espero que no te haya hecho esperar mucho y que te haya gustado el capiii!

Un besote

JM


	17. Capitulo 17: When you're gone

Ningún personaje de Harry Potter me pertenece, todos son de JKRowling.

Decidí que este capitulo tuviera una canción por que realmente ha sido la gran inspiración. Avril Lavigne – When you´re gone, les recomiendo ponerla y escucharla una y otra vez con el capitulo

Capitulo 17: Tú no eres imposible

Draco bajó a Ginny y la miró algo triste antes de que Narcisa se le tirara encima nuevamente y lo llenara de besos melosos. Ginny bajó la mirada y de pronto un brazo se pasó por sus hombros, miró asustada a Lucius, este la miraba de forma intrigante, pero parecía saber que ocurría. Se sintió de pronto pequeña y mal, ellos no debían notar su tristeza, no debían saber el porqué de su tristeza.

Always needed time on my own

I never thought I'd need you there when I cry

And the days feel like years when I'm alone

And the bed where you lie

is made up on your side

-Pero que linda escena… - Dijo alguien en un perfecto griego, por lo que ni Ginny ni Agatha entendieron. Todos voltearon a mirar a un guapo muchacho de cabello castaño rojizo y ojos verdes como la hierba. Era más alto que Blaise pero un poco más bajo de Draco, tenia la perfecta espalda de un nadador y sus perfectos bíceps se dejaban ver debajo de las mangas de la camisa. En la universidad no tenían uniforme evidentemente, pero tenían un código de vestimenta (hombre arriba blanco. Mujeres arriba verde)

-Galiel… - Murmuró Draco algo divertido. Agatha se separó al instante de Blaise y fue a pararse al costado de Ginny. Lucius dejó de abrazar a Ginny.

-Perfecto para tu venganza… - Le murmuró Agatha a la pelirroja al oído, esta solo se limitó a asentir levemente y a sonreír de manera tranquila. Ambas habían planeado que en este viaje habría algún tipo de venganza contra Draco. En un principio se trataba de solo atormentarlo con su mera presencia, pero, con la aparición de Galiel, todo el plan estaba siendo modificado en su cerebro. Ginny miró a Draco dándole a entender con tan solo una mirada que el juego recién comenzaba y sonrió maliciosamente.

-¡Galiel! Pero que gusto verte por aquí. – Comentó alegre Narcisa aun en griego, de pronto se dio cuenta de que las muchachas no entendían absolutamente nada de la conversación. – Chicas, él es Galiel Lander, ha sido compañero de los muchachos desde que entraron a la universidad. – Abrazó con un brazo a Galiel, quien se sonrojó un poco y agitó la mano a las chicas.

-¡Galiel Lander, ahí estas! He estado buscándote por toda la universidad ¿Quién demonios te crees como para dejarme haciendo la investigación a mi sola? – Una muchacha de cabello marrón bastante alborotado, similar a un arbusto, hizo su aparición en la recepción con varios papeles entre los brazos. Todo ese griterío en un perfecto griego, lo cual solo confundía más a Agatha y a Ginny. – Oh disculpen. – Dijo al notar la presencia de todos los demás. – Galiel te espero en la biblioteca. – Y salió corriendo.

-¿Y ella quien es? – Murmuró la señora Zabini con algo de desdén en la voz. Draco y Blaise emitieron una débil risita y Galiel rodó los ojos, esta vez respondió en ingles para que todos pudieran comprenderle.

-Es Hermione Granger. Becaria, tenemos un trabajo de química avanzada juntos y ha estado persiguiéndome por toda la universidad desde que se enteró que no había completado mi parte. – Draco y Blaise explotaron de risa. Galiel los ignoró y volteó a mirar a las dos muchachas a las que descortésmente no había saludado. – Galiel Lander, sirvo de guía turístico, chofer, seguridad, novio falso, cita… lo que deseen señoritas. – Ambas rieron provocando un leve gruñido por parte de Draco y Blaise. – Justo en este momento estoy libre como para enseñarles todos los museos de la cuidad.

-Seria perfecto. – Dijo Agatha animada sacando su guía cultural de su bolso – estamos ansiosas por conocer el museo de la acrópolis.

-¿No tenias que ir con Granger? – Dijo Draco repentinamente molesto. Ginny sonrió de lado mirándolo con revancha. Eso solo logró que Draco se enfureciera aun más. Galiel sonrió ladinamente.

-Todos en esta universidad saben que soy uno de los mejores alumnos en química, solo superado por ti Draco. Así que no creo que el hecho de que me tome el día libre con estas dos hermosas señoritas sea un problema. ¿O lo es? – Dijo mirando a los adultos. Las dos señoras esbozaron una tenue sonrisa y les indicaron que no había ningún problema.

-Ginevra Malfoy. – Se presentó Ginny ganándose una mirada extraña por parte de Galiel. – Pero puedes llamarme Ginny, es mucho mas simple y menos amenazador.

-Agatha Mühletaler… - Blaise la cortó.

-Ten cuidado Lander, ella esta conmigo. – Los cuatro adultos se rieron un poco por los celos enfermizos del morocho. Draco también quería decir que Ginny estaba con él pero; 1 no lo estaba, 2 era su hermana.

-Cuida a mi hermanita. – Murmuró conformado. Ginny lo miró destruida, volvía a repetírselo. El muchacho castaño se asombró. _"Así que hermana de Draco ¿no?"_

"_Hermana, hermana, hermana, hermana… ¡Hermana! Haré que te tragues tus palabras Draco Malfoy."_

-¿A dónde planeas llevarlas primero Galiel? – Inquirió Narcisa algo curiosa, no temía por la seguridad de Ginny, confiaba muchísimo en Galiel.

-Queremos dar una vuelta por el centro comercial para comer algo dulce. – Espetó Agatha. Galiel sonrió.

-No tenemos que ir al centro comercial para eso, conozco la mejor heladería natural de toda Atenas. Con gusto las llevaré y después al museo de la Acrópolis y más tarde a donde quieran. – Tenía una de esas sonrisas de galán de telenovela. Impactante, perfecta y hermosa. Las cuatro mujeres cayeron en esa sonrisa y le dijeron, prácticamente, que podía hacer de ellas lo que quisiera (Narcisa y la señora Zabini se unieron a los planes de las muchachas con Galiel)

-¿Les parece si después de su arduo día de museos y compras nos reunimos para salir e ir a Psirri? – Sugirió emocionado Blaise olvidando momentáneamente la molestia contra Galiel.

-¡Eso seria increíble! – Chillo la señora Zabini.

-Invitación solo abierta para menores de 21, mamá.

-Solo estaba bromeando. – Contestó sonriente.

-¿Qué es Psirri? – Preguntó Ginny, levantando una ceja, en dirección hacia Blaise, pero fue Agatha quien le respondió gracias a su guía de Atenas.

- "La zona auge turística es en el barrio de Psirri, llena de restaurantes y bares de moda como Soul, en Eyripidou 65, es un bar de tragos y restaurantes."

-Solo no queden como la última vez, por favor. – Comentó Narcisa, los cuatro pusieron cara de susto increíble. Esa noche debía ser borrada de todo tiempo de recuerdos, los rostros de las muchachas se incendiaron como si tuvieran insolación, mientras que los muchachos se quedaron pasmados, sin ningún tipo de respuesta. Narcisa, al verlos tan azorados se puso seria y algo incomoda por la situación. – Chicos, no se preocupen era una simple broma-. Los cuatro se tranquilizaron un poco. Ginny volteó a mirar a Draco y lo encontró mirándola apenado.

Galiel empezó a hablarles a las muchachas sobre lo que iban a encontrar en su paseo guiado por Atenas. En ese momento Draco se acercó a Ginny.

-¿Podríamos hablar un momento?

Ginny lo miró neutralmente, claro que dentro de ella su corazón se desembocaba y sentía que sus piernas iban a flanquear en cualquier momento. Asintió tranquila.

When you walk away

I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now?

-¿Que sucede Draco? – Preguntó Ginny curiosa y al mismo tiempo asustada.

-Solo quería decirte que me alegro de que estés aquí y podamos… - Draco fue cortado por Galiel gritando que ya se iba a ir con las chicas, llamando a Ginny. –Voy a tu habitación después de Psirri, ¿te parece? ¿En que hotel están hospedados? –

-A dos cuadras de aquí, no se su nombre, estaba en griego. –

-Lo conozco, Classical King George Palace, nos vemos ahí…-

Ginny asintió y le indicó el número de la suite mientras caminaba hacia las muchachas y Galiel. Este al tenerla al costado, la abrazó por los hombros creando un odio increíble en Draco.

-Bien chicos, ya que nos deshicimos de esas muchachas locas por las compras es hora de pasar una velada padres e hijos. – Indicó Lucius. - ¿Están en horas libres? – Ambos asintieron, pero les dijeron a sus padres que debían cambiarse primero para poder salir con ellos dignamente.

-¿¡Que demonios hacen ellas dos aquí! – Musitó exasperado Blaise mientras caminaban apresuradamente hacia su habitación compartida.

-No lo se, pero todo será mucho más complicado desde ahora… - Draco estaba realmente molesto, entre que Galiel trataba de conquistar a su hermana y esta al parecer no tenia ningún reparo en ello, pasado por el hecho de que él la quería mucho _"él la amaba" _y le había roto el corazón en pedazos.

When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

When you're gone

The face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone

The words I need to hear to always get me through the day

And make it OK

I miss you

Las muchachas y Galiel pasearon por mucho rato, visitaron solo dos museos y no lograron llegar a la acrópolis por falta de tiempo. Pero casi habían llegado al Partenón de Atenas.

-Con que hermana de Draco ¿No? – Preguntó Galiel en un momento en el que ambos se quedaron atrás caminando solos. Ginny lo miró algo expectante. Nadie le había preguntado algo así aparte de Agatha, por algún extraño motivo, Galiel le infundía muchísima confianza.

-Media hermana, hermanastra, hermana adoptiva… no se cual seria el termino adecuado si fui adoptada por la familia Malfoy. – Sonrió tristemente desviando la mirada de los verdes ojos de Galiel algo apenada.

-Creo que ahí hay algo más. – Ginny se asustó y pregunto a que se refería. – Por la forma en la que se hablaban por la mañana y por como me has respondido, intuyo que hay algo que esta escondido.

Ginny sonrió tristemente, tal ves había habido algo más, pero en este momento eran solo Draco y Ginny Malfoy. Miró el Partenón, era simplemente precioso.

-Ginny, soy amigo de Draco, pero si quieres puedes contarme lo que sucede, no abriré mi bocota. Te lo prometo. – Dijo Galiel poniendo una mano en el corazón y levantando la otra a la altura de su cara. Ginny rió y suspiró cansinamente, de algún u otro modo, tal ves borracha, terminaría contándole a alguien todo lo que había sucedido con Draco, y tenia aquí a un excelente postor del que tal ves se arrepentiría de decírselo en la mañana, o tal ves no.

-Draco y yo… Nosotros… él fue… - No sabia como empezar. – Nosotros tuvimos algo. – Soltó de repente.

I haven't felt this way before

Everything that I do

reminds me of you

And the clothes you left

are lying on the floor

And they smell just like you

I love the things that you do

Se pararon frente al Partenón de Atenas y una especie de atmosfera mágica los rodeó, Ginny le había contado todo con respecto a Draco por algún extraño motivo que ni ella realmente conocía. Galiel la había escuchado atentamente sin ningún tipo de comentario hasta el momento. Con aquella vista increíble él entrelazó tímidamente su mano con la de la pelirroja, la cual en un principio se asustó pero después relajó su cuerpo y apretó con delicadez la mano suave de Galiel.

-No deberías estar con él, por más que lo quieras y digas estar enamorada de él. Es un patán que se acuesta con cada chica que se le pasa por enfrente, créeme… lo conozco desde que estamos en el instituto y siempre ha sido así. Pero supongo que si quieres intentarlo lo único que ganaras es una decepción más con él.

-Dices eso por que nunca te has enamorado… ¿o acaso lo has hecho? – Inquirió Ginny bastante molesta por todos los comentarios anteriores de Galiel. _"Se acuesta con cada chica que se le pasa por enfrente" _ No podía evitar sentirse usada. -Él en una ocasión me dijo que me quería. – Murmuró Ginny recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Galiel.

-Hay personas que ya de tanto mentir, realmente creen que lo que dicen es verdad. – _"No te quería, no te respetaba, se burló despiadadamente de ti y aun así lo extrañas y anhelas sus besos, sus caricias. Lo anhelas a él."_

Galiel la miró algo divertido, si bien él nunca se había enamorado de alguien había experimentado a muchas muchachas de entre las cuales cualquiera seria la candidata perfecta para convertirse en la futura señora Lander, todas le gustaban, pero de ninguna se había enamorado. Con la mano libre, le acomodó un rebelde mecho de cabello que bailaba frente a su rostro. Ella era perfecta, no entendía como Draco podía dejarla así como así.

-Pero no, a mí nunca me ha gustado nadie como para enamorarme. – Respondió Galiel después de varios segundos pensativo.

-Mejor así. El amor duele, te tratan como a una zapatilla. Tal vez tengas razón y no deba seguir luchando por estar con Draco – Galiel sonrió de lado, Ginny podía sonar tan absolutamente anciana, pero se podía ver al mismo tiempo tan hermosa con sus pecas aglomeradas en su nariz fruncida, que simplemente lo cautivaba. Volvió a sonreír.

-No sé, a veces me gustaría tener alguien con quien compartir las cosas… Como cuando algo te sale bien y te gustaría decírselo a alguien para que se alegre contigo. O al revés, te sale mal y te gustaría que alguien se deprima contigo. Que alguien sienta algo por las cosas que haces, que te acompañe. Suena ridículamente cursi, pero creo que me siento solo.

-No deberías, no eres tan feo como para no conseguir alguien que te quiera. – Replicó Ginny sonriendo de lado. Galiel la miró también divertido, era una chica realmente especial.

-¿No taaaan feo?

-Ni taaan pedante y patán. – Respondió con un dejo de desdén en la voz.

-¿Soy yo el que intenta alegrarte o tu la que intentas deprimirme? – Galiel era simplemente muy dulce para Ginny, sabia como sacarle una sonrisa enorme con apenas unas horas de amistad. Aun tenían las manos entrelazadas, Agatha, Narcisa y la señora Zabini aun no volvían de la tienda de suvenires.

-Era una broma.

-Claro que es una broma. Yo no soy pedante, soy perfecto.

-Tonto… - Sonrisa.

-Al menos puedo hacerte sonreír. Por ahora es lo único que me importa. – Una furtiva caricia en la mandíbula y las piernas de Ginny comenzaron a flanquear. _"Te extraño, Draco"_

I haven't felt this way before

Everything that I do

reminds me of you

And the clothes you left

are lying on the floor

And they smell just like you

I love the things that you do

-¿Me debería poner algo atrevido…- Sacó un vestido corto de color negro bastante entallado al cuerpo. –…O algo más dulce? – Agatha extrajo de su maletín de viaje una blusa de seda morada con un listón en la cintura de color agua-marina. Ginny la miró divertida mientras rebuscaba entre su ropa buscando algo que ponerse.

-Ni yo sé que a que clase de lugar estemos yendo, ponte algo intermedio Ags. Con Blaise todo es posible. – Agatha se puso un poco nerviosa, pero tomo el vestido y extrajo de su maleta unos tacones enormes de charol negros. – Y así es como decidió desatarse. – Ginny sonrió sacando unos pantalones negros bastante apretados de su maleta. Quería estar linda, quería que Galiel se enamorara perdidamente de ella y que Draco sintiera celos. Esa sensación horrible de estar perdiendo lenta y dolorosamente a alguien amado.

Agatha salió unos minutos mas tarde del cuarto de baño, perfectamente arreglada. Se había maquillado un poco resaltando sus ojos turquesas y se había definido las ondas del cabello.

DXG

Se encontrarían con Draco, Blaise y algunas personas más en el restaurante al que irían, por lo que Galiel y dos amigos del mismo, las llevarían. Los muchachos llegaron puntuales en un sedan negro con lunas polarizadas. Uno de los amigos de Galiel era rubio mientras que el otro tenía el cabello castaño claro. Ginny se sentó en el asiento del copiloto dejando a Agatha atrás con los dos muchachos que la miraban de forma hambrienta, Agatha, al haber tomado bastante en la habitación de hotel, les seguía el juego perfectamente.

Llegaron a Psirri, una calle llena de restaurantes, bares y discotecas empotrados en los edificios antiguos de Atenas. Todo estaba lleno de luces de colores y personas muy bien arregladas, todas hablando en un griego rápido y atolondrado, tal vez por el alcohol. Bajaron del automóvil, Agatha fue abrazada de cada lado por los amigos de Galiel, mientras él se centraba en Ginny.

-¿Lista para la mejor cena en el mejor lugar de tu vida? – Ginny sonrió y simplemente asintió.

-¡CHICOOOOOOOOOS, VAMOS A BAILAAAAAAAAARRRRR! – Gritó Agatha desde atrás jalando a los dos amigos de Galiel hacia un discoteca que no tenia muy buena pinta. A duras penas logran llegar al restaurante escogido.

Entraron al lugar y casi inmediatamente encontraron a Draco y a Blaise, había dos muchachas con ellos. Una un poco más baja que Ginny y tenia el cabello rubio ondulado hasta la cintura, sus ojos eran de un increíble color verde agua idénticos a los de… ¡¿LEO? Mientras que la otra era una pelinegra despampanante con un vestido extra corto y un maquillaje exagerado

-Chicas, les presento a Ophelia, es hermana de Leo. – Presentó a la muchacha Draco con una sonrisa. Ophelia sonrió mostrando dos hileras de dientes perfectamente alineados y blancos. Tan perfecta como su hermano.

Agatha saltó desde atrás de Ginny y Galiel y abrazó pegajosamente a la hermana de Leo, quien se quedó algo atónita, la otra muchacha veía la escena con cara de asco.

-Genial, han traído a una borracha. – Dijo con asco, cruzándose de brazos. Blaise la miró mal.

-Cállate Giselle. Mejor vamos a sentar.

Ginny no podía evitar mirar fijamente a Ophelia. Leo le había comentado que tenía una hermana, pero no que era tan amiga de Draco, ni que solían salir juntos, ni que era tan bonita, preciosa. ¿Qué edad tendría?

La cena transcurrió tranquila hasta que Agatha comenzó a coquetear demasiado con uno de los amigos de Galiel, creando así unos celos enfermizos en Blaise que cayeron en una pelea a las afueras del restaurante, mientras la susodicha se iba con el otro muchacho. Ginny y Galiel decidieron huir de ese lugar bajo la atenta mirada de Draco.

When you walk away

I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now?

-¿No debería estar él aquí contigo y no yo? – Murmuró Galiel mientras Ginny abría la puerta de su habitación de hotel, ella sabia que Galiel quería algo más, pero no podía.

"_Draco"_

-Galiel, por favor.

-No pidas por favor, soy todo tuyo. – Galiel susurraba tocando dulcemente los pómulos de la pelirroja, haciéndola estremecer.

-Basta… - Murmuró.

-¿Basta? Pero si acabamos de empezar. ¿Por qué no le dices basta a lo que ya esta terminado aunque no lo admitas? ¿Por qué mejor no "basta de mentiras" de que te engañes a ti misma? Debes dejar de esconderte tras una mascara de algo que no eres.

-Yo no me escondo tras ninguna mascara, Gal. – Susurró molesta Ginny con la poca voz que le quedaba aglomerada en las cuerdas vocales. Galiel era un chico muy guapo y sexy, eso no podía negarlo y ya se encontraba a escasos 10 centímetros de su rostro.

-Has estado sola en este mundo tal cual como yo lo he estado. Es hora de que dejes de sumergirte solo en tus sueños, de que dejes de obsesionarte con tus expectativas de tener la vida de Barbie y Ken. Es hora de que comiences a vivir. – Se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro, Ginny no sabia que hacer… Quería besarlo pero sentía que traicionaba a Draco.

"_Él te traicionó a ti primero ¡debes hacerlo!"_

Se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos y dejó a las emociones de lado. Los labios de Galiel eran suaves y tersos, parecían hechos del terciopelo más exquisito del universo entero y, al parecer estaban moldeándose perfectamente a los labios de la pelirroja, provocando en esta un leve gemido. Se asustó al escucharlo, no lo escuchaba desde el último día de Draco en Inglaterra. Galiel tomó con algo de fuerza la cintura de la pelirroja y la sentó sobre la mesa que había en la entrada de su habitación. Comenzó a acariciar suavemente los muslos de Ginny causándole un gran escalofrió en la espalda, metió sus suaves manos dentro de la blusa de seda y recorrió lentamente la espalda deteniéndose un momento en el broche del sujetador pero sin hacer nada.

-Espero que lo estén pasando de maravilla. – Una voz peligrosamente conocida los distrajo de sus furiosos besos. Draco se encontraba parado en el marco de la puerta que habían olvidado cerrar, su pose denotaba furia y arrepentimiento. Tenía los puños cerrados con mucha fuerza logrando que las venas del dorso de su mano brincaran. – Perdón por interrumpir, pero me gustaría hablar contigo, Ginevra.

-Métete en tus propios asuntos, Malfoy. –Respondió Galiel amenazante parándose frente a Draco. Aunque ambos tenían casi la misma estatura, Draco tenia mas espalda que Galiel, por lo que imponía más respeto y parecía tener más fuerza física. Ginny se asustó, no quería que nadie dañara a Draco.

-Jódete, Lander. Pensé que eras mi amigo.

-Yo pensé que en el fondo eras un hombre, pero he descubierto que realmente eres solo un patán.

-Basta, Galiel. Hablaré con él. Es mejor que te vayas. – Murmuró la pelirroja abrazándose a si misma. Galiel la miró algo enojado, pero al verla tan vulnerable solo le dio un beso en la frente y se fue maldiciendo al rubio, cerró la puerta de la habitación al salir de esta. Draco tenia en ceño fruncido y la ira se escapaba por sus oídos, jamás alguien a quien él había considerado un amigo lo había tratado de esa forma tan despreciable. Al momento de mirar molesto a Ginny toda la furia se le escapó de las manos.

-Quedé en venir a conversar, ¿recuerdas? – Ginny asintió débilmente.

Draco y Ginny se miraron a los ojos, la luz seguía apagada, por lo que lo único que los permitía observarse era el tenue resplandor de la luna colándose por la ventana de la habitación de la pelirroja. No podían dejar de observarse, por más que ambos querían decirle un sinfín de cosas al otro, les era casi imposible hablar y no recordar todo lo que habían vivido juntos.

"_Ginny colgó el teléfono y Draco seguía mirándola detenidamente._

_-¿Por qué me miras tanto?- Inquirió Ginny levantando una ceja._

_Había estado mirando sus pecas ¿Cómo era posible que una sola persona tuviera tantas pecas? Draco no sabia por que pero esas pecas le parecían fascinantes._

_-Tus pecas son bonitas."_

Todo había empezado con un extraño y descontrolado odio….

"_-¡MIERDA, el agua esta helada!- Chilló Draco al sentir como la ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo._

_-Genial, si abrí la llave correcta.- Ginny sonrió, su sonrisa se borró al ver que Draco comenzaba a sacarse la camisa.- ¿Qué demonios crees que estas haciendo?_

_Draco rió, termino de sacarse la camisa dejando al descubierto su pecho total y completamente mojado._

_-Aunque este ebrio no soporto que la ropa se me pegue al cuerpo."_

…que en un principio ninguno de los dos había querido disolver pero ninguno podía mantener…

"_-Nunca te di las gracias por eso._

_Ginny sonrió y sacó un gancho de su mochila para amarrarse el cabello._

_-No tienes por qué hacerlo. Aunque no lo creas, te tengo cierto cariño.-_

_-Yo también te quiero de alguna extraña manera, cosa, eres mi hermana al fin y al cabo. Aunque seas fea y pelirroja."_

…, pero al vivir bajo un mismo techo, la amistad y el cariño nunca tardan en aparecer…

"_-Draco, soy una tonta…- Dijo Ginny con la voz totalmente inexpresiva._

_Draco le acariciaba la cabeza despeinando sus pelirrojos cabellos._

_-Ginny, vamos, no estás bien… deja de hablar así._

_-¿Es posible que mañana no me acuerde de nada?- Preguntó Ginny con una voz de haber consumido de todo._

_Draco ayudó a Ginny a sentarse a su costado, la pelirroja se le quedó mirando con los ojos desorbitados._

_-Lo más probable es que no, Gin._

_Ginny comenzó a reírse como una maniática, Draco frunció el ceño asustado, se acercó peligrosamente al rostro del rubio._

_-¿Sabías que eres muy lindo, Draco?"_

…hasta convertirse en una extraña atracción física e inexplicable por ninguno de los dos.

"_-No cenaste.- Dijo Draco con voz ruda._

_-No tienes camiseta.- Dijo Ginny algo cohibida por el tono de Draco._

_Draco sonrió de lado y se ofreció a acompañarla a comer algo."_

Los problemas nunca faltaron…

"_-Estas de buen humor.- Dijo con dejo de molestia por la sola presencia del Malfoy._

_-Es que creo que por fin me he dado cuenta que es lo que está mal en mi vida.- Dijo sonriente sentándose al lado de la pelirroja. Ella lo miró extrañada._

_-¿Y por qué me lo cuentas a mi?_

_-Porque solíamos ser amigos ¿O no?"_

…pero las reconciliaciones solían ser lo mas lindo entre ellos.

"_-Cosa, tú siempre te ves linda._

_Ginny se sonrojó pero no dejó pasar por alto el hecho de que a llamara Cosa._

_-Gracias, pero habíamos quedado en que debíamos dejar de ser infantiles y tu apodo es infantil._

_-Lo que digas."_

Siempre tuvieron dudas…

"_-¿Te sientes bien? – Preguntó Draco, obligando a Ginny a volver a verlo a la cara._

_-No tan mal como parece. – Sonrisa. Caricia en el dorso de la mano. Sonrojo._

_-¿Qué es lo que nos está ocurriendo Ginny?_

_Ginny se quedó boquiabierta ante la interrogante de su "hermano" ¿A qué se refería, cómo qué "qué nos está ocurriendo Ginny"?_

_-No sé a qué te refieres Draco… - Draco apretó un poco la mano de Ginny y el sonrojo de esta aumentó._

_-A eso mismo me refiero."_

…sobre lo que realmente eran…

"_-Tus ojos son hermosos, Ginevra."_

…para finalmente caer en un engaño de sus propias mentes. Un engaño que ellos solos habían creado para evitar la catástrofe, una catástrofe también inventada por ellos mismos.

"_-Si, tienes razón Draco… Todo lo que sucedió fue incorrecto, así que ya no te preocupes. Seguimos siendo amigos. – Si iba a volver a ser la Ginny anterior, también volvería su afán por molestar y volvería Draco, SU Draco._

_-Me alegra escucharte decir eso. – Su voz demostraba la gran decepción al escuchar a SU pelirroja pronunciar aquellas palabras."_

When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

When you're gone

The face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone

The words I need to hear to always get me through the day

And make it OK

I miss you

Se acercaron rápidamente, haciendo lo que sus corazones dictaban. Comenzaron a besarse de forma acalorada, como extrañaban besarse, como sus bocas anhelaba hacerlo hace mucho. Sus labios volvían a amoldarse perfectamente a los del otro, como si nunca hubieran dejado de besarse. El oxigeno fue el único capas de separarlos en ese hermoso y glorioso instante de paz. Al momento de despegar los labios, las dudas volvieron a aglomerarse en sus cerebros, carcomiéndolos de manera casi inmediata. Dejaron las frentes juntas hasta que Draco se separó y comenzó a hablar;

-Ginn, tú sabes que lo nuestro es imposible… - Se despeino el cabello desesperado. – Soy muy cobarde, soy imposible…

-¿Imposible?... – Murmuró Ginny molesta cortándolo. – Imposible es chuparse el codo, imposible es decir "p" con la boca abierta, es estornudar con los ojos abiertos, imposible es viajar al pasado y revivir millones de momentos, imposibles es no conocer el amor, es poder contar las gotas de agua que hay en el mar, imposible es no mirarte cuando estas a mi lado, cerca mio, imposible es volar cuando pienso en cosas lindas, imposible es contar todas las estrellas del universo… Eso es imposible. – Terminó con mucha furia en sus palabras, pero de un momento a otro se tranquilizó y tomó el rostro de Draco entre sus manos. – Pero tú, tú… tú no eres imposible.

-Me dijiste que lo habías superado… - Sentenció Draco volviéndose a alejar de la pelirroja.

We were made for each other

I'm here forever

I know we were

-No puedo creer que realmente creyeras que te había superado. El haberlo hecho solo te convierte en un idiota más grande al que ya eras. – Dijo Ginny bastante molesta entrando al baño a limpiarse el maquillaje. Draco la siguió mientras le hablaba;

-Yo creeré cualquier cosa que me digas acerca tuyo, Ginn. Yo realmente quiero que dejemos todo atrás. No quiero que te alejes de mi vida y si para eso debemos dejar de ser algo más, lo haré, no seré nada tuyo más que tu hermano si eso implica no verte jamás… - Ginny estaba realmente molesta, como era posible que dijera eso.

-Pues hubieras pensado en eso antes de acostarte conmigo… - No quería quebrarse, pero las lágrimas amenazaban empezar a salir en tan solo unos segundos. – Por que, aunque para ti sea cosa de todos los días, para mi significaba algo más.

-No lo considero cosa de todos los días. – Murmuró Draco al descubrir la imagen que tenia Ginny de él. Ginny le dedicó una increíble mirada amenazadora.

-Entonces júrame que no te has acostado con nadie desde que llegaste a Grecia. – Estaba esperanzada con que le dijera que con ninguna, que ella también había significado algo más que sexo, que había significado amor puro. Pero la respuesta de la pelirroja nunca llegó. Draco tan solo bajó la cabeza, apenado. Las lágrimas explotaron. - ¿Cuántas? – No hubo respuesta alguna. Ginny explotó. - ¡Maldita sea, Draco! ¡Dime de una vez por todas con cuantas mujeres te has acostado desde que lo hiciste conmigo! ¿Alguna de ella te hizo sentir mejor internamente? ¿Alguna de ellas logró que dejaras de pensar en mí? ¡Habla de una maldita vez!

Ginny lloraba inexpresivamente, se había resbalado contra la pared y ahora estaba sentada en el piso con las rodillas flexionadas. De pronto la puerta del baño se cerró abruptamente y una voz desde afuera gritó;

-¡No saldrán de ahí hasta que arreglen sus problemas o alguien los saque! – Agatha no podía estar hablando en serio, ella estaba ebria hasta los huesos. ¿Cómo demonios había llegado al hotel? Draco intentó abrir la puerta, pero Agatha la había trancado. Ginny ni siquiera se había dignado a pararse para ayudarlo.

-Dime un número, Draco.

All I ever wanted was for you to know

Everything I do I give my heart and soul

I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me

Draco no podía decirle un numero, ya que el realmente no lo sabia. Tenía un aproximado, pero no el exacto.

-¡Dímelo, por favor! – Los ojos de Ginny estaban notablemente enrojecidos y Draco no podía seguir ignorándola. Pero no podía… - ¡Habla!

-¡AGATHA SÁCANOS DE AQUÍ! – Gritó intentando contrarrestar los gritos de la pelirroja, mientras golpeaba furiosamente la puerta.

-¡No te estoy pidiendo más que un numero, Draco!

-¡AGATHA!

-¡DRACO DIME EL NUMERO!

-¡SACANOS DE AQUÍ!

-¡DRACO POR FAVOR DIMELO!

Draco ya no podía más, se dio la vuelta y le grito a la pelirroja;

-¡CERCA DE 25 CHICAS, GINNY! ¿ERA ESO LO QUE QUERIAS ESCUCHAR? ¿QUÉ SOY UN MALDITO DESGRACIADO QUE SE HA ACOSTADO CON MILLONES DE MUJERES DESPUES DE ACOSTARSE CON SU HERMANA? ¡PUES AHÍ LO TIENES! PERO PARA QUE SEPAS, SOLO LO HICE PARA OLVIDARME DE TI DE UNA VES POR TODAS…

Él respiraba entrecortadamente y su pecho subía y bajaba irregularmente, Ginny se había quedado pasmada, en estado de shock. Cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió, pero no fue Agatha quien lo hizo, si no Lucius. Padre e hijo se miraron asustados, ambos sabían lo que él otro pensaba. Ginny se levantó lentamente y se fue a acostar en su cama tapándose de pies a cabeza sin cambiarse, ni siquiera sacarse los zapatos. Lucius miró angustiado a Draco, bajó la mirada y salió del baño.

-¡Mierda! – Masculló Draco pateando una de las puertitas de debajo del lavamanos y saliendo hecho una furia de la habitación de SU pelirroja. Mañana mataría a Agatha.

When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

When you're gone

The face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone

The words I need to hear to always get me through the day

And make it OK

I miss you

Espero que les haya gustado el capi, a mi me ha encantado escribirlo

Un besote y mil gracias por sus hermosos comentarios

JM


	18. Capítulo 18: Amanecidas

Ningún personaje de Harry Potter me pertenece, todos son de JKRowling.

Capitulo 18: Amanecidas

Amaneció. Grecia les brindaba a todos un nuevo día, pero no para todos era un gran nuevo día. A los que no les gustaba el sol, seria un mal día. A los que les gustaba el frío, seria un mal día. A los que no recordaban absolutamente nada de la noche pasada, seria un día enigmático y bueno, obviamente un mal día.

La cabeza le explotaba de dolor y sentía que todo a su alrededor giraba a gran velocidad, no lograba enfocar su vista en un solo objeto. La verdad es que nadie sabe como Agatha había logrado levantarse de su cama, llegar al baño, vomitar todo lo que su estomago había retenido de la noche pasada, quitarse la ropa y meterse a la ducha de agua helada.

La gotas de agua helada se resbalaban por su níveo cuerpo con gran agilidad, saltando se su mentón a su pecho y después a su estomago. Cerró lo ojos para intentar recordar lo que había sucedido ayer por la noche después de que había decidido ponerse un vestido negro bastante corto y unos tacones muy altos. Abrió la boca y el agua se aglomero rápidamente dentro de ella, la escupió y repitió el proceso unas cuantas veces mas intentando quitarse el sabor de ron de las papilas gustativas. Tal vez el alcohol no era tan divertido, ¿Por qué la anterior vez había sido increíble y esta un total desastre? _"Blaise" _ Le respondió su cerebro rápidamente.

La última vez había tomado de manera sobrehumana con sus amigos y con Blaise, su supuesto novio. Se habían besado, habían susurrado cosas que ninguno de los dos podía ahora admitir, y después las habían negado. Aunque él NO lo había hecho;

"_-Eres un idiota._

_-Y tú una orgullosa que no acepta que sintió cosas por mí._

_-¡¿Acaso tú las sentiste por mí?_

_-¡Pues si! Si las sentí por ti."_

Las lágrimas intentaban escapar de sus ojos y mezclarse con las gotas de agua de la ducha, pero ella no lo iba a permitir, NO. No iba a llorar por un muchacho, y mucho menos por Blaise Zabini. Se restregó las manos por la cara e inspiró hondo. Debía concentrar su cerebro en otra cosa; en recordar lo que había pasado por la noche. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en aquel dulce y a la vez imbécil morocho, ni en el pequeño beso que le había dado cuando se habían saludado ¡BASTA! Realmente había mejores y más importantes cosas que recordar.

Salió de la ducha y se metió en una de las deliciosas batas del hotel. Ingresó a la habitación y se encontró con Ginny sentada en el borde de su cama con todo el maquillaje corrido, la misma ropa de ayer, el cabello despeinado y un rostro de dolor increíble. ¿Qué demonios había sucedido?

DXGDXGDXGDXGDXGDXGDXG

Ginny no quería moverse de debajo del cubrecama de plumas de su habitación de hotel, hacia un calor terrible pero ella moría de frío, no se había quitado la ropa incomoda con la que había salido la noche pasada. La lagrimas habían sido derramadas hasta cerca las 5:30 de la mañana, pero en las actuales circunstancias, ya no salían más. Ahora se encontraba en un catatónico estado de shock inmenso, intenso y doloroso.

"_¡CERCA DE 25 CHICAS, GINNY! ¿ERA ESO LO QUE QUERIAS ESCUCHAR? ¿QUÉ SOY UN MALDITO DESGRACIADO QUE SE HA ACOSTADO CON MILLONES DE MUJERES DESPUES DE ACOSTARSE CON SU HERMANA? ¡PUES AHÍ LO TIENES! PERO PARA QUE SEPAS, SOLO LO HICE PARA OLVIDARME DE TI DE UNA VES POR TODAS…"_

Había leído cientos libros donde las palabras les resonaban a los protagonistas una y otra ves en el cerebro, esta era la primera vez que realmente lo sentía en carne propia. Vio como Agatha se levantaba a duras penas y lograba entrar al baño. Todo lo que había sucedido era gracias a ella, si tan solo Agatha no los hubiera encerrado, no estaría sufriendo tantísimo. No debía echarle la culpa a su mejor amiga borracha… evidentemente no estaba en su mejor momento.

Draco se había acostado con 25 chicas después que ella, y Ginny solo había logrado besar a un chico sintiendo que estaba cometiendo la más atroz de las traiciones contra Draco y lo peor de todo era que ahora Lucius lo sabía todo. NO, lo peor de todo era que ella LO AMABA, mientras que para él solo era otro de sus malditos juguetes sexuales.

"_No estaré en la mansión más de dos semanas más después de volver a Grecia._"Y entonces pensó en Remus. Como extrañaba a Remus y a sus inmensas barras de chocolate que le llevaba cada vez que no era bienvenida en una nueva familia. ¿Le llevaría una barra de chocolate al saber que la habían botado por haberse acostado con su "hermano"? Realmente lo dudaba mucho. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar nuevamente, se había acostado con su hermano.

A duras penas se levantó de su cama aun medio cubierta con el cubrecama y se sentó en la cama de Agatha a esperar a que saliera del baño.

DXGDXGDXGDGXDGXDGXDGXXGXDGDG

Draco estaba sentado en la cama de su habitación vacía, no tenia ni la menor idea de donde estaba su mejor amigo, Blaise Zabini. Tenía los codos apoyados en las rodillas y el rostro escondido entre las manos mientras se rascaba la cabeza desesperadamente. Si que había metido la pata anoche, la había metido hasta el fondo del barro y ahora no tenia ni idea de como la sacaría. Al ver los ojos azules de su padre asustados por lo que acababa de escuchar, su corazón se había encogido a tal punto que ya no sabia si estaba dentro de su pecho o no. No podía quedarse sentado ahí, sin hacer absolutamente nada productivo, sin intentar arreglar las cosas con su padre. No podía permitir que se llevaran a Ginny, no quería dejar de verla, dejar de sentirla cerca de él por más tiempo, no quería dejarla ir aún. Se levantó de su cama cuando de pronto la puerta de su habitación se abrió y entró Blaise algo moreteado.

-Me duele moverme. – Aulló Blaise medio dormido apoyándose en el pomo de la puerta. Draco se aproximó a ayudarlo a sentarse en la cama. – Vaya pelea en la que me metí ayer… Pero vaya que GRAN recompensa tuve. – Draco abrió lo ojos de par en par.

-¿Estuviste con Agatha? – Blaise lo miró algo inquisidor.

-¿Cuándo he mencionado a Agatha? – Blaise volvió a sonreír. – Giselle es la nueva mujer de mi vida.

-Dirás de tu noche, Idiota. –Respondió Draco, medio riendo medio triste.

-Si, la verdad no planeo volver a llamarla. – Observó a Draco. - ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? – Draco lo miró de soslayo y desvió la mirada.

-Yo la amo, Blaise. – El morocho se quedó petrificado.

-Podrías empezar desde el principio Malfoy. – Draco bufó y le contó todo lo que había sucedido anoche. Blaise lo único que atinaba a hacer era a abrir lo ojos cada vez más y más - ¿Lucius? ¿Tu papá?

-¿Conoces a alguien mas que se llame Lucius? Ese mismo.

-¿Y tú la amas?

-Casi tanto como a mi vida entera, Blaise. Y no sé que hacer. Todo se ha salido de mis manos. Yo no quería amarla, yo no quería besarla, no quería tocarla, no quería acostarme con ella, solo quería que fuera mi hermana. – Blaise estaba anonadado. – Y ahora esta Lander molestando al mundo, queriendo siempre llamar la atención, como lo detesto.

-¿Tú la amas?

-Es increíble lo que siento por ella.

-Tú la amas. – Afirmó

-Es una sensación que casi nunca he sentido. La verdad es que siento que no soy yo, que hay un ser cursie y algo estúpido dentro de mí manipulándome desde que ella llegó a mi vida. Me siento como un unicornio rosado.

-REALMENTE la amas. – Blaise se había quedado sorprendido. – Y acabas de decir que sientes que eres un unicornio rosado.

-Me siento como una maldita quinceañera, y una bien tonta.

-Tanto así como… ¿Una fanática de los Jonas Brothers?

Draco lo miró mal.

-Blaise, no seas idiota. – Sonrió, pero después se puso serio. – Tal vez si como una fanática de los Jonas Brothers.

-¡MIERDA DRACO! Tú si la amas.

-¡LLEVAS DOS HORAS DICIENDO ESO!

-¡ES QUE ME PARECE INCREIBLE!

-Oh cállate.

-¡TÚ LA AMAS!

Draco rodó los ojos y volvió al asunto de Lucius. Aun no sabía como lo arreglaría.

-Creo que debes ir y hablarlo cara a cara, explicarle como ocurrió todo. Lo que sientes, lo que piensas, lo que ella siente… - Comentó Blaise entre bostezos. – Es tu padre, te entenderá.

-Blaise, tú conoces muy bien a Lucius Malfoy, sabes lo bipolar que es.

-No seas homosexual, Malfoy.

-¡Esta bien! Iré ahora mismo a hablar con él. – Draco se levantó de la cama y se volvió a sentar. - ¿Qué mierda le voy a decir? ¿Amo a tu hija que no es tu hija? No jodas pues Blaise. Es obvio que lo nuestro es imposible, solo le explicaría lo que ocurrió y le prometería que nunca volvería a pasar. – Blaise lo levantó de la cama y casi lo botó a patadas de la habitación.

-Tú no sabes lo que él tenga para decirte. – Y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

DXGDXGDXGDXGDXGDXGDXDGXGDXG

Mientras Draco manejaba hacia el hotel en uno de los automóviles que la universidad les brindaba a los estudiantes extranjeros, comenzó a pensar en todo lo que le había confesado a Blaise. Si, era verdad que la amaba pero también era verdad que era su hermana y que lo suyo era imposible por más que ella dijera lo contrario.

DXGDXGDXGDXGDXGDXGDXGDXGDXG

Blaise se tumbó en su cama, su cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones. Por suerte no le habían golpeado la cara, así que no tenia ni un ojo hinchado, ni siquiera la ceja partida. Y toda esa maldita pelea para que después Agatha se fuera con uno de los amigotes de Lander. Literalmente la estaba odiando, no podía creer que había arriesgado su vida por salvarla de uno de los malvados amigos de Lander, quien eran conocido en la universidad entera por ser uno casanovas y acostarse con todas, y ella estúpidamente se hubiera ido con él otro. Ahora ni siquiera tenia la completa certeza de que ella estuviera en el hotel, siguiera siendo virgen o inclusive estuviese viva.

Aunque estaba bien claro que él mismo era igual o peor que esos chicos, tal vez Agatha no quería estar con él por eso, tal vez ella merecía algo mejor (cosa que definitivamente no eran los amigotes de Lander), tal vez debía dejarla en paz y quedar como "amigos", dejar de golpear o mirar mal a cada chico que la mirase o le hablase. Tal vez debía confesarles a sus padres que nunca había estado con ella, que todo había sido un engaño… tal vez su amistad era un engaño y ella solo estaba con él por fingir ser su novia, tal vez lo odiaba. Aunque tal vez seguía el engaño por que sentía algo más…

"_-¡¿Acaso tú las sentiste por mí?_

_-¡Pues si! Si las sentí por ti."_

_-Lo siento, pero yo no sentí lo mismo. Creo que el fingir que éramos la perfecta pareja de novios te afecto un poco, Zabini. Ya te dije que la noche pasada debe ser olvidada."_

Tal vez era muy buena actriz… Tal vez no podía aceptar haberse enamorado de un completo patán como Blaise, tal vez su mente aspiraba a algo mejor, él no era la mejor opción. Tal vez él también amaba como Draco y sufría como Draco.

Se quitó la ropa e intentó dormir, pero poco tiempo después fue sorprendido por unos golpes insistentes en la puerta…

DXGDXGDXGDXGDXGDXGDXGDXGDGXD

Galiel despertó sobresaltado, tenía unas gotas de sudor en la frente. Casi no había podido dormir después del incidente con Draco y Ginny anoche. Sabia que antemano que Malfoy era un completo idiota, pero también sabia que él era un completo idiota muy parecido a Draco. Sabía que él había tratado a mujeres de la misma manera con la que Draco había tratado a Ginny anoche, pero también sabía que ellas estaban dispuestas a ser tratadas de ese modo. Ginevra era distinta, ella merecía ser tratada bien, con amor, con respeto, con todo lo que él había estado anhelando brindarle a alguien. No le importaba tener una relación a distancia, en ese momento, por más absurdo que sonara ya que la conocía hace tan solo un día, la necesitaba. Se pasó las manos por el cabello y decidió darse una ducha de agua helada. Sin duda alguna iría a ver a Ginny por la tarde.

Escuchó movimiento en el cuarto del costado y de pronto sintió más ira. Al costado estaba la habitación de Draco y de Blaise. Se paró rápidamente de la cama y le dio un puñetazo a la pared que daba a su habitación. Le dolieron los nudillos pero dio unos cuantos más, hasta que comenzaron a sangrar. Respiraba entre cortadamente y su pecho subía y bajaba con furia. Siempre se habían llevado bien, siempre habían sido "los tres mejores amigos", siempre hacían trabajos juntos, siempre hacían las bromas juntos. Ese maldito Malfoy lo había arruinado todo destruyendo corazones que no lo merecían.

Tal vez Draco nunca le había caído bien, tal vez creía que él se quedaba con las mejores chicas, tal vez por eso ahora que una realmente le interesaba (quien sabe como por que no la conocía realmente) era de él y ella moría por él. Aunque la verdad no era raro que chica que Draco quisiera muriera por él, todas, TODAS las chicas de su sección de la universidad morían por él. Galiel no era un chico rencoroso con la gente, pero con Draco todo era distinto, odiaba que él fuera tan perfecto. Era algo así como lo que le pasaba a Draco con Leo.

Golpeó una vez más la pared y decidió ir a confrontar los problemas. Salió de su habitación sin camiseta y con tan solo su pantalón de dormir y golpeó fuertemente la puerta de la habitación contigua. Nadie le contestó ni le abrieron la puerta. Miró su reloj de mano; 11:30. Ya debían estar ahí. Volvió a golpear la puerta furiosamente pero seguían sin abrirle. Cuando ya estaba por irse Blaise le abrió la puerta, estaba totalmente despeinado y tenia puesto un bóxer realmente apretado y una camiseta blanca.

-Hola Galiel. – Dijo Blaise algo somnoliento rascándose lo ojos. Galiel lo ignoró e ingresó abruptamente a la habitación empujando al morocho a un lado. - ¿Qué mierda te pasa?

-¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTÁ DRACO? – Gritó alarmado cuando no encontró a Draco en la habitación. Blaise, quien sabía todo lo que había sucedido la noche pasada, levantó una ceja y respondió;

-Me dijo que debía hablar con su padre, fue hacia el hotel… salió hace como 20 minutos ¿Qué te pasa Lander, estas en drogas? Por lo menos consume de las buenas, Bro.

-¡YO NO ESTOY EN DROGAS IMBECIL! ¿NO VES QUE ME QUIERE QUITAR A GINNY? – Blaise se quedó con los ojos abiertos increíblemente, ¿quitarle a quien…? Y antes de que Blaise le pudiera preguntar sobre qué demonios estaba hablando, Galiel salió corriendo de la habitación y se encerró en la suya. Blaise lo oyó momentos después salir disparado con el cabello mojado y ya vestido.

Blaise volvió a su habitación y llamó rápidamente al celular de Draco, timbró una vez y su mejor amigo contestó;

-Hippie Hi – Su voz sonaba apagada.

-Draco, Galiel esta saliendo para el hotel, cree que Ginny es suya y que tú se la quieres quitar.

-¿De que estas hablando? – Respondió anonadado.

-Galiel estuvo en nuestra habitación hace como 5 minutos y me gritó que donde estabas y que si estabas quitándole a Ginny… Asumo que esta yendo para el hotel.

-Pero yo estoy yendo a ver a mi padre. NO hay ningún problema con que vaya a ver a Ginny, yo no estaré ahí. – Blaise se quedó anonadado.

-Draco, pero… pero tú la amas.

- Cuando ella entró en mi vida yo no sabía lo que iba a encontrar, un mundo completamente nuevo apareció en mi mente. Entonces supe que era sólo el comienzo... De algo que definitivamente no iba a acabar bien…. Nosotros no podemos estar juntos.

-¡PERO LA AMAS!

-Basta Blaise, estoy manejando. Hablamos después. – Colgó. Blaise se quedó con el celular en el oído sin poderlo creer. Ese no era Draco Malfoy, el muchacho que siempre había admirado por siempre conseguir todo lo que quería, el muchacho que siempre tenia un carácter desafiante contra las adversidades, él que le había enseñado a caerse pero a levantarse y a rendirse JAMÁS, Draco estaba mal. Tiró el teléfono molesto a su cama y se metió a la ducha, si iba a haber problemas él apoyaría a Draco, el apoyaría a su mejor amigo, por que para eso estaba.

DXGDXGDGXGDXGDGXGDXGDGXD

-¿Ahora si me vas a explicar que sucedió, Gin? – Llevaba llorando cerca de media hora. Cuando de pronto escupió entre llantos;

- ¿Alguna vez has odiado y amado a la vez, Ags? – Agatha negó débilmente, no le gustaba mentirle a su mejor amiga. - ¡Nunca lo hagas! Por lo menos no lo hagas si en serio aprecias tu corazón; duele, duele mucho... –Abrazó furiosamente a Agatha mientras hablaba y lloraba. - Mientras tu corazón quiere amar, sentir, vivir... la razón o la estupidez o TU HERMANO le recuerda toda la verdad... y le ataca, para que detenga todas sus emociones... pero el corazón no puede, él quiere seguir sintiendo, ¿por qué tiene que parar? – Agatha sin querer también había comenzado a llorar en silencio; "_Blaise, Blaise, Blaise, Blaise BLAISE"_– Ahí es cuando empieza esa insufrible sensación; la razón O TU MALTIDO HERMANO consigue evitar que el corazón se exprese... pero el corazón no puede parar, quiere seguir sintiendo, no puede hacer que todas sus emociones desaparezcan sin más... así que finalmente no le queda otro remedio que romperse, para que todo lo que tiene dentro pueda salir… lo peor de todo si se rompe en mil trocitos es que tú los sientes dentro de ti, oyes el ruido que hacen esparcidos por todo tu pecho... y se clavan... y no te dejan respirar, sientes que te ahogas y el dolor te llega a todas las partes del cuerpo... PARA FINALMENTE terminar con cualquier otro imbécil que también rompa tu corazón y el ciclo vuelve a comenzar… - Lloró más furiosamente. – Ayer besé a Galiel, Draco nos encontró discutimos y Lucius escuchó todo… ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO, no estaré en la mansión mucho más tiempo. ARRUINÉ TODO, pero Draco me arruinó a mí y me las va a pagar.

Agatha la abrazó aún más fuerte y las dos lloraron juntas como magdalenas. Jamás habían llorado así y en el fondo se sentían estúpidas, débiles y mediocres; llorar por un hombre que al parecer no lo vale.

-Hola…- Murmuró Draco entrando a la habitación que sus padres compartían. Narcisa le sonrió y comenzó con la verborrea de todo el tiempo, hasta ese momento todo parecía andar como cualquier otro día, hasta que de pronto…

-Amor… ¿Tú crees que podrías dejarnos un momento a solas? – Inquirió Lucius algo serio. Narcisa lo miró algo asustada y preguntó si algo andaba mal. – No querida, para nada… Pero hay cosas que debo hablar con Draco de hombre a hombre… ¿Tú entiendes verdad, cariño?

-Obviamente, Amor. – Respondió con cara pícara. – Los dejo para que hablen de "temas masculinos solos". Buena suerte Draco…- Salió de la habitación son una mirada pícara plasmada en el rostro.

Padre e hijo se sentaron en el comedor de la habitación uno frente al otro, Draco instintivamente bajó la mirada, casi nunca había tenido esta clase de charlas con su padre, nada muy profundo. Lucius no lo quitó la vista de la cara, su mirada era fría y no transmitía ningún tipo de emoción, ni desprecio, ni decepción, ni alegría, ni ¡NADA! Draco levantó la mirada infundiéndose de valor y la conectó con la de su padre.

-Creo que hay cosas que debo explicarte…- Murmuró bajando nuevamente la mirada.

-Así lo creo yo también.

Silencio incomodo.

-No se como empezar, papá.

-Es muy simple, Draco ¿Desde cuando sucede esto? – Su voz también era inexpresiva, Draco no sabía si tener miedo, estar tranquilo o que rayos hacer. Miró nuevamente a su padre, había un destello de algo extraño en sus celestes ojos. Algo que realmente no comprendía, frunció en ceño y respondió;

-Sucede algo desde el día del almuerzo con los Zabini, pero creo que siento algo por ella desde antes que estuviera con Leonardo. – Jamás había sido tan sincero, ni siquiera con él mismo. Lucius pareció impresionado.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que ha ocurrido? – Entre dejaba ver sus emociones, hasta el momento solo parecía sorprendido.

-Nos hemos acostado.

-¿Cuántas veces?

-Solo una.

-¿Y eso a que se debe? – Draco se extraño.

-¿A qué se debe que…?

-Que solo se hayan acostado una vez. – Draco frunció el ceño.

-No… no me parece lo más adecuado dado a que es mi hermana.

-Ella no es tu hermana. – _"¿Qué estas intentando hacer, papá?"_ - ¿Qué es lo que ella piensa de todo el asunto?

-Pues… no lo se con claridad… - Lucius lo cortó.

-Oh claro que lo sabes, no mientas, Hijo. – Draco suspiró y bajó la mirada algo apenado.

-Ella quiere seguir con la relación. No le importa lo que ustedes piensen, los ama muchísimo pero ella también quiere ser feliz… - Lucius sonrió mientras Draco no lo veía. – Creo que ella me ama.

-¿Y tú?... ¿La amas tanto como ella a ti?

Draco se demoró un poco en responder la pregunta, no sabía a ciencia cierta cuanto lo amaba Ginny.

-Ehmm... creo que sí.

Se quedaron callados un momento más. Draco miraba la mesa y contorsionaba de manera extrañísima sus manos, mientras que Lucius simplemente sonreía.

-Me has decepcionado Draco. – Soltó de pronto. Draco levantó la mirada asustado.

Ginny salió de la ducha mucho más calmada, había decidido dejar de lloriquear. Era una muchacha fuerte, no iba a permitir que cosas así la derrumbaran. Muchas veces ya se había prometido eso y no lo había cumplido… pero esta vez era diferente, ya la habían destrozado a más no poder, ya no podía tocas más fondo, ya lo único que le restaba era comenzar a subir a la superficie, a la vida real, a dejar de vivir encapsulada en su maldita burbuja.

"_¿Por qué no le dices basta a lo que ya esta terminado aunque no lo admitas? ¿Por qué mejor no "basta de mentiras" de que te engañes a ti misma? Debes dejar de esconderte tras una mascara de algo que no eres."_

Ya no iba a ser más Ginny Malfoy, ahora volvía a ser Ginny Weasley.

Holi Espero que el cap les haya gustado! A mi me gusto realmente :P

Un besote

JM.


	19. Capítulo 19: Frenético

Ningún personaje de Harry Potter me pertenece, todos son de JKRowling.

Capitulo 19: Frenético

-¿Y tú?... ¿La amas tanto como ella a ti?

Draco se demoró un poco en responder la pregunta, no sabía a ciencia cierta cuanto lo amaba Ginny.

-Ehmm... creo que sí.

Se quedaron callados un momento más. Draco miraba la mesa y contorsionaba de manera extrañísima sus manos, mientras que Lucius simplemente sonreía.

-Me has decepcionado Draco. – Soltó de pronto. Draco levantó la mirada asustado. Jamás su padre le había dicho que lo había decepcionado, ni siquiera cuando había gastado más dinero del adecuado y casi deja a su padre sin crédito en la tarjeta de crédito. De pronto se sintió vacío, ahora si nada tenia sentido.

-Disculpa, padre… – Dijo Draco bastante decepcionado de si mismo, miles de pensamientos destructivos se arremolinaban en su mente _"Sabia que de alguna u otra forma esa pelirroja seria mi perdición"_, intentó levantarse del comedor, pero la voz de su padre lo retuvo cuando ya estaba parado.

-Yo no te críe de ese modo, Draco. – Hasta ese momento no había sentido en carne propia lo que significaba que las palabras dolieran. – Tú no eres un cobarde. – Lo miró rápidamente _¿QUÉ?_ – No huyas de tus problemas, no la niegues… No niegues tus sentimientos cobardemente… Estoy realmente decepcionado de ti. Tú eres un Malfoy, y los Malfoy's no huimos. – Draco se volvió a sentar en la mesa mirando atentamente a su padre. – Draco… ella no es tu hermana, en unos años ella volverá a tener su apellido si lo desea. Si la amas lucha por ella, que si no cualquiera ganara, no eres lo mejor de este mundo y creo que se lo estas demostrando muy bien.

-¿Soy un idiota, verdad? – Dijo Draco agarrándose fuertemente el cabello de la nuca con ambas manos. Lucius le puso la mano en el hombro infundiéndole valor.

-No eres un idiota Draco. Tienes principios, que es muy distinto a ser un imbécil. – Draco le sonrió a su padre y sin saber exactamente por que lo abrazó como no lo hacia desde hace muchísimos años.

-Gracias, papá. – Lucius lo abrazó más fuerte, hace mucho que no le decían papá de esa forma tan melosa y encantadora. – Significa mucho para mi tu apoyo.

-Te quiero mucho, Draco. – Se separaron del abrazo un poco. – Eso no quita que yo vaya a esconder esto de tu madre. – Draco volvió a derrumbarse sobre la mesa y a tener un enorme gesto de preocupación. – Y la verdad no creo que ella sea comprensiva, Ginny es como su muñeca viviente personal. La ama como su fuera su hija, más su mejor bolso, más su mejor vestido, más sus mejores zapatos, más sus mejores joyas.

Draco dejó que su frente se chocara con la mesa de manera estrepitosa y le comunicó a su padre que no le estaba ayudando en absolutamente nada.

-Ya te di mi apoyo, creo que con eso es suficiente ayuda. Aparte creo que primero debes arreglar las cosas con Ginny antes de hablarlo con Narcisa.

-Si supongo que si, pero eso no quita el hecho de que me vaya a desheredar y a botarla de la casa en un dos por tres…- Dijo el rubio levantando la cabeza de la mesa.

Padre e hijo sonrieron unos cuentos segundos cuando su felicidad momentánea se vio abrumada por una rubia platinada despampanante. Narcisa Malfoy.

-Yo no te puedo desheredar amor, eso solo lo puede hacer tu padre. Pero si te puedo dejar sin dinero así que habla ahora… ¿Qué demonios esta sucediendo con Ginny?

-Los dejo solos. – Dijo Lucius saliendo rápidamente no sin antes darle unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda a su hijo en forma de motivación.

Narcisa se sentó en la silla que había dejado Lucius al costado de Draco, quien tenía el rostro impregnado de terror. No tenia ni idea de como decirle a su madre que estaba enamorado de su hermana adoptiva, ni sabia como reaccionaria.

-Debo hablar contigo mamá. – Narcisa rodó los ojos algo divertida. Su hijo era realmente muy, pero muy lento.

-Ya lo estas haciendo querido, así que continua.

Draco comenzó a sentirse paranoico. No podía simplemente soltarle a su mamá que estaba enamorado de su hermana adoptiva, es más no podía soltarle de la nada que estaba enamorado de una muchacha, los celos de pensar que su único hijo era "atrapado vilmente" (como a ella le divertía llamarlo en una hipotética situación, no del todo hipotética) podían causar una muerte muy prematura en Draco.

-Yo… es que bueno, desde hace un tiempo… yo… Ginny… Tu sabes…. no, no sabes, lo que sucede es que… papá ayer…. en el baño… y bien… es que la verdad…

-Draco, ¿vas a hablar o a seguir balbuceando?

-No, no voy a balbucear… lo que quiero decirte y ya le dije a papá es que yo… y Ginny…

-Mi amor, no tengo todo el día, ¿Qué sucede?

-Es que nosotros, bueno yo…

-Draco, estas asustándome.

-Yo…. yo…

-Balbuceooo. – Canturreó Narcisa aburriéndose un poco.

-¡Yo estoy enamorado de ella! – Gritó finalmente Draco conteniendo la respiración y cerrando fuertemente lo ojos como si esperara un golpe. Al no tener una respuesta rápida de su mamá, abrió los ojos y la miró de frente. Seguía con una extraña sonrisa de aburrimiento plasmada en el rostro.

-… ¿Disculpa? – Narcisa se había quedado congelada.

-Te acabo de decir que estoy enamorado de Ginny.

Narcisa se quedó con la sonrisa plasmada en el rostro y totalmente petrificada. Draco no podía ni debía estar hablando en serio, todo era una broma, una vil y cruel broma entre él y Lucius, iba a matarlos.

-Draco, no bromees conmigo.

-Mamá, te estoy diciendo la verdad, estoy completamente enamorado de ella, no puedo sacármela de la cabeza ni un solo segundo, es como si la hubieran minimizado y la hubieran implantado en mi cerebro…

-¡Callate! – Se desesperó Narcisa, asustando un poco a Draco. – Ella es tu hermana… - Murmuró

-No lo es mamá, y tú muy bien lo sabes…

-Legalmente lo es, Draco. Tiene tu maldito apellido… ¡Tus DOS apellidos! Vive en tu casa.

Draco se sentía abrumado. Extrañamente estaba asustado por su mamá, no quería lastimarla, pero él amaba a Ginny como jamás había querido a una muchacha y no iba a dejar que se escapara de sus brazos ahora que lo aceptaba.

-Yo voy a luchar por ella… Puede cambiar sus apellidos cuando cumpla 18 y eso es en 2 años.

Narcisa comenzó a hiperventilar, su hijo no podía estar hablando en serio. Él no podía estar enamorado de su pequeña, no de Ginny, podía enamorarse de cualquier muchachita estúpida, pero no de Ginny. Aparte… ¿Cómo sabia él que ella sentía algo reciproco? Eso, Narcisa estaba segura de que Draco tenía un capricho y que Ginny jamás lo aceptaría. Ginny era SU pequeña.

-Draco Malfoy… ella… no puedes luchar por algo que no sabes si quiere que luches por él.

Draco intentó no sonreír.

-Ella quiere que yo luche, mamá.

-¿¡Y TÚ COMO LO SABES! –Gritó Narcisa desesperada, levantándose de la silla y apoyando los brazos en la mesa. – Ella jamás me haría algo así…

Draco se asustó ¡Lo sabia! Sabia que seguir su corazón era un error, sabia que su madre jamás lo aprobaría, sabia que sentiría que Ginny era una traidora y la echaría de la mansión en un dos por tres, lo sabia y aun así se arriesgó, lo sabia y aun así había seguido lo que su padre, Ginny y su corazón le dijeron. Pero un Malfoy (y aun más él) siempre tiene la razón. Su amor era imposible.

Por unos segundos realmente creía que Ginny y él iban a poder estar juntos, sin tener que esconderse, sin tener que verse en las madrugadas, sin tener que mentirles a sus padres. Imaginó que por un solo momento podrían besarse y tomarse de la mano con naturalidad, acostarse en el sillón de la sala y ver tranquilamente una película hasta quedarse dormidos. Pero la realidad lo había golpeado brutalmente en la cara, como si un balde de agua fría cayera lentamente por su espalda y de repente se lo lanzaran todo de una.

-Ella jamás haría algo así… - Volvió a decir Narcisa, solo que esta vez era un tenue susurro. Draco frunció un poco el ceño, _"los Malfoy's no somos cobardes."_

-Mamá, yo sé que ella me ama por que… por que… ya hemos tenido algo juntos. – Narcisa miró rápidamente a Draco y se levantó de la mesa rápidamente.

-No quiero seguir hablando contigo. – Caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación, tomó el pomo y volteó la cabeza para decirle antes de salir. – Solo ten claro que si alguien se va a ir de la casa vas a ser tú y no ella. – Cerró la puerta estrepitosamente, Draco escuchó como le gritaba algunas cosas a Lucius antes de conducir su calzado fino al cuarto de los Zabini, segundos después Lucius entraba a la habitación y un par de tacones se aproximaban al ascensor. Lucius se acercó a Draco y lo miró algo lastimero, Draco volvió a golpear su cabeza contra la mesa.

-¿Fue muy desastroso? - Inquirió Lucius, abriendo el mini refrigerador de la habitación y sacando una botella de _cocacola_ helada. Se paseó por la habitación y miró por la ventana, su esposa y la señora Zabini estaba tomando un taxi con gesto apurado.

-Desastroso es poco. – Se levantó de la mesa y se paró junto a su padre a mirar por la ventana. – Me dijo que iba a botarme de la mansión.

-Esta alterada, deja que se le pase, hable con sus amigas y le parecerá un encanto. La conozco, confía en mí. – Lucius le pasó un brazo por los hombros y de pronto la puerta de la habitación fue tocada rápidamente.

DXDGDXGDXGGXGXDGDGXGDGXGDGXD

Ginny se estaba arreglando el cabello, había decidido dejarlo suelto. A Draco le gustaba el cabello suelto. Debía de dejar de intentar complacer a Draco, _"él se acostó con 25 muchachas". _Lo había hecho para olvidarse de ella, lo cual era dulce y estúpido a la vez. Debía dejar de pensar en Draco, debía dejar de intentar entender el porqué de sus acciones. Era un patán. Pero era Draco, y lo quería. Pero era un patán.

"_Galiel, concéntrate en Galiel" _No quería concentrase en Galiel, no quería ver a Galiel, el incidente de la noche pasada la tenia nerviosa, jamás en toda su existencia había besado y dejado que un muchacho le hiciera lo que Galiel le había hecho la noche pasada conociéndolo tan solo por unas horas, se sentía extraña de pensar lo que podría llegar a pasar si salían esa tarde. Aparte, ella no pretendía tener ni media relación "estable" con alguien que vivía a mas de 2 horas de distancia en avión, de su hogar.

Terminó de cepillarse el cabello, si lo dejaría suelto. Agatha salió de ese preciso momento del baño, también estaba más tranquila. Había decidido dejar de pensar en Blaise, tal vez si le atraía, pero a llegar a tener una relación estable con un muchacho de esa clase, con esos hábitos promiscuos y ese sentido del humor tan tonto, era una cosa totalmente distinta. Se miraron por un momento y se sonrieron la una a la otra, era lindo tener a alguien que no te pregunte que es lo que sucede pero que aun así te de su apoyo incondicional.

En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación comenzó a sonar estrepitosamente. Ginny sabia que debía ser Galiel, pero Agatha se veía un poco confundida. Si bien Ginny le había contado absolutamente todo lo que había sucedido la noche pasada (en cuanto a ella con los amigos de Galiel, Blaise matándose a golpes con uno de ellos, Ginny y Galiel y lo sucedido con Draco) Agatha aun así estaba bastante confundida.

Galiel entró estrepitosamente a la habitación de las chicas y miró a Ginny algo asustado.

-¿Estas bien? – Preguntó atolondrado. Ginny aparte de estar nerviosa estaba total y completamente confundida. ¿De que demonios hablaba Galiel?

-¿Qué sucede? Claro que estoy bien ¿Por qué no lo estaría? – Ginny se acercó a el tranquilamente. Galiel la abrazó amorosamente. Agatha abrió los ojos, cuando Ginny le había dicho que realmente habían sucedido muchas cosas con ese muchacho anoche, ella no creía que fueran al punto de sobreprotección amorosa de una pareja de más de un año de relación.

-Es que vi a Draco salir hacia acá por la mañana y creí que vendría a hacerte algo ¿por cierto, cómo terminaron las cosas ayer?

-Draco jamás me haría daño Galiel. – Ginny estaba desconcertada

-Eso no parecía anoche.

-Solo estaba molesto, algo furioso en verdad, pero jamás se atrevería a lastimarme. – Ginny se estaba molestado, ¿Quién se creía Galiel para hablar de ese modo de su hermano?

Galiel volvió a abrazarla.

-¿Entonces él no ha venido?

-Pues si vino, no fue a nuestra habitación. – Respondió metiéndose Agatha, Galiel la miró extraño y volvió a mirar a la pelirroja.

-¿Salimos hoy? Hay muchos lugares más en Atenas que quiero mostrarte. – Ginny lo pensó un momento. Cuatro días más y no volvería a ver a ese muchacho en toda su vida, que más daba si lo besaba un rato. Asintió y tomó un suéter delgado.

-¿Salimos ahora? – Galiel asintió y caminó hacia la puerta. – Ya nos vemos más tarde Ags.

Agatha no tuvo ni tiempo de responder por que ya se habían ido, sacudió un poco la cabeza y comenzó a sacar el mapa de los lugares turísticos de Atenas de su cartera cuando la puerta fue aporreada una vez más. Maldijo por lo bajó.

-¿De que te olvidaste Ginn…? – No pudo terminar la frase, por que la persona que estaba parada fuera de su habitación no era su mejor amiga, si no un muy guapo morocho que traía su cerebro de cabeza. - ¿Qué sucede, Blaise? – Blaise entró a la habitación del mismo modo que lo había hecho Galiel, se puso a buscar algo con la mirada y al no encontrarlo preguntó.

-¿Dónde esta Ginny? – Agatha frunció el ceño.

-Se acaba de ir con Galiel, me sorprende que no los encontraras en el pasillo.

-He subido por la escalera, el ascensor estaba ocupado. – Agatha se volteó intentado esconder su extraño sonrojo y continuó haciendo planes para el día. Blaise seguía en la habitación.

-¿Por si acaso has visto a Draco en el hotel?

-No, Blaise, ¿Por qué no lo buscas en la habitación de sus padres? – Agatha realmente quería que Blaise se fuera cuanto antes de su habitación.

-Es que Draco debe impedir que Ginny salga con Galiel, yo he llegado tarde.

-¿Por qué no vas y los persigues si tanto quieres separarlos? Déjalos en paz, Draco ya perdió su oportunidad con ella.

-Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que Draco haría por ella.

-¡Supérenlo todos! Draco perdió su oportunidad por ser un completo patán al igual que tú, Zabini. – Gritó. Agatha quería que dejaran de una vez por todas en paz a Ginny. _"¿Blaise también perdió la oportunidad contigo por ser patán?"_

-Tú no sabes absolutamente nada de mí. –

-En eso, nuevamente te equivocas… se absolutamente todo acerca de los muchachos como tú. Mujeriegos, ególatras, egocéntricos, caprichosos, vanidosos, violentos, brutos, neandertales, presumidos, presuntuosos, maniáticos. Son unos completos idiotas. – Blaise se acercó peligrosamente a Agatha, arrinconándola contra la pared de su habitación, Agatha se quedó estupefacta y no atinó a seguir insultándolo.

-Tu sabes mucho de esa clase de chicos en la tú crees que estoy. Pero te puedo asegurar que si lo deseo no entro en tu maldita categoría.

-No lo creo, idiota.

-No me retes, sabelotodo.

Blaise la dejó y caminó hacia la puerta de salida, pero un grito de Agatha lo detuvo.

-¿Quién te crees para lanzarme contra una pared ah? Ese gesto demuestra mucho tu forma neandertal de ser. – Estaba simplemente furiosa, ¿Cómo se atrevía ese imbécil…? Agatha no terminó de pensar cuando "_ese imbécil_" prácticamente se le tiró encima y comenzó a besarla con furia. Ella en un principio se resistió, intentaba empujar a Blaise pero él era millones de veces más fuerte por lo que después de diez segundos de lucha y de múltiples golpes, ella cedió completamente y se dejó llevar por el beso. Cuando Blaise se dio cuenta que Agatha estaba en lo más alto del éxtasis, curvó los labios y se separó de ella bruscamente.

-No eres tan dura de roer. – Agatha estaba roja hasta la frente, sus ojos completamente abiertos la hacían lucir un poco desquiciada. Se tapó la boca con ambas manos conteniendo un grito mientras observaba como Blaise Zabini salía lentamente de la habitación. Comenzó a apretar frenéticamente sus labios y las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse, su rostro seguía sin emitir ninguna emoción. Comenzó a agarrarse la cabeza y a despeinarse frenéticamente. Acaba de ser usada por el ser más despreciable de todo el universo. Blaise salió de la habitación y le dio un puñetazo a la pared, apoyó la espalda contra la misma y se deslizó hasta el piso.

-Soy un idiota, soy un increíble idiota. – Murmuró mientras golpeaba su cabeza con la pared. Se levantó y se precipito a la habitación de los padres de Draco.

Tocó la puerta frenéticamente y Lucius la abrió algo asustado.

-¿Qué sucedió Blaise? – Preguntó algo preocupado.

-¿Está Draco Malfoy en esta habitación? –Draco asomó la cabeza por el pequeño living.

-Reportándose.

-Dos cosas; primero, y por lo que realmente vine. Galiel se ha llevado a Ginny a pasear, tú debes impedirlo.

-No voy a impedir nada, esperare a que lleguen y hablaré con ella ¿Cuál es el punto dos? – Preguntó Draco algo divertido, pero al mismo tiempo conteniendo la rabia hacia Galiel.

-La cague con Agatha. – Se sentó destruido en un sillón, Lucius y Draco lo miraron algo asustados y procedieron a intentar ayudar a Blaise, quien ahora se había levantado y golpeaba frenéticamente una pared.

Ginny había paseado con Galiel cerca de dos horas cuando este la dejó en su hotel, sana y salva. Habían quedado para verse el último día que la familia Malfoy estaría en Grecia. La pelirroja entró al hotel, emocionada por que por fin se había deshecho de Galiel. Era un buen chico… pero era algo posesivo, no le gustaba la forma extraña en la cual la miraba, como si ya fuera suya ¡Se conocían dos días! Suspiró algo cansada, necesitaba algo de comer. Caminó tranquilamente hacia el comedor del hotel mientras le mandaba un mensaje de texto a Agatha avisándole que estaría ahí cuando de pronto alguien le dificultó el pase.

Había estado tan absorta intentando escribir en su pantalla táctil y caminar al mismo tiempo que no se había percatado de la presencia de un rubio platinado, quien la miraba pacientemente desde el otro lado del comedor esperando que notara su sutil atisbo, cosa que evidentemente no hizo.

-Hey, hola Draco. – Murmuró algo nerviosa, las imágenes de la noche pasada no debían volver a su cerebro, debía estar tranquila. Lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

-Hola… quería hablar contigo. – Ginny frunció el ceño y terminó de mandar el mensaje.

-¿Sobre?

Draco miró a otro lado y la jaló del brazo hacia una mesa. Se notaba preocupado y no dijo ni una sola palabra hasta después de ordenar una Coca-Cola helada y un jugo de mango para Ginny.

-Desconocía tu perfecto griego hasta este viaje, nunca me habías contado que hablabas más idiomas. – Dijo intentando tranquilizar a Draco mientras tomaba un poco de jugo por el sorbete.

-Nunca me lo preguntaste. – Ginny asintió y comenzó a mirar a todos lados, vio a lo lejos a Agatha gritarle a Blaise. Volvió a fruncir el ceño. Los señaló atrayendo la atención de Draco.

-¿Qué pasa con ellos, ah?

-Ni idea, deja que ellos arreglen el problema… Nosotros tenemos uno más grande. – Ginny lo miró rápidamente y abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿De que hablas? ¿Por qué los dos tenemos un problema?

-Les confesé a mis padres lo que había pasado entre nosotros, ayer Lucius escuchó todo… debía explicárselo y mi mamá se metió, terminé diciéndole a ella también. – Ginny se había quedado estupefacta. Simplemente no podía creerlo, él la había dejado por que sus padres jamás podrían aceptarlo… Eso significaba… ¿La echarían de la mansión?

-Les dijiste que ya no sucede nada ¿verdad? – No se quería ir, no quería dejar de ver a Agatha, ni a Narcisa, ni a Lucius, ni a Blaise, ni a Blaise… no quería dejar de verlo a él. Draco la miró duramente. - ¿Qué les dijiste Draco? – Draco bajó la cabeza para decir;

-Les dije que te amaba, Ginn. Que no te podía sacar de mi mente ni quería hacerlo. – Ginny se quedó estupefacta, no esperaba esa clase de respuesta.

-¿Qué te dijeron? – Logró articular.

-Mi padre esta de acuerdo. – La estupefacción llegó a un punto crítico en ese momento ¿¡Como que Lucius había estado de acuerdo! – Pero Narcisa tuvo un colapso y no la he vuelto a ver.

No, eso no podía estar pasando. Ella YA se había hecho a la idea de no estar nunca más con Draco. Lucius y Narcisa eran demasiado importantes para ella, simplemente no podía hacerles eso. Aparte estaba el hecho de que Draco Malfoy no era el mejor hombre del universo y había quedado demostrado una y otra vez en las últimas semanas. No, ella hablaría con Narcisa, merecía que le explicaran como estaban las cosas, necesitaba decirle que ya no quería nada con su hijo, necesitaba mentirle.

-Realmente no te comprendo Draco. Un día te gusto, otro día no quieres estar conmigo, al siguiente te acuestas con miles de chicas, otro me amas, a la semana siguiente soy tu hermanita menor. Por favor, te lo pido para mi salud mental, decide que es lo que quieres de mí. – Draco la miraba atentamente. – Tú para mi eras algo más, tú hacías que cada momento se grabase para siempre. Que cualquier defecto se convirtiese en virtud, cada lágrima en sonrisa, cada caída en un nuevo comienzo... Y la verdad ahora, no tengo ganas de saber nada de ti.

Ginny se levantó de la mesa dejando su jugo de mango a medio tomar, caminó hasta su habitación con paso robótico y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta apareció Lucius Malfoy, con la misma mirada penetrante que la primera vez que la había visto. Se acercó a ella y suavizó la mirada, se notaba claramente preocupado. Ginny lo miró conteniendo las lágrimas que terminaron siendo expulsadas cuando recibió un cálido abrazo.

Holi

Bueno, aquí está el capítulo 19, con sus respectivas demoras, lo siento de verdad. Espero que les guste y el siguiente capítulo si que estará sorprendente jijiji. Mil gracias por sus hermosos rr 3

Un besote

JM.


	20. Capítulo 20: Necesidades Básicas

Ningún personaje de Harry Potter me pertenece, todos son de JKRowling.

Capitulo 19.2: Frenético

Agatha abrió la puerta de su habitación en el mismo momento en el que salían Draco y Blaise de la habitación de los padres del rubio, la cual era adyacente a la suya. Blaise y ella se miraron bastante asustados de volverse a encontrar. Draco le había aconsejado a Blaise que hablara claramente con ella y que dejara las cosas en paz, era la mejor amiga de Ginny, sus padres la consideraban su novia y definitivamente la tendría que ver seguido. Era más que obvio que él quería algo con ella, pero había destruido por completo sus posibilidades.

-Draco, nos dejas un momento a solas…- Murmuró Blaise acercándose a Agatha, quien estaba todavía anonadada. No podía permitir que ese ser inferior volviera a besarla. _"Por más que te mueras de ganas."_

Draco asintió algo asustado y se dirigió al ascensor para poder llegar a la puerta del hotel y esperar pacientemente a Ginny. Blaise se acercó un poco más a Agatha arrinconándola un poco contra la pared, se notaba a leguas que ella tenía algo de miedo por las extrañas reacciones del morocho, estaba agazapada.

-Discúlpame… - Murmuró el morocho poniéndole un mecho de cabello rubio detrás de la oreja provocando un extraño estremecimiento en la muchacha.

-No tengo ganas de hablar contigo. – Su voz estaba apagada, casi no lograba escucharla. Le acarició un poco el rostro suavemente. Ella cerró lo ojos.

-No soy como todos los idiotas que están por ahí… - Besó su frente. – Realmente te quiero. – Agatha se estremeció.

-Tú no me quieres, tú no puedes querer a una sola mujer. – Su voz sonaba perturbada. El corazón de Blaise se encogió ante la acusación. – Tú y yo solo tenemos una relación de amistad.

-¿Crees que somos amigos? Los amigos no se tratan de la forma en la que nos hemos estado tratando, Agatha. – Ella no paraba de estremecerse.

-Bueno entonces no tenemos ninguna relación. Has como que nunca me conociste, nunca existí en tu vida. Fui un gran cero a la izquierda. Bórrame de tu cabeza. Bórrame de tu vida, de tu corazón… aunque en realidad siento que jamás tuve un lugar en él. Todo fue una falsa ilusión.

-No me puedes pedir que haga eso Ags. – Realmente lo estaba lastimando. Agatha cada vez se desesperaba más, necesitaba alejarlo de ella.

-Dime por qué no podría hacerlo…. Es lo que planeo hacer yo con tu recuerdo.

-No puedo hacerlo por que me gustas, me gustas mucho.

Agatha se quedó paralizada, si bien le había dicho varias veces que la quería y que sentía cosas por ella, nunca había pronunciado aquellas palabras, a decir verdad nunca ningún chico lo había hecho. Sus músculos se tensaron, por un momento se dejó llevar. Tomó el rostro de Blaise con sus manos y lo atrajo al suyo. Lo besó de una forma acalorada, necesitada, mordió cada centímetro de los labios del morocho, recorrió con su lengua cada pulgada de la boca de Blaise, hasta que esta comenzó a pelear por hacer lo mismo con la suya. Sus manos también comenzaron a explorar terreno remoto, Agatha acarició cada pulgada del pecho de Blaise, mientras el recorría su cuello y hombros.

"_Bien, tú lo estas besando, tú empezaste todo, parecía que te asustaba pero ahora lo besas… eres todo un caso Agatha… ahora… Impón respeto."_

De pronto Agatha lo empujó fuertemente, causando en el algo de desconcierto.

-No vuelvas a usarme Blaise Zabini, aquí la única que puede hacerlo soy yo. – Comenzó a caminar hacia el ascensor. Blaise, aun desconcertado y ahora anonadado la siguió. Pero no iba a dejar que ella ganara ese jueguito que acababan de empezar.

-¿Te crees muy mala no? ¿Por qué no aceptas de una vez que mueres por mi… tienes ganas de que te bese – Entraron a ascensor y al puerta se cerró, Blaise la arrinconó en una esquina. - …tienes ganas de que te toque, te mueres de ganas de ser mía, y de poder tocarme a tu placer? – Agatha había comenzado a hiperventilar, ya que mientras él emitía su candente discurso le levantaba la blusa y comenzaba a juguetear con su sujetador.

-Ni en mis peor pesadillas… -Gemido. - Ni aunque fueras el último hombre del universo dejaría que…. – Su voz se apagó, si bien Blaise había dejado su sujetador, había comenzado a besar su cuello, ella simplemente sabia que era imposible luchar contra él. - …jamás permitiría que tú…- Gemido. - asquerosa alimaña… -Más y más gemidos. - …fueras el primero en mi vida…. – Su celular comenzó a sonar, logró ver que era un mensaje de Ginny diciendo que estaría en el comedor del hotel

-Pues como vamos…. – Comenzó a susurrarle sexualmente al oído. –…no tardo nada en desvestirte completamente… - Agatha volvió a gemir y en ese momento la puerta se abrió y ella salió corriendo tras un despiste del morocho, quien corrió detrás de ella.

-Tú sabes que te mueres por acostarte conmigo, sabelotodo. – Dijo tranquilamente mientras caminaba tras ella por el living del hotel.

-Solo en tus sueños.

-No vas a poder negarlo mucho tiempo. ¿A dónde se supone que vas? – Preguntó al verla querer salir del hotel.

-¡A CUALQUIER LUGAR LEJOS DE TI, NINFOMANO ASQUEROSO! – Gritó desquiciada Agatha corriendo hacia la puerta de salida. Definitivamente Blaise debía seguirla.

(Capitulo pasado)

_-Nunca me lo preguntaste. – Ginny asintió y comenzó a mirar a todos lados, vio a lo lejos a Agatha gritarle a Blaise. Volvió a fruncir el ceño. Los señaló atrayendo la atención de Draco._

_-¿Qué pasa con ellos, ah?_

_-Ni idea, deja que ellos arreglen el problema… Nosotros tenemos uno más grande. – Ginny lo miró rápidamente y abrió los ojos de par en par._

_-¿De que hablas? ¿Por qué los dos tenemos un problema?_

_-Les confesé a mis padres lo que había pasado entre nosotros, ayer Lucius escuchó todo… debía explicárselo y mi mamá se metió, terminé diciéndole a ella también. – Ginny se había quedado estupefacta. Simplemente no podía creerlo, él la había dejado por que sus padres jamás podrían aceptarlo… Eso significaba… ¿La echarían de la mansión?_

_-Les dijiste que ya no sucede nada ¿verdad? – No se quería ir, no quería dejar de ver a Agatha, ni a Narcisa, ni a Lucius, ni a Blaise, ni a Blaise… no quería dejar de verlo a él. Draco la miró duramente. - ¿Qué les dijiste Draco? – Draco bajó la cabeza para decir;_

_-Les dije que te amaba, Ginn. Que no te podía sacar de mi mente ni quería hacerlo. – Ginny se quedó estupefacta, no esperaba esa clase de respuesta._

_-¿Qué te dijeron? – Logró articular._

_-Mi padre esta de acuerdo. – La estupefacción llegó a un punto crítico en ese momento ¿¡Como que Lucius había estado de acuerdo! – Pero Narcisa tuvo un colapso y no la he vuelto a ver._

_No, eso no podía estar pasando. Ella YA se había hecho a la idea de no estar nunca más con Draco. Lucius y Narcisa eran demasiado importantes para ella, simplemente no podía hacerles eso. Aparte estaba el hecho de que Draco Malfoy no era el mejor hombre del universo y había quedado demostrado una y otra vez en las últimas semanas. No, ella hablaría con Narcisa, merecía que le explicaran como estaban las cosas, necesitaba decirle que ya no quería nada con su hijo, necesitaba mentirle._

_-Realmente no te comprendo Draco. Un día te gusto, otro día no quieres estar conmigo, al siguiente te acuestas con miles de chicas, otro me amas, a la semana siguiente soy tu hermanita menor. Por favor, te lo pido para mi salud mental, decide que es lo que quieres de mí. – Draco la miraba atentamente. – Tú para mi eras algo más, tú hacías que cada momento se grabase para siempre. Que cualquier defecto se convirtiese en virtud, cada lágrima en sonrisa, cada caída en un nuevo comienzo... Y la verdad ahora, no tengo ganas de saber nada de ti._

_Ginny se levantó de la mesa dejando su jugo de mango a medio tomar, caminó hasta su habitación con paso robótico y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta apareció Lucius Malfoy, con la misma mirada penetrante que la primera vez que la había visto. Se acercó a ella y suavizó la mirada, se notaba claramente preocupado. Ginny lo miró conteniendo las lágrimas que terminaron siendo expulsadas cuando recibió un cálido abrazo._

Capítulo 20: Necesidades básicas.

Narcisa no le hablaba. Agatha estaba en un post-trauma. Draco, bueno, la verdad no quería ver a Draco. Blaise, estaba acosando a Agatha. Galiel la acosaba. Solo le quedaba Lucius. Si que esas vacaciones a Grecia habían sido unas MAGNIFICAS vacaciones. Había salido el tercer día con Lucius a tomar helado y extrañamente había decidido acompañarla a comprar algo de ropa. Pero, evidentemente, no lo había hecho por que le gustara hacerlo, si no que quería sacarle información.

-Debes tener bien en claro que no he salido a ser tu perchero por que me divierto haciéndolo…

Ginny sonrió algo triste.

-Lo tengo bien en claro… ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? – Lucius se sintió algo incomodo interrogando a su hija. Se aclaró un poco la garganta.

-¿Hace cuanto que sucede? No tuve tiempo de preguntárselo a Draco.

Ginny se sonrojó un poco recordando su primer beso en el automóvil después de la fiesta de Pansy, pero cuando su memoria se situó en el acalorado beso en la habitación de Draco después de la cena en Chilis, los colores realmente se le subieron al rostro.

"_Draco había subido hasta su oreja y ahora mordisqueaba suave y excitantemente su lóbulo derecho. El silencio invadió de pronto toda la habitación cuando se miraron a los ojos, ya no escuchaban ni las risas de Blaise y Agatha, ni la música del reproductor de Draco, sus miradas se buscaron hasta quedar perfectamente reconocidas en el más ansiado déja vu. Los ojos de ambos estaban llenos de pasión y de lujuria, ansiaban ese beso con cada fibra de su ser. Draco tocó con un dedo el borde de la boca de Ginny creando así una tensión increíble en la pelirroja. Ginny agarró el rostro de Draco atrayéndolo hacia ella, mientras que Draco, con una mano sujeto fuertemente la cintura de la pelirroja y con la otra su nuca atrayéndola aun más hacia él. Sus labios se juntaron, no en el dulce beso que Ginny había imaginado, pero en un beso al fin y al cabo."_

-Hey… te estoy hablando, Ginevra… - Ginny se sintió algo cohibida a causa de la inquisidora mirada que Lucius le brindaba.

-¿Recuerdas cuando despertamos todos en la habitación de Draco después de la cena con los Zabini? - Lucius frunció un poco el ceño pero asintió débilmente. – Bueno, ahí comenzó todo... no creo que quieras saber como – Ginny transformó su rostro a uno de desconcierto terrible al ver como su padre la incitaba a continuar. - ¿No te parece poco adecuado que te cuente? – Lucius la miró divertido y asustado por un momento indicándole que peores cosas había escuchado. – Bueno, ese día estábamos muy borrachos y recuerdo que nos besamos y nos dijimos muchas cosas lindas, - Ingresaron con todas las bolsas de compras a una heladería y se sentaron a esperar que tomaran su orden. Lucius escuchaba atentamente. – Después salimos, cuando nos quedamos estancados en el barro toda la noche y Narcisa casi nos saca los ojos cuando llegamos. – Ginny sonreía de forma amorosa mientras contaba las anécdotas de sus mejores momentos con Draco. – Estuvimos escondiéndonos de ustedes cerca de un mes, más o menos… Realmente no se como no se dieron cuenta, todas las noches o el dormía en mi cuarto o yo en el suyo… ¡No pasaba nada si es lo que estas pensando! – Aumentó Ginny al notar la mirada de desconcierto de Lucius. Momentos después volvió su mirada de ensoñación. – Las cosas iban muy bien, parecía un cuento de hadas, o una película… Los hermanastros se enamoran y esconden su amor… ¿No crees que es perfecto para esas tontas comedias románticas? – Lucius se limitó a sonreír, escuchaba atentamente a Ginny hablar sobre un amor que él creía incapaz de asociar con su hijo. – Pero… las cosas nunca terminan bien… la vida no es como una película de comedia romántica, ni un cuento de hadas.

Ginny bajó la mirada algo apenada. Lucius volvió a abrazarla y en ese momento llegó el mesero. Ginny pidió un volcán de chocolate, mientras que Lucius se limitó por un café expreso. Lucius decidió no tocar más el tema, sabia que Ginny no le estaba contado todo, por que él sabía que se habían acostado y después Draco la había dejado, pero era mejor no presionarla más.

-¿Tienes más compras que hacer, Ginevra? – Ginny sacó una pequeña lista de su cartera y sonrió tristemente. Le indicó a Lucius que solo debía comprar una cosa más.

Caminaron durante un largo rato mientras Ginny buscaba en su mapa de la cuidad la tienda que debía encontrar, cuando la encontraron Lucius se extraño. Era una tienda de antigüedades, su hija le indicó que lo esperara afuera unos momentos que no demoraría. Y tal y como ella había dicho, 5 minutos después Ginny salió con un pequeño paquete en las manos.

-¿Se puede saber que es eso?

-Es un regalo para Draco, quiero que tenga algo mio para cuando me vaya de la mansión. – Lucius se extraño ante la extraña premisa de Ginny.

-¿Quién dice que te iras de la mansión? – Esta vez fue Ginny quien se extrañó.

-Creo que por la reacción de Narcisa es obvio que no estaré mucho más tiempo con ustedes.

Lucius sonrió con suficiencia. Ginny se estremeció al notar el enorme parecido que tenia con Draco, por algo eran padre e hijo.

-Narcisa Malfoy no es la única con poder en esa mansión. Créeme, Draco y yo podemos crear huracanes si queremos. – Le guiñó un ojo, dejando un poco más tranquila a Ginny.

El último día que las muchachas pasarían en Grecia llegó bastante rápido. No se habían vengado de Draco y de Blaise como lo habían planeado, si no que una de ellas tenía los sentimientos aun más encontrados (razón vs sentidos) no sabía como ese maldito morocho había logrado atraparla de ese modo. Mientras que la otra susodicha, había descubierto que Draco Malfoy era un bipolar y que por más que se amaran las cosas no iban a funcionar, había ido a Grecia con la idea de recuperarlo… Pero se había dado cuenta de que no lo quería de vuelta, o tal vez si… Ese viaje para lo único que realmente había servido era para unirla más a su padre. Narcisa seguía sin dirigirle la palabra, es más no la había visto, por que la evitaba… Lucius había intentado consolarla diciéndole que ella era así, pero que se le pasaría con el tiempo y la aceptaría. Ginny esperaba que así fuera.

La pelirroja había logrado convencer a Lucius para que la dejara salir con Galiel el último día que estuvieran en Grecia, no es que la idea la hiciera inmensamente feliz pero era mejor eso que quedarse (como lo había estado haciendo los últimos días de visita) en el hotel extrañando a Draco y oyendo a Agatha maldecir infinitamente a Blaise.

Galiel había pasado a buscarla al hotel a las 9 p.m. (su vuelo saldría a las 6 a.m. del día siguiente) habían planeado una velada en un bar conocido donde también podrían bailar un poco y comer tranquilamente. Estaba en un boulevard, por lo que estacionaron en automóvil y comenzaron a caminar, para disgusto de la pelirroja, tomados de la mano. Él estaba hablando de un millón de cosas que a ella realmente no le interesaba, así que comenzó a fijarse en las personas que había a su alrededor. Había varios pelirrojos lo cual le extrañó, los pelirrojos eran muy escasos en el mundo entero. Uno de ellos la miró y ambos fruncieron el ceño, Ginny sabía quien era, pero no lo recordaba. Cuando el pelirrojo se volteó a hablar con una rubia algo rara, Galiel la jaló indicándole que habían llegado al bar.

Al momento de poner el pie dentro del bar, olvidó por completo a los pelirrojos y se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal. Parecía un bar de mala muerte, había mujeres con vestidos muy cortos, hombres con chaquetas de cuero y varios tatuajes y aretes, el cantinero era un viejo algo decrepito. Si, había una pista de baile donde estaban algunas parejas, no exactamente bailando, si no frotándose sexualmente una con la otra. Galiel la llevó hasta una mesa desocupada, algo sucia que un mesero limpió algo aburrido, y pidió dos cervezas, Ginny intentó decirle que ella nunca había tomado cerveza, pero Gal la ignoró.

Comenzaron a charlar de su vida en Inglaterra y de como llevaría el asunto con Draco, Ginny le indicó que eran asuntos que no quería hablar y él lo respetó, aunque se quedó algo molesto por que le afectara aun. Después de varias cervezas, charlas estúpidas, Ginny decidió que debía ir al baño y que era urgente. Cuando la pelirroja algo tambaleante se perdió en el baño con el cartel que decía "Damas", Galiel, aun muy lucido, vertió un polvo en la cerveza intacta de Ginny. No iba a permitir que el amor de su vida se fuera a Inglaterra, y si para eso debía secuestrarla no le importaba, había un gran dicho que decía que en el amor y la guerra todo se valía. A él le gustaba agregar "aun más si debes ganarle a Draco Malfoy". Agregó más polvo del necesario.

-El baño es un asco. Aunque tal vez el de hombres sea un poco más limpio. – Vociferó bastante risueña Ginny al volver a la mesa, tomó un largo trago de cerveza provocando una tenue pero visible sonrisa en Galiel. - ¿Por qué sonríes?

-Te vez muy linda esta noche, como es la última en la que nos veremos… ¿Quieres bailar un rato conmigo? – Ginny sonrió bastante picada (N/A: estado de alcoholismo anterior a la ebriedad) y tomó con mucho gusto la mano de Galiel mientras que con la otra mano tomó su vaso de cerveza, ya que extrañamente, desde el ultimo trago, no se sentía tan borracha.

Bailaron cerca de dos horas, el vaso de Ginny se mantuvo casi siempre con un poco de cerveza ya que Galiel se encargaba de llenarlo cada cierto tiempo (con su dosis extra de felicidad). Las horas parecían no avanzar para la pelirroja que en un momento comenzó a sentirse sofocada y a sudar frio, sentía que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor, miró su vaso y lo vio medio vacío y con unas partículas blancas en el fondo. Intentó sentarse en algún lugar pero Galiel no se lo permitió. Volvió a mirar su vaso, algo asustada pero no quería que Galiel se diera cuenta, tal vez el cantinero le había puesto algo en el vaso, debía decirle a Galiel. Lo miró algo asustada y él solo sonrió. De pronto se dio cuenta que no era el cantinero quien estaba colocando extrañas sustancias en su vaso, si no, su propio compañero de baile quien lo hacia.

-Tú no me dejaras, Ginevra. – Ginny se asustó mucho e intentó zafarse del extraño abrazo de Galiel, pero le fue prácticamente imposible. No quería empezar a llorar, pero todo le daba vueltas, sentía que en cualquier momento vomitaría. – No te preocupes, solo se te esta pasando el efecto… toma un poco más y volverás a sentirte como nueva.

-¿Por qué me haces esto, Gal? – Murmuró Ginny entre sollozos, le dolía la garganta y comenzaba a sentir que se le secaba mucho la boca.

-No te preocupes amor, ya pronto estaremos juntos por siempre, - Galiel hablaba con un dejo de emoción increíble en la voz, el cual le daba aun más asco a la pelirroja. - no dejaré que te vayas a Inglaterra con los Malfoy, desde que te vi supe que tú eras para mi.

-Tú… tú… me has drogado… me has dado droga. Yo no quiero irme contigo a ningún lado. – Ginny quería gritar, pero solo salían extraños gruñidos de su garganta, al momento de volver a querer escapar de Galiel golpeó a un gran hombre haciendo que derramara el contenido de su vaso en su casaca de cuero, cayendo ella al suelo. El hombre se volteó furioso y al solo ver a un joven pelirrojo algo asustado, fue él quien recibió más de un golpe en el rostro y estomago, haciendo que cayera al suelo muy cerca de Ginny aullando de dolor. Ginny aprovechó la situación para huir a duras penas del lugar.

Todo había sucedido muy rápido, estaba totalmente desorientada al momento de salir del bar. Había comenzado a sudar en frio, no entendía realmente lo que le estaba sucediendo a su cuerpo ni sabio que droga le había puesto Galiel en el vaso, lo único que realmente sabia era que necesitaba a Draco en ese momento. Intentaba caminar por las calles concurridas del boulevard, pero se chocaba cada dos segundos con alguien, se tropezaba con sus propios pies, necesitaba una cama, y agua… moría de sed, ¿Dónde estaba Agatha?¿Porqué había aceptado salir con Galiel? Necesitaba sentarse, pero estaba en la calle, ¿Qué hora era? Su vuelo salía a las 6 y le había prometido a Lucius llegar antes de las 4, Draco y Blaise no las acompañarían al aeropuerto por que tenían exámenes al día siguiente y no se podían desvelar. Necesitaba ver a Draco, besarlo, acariciarlo, necesitaba dejar de mentirse a ella misma, lo amaba y no sabía si iba a poder vivir en la mansión sin su amor ¡Al demonio Narcisa! Necesitaba sentirse bien para decirle a Draco que lo amaba, necesitaba sentirse bien para poder luchar junto a él por su amor, necesitaba que se repitiera la noche antes de su partida a Grecia, necesitaba una cama con urgencia. Draco, cama, Blaise, Narcisa, drogas, Agatha, vuelo a Inglaterra, Galiel… Lo iba a matar.

Ni ella sabía muy bien como llegó a un callejón sin salida, había un gran contenedor de basura desbordante, el piso estaba mojado, tal vez pasaría una rata o muchas cucarachas, pero para Ginny lo único que ese callejos oscuro, lúgubre y mugriento significaba era un lugar poco concurrido donde podía tirarse y descansar.

-Nunca imaginé morir así…

El celular de Draco sonaba una y otra vez, pero este no despertaba. Blaise ya se estaba hartando, el timbre del celular de su mejor amigo era estresante.

-¡Idiota despierta, tu celular esta sonando! – Le gritó el morocho mientras le tiraba una almohada en la cara. Draco se medio despertó y a tientas buscó el teléfono en la mesa de noche tirando varias libretas y cajitas, pero finalmente logró su cometido.

-¿Aló? – Respondió bastante somnoliento, una voz de mujer muy asustada medio llorosa le contestó, sin duda alguna era su madre.

-¡Draco! – suspiro lloroso. - ¡Draco que bien que me contestas! ¿Tienes idea de donde esta tu hermana? – Draco se sentó rápidamente en su cama, perdiendo todo sueño de golpe. _"Por favor que no sea cierto."_

-¿Cómo que si se donde esta Ginny? ¿No salió con Galiel? ¿No debería ya estar con ustedes? – Respondió con aun más inquietudes, viendo la hora; 5:00 am.

-¡No ha llegado! Llevo una hora llamándola a su celular, pero solo contesta y escucho ruidos, nunca me responde ¡Estoy muy preocupada! – La voz de Narcisa se quebraba a casa palabra, Draco sintió como el pecho se le oprimía. No podía ser cierto, Ginny no podía estar desaparecida, si le pasaba algo… no sabía bien que le pasaría a Lander si le había hecho algo a SU Ginny. La angustia comenzaba a arremolinarse en su interior y un nudo en la garganta daba la impresión de que no iba a poder pronunciar ni una sola palabra más.

-¿Pero no tienen ni idea de donde puede estar? ¿No le dijo a Agatha a donde la iba a llevar Lander? – Blaise se había sentado a su lado y miraba el semblante de Draco con miedo e intriga.

-Agatha dice que le dijo que irían a un boulevard que Galiel conocía, pero que no le dijo cual ¡Draco por favor, debes hacer algo o por lo menos saber algo, estamos muy preocupados aquí!

Draco escuchaba a Agatha hablar entrecortadamente detrás de Narcisa, su voz también se quebraba por un sollozo incontrolado. Blaise, quien había escuchado que habían llevado a Ginny a un boulevard, tomó una libreta de las que Draco había lanzado en su intento por contestar el celular y anotó un nombre que Draco no quería ni pensar.

-Creo que se donde está, voy a pasar un momento por el hotel para hablar con ustedes e iré a buscarla. – Colgó antes que Narcisa pudiera responderle. Blaise lo miró muy asustado.

-Lander se ha llevado a Ginny. – Ambos comenzaron a cambiarse rápidamente y a los 10 minutos ya estaban en la puerta del hotel subiendo rápidamente a la habitación de sus padres.

Ahí estaban los señores Zabini muy preocupado al igual que los señores Malfoy y Agatha sentada en un esquina llorando sola, Blaise se apresuró a ir a abrazarla y ella no se negó, se aferró lo más fuerte posible al cuello de su camiseta y lloró desconsoladamente. Draco avanzó hacia su madre y volvió indicarle que tal vez sabía donde se encontraba Ginny.

-Iré a buscarla y la traeré, de paso mataré a Lander. Pero debes estar tranquila. – Murmuró mientras abrazaba a Narcisa.

-Todo va a estar bien amor, ella va a aparecer. – Dijo Lucius acariciando la cabeza de su mujer. Draco la soltó un momento y llamó a Blaise para que lo acompañara a buscar a Ginny, este llegó pero acompañado de Agatha, quien había decidido ir con ellos a buscar a su mejor amiga. Ninguno se atrevió a decirle que no en el estado en el que estaba.

Todo daba vueltas, Ginny no podía distinguir ya cual era el piso y cual era el cielo. Por momentos sentía que estaba en un cilindro que no paraba de dar vueltas, sentía que su estomago estaba a punto de explotar, en otros casos comenzaba a escuchar voces, a veces era la suya propia, otras la de Draco y otras la de Agatha. Cuando intentaba responderles se desvanecían. Pero hubo un momento en el que la voz no se desvaneció.

-¡GINNY! – Era claramente la voz de Draco, sintió una pisadas rápidas acercarse a ella y sentía que alguien levantaba su cabeza del piso. – Por favor di algo. Una señal, ¡dime que estas bien o por lo menos viva! – Ella quería responderle pero la garganta le dolía mucho. A duras penas logró decirle en gruñidos;

-Draco…

La sonrisa de Draco llegó hasta su coronilla, abrazó fuertemente el débil cuerpo de la pelirroja y la cargo rápidamente para llevarla a la camioneta de Narcisa donde los esperaban Blaise y Agatha. En el trayecto por el callejón Ginny comenzó a balbucear;

-Draco, te amo…

-Yo también te amo Ginn, pero debes hacer lo menos posible, te llevaremos a un hospital y te sentirás mejor. Todo va a estar bien, hermosa. – Ginny no pudo evitar esbozar una extraña sonrisa.

La acostaron en el sillón de atrás donde apoyaron su cabeza en el regazo de Agatha, Draco se apresuró a llamar a sus padres y a los señores Zabini para avisarles que la había encontrado y que la estaba llevando al hospital.

-Ags, todo va a estar bien, tranquila. – Blaise se había volteado del asiento de copiloto al asiento de atrás para tomar la mano de Agatha quien lloraba sin cesar.

-¿Cómo está? – Preguntó Draco manejando descontroladamente. –Juro que Lander no sobrevivirá de esta.

Ginny cayó en un profundo desmayo por que lo siguiente que vivió fue una sensación de estar siendo trasladada en una camilla con muchos focos alójenos encima de ella, luz blanca, debían estar en un hospital.

-¡GINNY! despertaste amor, todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo… Discúlpame por como me he comportado estos días, no he sido la mejor madre del universo, pero te prometo, te juro que si te pones bien dejaré que su relación sea posible, no soy nadie para detenerlos. Solo debes ponerte bien, amor. Todo va a estar bien. – Era la voz de Narcisa, intentó enfocar su vista en ella, pero segundos después dejó de caminar junto a la camilla ya que esta había entrado a un cuarto donde varios médicos comenzaron a analizarla, le colocaron oxigeno y de pronto todo se nubló aun más si eso era posible, se sintió adormecida… por fin tenia una cama, debía descansar, dormir… y cayó en un profundo sueño nuevamente.

_"Podré estar con Draco"_

DXGDXGDXGDXDXDGXD

Holaaa, espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado, como verán las cosas se han complicado pero al mismo tiempo no. Muchas me han preguntado por los Weasley, la verdad es que ya esta preparado lo que sucederá y hacen que me anticipe si les cuento que sucede con ellos, pero bueno, en este capitulo ya han tenido un adelantito jijiji Espero sus rr que no les cuesta nada dejarme uno con sus dudas, comentarios J

Un besototote

JM


	21. Capítulo 21: Fin del juego

Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de JKRowling… (Si fueran míos Harry y Ginny no se casarían y la historia sería otra muajajaja)

Todo lo que esté en _cursiva _es tipo flashback La historia esta desordenada asi que tal vez se pierden un poco, perdón pero tenía ganas de escribir algo asi jiji.

Capitulo 21: Fin del juego

La oscuridad reinaba el lugar en el cual él se encontraba totalmente solitario, una corriente de aire proveniente de al parecer, ninguna zona logró calarlo hasta los huesos provocándole millones de escalofríos y que los delgados cabellos de su nuca de erizaran. No entendía ni como ni por qué había llegado a parar ahí, no recordaba lo que había sucedido momentos antes… ¿Qué era ese lugar? La desesperación comenzó a embargarlo de un modo en el cual nunca había experimentado, aparte lo hacía a una velocidad increíble ¿Por qué se sentía tan desesperado? ¿Por qué sentía tanto miedo? ¿Por qué se sentía tan perdido? Acababa de llegar (o al menos eso asumía), no tenía ni la menor idea de donde encontrar respuestas o siquiera donde buscarlas, la desesperación lo azotaba cada vez más fuerte. Un incontrolable dolor de cabeza lo embargó por completo y junto a él apareció una opresión en el pecho, la cual casi no lo dejaba respirar. Cayó de rodillas al piso intentando desesperadamente volver a sentir aire en los pulmones, cuando pensó que todo estaba ya perdido, de pronto esta y el dolor de cabeza cesaron al mismo tiempo de manera abrupta.

Se levantó a duras penas y empezó a caminar sin siquiera saber a donde dirigirse con exactitud, cada vez sintiéndose más débil… ¿Dónde estaban todos? Era imposible que él hubiera ido a algún sitio extraño sin Blaise, o Ginny, o tal vez hubiera salido con Agatha… Pero no solo, definitivamente nunca habría salido a ESE lugar solo… ¿Se habían ido? ¿Por qué se habían ido? No, ellos eran sus amigos, jamás lo dejarían... ¿Donde estaba ella? ¿Lo había dejado también?... No, ella no lo dejaría por que lo había prometido, le había jurado que estarían juntos por siempre. Y ella nunca rompía las promesas. Nunca. O… ¿Había roto su promesa? La cabeza le daba millones de vueltas y los pensamientos destructivos comenzaban a aflorar.

-Ginn… ¿Dónde estas? – Susurró sosteniendo las lágrimas causadas por el dolor nuevamente, pero en menor escala. Ella también habría prometido cuidarlo. Se empezó a sentir realmente mal. Las cosas no estaban bien ¿Tal vez lo habían secuestrado? Su familia era muy poderosa y tranquilamente podría pedir un gran rescate por él…

"_Draco, debes dejar de hablar incoherencias."_ Intentaba tranquilizarse, pero le estaba contando mucho…

Pero no solo era eso, se sentía incomodo, preocupado por alguna razón y no entendía por qué. Estaba claramente desorientado… Porque eso no era ninguna parte de la mansión, o de los terrenos de la mansión… La verdad es que no era nada en concreto. Era simplemente un lugar oscuro y sin ningún tipo de fin visible. No le encontraba paredes, ni techo, es más… no sabía exactamente si tenía un piso. Una punzada de dolor se encajó en su cien derecha, taladrándolo.

Cayó de rodillas, no podía soportar más el maldito dolor de cabeza y la maldita opresión en el pecho. No podía soportar más el hecho de sentir que todos lo habían abandonado, no podía soportar pensar que ella ya no estaba a su lado, que lo había dejado. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que lo hubiera hecho, simplemente su corazón lo sentía. Ella lo había dejado.

_"¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué!?"_ se preguntaba una y otra vez, jalándose el cabello con furia.

Volvió a sentirse infinitamente confundido y angustiado sin entender por qué realmente sentía aquellas emociones. Se sentía vacío e infeliz, parecía que el lugar empezaba a consumir su alegría para volverse más y más oscuro y tenebroso ¿Qué lo hacia tan infeliz?... Pero no era necesario preguntarlo, por que él ya sabia. Estaba completamente seguro de la razón de su dolor, su angustia, su tristeza, estaba seguro de que ella era la causante de todo su sufrimiento. No Blaise, no Agatha. Ella… Era ella ¡NO! Más bien la falta de ella. Besos. Caricias. Abrazos. La falta de Ginny, ella era la luz en la oscuridad, la que siempre llena de esperanza lo animaba a levantarse y continuar, la que le daba fuerzas, la que lo hacia sentir feliz… Recuerdos indisolubles que le atravesaban el corazón como si de una daga perfectamente afilada se tratase.

Y lo peor de todo era que sabia por que lo había dejado, era obvio…¿Cómo alguien tan perfecto como ella podía amar a un imbécil obsesivo como él, ella era optimista, alegre, hermosa, amable…y muchas otras cosas mas que él adoraba, en cambio de él: obsesivo, terco, serio, pesimista…un amargado…demasiado aburrido para ella, él no la merecía, ni siquiera merecía su amistad, pero aun así no quería perderla, no quería separarse de ella, la amaba y la seguiría amando igual o incluso mas… ¿¡Como demonios estaba tan seguro de que ella lo había abandonado?! Tiró más fuerte de su cabello y golpeó lo que creía era el suelo haciendo que sus nudillos sangraran de forma excesiva.

De pronto, escucho pasos, y la voz de su madre lo desconcertó por completo.

-¡Draco! ¡Despierta amor! – Draco Malfoy abrió lentamente los ojos y vislumbró a su madre mucho más alta de lo que realmente creía que era. Momentos después se dio cuenta de que estaba tirado en el piso de su recamara al costado de su cama con las piernas enganchadas en el cubrecama. Narcisa lo miraba bastante preocupada parada al costado suyo, se agachó para ayudar a su hijo a levantarse y cuando estuvo sentado ella se colocó a su lado. – Llevo 10 minutos intentando despertarte, has estado gritando. – Le informó. Draco se alivió al darse cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño, el dolor de cabeza si era real, lo más probable era que se hubiera dado un fuerte golpe al momento de caer de su cama. Intento responderle a su madre, pero al mirarla a los ojos y notarlos ojerosos y llorosos un bombardeo de imágenes y frases lo regresó a la realidad.

"_¡Basta! La decisión ya está tomada. Me voy de la mansión. Por favor, no me llames. Quiero intentar reconstruir mi vida al lado de mis hermanos, realmente lo lamento."_

Intentó borrarlo instantáneamente de su cabeza pero la escena completa se materializó en su cerebro en un dos por tres, aniquilándolo por dentro de manera ruin y dolorosa.

_Draco abrió la puerta de la habitación de Ginny y la encontró metiendo algo de la mucha ropa que poseía en una maleta, las lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas pero una sonrisa le iluminaba el rostro. Al verlo parado en el marco de la puerta la mirada de la pelirroja se oscureció un poco y se apresuró en guardar la ropa. Antes de cerrar la maleta se secó un poco las mejillas, tomó otro bolso y empezó a rellenarlo también con ropa y algunos artículos de limpieza._

_-¿Rumania no? – Murmuró Draco interrumpiendo a la pelirroja. Ginny solo lo miró y esto provocó un mar de lágrimas._

_-Si… Mi hermano Charlie trabaja ahí. – Titubeaba al hablar y las palabras salían entrecortadas de sus labios. Draco se recostó tranquilamente en la puerta, si bien parecía tranquilo, dentro de él un remolino de emociones, entre ellas el odio, el rencor, la tristeza y una increíble sensación de abandono, empezaba a crecer. Contempló a Ginny empacar todo cerca de 20 largos y tensos minutos y cuando ella ya se disponía a salir de la habitación con tres carteras y una maleta, Draco la detuvo. _

_-¿Te llevarás todo eso? – Preguntó venenosamente. Ginny dudó un momento._

_-Narcisa me dijo que me llevara lo que quisiera, no he tomado nada de gran valor, todas las joyas siguen ahí… solo que necesitaba algo de ropa._

_-No me refería a tus maletas, me refería a esa gran parte de mi que te estas llevando… ¿Planeas botarla por ahí o conservarla? – Ginny hizo una mueca de dolor. – Si a ti te duele imagina como me siento yo… Las cosas iban tan bien. – Tomó el rostro de Ginny y lo besó de forma tierna pero al mismo tiempo, furiosa intentando que ella sintiera el torbellino. Los labios de ambos se bañaron en lágrimas de la pelirroja. _

_-No hagas las cosas más difíciles por favor. – Murmuró Ginny intentando separarse de Draco. Ahora eran ambos quienes derramaban lágrimas, las de Ginny eran furiosas mientras que las de Draco eran más bien tímidas. _

_-Respóndeme. – Dijo con la voz llena de ira, sosteniendo a la pelirroja por los hombros fuertemente. - ¿Acaso es este el final? ¿No vamos a luchar? – Ginny se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su suéter. Lo miró a los ojos, desafiante. _

_-No quiero que luches por mí. No me llames, no te contestaré… Debemos seguir con nuestra vida… _

_-¿Después de todo lo que pasamos para estar juntos, en serio vas a tirarlo todo por la borda? – Draco estaba encolerizado, había apostado a Ginny contra la puerta que había logrado cerrar y la aprisionaba con sus brazos._

_-_ _Creo que todos tenemos derecho a elegir el camino que queramos tomar… - Draco no quería escucharla. – A lo largo de nuestra vida, son muchas las personas que pasan por nuestro corazón. Unas llegan e intentan colarse dentro, pero no lo consiguen; otras personas deciden intentarlo una y otra ves y sin que tú misma te des cuenta, ocupan ese espacio que conservabas vacío… es curioso – Ginny se limpió las lágrimas, intentaba no mirara a Draco para que no volvieran a salir… quería terminar de decirle lo que había recitado una y otra vez en su cerebro las ultimas 24 horas. – Hay veces que tenemos que tomar decisiones que van en contra de nuestro corazón, es como si algo dentro de ti gritara desesperadamente; "Su tiempo se ha agotado" y ¡Maldición!, - Ginny volvió a sentir como las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. – no es justo, ¿porque tiene que agotarse el tiempo de una persona con la cual creías estaría a tu lado para siempre? Pero… He decidido que las cosas que duelen hay que hacerlas sin pensarlas, porque si realmente me parara a pensaren lo que estoy haciendo… estaría metida en un gran lio…_

_Draco no podía más, no debía dejar que se fuera._

_-Ginny, por favor, - Rogó. – Piénsalo un poco. Piénsalo por mí, por nuestro amor… O si no, piénsalo por Narcisa y por Lucius. Piensa en lo que significá tu partida para ellos… Mi madre necesita alguien como tú, que anime sus días… Antes de tu llegada a la mansión, éramos tres desconocidos viviendo bajo un mismo techo… Tú nos has unido…_

_-Quiero una vida normal… Por favor. Déjame ir. – Ginny intentaba luchar contra los brazos de Draco, pero él, evidentemente tenía más fuerza que ella._

_-Ginevra, - Ginny se estremeció al escuchar su nombre pronunciado de tal manera. Un gemido lastimero. – Dime que todo esto solo es para que no sufra, que tú me amas tanto como yo te amo, que en verdad no deseas separarte de mí… ¡Tú tienes una maldita vida normal en esta casa!_

_-¡Basta! La decisión ya está tomada. Me voy de la mansión. Por favor, no me llames. Quiero intentar reconstruir mi vida al lado de mis hermanos, realmente lo lamento. – Draco se quedó tan anonadado por la voz, el rostro y la furia de Ginny, tanto así que la dejó irse sin más. No pudo moverse hasta que escuchó a su "hermana" despedirse de su madre y cerrar la puerta de la calle con un fuerte portazo. _

La realidad lo golpeó de una manera brutal haciendo que, sin que se diera cuenta, unas finas lágrimas cristalinas surcaran suavemente y tristemente sus mejillas. Su rostro estaba inmóvil. Su madre lo abrazó intentando calmarse ella y calmarlo a él. Todos en la mansión sufrían por la ausencia de la pelirroja juguetona. Draco también la abrazó y ambos lloraron la ausencia, recordando cuando esta no existía.

_Ginny se encontraba haciendo algunos deberes en su recamara, desde que habían vuelto de Grecia si bien todo iba de maravilla, extrañaba a Draco. Él se debía quedar ahí por unos meses más para terminar el semestre y recién poder volver por unos meses a Londres. Iba a ser difícil, eso lo sabía desde el principio, pero ella iba a luchar por lo que amaba, iba a afrontar todo tipo de dificultades. Aparte, sabía que no lo hacía sola, si no que a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia había un pequeño rubio que también la extrañaba. De pronto unas suaves manos le taparon los ojos y su corazón palpitó de la manera más increíble._

_-Tome vacaciones adelantadas, pecas. – Esa voz la guardaría por siempre en su memoria, pero ahora tenía cosas más interesantes que hacer._

Una semana después del incidente del sueño, Draco se encontraba desayunando solo en la barra de la cocina, desde que Ginny se había ido lo hacía siempre. Algunos días despertaba lo suficientemente temprano como para desayunar con su padre en completo silencio pero eran realmente muy pocos. Narcisa solía estar en su habitación llorando, Bertha debía subirle el desayuno a las dos de la tarde ya que a esa hora tenía acostumbrado despertar. Se pasó las manos por los ojos y sonrió tenuemente recordando el momento en el que Ginny despertó en Grecia.

_Ginny abrió somnolientamente los ojos con algo de dificultad. La luz blanca del techo la cegó por un momento parpadeó unos momentos hasta que todo se volvió nítido, paseó su mirada por la sala donde estaba y se dio cuenta de que estaba en el hospital, la cabeza le dolía de una manera incontrolable y sentía una sensación extraña en sus extremidades. La puerta de pronto se abrió y Ginny intentó hacerse la dormida._

_-Te has excedido, Draco… ¿Has visto tu ceja? – Criticaba Agatha, su voz sonaba bastante molesta._

_-Debiste ver como quedó Lander, no se podía ni levantar del suelo. – Bromeó Blaise, con su alegría característica._

_-¿No lo mataste verdad? – Replicó bastante asustada Agatha, Ginny tenía la imagen mental de su mejor amiga cubriéndose la boca con sus manos y abriendo los ojos extremadamente. ¿Draco había golpeado a Galiel? La pelirroja empezó a preocuparse un poco._

_-Tranquila Ags, - Murmuró Draco, su voz sonaba algo ronca. – Me cercioré de que respirara y Blaise también. Aparte tendría merecido que lo matara… Ginny lleva 3 días dormida. _

_¡¿TREEES DÍAS DORMIDA?!_

_Ginny comenzó a hacer ademanes de movimiento fingiendo que despertaba recién, abrió los ojos tranquilamente y se encontró con tres pares, unos grises, unos turquesas y unos verdes que la miraba perplejos. De pronto, los turquesas le cayeron encima._

_-¡GIIIIINNY ESTAS VIVA GRACIAS A DIOOOS! – Agatha se aferraba fuertemente de su cuello._

_-Yo también te quiero Ags. – Respondió Ginny cariñosamente devolviéndole el abrazo. Blaise se aproximó también a abrazarla pero no llegó a decirle nada._

_-Será mejor que los dejemos solos. – Comentó Agatha con una mirada soñadora, refiriéndose evidentemente a Draco y a Ginny. – Después ya nos contaras exactamente que fue lo que pasó Ginny. – La rubia sonrió y procedió a llevarse a Blaise fuera del cuarto de hospital. Draco y Ginny se miraron unos momentos, la pelirroja notó la ceja rota de Draco, al parecer había sido suturada con varios puntos. Draco al notar la atenta mirada de Ginny tocó la herida y bajó la mirada algo nervioso, pero sonriente._

_-¿Cómo te hiciste eso Draco? – Draco caminó hasta la camilla y se sentó al costado de ella._

_-Digamos que tuve un pequeño enfrentamiento con Galiel por la mañana. Si crees que estoy mal deberías ver como terminó ese malnacido… No te preocupes, que jamás se volverá a acercar a ti en la vida. O por lo menos no mientras yo este para protegerte. – Ginny recordó todo lo que había sucedido la noche pasada y con más ahínco una pequeña frase de Narcisa._

"_¡GINNY! despertaste amor, todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo… Discúlpame por como me he comportado estos días, no he sido la mejor madre del universo, pero te prometo, te juro que si te pones bien dejaré que su relación sea posible, no soy nadie para detenerlos. Solo debes ponerte bien, amor. Todo va a estar bien."_

_-Draco, - El rubio la miró expectante. – Cállate y bésame._

No quería desayunar solo, no quería subir al cuarto piso y sentir que su corazón se encogía, no quería ver a su madre llorar y a su padre fingir que todo estaba bien, no quería recibir llamadas de Agatha a la media noche por que tenía pesadillas, no quería que su mejor amigo tuviera que tener cuidado con las cosas que decía ya que él podía desmoronarse, detestaba todo lo que estaba viviendo. Draco entró a su habitación y cerró fuertemente la puerta para después patearla fuertemente causándole quiños, gritó varias veces y golpeó fuertemente la pared haciendo que sus nudillos sangraran y mancharan la pared. Se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia su impecable colección de botellas de alcohol. Aun recordaba ese exacto momento en el que su vida se había destruido completamente, maldito "Ron", maldito "Fred", maldito "George", maldito apellido Weasley, maldita Ginny. 

_Draco y Ginny se encontraban haciendo un pastel de cumpleaños para la futura cumpleañera. Si, en efecto, el cumpleaños de Ginny se acercaba rápidamente al igual que sus 17 años. Estaban tan divertidos que no llegaron a escuchar el timbre de la puerta y fue Narcisa la que abrió… Lo único que logró sacarlos de su completo ensimismamiento fue tres grandes pelirrojos y Remus Lupin ingresando a la cocina. Ginny soltó todo el envase con la masa del pastel dentro y este se esparció por el suelo de la cocina increíblemente rápido._

_-¡RON, FRED, GEORGE!_

Las semanas pasaban rápidamente, Lucius y Narcisa trabajaban para mejorar el clima en la mansión. Los desayunos ya no eran tan tétricos y Narcisa ya no despertaba a las dos. Un mes exacto de la partida de Ginny las cosas decidirían empeorar.

La puerta de entrada a la mansión Malfoy sonaba sin cesar, Lucius y Narcisa habían salido (necesitaban una noche a solas, lejos de la mansión para poder aclarar los problemas y volver a ser los mismos de antes), Bertha y Sam tenían la noche libre y los únicos que se encontraban dentro eran Blaise y Draco, quienes estaban acostados cada uno en uno de los grandes sillones de la sala con la chimenea encendida. Les habían pedido que se quedaran cuidando la mansión por la noche, y la verdad, ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de salir. Draco seguía devastado por el hecho de que Ginny lo había dejado de una forma destructiva (Si bien ya no rompía objetos ni gritaba, había empezado a mostrar un carácter depresivo e indulgente nada propio de él). Demasiada calma para un Malfoy molesto. Blaise por otro lado se sentía mal por Agatha, no había hablado con ella desde que habían vuelto de Grecia y estaba más que seguro que estaba pasando muy mal la partida de Ginny.

Draco se levantó desganadamente y caminó arrastrando los pies enfundados en medias gruesas hasta la puerta de la mansión, abriéndola sin preguntar quien era. Se esperaba cualquier cosa, un grito de su madre, un balazo en el corazón, la sonrisa de una pelirroja, realmente cualquier cosa, menos… Una rubia totalmente mojada, llorando a mares, que se abalanzara sobre él en un abrazo desesperado, ensuciándolo completamente.

-¿¡Agatha, que demonios sucede!? – Vociferó Draco abrazando a Agatha y cerrando la puerta al mismo tiempo, Blaise corrió hacía los dos y Agatha se pasó a sus brazos. Él y Blaise habían estado tan ensimismados que no habían escuchado la gran tormenta que se desencadenaba tras la puerta de salida. Se miraron asustados sin saber exactamente que hacer. Sin que nadie lo dijera en sus cabezas se formuló la misma idea; "_Necesitamos a Ginny."_

-Draco… yo… Blaise… - Agatha no podía hablar, solo se aferraba como si su vida dependiera de ello a la camisa del morocho. Draco le acarició el cabello y le indicó que debía tomar algo caliente para no enfermarse, ella logró asentir. Caminaron tranquilamente hacía la cocina y cuando llegaron a ella, Agatha (ya más calmada) se sentó en la isla principal. Sus ojos estaban rojos a causa del incontrolable llanto, pero todo lo que quedaba de su rostro había empalidecido y sus labios estaban de un celeste muy tenue, lo más probable, a causa del frio.

-¿Qué sucedió, Ags? – Preguntó Blaise parándose frente a ella mientras Draco calentaba un poco de leche con chocolate. Agatha evitó mirarlo a los ojos, bajó la mirada. Draco llegó con el chocolate caliente y ella aún no respondía.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros. – Murmuró Draco colocándole un mantel que había encontrado, en los hombros. Blaise le indicó que tomara el chocolate y cuando lo deslizó completamente por sus labios comentó;

-Vine primero a la casa de Draco por que era la más cercana. – Intentó excusarse la rubia por no haber buscado a Blaise. Su voz sonaba ronca, aparentaba haber estado gritando por mucho rato. El morocho le sonrió y acomodó un mechón que le tapaba un poco el rostro, detrás de la oreja.

-Cuéntanos que ha sucedido, por favor. – Rogó Blaise sintiéndose terriblemente mal. A fin de cuentas, él aún la quería como algo más que una simple amiga. Vieron como Agatha tragaba un poco de saliva y sus ojos volvían a inundarse.

-Mi abuela ha muerto.

Draco y Blaise se quedaron totalmente petrificados mirando a la pequeña chica que se encontraba sentada frente a ellos con un mantel de cocina y un chocolate caliente. El destino no había sido nunca bueno con ella, sus padres habían muerto cuando era solamente una niña dejándola con su abuela, en el colegio nunca había tenido una "amiga", cuando por fin había conseguido a una persona que la quisiera y con la que se llevara bien, esta se había alejado y ahora, su abuela había muerto. Las cosas no podían ser peor para ella.

-Yo… lo siento mucho, Ags. – Logró articular Blaise sintiéndose completamente vacío. Las cosas no podían estar peor para ella, tomó delicadamente su mano intentando darle algo de consuelo, ella la apretó al instante. Draco se había quedado completamente paralizado, consideraba a Agatha su mejor amiga…

-Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros para lo que quieras ¿no? – Murmuró el rubio mirando el suelo.

-Quiero a Ginny. – Soltó de pronto Agatha logrando que sus ojos se volvieran cataratas. Draco la abrazó al instante.

-Yo también, Ags… Yo también. – Blaise sintió que el corazón se le oprimía. Draco la soltó unos segundos más tarde y el morocho estuvo seguro de que sus pestañas estaban salpicadas por unas tenues gotas.

-Creo que quiero estar solo un momento, discúlpenme. – Dicho esto, Draco Malfoy huyó de la cocina y se encerró en el estudio de su padre para momentos después salir corriendo escaleras arriba hacia su habitación. Blaise miró a Agatha y se sentó a su lado. Tomó de nuevo su mano y esta la aceptó rápidamente.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – Preguntó tratando de no lastimarla. Agatha negó rotundamente. – Es mejor que botes todo, no es bueno guardarse las cosas… Solo te hacen más daño. Mi madre siempre me decía que lo malo debía ir fuera de mi corazón para que no lo intoxicara. – Se dio el placer de regalarle una tenue sonrisa, la cual ella si bien no ignoró, no respondió.

- Yo no sé abrirme y decir sin más todo lo que siento. Mi corazón debe ser un veneno. – Intentó sonreír, pero no lo logró. – No sé bajar mi pequeña muralla y dejar entrar a la gente con rapidez, me cuesta bastante confiar en la gente nueva… en los chicos nuevos más que todo… - Blaise frunció el ceño. Agatha amaba cuando él hacía eso, se veía menos infantil.

-No soy un chico nuevo, Ags. Soy Blaise, tu amigo, exnovio falso… Vamos, puedes confiar en mí… No muerdo. – Agatha esta vez si logró esbozar una delicada sonrisa.

-Mi exnovio falso. – Repitió recordando ciertos momentos incomodos con Blaise. – Tú muy bien sabes que no soy una chica fácil de comprender, tampoco soy la mejor y tampoco soy buena en lo que hago, al menos no tanto como lo intento. – Blaise empezó a perderse en lo que Agatha hablaba, pero pensó ¿Tal vez está hablando todo lo que ha sentido desde hace mucho? No pudo evitar sonreír. – No soy de esa clase de personas que se dejan conocer así como si nada... Y la verdad siento que es por que no he tenido la mejor vida… Ni siquiera una buena.

-No digas eso, has pasado muy malos ratos… Pero este año has conocido personas maravillosas como Draco y como Ginny…

-Y como tú… - Añadió Agatha mirándolo por primera vez a los ojos. Blaise sonrió tiernamente y le pasó la mano por la mejilla. - Tengo miedo. Miedo de sufrir continuamente. Por eso no dejo que las personas me conozcan, y siento que ahora me he cerrado más… Siento que todos me dejan, primero mis padres, después Ginny y ahora mi abuela. Inclusive tú. – Las lágrimas rodaban por sus pálidas mejillas. – A veces siento que todo es mi culpa… Siento que mi forma de ser es un desastre… Siento ser tan cuadriculada, siento querer tenerlo todo dentro de los límites, controlar los imprevistos y no disfrutar de los errores, siento estar obsesionada con que las cosas no pueden funcionar, siento no dar pasos para no hacerte daño y así causarte más... Siento pensar que dando pasos te haré daño… – ¿Ahora hablaba de él? – La gente teme a la oscuridad. Muchos temen al mar por no saber nadar. A muchos les asustan los insectos. Hay personas que no pueden ver una película de terror sin gritar o taparse la cara. Muchos otros tienen miedo a enamorarse, tienen miedo a salir dañados o a divertirse, a ser ellos mismos. Muchos tienen miedo de confesarse, de decir "te quiero" y escuchar un "yo no" o tener que rechazar a alguien con un simple "lo siento" ¿Y sabes a lo que yo temo? ¿Sabes qué es lo que más me asusta? Exactamente eso, el no tener la confianza en mi misma para decir "Te quiero demasiado" o "Me siento mal" o no sé algo tan simple como un maldito "Gracias", tengo miedo que esta sensación se quede en mi por mucho más tiempo, que nunca pueda elegir algo sin miedo a que quede mal, tengo miedo que el hecho de ser tan indecisa y de controlar los pequeños detalles nunca me deje ser feliz. La verdad es que me siento terrible por el hecho de que Ginny se haya ido, por el hecho de que haya destruido todo tipo de posibilidad contigo, por el hecho de que mi abuela haya muerto. Me siento destruida y creo que ya no doy más.

Blaise estaba anonadado. No sabía que Agatha en el fondo podía ser una persona tan sencilla y no entendía por qué quería que el mundo la viera como la complicada e intelectualmente avanzada para su edad que realmente no era. Levantó el rostro de la rubia con su pulgar y sin que ella lo esperara, la besó intentando transmitirle que él la apoyaría por los siglos de los siglos. Fue un beso extraño, ya que Agatha se había quedado completamente congelada y no respondió hasta dos segundos antes de que él se alejara.

- Puede que la vida te haya dado la espalda en algunos momentos, puede que no estés en el camino correcto, puede que te parezca que estás en un callejón sin salida, que nada va a volver a ser como antes. Piensas que todo se te viene encima que no hay nada más por lo que luchar. Sientes una presión en el pecho que te hace daño. Tus ojos se inflan y sientes ganas de llorar... ¿Y todo para qué? – Agatha no podía creérselo, él la quería después de escuchar todo lo que había en su interior. – Hay días que ves que todo te va mal, que no puedes levantarte y que cada vez va peor; tus sueños se derrumban, te sientes inferior pequeña y frágil; como una muñeca fría, como un suspiro de dolor. Esperando a que todo cambie, a que la tormenta se calme, a desaparecer y hacerte invisible. Esos días en los que ves todo perdido que estas en el fin y no ves por donde seguir caminando, en esos días en que la vida te clava un puñal ,en los que no vale la pena volver a reír, llorar, gritar… Siéntete libre. – Blaise sonrió al ver como los ojos de Agatha lo miraban con ternura. – Porque así es la vida, un juego con baches para que te rindas, para hacerte inútil, pero tu debes ser más fuerte que ella; debes luchar, debes creer, debes pensar que todo puede cambiar, debes soñar que llegara el día que estés lejos de todos tus problemas, debes volar alto y no caer en el intento... Y no sientas que derrumbarse es para débiles, mi madre siempre dice que hasta los más fuertes caen y, al levantarse es así como su fuerza incrementa. – Esta vez la anonadada era ella. No encontró otra solución que besarlo de nuevo para callarlo y no sentirse tan idiota.

Draco apareció en la cocina en ese momento, había roto unas cuantas botellas más, pero su colección ya se había ido al desagüe ¿Qué importaba una botella más o una botella menos? No soportaba que la mencionaran, debía superarlo, era un maldito Malfoy y los Malfoy's eran fuertes. Sonrió al encontrar a sus amigos de esa forma, hacía mucho que él sentía que debían estar así, no quería interrumpirlos… Pero Blaise lo vio y se separó delicadamente de Agatha, quien empezó a tomar su chocolate caliente.

-Par de tortolos… - Murmuró sonriente sentándose el otro lado de Agatha, quien le devolvió una sonrisa pequeña pero brillante. – Lamento mucho lo que te pasó, Ags…

-Mi abuela está en un mejor lugar ahora, ya estaba muy mal de salud y casi no me recordaba… Creo que fue lo mejor. – Ambos le sonrieron y ella dejó el chocolate caliente entre sus piernas para poder así tomar a cada uno de las manos. – Viviré con una amiga de mi abuela, es mucho más joven que ella y se mudará mañana a más tardar a mi casa. La quiero mucho y la conozco desde que nací, no tiene ningún tipo de familia así que no le costó mucho aceptar cuidarme… Mi abuela la dejó en el testamento como mi "cuidadora"

-¿No te mudaras lejos, verdad? – Inquirió Draco un tanto preocupado. Agatha le dio un codazo.

-¿Estas tú sordo acaso? Dije claramente que ella vendría a vivir conmigo. – Los tres sonrieron delicadamente y Agatha les informó que revisaría en la habitación de Ginny para encontrar algo seco que ponerse, sabía que ella no se llevaría toda la ropa. Al momento de Agatha irse, Blaise miró de frente a Draco.

-¿Alguna vez se te salió el corazón del pecho? – Draco sonrió tristemente.

"_-¿Qué… qué crees que estas haciendo Ginn? – Draco no podía pensar, no podía coordinar su cerebro con sus manos, no podía simplemente hacer lo mismo que hacia con las demás mujeres con su hermana "Emmm, no es tu hermana" – Esto no estaaa… - No pudo terminar la oración ya que el lóbulo de su oreja comenzó a ser mordido de una forma muy seductora." _ Esos momentos antes de que su habitación fuera testigo de una pasión desbordante, su corazón había saltado completamente de su pecho.

-Es una sensación increíble. – El juego había terminado y su corazón merecía volver a saltar de esa forma, él merecía ser feliz… con o sin ella.

Ambos acordaron no preguntarle a Agatha que había sucedido exactamente, si ella quería lo hablaría.

"_Hay algunas cosas que a pesar de hacernos daño, o de doler, que a veces es lo mismo y a veces no, no queremos olvidar. Otras querríamos olvidarlas y están grabadas en la memoria, tatuadas con lágrimas en las mejillas, sintonizadas con tus oídos. Yo no quiero olvidar que hay mañanas que amanecen mejor, no quiero olvidar que se puede sonreír o que se puede amar… No quiero que la frase "Te amo" se vuelva impronunciable… Hay cosas que quiero olvidar, como a ella y otras que no, como al amor." _Draco no se iba a dejar vencer, porque él era un Malfoy.

DXGDXGDXGDXGDXG

.maten

Es todo lo que tengo para decirles

Un besote

JM.


	22. Capítulo 22: Inolvidable

Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de JKRowling

Capítulo 22: Inolvidable.

Draco Malfoy estaba acostado en su cama. Era diciembre, la navidad ya había pasado y en unas cuentas semanas más tendría que regresar a la universidad. Hacía un frio invernal que le calaba hasta los huesos, tenía el rostro algo demacrado, unas tenues ojeras y la mirada perdida en el techo de su casa. Tocó su pecho y encontró rápidamente lo que buscaba. Palpó lentamente el pequeño relicario en forma de círculo que creaba una pequeña voluptuosidad en su camiseta, sonrió un poco, y lo sacó para poder admirarlo.

"_-¿Se puede saber que es eso?_

_-Es un regalo para Draco, quiero que tenga algo mio para cuando me vaya de la mansión. – Lucius se extraño ante la extraña premisa de Ginny._

_-¿Quién dice que te iras de la mansión? – Esta vez fue Ginny quien se extrañó._

_-Creo que por la reacción de Narcisa es obvio que no estaré mucho más tiempo con ustedes._

_Lucius sonrió con suficiencia. Ginny se estremeció al notar el enorme parecido que tenia con Draco, por algo eran padre e hijo."_

Era, como ya había mencionado, pequeño y redondo. Estaba hecho de plata y parecía que tenía una especie de bordado, también en plata, en la parte superior. Volvió a sonreír dulcemente al abrirlo, no había ninguna foto… solo una pequeña inscripción grabada: "You'll be ok" No decía absolutamente nada más. Su padre le había explicado que Ginny lo había comprado y grabado cuando pensaba que Narcisa la expulsaría de la mansión por tener un romance con su hijo. Eran palabras de aliento que, si cualquier persona ajena las hubiera leído, serían consideradas secas y sin ningún tipo de cariño… Pero para él, para Draco Malfoy, eran más que su corazón mismo. Eran el último recuerdo, que si bien no se usaban como en un principio estaba previsto, ahora eran más fuertes. Y sí, él iba a estar bien.

**7 años después.**

Draco abrió somnolientamente los ojos, los rascó un poco con la parte trasera de su mano y después se despeinó, alborotando sus platinado cabellos. Emitió un gran bostezo y se estiró en la cama, las sabanas de seda importada se deslizaban perfectamente por su desnudo tórax, se rascó un poco los ojos nuevamente y miró a la despampanante pelirroja que se encontraba acostada boca a bajo a su lado, sonrió de lado seductoramente y le acarició delicadamente la espalda.

"_¿Camille o Nicole?" _ No recordaba claramente el nombre de la muchacha.

Se asqueó de él mismo. Se sentó en la cama y procedió a colocarse el bóxer que se encontraba tirado en el suelo de su habitación. Bufó unos cuantos momentos antes de levantarse y salir rumbó a la cocina. No era una buena idea andar semidesnudo por su departamento uno de los días más fríos del invierno. Caminó por un largo pasillo que lo llevaba a las escaleras mientras tiritaba, la piel se le había puesto como de gallina y los cabellos de su nuca estaban completamente erizados, las bajó y entró a la gran y hermosa cocina donde Samantha, su despampanante secretaria, lo esperaba con su café matutino. Abrió bastante los ojos y tuvo que ahogar una carcajada al verlo con tan poca ropa.

-¿Cómo le fue anoche, señor? – Preguntó en tono bastante burlón. Draco la miró mal y se sentó en la mesa a leer el periódico matutino. Con una servilleta comenzó a limpiar los rastros de lápiz labial que él sabia que tenía en el cuello.

-Limítate hoy a hacerme el café. – Samantha sonrió divertida y le entregó su café cargado de los lunes. Salió un momento de la cocina y entró a la lavandería de donde recogió el terno Hugo Boss de su jefe, el gabán que solía llevar encima, una de sus miles bufandas y su camisa blanca recién planchada. Se lo entregó a Draco quien comenzó a vestirse en la cocina. Cuando estuvo todo el su lugar, Samantha se encargó de hacerle el nudo de la corbata roja que solía usar los lunes, sacó la colonia de uno de los aparadores de la cocina junto con el rolex, el desodorante, las medias y los zapatos.

-Este plan de tener las cosas necesarias en la cocina es excelente, Sam… Es más fácil vestirte sin que te hagan preguntas sobre que será de "nosotros" más tarde. - Murmuró Draco mientras salía de la cocina y se miraba en el espejo de la sala, acomodó un poco su cabello y recogió su maletín del sillón de cuero negro. Samatha salió tras de él riendo silenciosamente, su jefe era un caso. - ¿Lista para irnos? –Sam sonrió.

-Creo que el hecho de que su secretaria tenga que salvarle la vida todos los domingos y llegue con usted al trabajo, todos los lunes, no es una buena imagen, ni para usted ni para la corporación.

-Calla y camina. No me volverán a molestar cuando me acompañes a la siguiente fiesta de Chanel – Draco confiaba en ella casi tanto como en Agatha.

-Aun no entiendo porque va el gerente general de una de las mayores corporaciones de economistas a las fiestas de moda. Y la verdad no creo que llevar a su secretaria a estas sea lo que necesita para arreglar la imagen.

-Búscate un vestido de la marca, el más caro si es posible. Yo lo pago.

-Como usted ordene. – Sam sonrió.

Salieron del lujoso pen-house y entraron al ascensor. Hablaban de banalidades cuando de pronto el celular de Draco empezó a sonar. Blaise, sonrió tranquilamente.

-Hippie Hi. – No habían dejado de contestarse de esa forma por más que habían pasado más de 12 años desde que lo habían ideado.

-Draco, eeehm… ¿Qué planes para la noche? – Se notaba algo nervioso, Draco frunció el ceño.

-Pues, planeaba avanzar con el trabajo, aparte es lunes… - Nadie le respondió. – ¿Hola? ¿Qué sucede? – Escuchó como Agatha le murmuraba algo a su mejor amigo. - ¿Sigues ahí Blaise?

-Si, si… lo que sucede es que Agatha y yo estamos planeando salir a tomar unos tragos y pensamos que seria lindo que nos acompañaras. – Draco se rio un poco. Despegó un momento el teléfono de su oreja para preguntarle a Sam que reuniones importantes tenía para la noche, a lo cual ella automáticamente respondió que ninguna. Salieron del ascensor y se quedaron un momento parados en el espectacular y lujoso recibidor. El recepcionista los miró sonriente.

-¿Y pensaron que sería lindo que los acompañara? – Comentó burlón Draco esbozando una tímida sonrisa. – No quiero ser su violín personal. – Agatha volvió a murmurarle algo a Blaise. – Creo que seria más fácil si me habla ella.

-Dice que te presentara una amiga. – Draco frunció el ceño. Sam se preocupó un poco, pero no lo hizo notar. Sacó de su cartera "Prada" una libreta de notas y comenzó a revisar algunas mientras esperaba a su jefe.

-Nunca una amiga de Agatha me ha caído bien. Solo me hablan de la clorofila de los vegetales o cosas así… No entiendo como la soportas en tu casa las 24 horas.

**-Yo también hablo de esas cosas Draco Malfoy.**

-No, Blaise. Tú hablas de la tibia y el peroné o de conexiones sinápticas, aparte a ti te escucho hablar de esas cosas desde que estamos en el colegio. Ella habla de términos de plantas que realmente me son ajenos y sobretodo aburridísimos.

**-Tú hablas del PBI y del incremento de interesas y esas cosas economísticas recontra aburridas.**

-La palabra "economísticas" no existe pedazo de idiota. No saldré con una de las locas amigas botánicas de Agatha, ninguna me ha caído bien y no creo que esta sea la excepción.

_-¡Yo recuerdo una que te encantaba!_ – Draco se quedó inmóvil. Había decidido olvidarla y casi lo había conseguido. Sam le estaba dando la espalda y gracias a dios que lo estaba asiendo ya que los colores se le habían desbordado por las mejillas hasta llegar a la frente. Debía omitir ciertos pensamientos que últimamente habían estado aflorando en su mente.

_Draco se encontraba parado en el pórtico de su casa junto a su madre. Estaba evidentemente molesto, la llegada de su "hermana" le había destruido parte de los geniales planes que había ideado con Blaise y Theo. Bufó varias veces antes de que el viejo automóvil de Remus Lupin apareciera en su vista._

_-Pórtate bien, Malfoy. – Murmuró su madre de forma venenosa. Solo se cruzó de brazos. La susodicha que terminó siendo pelirroja destruyó el único tipo de esperanza que residía en la mente de Draco para que su estadía en la mansión fuera menos deplorable. No, en efecto no era Megan Fox. Aunque algo en ella le parecía intrigante, tal vez era su alborotado cabello rojo o sus intensos ojos azules. "NAH" _

_Draco miró nuevamente a la que viviría en su casa y notó algo que le hacia pensar que la había visto antes, cosa que era casi imposible ya que él no se juntaba con gente tan inferior como aquella chiquilla mal vestida. Ni Megan Fox, ni Mila Kunis, ni siquiera Emma Stone, y eso que tenían el mismo tono de cabello. _

_-Narcisa, Ginny ustedes ya se conocen. – Dijo Remus Lupin. Vio como Narcisa miraba a la joven y le brindaba una cálida sonrisa. "Ginny" también sonrió aunque algo más nerviosa que Narcisa. "Aparte de fea, sin confianza en ella misma. Mamá, debo decir que te luciste con tu elección."_

_-Bienvenida Ginny… Este es tu nuevo hogar, espero que estés cómoda en él.- Exclamó Narcisa entusiasmada._

No quería seguir recordando… Cerró fuertemente lo ojos, escuchaba con Blaise y Agatha le daban excusas tontas sobre por que debía acompañarlos, lo único que quería era que se callaran de una buena vez.

-Ella no hablaba de cosas botánicas. Pero está bien, iré… – Soltó. – ¿Que bar?

**-Help. A las 7** – Respondió algo incomodo Blaise por el comentario de su novia.

-Nos vemos ahí. – Colgó tranquilamente el teléfono ya más calmado y sin todos los colores en el rostro y se acercó al recepcionista. - ¿Qué tal, Alfred?

-Todo tranquilo, Señor Malfoy ¿Que tal su fin de semana? – Alfred era un hombre mayor, definitivamente sabía como había estado el fin de semana de Draco. Él sonrió. Samatha guardó su libreta de notas y se acercó también al recepcionista, le sonrió tranquilamente. – Buenos días, Señorita Blackwood.

-Buen día, Alfred. – Draco procedió a atraer la atención del anciano.

-Tengo el mismo problema de algunas mañanas y quisiera saber si tú serías capaz de sacarlo de mi departamento en unas cuantas horas. Un desayuno normal, nada glorioso y a la calle. – Samatha no pudo parar de reír, aunque en el fondo sabía y sentía que el trato que Draco les daba a las muchachas con las que se acostaba, era lo más bajo del planeta.

-No se preocupe Señor. Todo ya esta listo. – Draco sonrió guardando el celular en su bolsillo con una mano y con la otra abriendo la puerta de la calle, donde su porsche 918 spyder último modelo los esperaba en manos de uno de los empleados del edificio.

El trayecto hasta la oficina fue tranquilo, al igual que el resto del día. Draco pasó el día de reunión en reunión y no fue hasta las 6:30 cuando Samantha le hizo recordar que debía salir con sus amigos. Entró algo acalorado a su oficina, acababa de salir de una de las últimas reuniones que tendría con la gente de contabilidad.

-Bola de ineptos. – Murmuró mientras se sacaba la corbata furiosamente. Tomó su maletín y revisó si iba a necesitar algo de lo que había dentro en la noche, tomando en cuenta que iría a un bar a tomar con alguna de las amigas de Agatha que, lo más probable, fuera que terminara en su cama. Puso el maletín a un costado y metió su billetera, sus llaves y su celular en los bolsillos internos del gabán, había decidido dejar también el saco. Cuando tuvo todo en orden se levantó y se acomodó la bufanda, el cabello y el cuello de la camisa.

Draco Malfoy trabajaba en una gran corporación como uno de los mayores y máximos economistas, gerente general de la misma y presidente del directorio. Era considerado uno de los mejores economistas de los tiempos modernos a nivel nacional y casi mundial. Formaba parte de la junta directiva y era acreedor del 60% de las acciones, convirtiéndolo en prácticamente el dueño. Al formar parte de la élite londinense gracias a su apellido y a su poder económico, propiedades, lujos y en parte por ser extremadamente atractivo (envidiado por muchos millonarios y deseado por muchas herederas.) era constantemente invitado a fiestas de todo tipo y asediado por distintas revistas de chisme, moda o cultura. La gente lo conocía por sus notables trabajos pero también por sus múltiples conquistas, encabezados en listas como; Galán, multimillonario e inteligente; Bombones del millón; Casanovas adinerados. También poseía la fama de Don Juan, claro que a las mujeres no les importaba que el multimillonarios las usara una noche con tal de poder decir que habían pisado su Pen-house. Vivía en uno de los barrios más lujosos de Londres, muy cerca de sus inseparables amigos Blaise Zabini y Agatha Mühletaler, quienes eran muy reconocidos en el campo de las ciencias naturales.

Draco salió de su despacho y Sam silbó levemente desde su escritorio. Draco la miró de reojo y le sonrió algo aburrido, el hecho de ir a conocer a otra de las esquizofrénicas amigas de Agatha le parecía una peor idea minuto a minuto.

-Espero no tener que llamarte para que me salves más tarde. – Murmuró metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, el invierno era cada año peor. Sam le sonrió y se levantó para acomodarle un poco el cabello.

- No se preocupe, yo estaré despierta hasta tarde arreglando unos documentos para sus juntas de mañana. – Draco también sonrió, tenía demasiada suerte al tener a Sam como asistente/secretaria.

-Intentaré no desconcentrarte, no te vayas tarde de la oficina. – Dijo Draco mientras tomaba el ascensor.

Llegó en menos de diez minutos al bar, que se encontraba abarrotado de gente, algunos fotógrafos estaban esperando en la puerta, seguramente habían visto a Blaise y a Agatha entrar. Intentó que no lo enfocaran pero fue imposible, evadir a la prensa era una de las pocas cosas que el dinero no compraba.

-No voy a responder ningún tipo de preguntas. – Respondió cansadamente intentando acercarse a la puerta del local. Una reportera se paró en frente suyo con una grabadora en la mano.

-¿Qué nos puede decir de la muchacha que acompañaba a sus amigos? – Preguntó descaradamente.

"_Lo más probable es que sea una loca come plantas." _Pensó Draco algo divertido. No, mejor no decía nada.

-Realmente no tengo nada que decir, no la conozco. – Su sonrisa nunca se borraba, por más aturdido que estuviera intentaba siempre estar alegre. Otro reportero se le paró en frente.

-Pero ella asegura que es amiga suya. – _"¿Amiga mía? Por favor, que Agatha no haya traído de nuevo a Rosalie" _– Dice que crecieron juntos y que son como hermanos.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó Draco quedándose parado estáticamente. No podía ser cierto. - ¿Cómo es ella? – La prensa se asombró increíblemente, ¿desde cuando era él el que les hacía preguntas a ellos?

-Pelirroja, no muy alta, ojos azules creo. – Respondió automáticamente la periodista de la revista de chismes, ese si iba a ser un buen artículo. – Estaba muy bien vestida, pero estoy segura de que vi un anillo de compromiso en la mano izquierda. – "_ .Posible."_

-Permiso. – Murmuró Draco empujando a los periodistas y borrando su alegre sonrisa.

Ginevra Weasley no podía estar dentro del bar, no podía haber dicho que eran amigos de la infancia casi como hermanos, no podía tener un anillo de compromiso, no podía volver a verla, Blaise y Agatha no podían haberlo traído con engaños, definitivamente ese era uno de sus peores días. La última vez que la había visto la había odiado, después su amor por ella había crecido y ahora, bueno, no podía precisar que era exactamente lo que sentía por ella… ¡No la veía hace 7 años! Y su despedida no había sido la mejor del universo.

"_-¡Basta! La decisión ya está tomada. Me voy de la mansión. Por favor, no me llames. Quiero intentar reconstruir mi vida al lado de mis hermanos, realmente lo lamento. – Draco se quedó tan anonadado por la voz, el rostro y la furia de Ginny, tanto así que la dejó irse sin más. No pudo moverse hasta que escuchó a su "hermana" despedirse de su madre y cerrar la puerta de la calle con un fuerte portazo."_

Entró asustado al bar. Visualizó a Blaise rápidamente acomodado en una mesa de cuatro cerca a la pista de baile, se notaba a leguas que estaba asustado y nervioso. Definitivamente lo mataría. ¿Cómo era posible que Ginevra se fuera a casar? Caminó raudamente hacia él y se sentó frente a frente, Blaise lo miró apenado y con temor, era obvio que Draco ya sabía lo que estaba pasando. Sonaba una música tranquila, la gente conversaba, algunos bailaban y otros estaban tomando en la barra.

-Están en el baño. – Murmuró el morocho cuando su mejor amigo llegó a su lado.

-Dime que no se va a casar. – Gimió Draco desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Blaise bajó la mirada.

-¿No se va casar? – Respondió Blaise con voz asustada, dándole la certeza a Draco que lo que le había dicho la reportera era verdad. – Y no lo va a hacer con Leonardo Kaligaris. – Antes de que Draco pudiera reaccionar ante tal revelación, un grito ensordecedor los sacó de sus casillas.

-¡DRACOOO! – El susodicho sufrió el abrazo de oso de parte de una pelirroja que irradiaba una felicidad, en ese momento, estresante.

-¿Ginny? – Logró responder Draco apartándola de su cuerpo para poder mirar únicamente su dedo, donde un anillo de zafiros azules y lo que parecía ser oro blanco reposaba tranquilamente.

Estaba preciosa, simplemente espectacular. Su cabello estaba aun más largo de lo que lo recordaba, llegaba casi hasta la cintura pero ya no era adornado con delicadas ondas, si no que poseía un lacio japonés extremadamente perfecto, el cual hacía que su cabellera, ahora un poco más oscura, brillara de manera increíble. Tenía puestos unos lentes de montura azul oscuro que resaltaban perfectamente sus zafiros. Llevaba los mismos resaltados con delineador, máscara y sombras oscuras. Su sonrisa seguía siendo la misma, sus pecas seguían en el mismo sitio, su cuerpo se había desarrollado un poco más pero seguía menuda y simplemente perfecta a los ojos de Draco Malfoy. Llevaba puesto un abrigo hasta las rodillas de color gris oscuro, unas pantimedias de lana color negro y botines tipo militar. A la Ginny que Draco recordaba le gustaba vestirse de colores brillantes, no tan opacos y sin vida como el gris y el negro.

Ginny lo soltó de su inmenso abrazó y le sonrió amablemente, parecía haber olvidado completamente lo que habían vivido años atrás, o simplemente no quería recordarlo. Pero para él no era tan simple. Si bien ya no estaba "enamorado" de ella pero había tenido esporádicas pesadillas, la extrañaba muchas noches, se acostaba con mujeres únicamente pelirrojas para por lo menos sentirla más cerca.

-Hace muchísimo que no nos vemos. – Murmuró la pelirroja sacándose el abrigo. Debajo tenía un vestido de tirantes gruesos de color verde agua, un poco más acertado a su anterior personalidad.

-Ginny se ha estado comunicando conmigo desde hace más o menos tres años. – Rompió Agatha pasándole a cada uno una copa con un Martini. Draco le agradeció con una sonrisa temblorosa. Ginny se sentó en una de las sillas y Draco procedió, aun muy anonadado, a sentase a su costado.

-¿Y cuéntanos Ginevra… Que haces por estos lares de Europa? – Inquirió Blaise bastante sereno. Ginny se sonrojó un poco y negó ante la forma en la que Blaise la había llamado.

-Creo que sabes muy bien que odio que me llamen Ginevra. – Ginny sonrió tranquilamente. – Soy la editora principal del periódico local de Montmatre, en Francia. Me llegó un artículo de ustedes yendo a una fiesta y sentí que tenía que venir a verlos de una vez por todas a darles las buenas noticias. – Blaise y Agatha miraron a Draco de reojo un poco asustados. – Pero antes… ¡Cuéntenme! ¿Que ha sido de sus vidas? – Hubo unos momentos de relajación mientras Agatha y Blaise le contaban a Ginny que vivían juntos, Blaise trabajaba en el hospital de neurología en el área de neurociencia como médico principal. Agatha por su parte estaba terminando una maestría en botánica y química, pero ya trabajaba en uno de los mejores laboratorios de la ciudad como ayudante de uno de los químicos.

-¿Y tú, Draco? – Preguntó tranquilamente Ginny. Draco, quien había estado divagando en formas de gritarle que la odiaba (por que sí, su odio renacía) la miró algo asustado de que hubiera descubierto sus pensamientos.

-¿Yo que? – Ginny rio.

-¿Tú en que trabajas?

-Economista. – Y volvió a quedarse callado. Agatha al ver que Ginny comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa intervino.

-Y… ¿Qué era la buena noticia que venias a darnos? – Ginny volvió a sonreír y comenzó a sacar partes de matrimonio de su cartera. Draco se paró violentamente de la silla provocando que todos lo miraran asombrados, Ginny colocó los partes en la mesa y lo miró algo asombrada. - ¿Qué te sucede Draco? – Inquirió Agatha.

-Ni creas que voy a ir a tu boda. – Musitó con la voz cargada de veneno directamente contra Ginny. Blaise y Agatha se asombraron, hace mucho que Draco no perdía los papeles y estaban a punto de presenciar una pérdida muy drástica. Ginny frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? – Respondió evidentemente molesta. Draco la miró a los ojos y volvió a sentarse intentando recomponerse.

-Lo siento, pero no asistiré a la boda de Leonardo. Es más, no puedo creer que te estés casando con él. – Obstinado, ese era Draco Malfoy, y lo sería por siempre. Ginny se empezó a malhumorar, no quería recordar a Draco así.

-Pues créelo, por que es en un mes. – Draco abrió exageradamente los ojos, Agatha y Blaise se asustaron.

-¿¡UN MES!? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos? – Ginny bufó, ahora recordaba lo mucho que Draco la irritaba.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Y sabes que, estas prohibido de ir a mi boda.

-Ya te dije que igual no planeo asistir.

Blaise intentó disipar los comentarios hirientes y miró risueño a Ginny. Agatha estaba entrando en un shock a causa de las nuevas peleas, ya las había soportado parte de su adolescencia, no quería sufrirlas ahora también.

-Y bieeeen… ¿Donde será la boda Ginn?

-Francia, espero que puedan ir. – Respondió ella intentando ignorar la penetrante mirada de Draco Malfoy, el cual no dudo en hablar y replicar los comentarios de la pelirroja.

-¿Sabes que es lo que me parece más curioso de todo? Me dejaste por irte con tu familia, lo entiendo. Me pediste que no te buscara por que querías olvidar todo el pasado y volver a empezar, lo entendí porque te amaba ¿Como es que decides olvidar el pasado casándote con el imbécil con el que estuviste y por cierto engañaste conmigo? – Ginny ya no sabía donde meterse el enojo que Draco Malfoy le estaba creando.

-Había olvidado lo patán y engreído que podías ser. – Draco fingió que le dolía. Si antes empezaba a odiarla, ahora sus sentimientos por ella se magnificaban y el odio se convertía en repulsión.

-Yo no creí que me fueras a abrazar tan efusivamente después de como terminó todo. – Ginny sintió una daga penetrándole el corazón. Lo único que ella había querido en el rencuentro era amistad, alegría, tranquilidad y había resultado todo lo contrario. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien, llegar después de siete años diciendo que se casaría con Leo, no era ondear la bandera blanca en son de paz.

-Yo le di la vuelta a la página, Malfoy. Al parecer tú no. – Ese fue el momento en donde la paciencia de Draco Malfoy cayó en el precipicio de lo perdido y nunca más encontrado.

-¡No se le puede dar vuelta a una página inconclusa!, la gente necesita explicaciones y yo llevo siete… SIETE años esperando que vuelvas, por lo menos a decirme perdón.

-¡No tengo por que pedirte perdón! Estaba siguiendo mi corazón, mi vida. – Blaise y Agatha habían pedido una ronda más de alcohol. Si bien ella había planeado el rencuentro entre Draco y Ginny, no se esperaba que ella estuviera por casarse, ni que él se lo tomara tan a pecho. No esperaba la tercera guerra mundial.

-¿Pues sabes qué? No eras la única que quería seguir su corazón. No te pusiste a pensar ni un solo momento en lo que yo podría haber estado sintiendo cuando te fuiste. – Vociferó Draco atrayendo la atención de varios clientes más.

-Tú jamás te pusiste en mi lugar – respondió mirándolo directamente a los ojos, perdiéndose en ese mar grisaseo que a veces llegaba a extrañar. Draco no se dejó intimidar por los azulejos de la pelirroja, si no más bien se puso más violento, gritó y se paró.

-¡Te dije que podía viajar a Rumanía para verte! ¡Te ofrecí una maldita relación a distancia, un viaje al mes! Y la única respuesta que obtuve fue que "querías rehacer tu vida con tu familia". Entendí todas tus razones, excepto que no me dejaras verte más. – Ginny empezó a intimidarse un poco, las últimas palabras que Draco había pronunciado hace siete años resonaban a su cerebro.

"_-Ginny, por favor, - Rogó. – Piénsalo un poco. Piénsalo por mí, por nuestro amor… O si no, piénsalo por Narcisa y por Lucius. Piensa en lo que significá tu partida para ellos… Mi madre necesita alguien como tú, que anime sus días… Antes de tu llegada a la mansión, éramos tres desconocidos viviendo bajo un mismo techo… Tú nos has unido…_

_-Quiero una vida normal… Por favor. Déjame ir. – Ginny intentaba luchar contra los brazos de Draco, pero él, evidentemente tenía más fuerza que ella._

_-Ginevra, - Ginny se estremeció al escuchar su nombre pronunciado de tal manera. Un gemido lastimero. – Dime que todo esto solo es para que no sufra, que tú me amas tanto como yo te amo, que en verdad no deseas separarte de mí… ¡Tú tienes una maldita vida normal en esta casa!"_

-No quería seguir sufriendo. – Murmuró Ginny apenada, aunque sin perder la mirada fija de Draco.

-¿Ahh no querías seguir sufriendo? Que bonito… ¡Pues yo sufrí por los dos entonces!, Lucius sufrió por ti, Narcisa sufrió por ti. Blaise y Agatha sufrieron por ti. Pero tú eras una niñita egoísta que solo pensó en su sufrimiento.

Ginny sentía que las lágrimas amenazaban con salírsele de los ojos como si de cataratas se trataran. Draco se levantó enfurecido, también sentía sus ojos explotar, pero no lo exteriorizaba tanto como la joven Weasley. Sus amigos se encontraban increíblemente anonadados, hace mucho que no presenciaban una de esas peleas titánicas, donde no se sabía a ciencia cierta quien era el que tenía razón.

-Me largo de aquí. – Vociferó Draco indignado por el aniñado comportamiento de Ginny. – Supongo que mis padres tendrán tu estúpida invitación ¿no?

-¡Ah no Malfoy! ¡Ahora me escucharas! – Ginny se levantó de la mesa dejando a sus amigos aún más anonadados y extrañados.

-Creo que esto fue una mala idea, Ags. – Murmuró Blaise algo perdido. Agatha solo atinó a asentir y a tomarse de un solo sorbo lo que quedaba de su Martini.

Ginny lo persiguió hasta los estacionamientos del bar, en donde muchísimos más reporteros los rodearon en unos momentos. Ginny seguía gritándole que no podía dejarla hablando sola de ese modo y Draco seguía ignorándola del mismo modo que lo hacía desde que se había levantado de la mesa. Los reporteros comenzaban a acecharlos a ambos con preguntas, al parecer ya habían averiguado toda la vida de Ginny y la atormentaban con preguntas, ella al no estar acostumbrada al acoso mediático, estaba abrumada.

-¿Cómo es su relación con el Señor Malfoy? ¿Hace cuanto que no lo ve? ¿Es cierto que es su hermana adoptiva? ¿Esta por casarse pronto, no cree que el físico de Draco Malfoy la ponga insegura? ¿Tiene un romance con el joven Malfoy? ¿Su prometido sabe que está aquí en Londres?

-Draco. – Gimió asustada Ginny al empezar a sentirse mareada. Draco se volteó y la vio bastante desamparada, nunca la había dejado sola y ese no era el momento para hacerlo. Corrió hacia ella y se paró a su costado pasándole el brazo por la cintura.

-La señorita Weasley no tiene ninguna declaración para ustedes. – Respondió con una brillante sonrisa. Ginny de pronto se sintió protegida.

-Sácame de aquí por favor. – Murmuró. Draco había escuchado varias veces a Ginny sufrir y pedir ayuda, nunca se la había negado. La condujo hasta su lujoso automóvil y le abrió la puerta del copiloto, corrió rápidamente hacia la del conductor y se subió apresuradamente. Ambos estaban nerviosos, acababan de pelearse y era la primera vez en siete años que volvían a estar completamente solos.

-Disculpa por mi actitud en el bar. – Murmuró Draco mientras manejaba. – Deben haber muchos reporteros en tu hotel, si no te molesta te llevaré a mi casa, por lo menos no te acosarán ahí. – Ginny asintió.

-Discúlpame a mí por dejarte de esa manera hace siete años. – Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos de la misma manera que lo habían hecho el día de su despedida. Draco se sobresaltó y de pronto ya estaban en la puerta del lujoso departamento. Ingresaron rápidamente, por suerte ningún reportero había llegado.

-Realmente lo siento. – Siguió murmurando Ginny en el ascensor. Draco aun no sabía que responderle. Su ferviente odio se convertía en ternura. Se atrevió a limpiarle algunas lágrimas en el instante en el que llegaron al último piso. Draco sabía lo que quería hacer, no podía… si bien ya no era su hermana ahora se iba a casar… _"Como si no te hubieras metido con una mujer casada nunca" _Pero era distinto, era la futura Señora Kaligaris. Ya se la había quitado una vez, no era muy adecuado quitársela de nuevo.

Ginny desde que había sido rescatada por Draco del mar de reporteros, sintió que nunca había dejado de quererlo. Su relación con Leo estaba de maravilla, pero parecía que el haber visto de nuevo a Draco, el haber vuelto a pelear había destapado todas las sensaciones y emociones que había reprimido los últimos siete años. Instintivamente lo abrazó fuertemente, dejándolo perplejo.

-Realmente me siento terrible, me he sentido terrible todos estos años… Solo que no me atrevía a aceptarlo. – Draco acarició un poco la cabeza de Ginny aun sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna. – Soy una pésima persona. – Draco solo atinó a levantarle el mentón y decirle.

-No lo eres, solo estabas confundida. – Sus miradas se conectaron y todo desapareció.

Ya no era Ginny Weasley, la que estaba a punto de casarse, la que le había roto el corazón, la que lo había dejado cuando la felicidad se le desbordaba. Solo era ella… La mujer a la que amaba y siempre lo había hecho.

Ya no era Draco Malfoy, el mayor enemigo de su prometido, ya no era el testarudo patán, ya no era a quien había decidido olvidar… Solo era él… y ella dejaba de ser la que estaba a punto de casarse.

Sus bocas se buscaron con desesperación, siete años separadas, anhelando en secreto ese beso, esa caricia, esa piel… Anhelando volver a sentirse completas.

-Sabía que venir a Londres era una pésima idea… - Logró decir Ginny entre gemidos mientras era conducida a la habitación de Draco.

DXG

Jeje Holaaa! No sé que decirles, tal vez están algo decepcionados por que no se aclara mucho la versión de Ginny pero ya llegará… en el siguiente capitulo que por cierto creo que es el ultimo

Espero sus hermosos comentarios y que este capitulo sea de su agrado!

Un besototote

JM


	23. Capítulo 23: Always you

Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de JKRowling.

La canción es del grupo Panic! at the disco y se llama Always (no puedo publicar links pero les recomiendo escucharla una y otra vez mientras leen el capitulo jiji)

Capítulo 23: Always you.

Draco despertó sobresaltado, se sentó rápidamente en su cama de un solo golpe y sintió como una tenue gota de sudor le caía por la cien. Una nueva pesadilla lo sacudía de pies a cabeza, ya no era Ginny Weasley atormentándolo de manera brusca y violenta a causa de los recuerdos del pasado. En esta nueva pesadilla, Leo Kaligaris lo perseguía de manera furiosa, con los ojos inyectados en sangre y con una sed de venganza increíble, por que sí… nuevamente Draco Malfoy le había robado a su novia, aunque la primera vez, solo llevaban un mes y eran adolescentes. Ahora, llevaban cerca de 5 años y estaban a punto de casarse, eso ya era un nivel diferente. Draco sonrió al recordar su odio de pequeño por que Leo siempre le ganara en todo. Las cosas se habían invertido.

Miró a Ginny, estaba tranquilamente dormida a su lado, las sábanas no llegaban a cubrirle todo el pecho, por lo que Draco podía contra cada una de las pecas que lo adornaban. Ginny se movió un poco emitiendo leves gruñidos, se volteo dejando su espalda al descubierto. Draco volvió a sonreír con aún más alegría que antes y le hizo tenues caricias a lo largo. Era real, ella estaba ahí y no era un sueño, ni una fantasía… ni una de las muchas pelirrojas que habían pasado por su cama, era SU pelirroja.

When the world gets too heavy

Put it on my back

I'll be your levy

Ginny comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos, la luz del sol le calentaba la espalda y una mano le hacía delicadas caricias. Sonrió para sus adentros recordando que la boda estaba cada vez más cerca. Pero… ella no estaba en Francia desde la noche pasada… Por lo que él que le hacía las caricias no podía ser Leo. Abrió completamente los ojos para encontrarse en una habitación completamente desconocida para ella. Lujosa, hermosa y con un delicioso olor que le recordaba a su adolescencia.

"_No por favor. Esto no puede ser cierto" _ Las imágenes de la noche pasada comenzaron a danzar en su subconsciente mofándose de ella, replicándole que ellas le habían dicho una y otra vez que no debía ver a Draco Malfoy. _"__Definitivamente__ no debí haber venido a Londes."_

-¿Estás despierta? – Una voz que arrastraba las palabras de una forma sumamente sensual la distrajo un momento de sus pensamientos. Ginny se estremeció al escucharla y aún más al palpar su cuerpo y descubrir que se encontraba totalmente desnuda. – ¿Ginny?

-No me hables Draco Malfoy. – Murmuró metiendo su rostro debajo de una almohada, no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara. ¿Cómo demonios le explicaría a Leo que lo había engañado? ¿Qué pasaría con la boda y todos sus planes a futuro? Las lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse de sus ojos eléctricos. – Soy un asco de persona. – El joven intentó sacarle la almohada de la cabeza, pero ella se lo impidió. – Solo quiero que sepas que esto que ha pasado no va a cambiar mi forma de pensar. Me casaré con Leo en mes y medio.

Draco al verla en ese estado tan calamitoso sintió como todas sus expectativas se iban al demonio, bueno no solo lo sintió ella se lo confirmaba con cada palabra que profesaba. Aunque ella hubiera estado con él y se hubieran musitado algunas palabras de amor la noche pasada, ella jamás lo amaría de nuevo, jamás le correspondería y ellos jamás podrían volver a estar juntos como lo habían estado hace 7 años.

-No planeo que dejes a Leo. – Ginny sacó la cabeza de debajo de la almohada pero aun sin mirarlo, estaba de espaldas a él mostrándole toda la espalda desnuda. Draco tuvo que reprimir las ganas desbordantes de besarla y volver a hacerla suya. Debía mentirle para no lastimarla aún más. – Lo que sucedió anoche… fue un error, ambos nos dejamos llevar por la situación… - Ginny se volteó y lo miró penetrantemente, tenía los ojos algo rojos y las pestañas salpicadas por diminutas gotas. Tapaba sus pechos con la fina sabana de seda. – Creo que somos dos personas maduras que sabrán llevar la situación y continuar con sus vidas como si esto jamás hubiera ocurrido ¿No lo crees? – Le sonrió intentando que no notara todo el dolor que sus palabras le causaban. Ginny conectó su mirada y ambos lograron perderse por unos segundos en las pupilas del otro, sintieron que debían olvidarse de todos los demás y simplemente amarse. Draco rompió el hechizo, dejando a Ginny con un sentimiento amargo en el corazón.

-Yo lo creo así. – Dijo casi sin aliento. Había olvidado como la mirada de Draco la debilitaba al cien por ciento. Draco sonrió frente a la respuesta y tapó su cara con una almohada.

-Ve al baño, recoge tu ropa… Me taparé hasta que este adentro. Después… ¿Puedo invitarte a pasar el día para que me cuentes bien como es todo el asunto de tu boda? – Ginny vio la almohada blanca con ternura y se apresuró a buscar su ropa, una vez que la encontró toda, procedió a analizar la habitación para poder hallar el baño.

-Supongo que sí… Pero no debemos permitir que esto vuelva a ocurrir Draco. – Murmuró al encontrar el baño y dirigirse a él. Draco sacó un poco la cabeza de detrás de la almohada y logró ver la perfecta anatomía de la pelirroja por atrás.

-Ya te dije que fue un error y que no volverá a ocurrir… Por lo menos yo no lo comenzaré. – Ginny ingresó al baño sin darse cuenta de la atenta mirada de Draco Malfoy. – Solo que tal vez tu terminarás deseándolo, pelirroja. – Murmuró antes de levantarse y buscar su ropa, cuando la tuvo toda salió de su habitación y entró a la de huéspedes, definitivamente necesitaba un baño.

"_Las cosas no salieron como lo habías planeado ¿No Malfoy" _Pensó mientras el agua se deslizaba tranquila por su pecho, el cual subía y bajaba al ritmo de su calmada respiración. _"Ella lo ama y como bien dijiste, lo que sucedió ayer fue un completo error"_

-Realmente pensé que las cosas podrían funcionar entre nosotros. – Golpeó fuertemente el azulejo de la ducha, hace tiempo que no golpeaba paredes por culpa de una mujer. Sonrió de lado. – Ella se esmera para mantenerme alejado de su vida.

You are taking me apart

Like bad glue

On a get well card

Ginny se encontraba sentada en el piso y apoyada contra una pared del increíble baño de Draco Malfoy. Acababa de salir de la ducha y el cabello mojado le caía enredado por los hombros. Se encontraba envuelta en una de las finas toallas, no quería ponerse la ropa que llevaba, no quería sentir el olor del shampoo de Draco en su cabello, ni el de su jabón en el cuerpo. No quería pensar que se había acostado con Draco Malfoy una vez más… Después de que había prometido olvidarlo por completo, después de que se había asegurado de no quererlo más, de sentir que sus sentimientos por Leo eran completamente verdaderos. Tiró de su cabello levemente y golpeó su cabeza contra la pared.

-¿DRACO? – Gritó intentando que su amante nocturno la escuchará. No obtuvo respuesta por lo que siguió gritando un rato más. Después de cerca de cinco minutos la voz del rubio le respondió.

-¿Qué sucede? – Ginny se intimidó por la voz. Draco antes tenía una voz menos potente e intimidante. Ahora era hasta excitante, Ginny se derritió. _"Leo Leo Leo Leo"_

-Ehmmm, no tengo ropa, la que tenía puesta ayer esta sucia. – Esperó mientras Draco no respondía y de pronto un leve golpeteo la sobresalto.

-Abre un poco. – Sentenció, Ginny avanzó lentamente hacía la puerta y la entre abrió. Draco lanzó una bolsa negra y cerró la puerta al instante. Ginny algo temerosa abrió la bolsa y encontró muchas prendas de mujer, incluyendo algunas intimas. _"Él y sus conquistas."_

-¿Nunca cambiarás no? – Inquirió algo divertida por un sostén rojo pasión que tenía bordado las palabras Draco Malfoy. Siguió hurgando entre la ropa pensando que no encontraría nada muy adecuado para ella y menos para usarlo en invierno.

-Un tiempo lo hice. – Su voz sonó algo tensa. Ginny dejó de hurgar y se preguntó si se refería a la época en la que estaba con ella. – No te atrevas a salir del baño.

-Ni tú a entrar.

-¿Qué acaso estas desnuda? – Ginny golpeó la puerta con la mano indicándole que debía callarse. El sonrojo no tardó en aglomerarse en sus mejillas. – Como si note hubiera visto nunca desnuda.

-¡Cállate Malfoy! – Ginny oyó como la risa de Draco se disolvía con el aire, ella también sonrió.

-Te espero abajo para desayunar.

Ginny bufó un poco. No había absolutamente nada en esa maldita bolsa… Terminó vaciándola completamente en el suelo del baño y cuando estaba por darse por vencida encontró algo que le pareció increíblemente conocido.

FLASHBACK

Ginny se encontraba estudiando en su cama, últimamente se pasa el tiempo estudiando. Los exámenes estaban cerca y no quería desilusionar ni a Narcisa ni a Lucius. Sonrió un poco al pensar en que no quería desilusionar a Draco, pero él se había empeñado en desconcentrarla con sus besos más que ayudarla para que saliera bien. Acababa de terminar su lectura sobre la aburrida revolución francesa cuando la puerta de su habitación sonó desesperadamente.

-Son las 12 de la noche, Draco Malfoy. No son horas de molestarme. Pasa. – Dijo mientras cerraba su libro y se sentaba en la cama. Draco entró ocultando un paquete envuelto en un papel negro. – ¿Y eso?

-Lo vi cuando salí con Blaise el último fin de semana. Pensé que te quedaría bien… - Ginny se levantó de la cama y extendió las manos para que Draco le entregara el paquete. – Aparte el color se ve lindo con tu pelo y bueno... hace frio.

Ginny despedazó rápidamente el papel y se dio con la sorpresa de que Draco le había comprado un hermoso suéter gigante color morado claro con detalles en negro. Ginny automáticamente se lazó al cuello de su amado y se lo comió a besos. Draco la obligó a ponerse el suéter ya que pensaba que le iba a quedar extremadamente grande, y bueno, le quedaba grande, hasta mitad del muslo (casi como un vestido) pero se veía increíblemente hermosa y tierna. Ninguno de los dos puso resistencia a amarse una vez más esa noche.

FINFLASHBACK.

Ella no se lo había llevado para no tener ningún tipo de recuerdo de él. Y ahora, se lo ponían en bandeja de plata.

-Es un idiota. – Murmuró mientras tomaba una camiseta de tirantes un poco/bastante escotada, su suéter y un pitillo de jean que descubrió era de su talla. Se vistió rápidamente y salió rápidamente del baño. Dejó las botas en el suelo y corrió escaleras abajo. Debía aceptar que la comida que estaba cocinando Draco Malfoy en el piso de abajo olía exquisitamente.

Se demoró un poco en encontrar la cocina y cuando la halló, se llevó un pequeño susto.

-Draco Malfoy te juro que… - Había una muchacha y era preciosa. – Lo siento. No sabía que estabas con alguien. – Su cara debió ser un poema. Draco sonrió de lado y le indicó con un gesto que se sentara a desayunar.

-Bueno, Sr. Malfoy, le informaré a los contratistas que pospondrá su reunión por asuntos personales imposibles de aplazar. – Murmuró la muchacha metiendo unos papeles a su bolso. Se notaba que le contaba tratar a Draco tan formalmente. Draco tomó un sorbo de su café y le contesto risueño.

-Me parece aceptable, Srta. Blackwood. Mañana sin falta estaré pasando por la oficina. La acompaño a la puerta. – Draco y la muchacha desaparecieron unos segundos, escuchó un portazo y momentos después Draco apareció en la cocina, bebiendo tranquilamente su café.

Ginny se quedó callada bajo la atenta mirada de Draco. No le gustaba que la vieran comer, Leo solía burlarse de la forma en la que enrollaba los fideos, o de como tomaba sopa. Draco se sentó a su lado y mordió una de las muchas tostadas que había servido en la mesa.

-¿Y ella? – Murmuró Ginny antes de servirse un poco del café de la cafetera.

-¿Celosa, acaso? – Le respondió risueño Draco. Ginny le dedicó una mirada gélida. – Es mi secretaria.

It was always you

Falling for me

Now there's always time

Calling for me

I'm the light blinking at the end of the road

Blink back to let me know

-¿De ella es alguna prenda de la bolsa que me diste? – Comentó divertida viendo como el rubio se atragantaba con un poco de su café.

-Definitivamente no, Sam es como mi hermana. – De pronto la frase "como mi hermana" le sonó una excusa poco creíble, Ginny también lo notó y bajó la mirada. – Ehhm… Veo que encontraste tu suéter. – Ginny se miró la ropa y sonrió.

-Siempre me gustó mucho. – Draco sonrió de lado y se levantó de la mesa para poner su taza en el lavaplatos.

-La recuperé antes de que Narcisa la diera en donación para un orfanato. Hizo eso con toda la ropa que dejaste y que Agatha no quiso. También tus muebles. Borraron cada cosa que les recordara a ti. – Ginny dejó escapar una tenue lágrima que Draco se apresuró a limpiar. – Supongo que ya les has informado de la boda. – Ginny asintió.

-Hablo con ellos desde hace más de un año. – Draco alucinó, ¿cómo era posible que no le hubieran dicho nada a él? – Intenté que me dieran tu teléfono, pero me dijeron que no. Agatha tampoco quiso dármelo. Nadie lo hizo. Supongo que pensaron que te haría sufrir. – Draco le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le dio un débil beso en la cabeza. Ya no quería verla sufrir, ¿qué importaba si él lo hacía un rato más?

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a pasear por Londres? Debes hacer muchas comprar ¿No? – Ginny esbozó una débil sonrisa.

-No tengo vestido aún.

I'm a fly thats trapped

In a web

But I'm thinking that

My spiders dead

D&G

"_Nunca acompañes a una mujer a buscar su vestido de novia" _Pensó desesperado Draco. Habían pasado cerca de tres semanas desde la aparición de Ginny en Londres y ellos dos no habían tenido ningún otro altercado "amoroso" ni nada por el estilo. Draco había estado juntando todo tipo de autocontrol mental para no besarla un sinfín de veces, para no decirle que la amaba a más no poder, expresarle que le importaba muy poco Leonardo Kaligaris… Que él quería que estuviera a su lado para siempre y que jamás volviera a alejarse… Pero debía conformarse con ayudarla a escoger un maldito vestido para su maldita boda con el imbécil de Leo.

-¿Y ese? – Murmuró aburrido mientras esperaba que Ginny saliera del probador. Se había probado centenares de vestidos, e increíblemente todos le habían quedado perfectos, la hacían ver como una princesa del perfecto cuento de hadas que definitivamente él no iba a vivir.

-No lo sé… creo que me queda mal… - Murmuró sin salir. Tenía por lo menos otros cinco vestidos esperándola afuera en manos de distintas asistentes. Draco tuvo una idea.

-¿Dejarías que yo eligiera uno para que te pruebes? – Inquirió curioso ya paseando por los pasillos repletos de vestidos blancos.

-Ni pienses que tú lo pagaras… Supongo que no hay nada de malo en que me des un vestido.

Draco se paseó por los pasillos por casi 5 minutos hasta que de pronto encontró EL vestido que era perfectamente adecuado para Ginny. Costaba más de lo que ella planeaba pagar, pero que importaba… El pagaría lo que fuera por verla feliz.

-Toma. – Fue lo único que dijo cuando metió su mano al probador y le entregó el vestido. Las asistentas comenzaron a cuchichear al instante.

-Jamás alguien había agarrado el Raimon Bundó, él si que tiene buen gusto.

-¿Acaso no era de mala suerte que el novio vea el vestido de la novia?

-Ojala ella lo deje… Con alguien así me caso al instante.

Draco se sentó satisfecho, era el vestido ideal para Ginny. Elegante pero con un toque de magia. La haría ver reluciente es su boda con… Leonardo. La mirada se le oscureció. Él no iba a gozar del vestido, ni de la boda, ni de la novia, ni de la luna de miel… ¿Por qué se esmeraba en ser amigo de Ginny si estaba carcomiéndole el corazón poco a poco? Cuando la vio salir del probador se dio cuenta por qué.

-Wow… - Logró exclamar atónito.

Ginny estaba simplemente hermosa, el vestido se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo. Tenía el escote en corte de corazón con un tul de encaje encima y algunos detalles de pequeñas piedras preciosas, en la espalda bordados en hilo y encaje que hacía que se viera como un hada del bosque. Era ajustado hasta la cintura y después caía en una falda larga y vaporosa que tenía una cola no muy larga. Todo estaba hecho de seda fina color marfil.

-Te ves simplemente preciosa. – Murmuró mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba una mano para que diera unos cuantos pasos. Ginny se ruborizó al instante en que su mano entró en contacto con la de Draco.

-Gracias, creo que tienes un muy buen gusto con la ropa. – Dijo bastante sonriente.

-¿Llevara ese, señorita? – Preguntó una de las asistentas. Ginny miró el precio y vio disgustada a Draco.

-No puedo pagarlo, tonto. – El rubio sonrió de lado.

-Tómalo como mi regalo de bodas, bebé. – Ginny lo miró molesta, pero después sonrió y asintió a la dependienta.

Se quedaron solos por unos momentos frente a una pared lleva de espejos, todas las asistentas se habían ido a guardar los vestidos rechazados y una de ellas a hacer una boleta. Seguían con las manos unidas.

-¿Y…Ya practicaste el vals con Leonardo? – Inquirió Draco algo divertido. Sabía que Ginny odiaba un poco los bailes de esa clase. Ginny lo miró asustada y negó rotundamente.

-Con el viaje a Londres no tuvimos tiempo ¿Qué se supone que haces?– Draco la tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a bailar con ella. Ginny se carcajeó un poco pero acomodó sus brazos para el perfecto vals.

-Creo que puedo enseñarte un poco, Narcisa me ha hecho tomar tantas clases que casi soy un profesional. – Ginny rio una vez más.

-Pues debo sentirme alagada de que comparta este baile conmigo, Joven Malfoy.

-Así es, Señorita Weasley. – Sonrió tiernamente y apoyó su mentón en la cabeza de Ginny, seguía siendo una petiza pelirroja y al parece siempre lo sería.

Lonely, lonely little life

I could kid myself

Thinking that I'm fine

Se mecían de un lado para otro, evitando pensar que lo que hacían estaba mal, que ella estaba por casarse y que se habían acostado hace unas semanas. Ginny se sentía increíble, estar en los brazos de Draco Malfoy era un placer infinito, aspirar su masculino olor era un deleite, sentir el latir de su corazón y como su pecho subía y baja al ritmo de su respiración la hacía desfallecer. Fue el primer momento de su estadía en Londres en donde realmente pensó que su boda era un fiasco, que ella debía estar con ese adorable sujeto al cual amaba… Si, ella lo amaba y ya no tenía sentido que lo negara… Lo había hecho por 7 largos años ¿Estaba dispuesta a hacerlo toda la vida? Había intentado sacarlo de su mente, le había hablado de todo referente a la boda, lo emocionada que estaba, lo mucho que amaba a Leo lo feliz que se sentía al volver a estar con él. Pero había sido en vano. Con solo verlo se daba cuenta.

Draco no podía caber más en su gloria. Volvía a tenerla cerca, entre sus brazos, como realmente debía estar. Como el destino lo había planeado pero ambos se ofuscaban en mentirle en intentar engañarlo, en mentirse a ellos mismos. Él la amaba… de eso no había duda alguna. Pero lo único que él deseaba en la vida era que ella fuera feliz y si sus felicidades no iban acorde, él cedería.

-Ginny… - Ella se había recostado en su pecho, escuchando los tenues latidos de su corazón. – Creo que te amo…

Ella se quedó parada, abrazándolo. No se movió hasta que la dependienta llegó y sonrió.

-Ustedes si son una pareja hermosa. Les deseo la mayor felicidad en esta su nueva etapa. – Ambos seguían sin moverse. Draco se separó de ella y fue al mostrado a pagar, mientras que Ginny con ayuda de una de las asistentas se cambió y empaquetó el precioso vestido.

-Quiero irme a mi hotel… - Murmuró asustada apenas pusieron un pie fuera del local.

-Ginny yo… - Intentó hablar.

-Quedamos que seríamos personas maduras. – Había decidido no empeorar las cosas, si bien lo amaba… Estaba con Leo… y, estaba dispuesta a negar su amor por Draco una eternidad con tal de no lastimarlo nuevamente.

-Como tu digas ¿Quieres que te lleve?

-Puedo ir sola, gracias…

Ella se encaminó por una de las aceras de la calle, contraria a la donde estaba aparcado el automóvil de Draco. Sin que ella lo imaginara Draco gitó.

-Espérame en tu boda, quiero verte lucir el vestido.

Las lágrimas se arremolinaron en sus ojos y corrió hasta que encontró un taxi. Esa fue la última vez que Draco Malfoy vio a Ginny antes de su tan esperada boda. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, la limpió con furia.

La había perdido de nuevo.

It was always you

Falling for me

Now there's always time

Calling for me

I'm the light blinking at the end of the road

Blink back to let me know

Draco pagó malhumorado el taxi que lo depositó en la iglesia Saint Pierre de Montmartre. Odiaba que Leonardo hubiera conseguido el lugar perfecto para la boda, detestaba que Ginny tuviera todo este lujo pero que no se lo diera él. Se quedó parado afuera observando la omnipotencia del edificio que se encontraba frente a él. Digno monumento para la boda de su pelirroja. Suspiró y metió las manos dentro del saco, intentando que nadie se diera cuenta de todo el odio que profesaba. Ella ya no era SU pelirroja y jamás lo volvería a ser. Bajó la mirada y avanzó unos cuantos pasos hacia la entrada del recinto. Sus padres ya se debían encontrar adentro, Narcisa y Lucius se habían preocupado notablemente por el hecho de que fuera a presenciar la boda. Pero no le importó. Su corazón ya estaba deestruído.

La boda no se iba a celebrar dentro de la iglesia, si no más bien en los jardines de la misma. Habían adecuado algunos taburetes, arcos de flores, mesas y sillas preciosas que Ginny no se había cansado de describir en su estadía en Londres. Lanzó su cabeza para atrás intentando que mucho aire ingresara a sus pulmones y que tal vez una delicada cantidad de aire secara la tenue gota que asomaba por sus pupilas. Cuando, de pronto, sus meditaciones para llegar a un estado de paz absoluta se vieron obstaculizadas por un tumulto de gente que salía cuchicheando de la iglesia. Frunció el ceño, borrando al instante cualquier señal de lágrimas de sus aceros, e intentó reconocer alguna cara. Pero fue en vano, no conocía a nadie. Se movió para un costado, intentando no obstruir la salida de los peatones cuando chocó contra el que debía ser el novio.

Leonardo Kaligaris salía de prisa de la iglesia con un semblante de furia que Draco jamás había observado en él. Ni siquiera se volteó a mirarlo, llegó a la acera y se subió al automóvil que tenía escrito "Recién Casados". Lo arrancó rápidamente y se perdió al dar vuelta a la izquierda al final de la calle. La gente seguía saliendo de la iglesia rápidamente, cuchicheando a mil por hora.

-¿Qué demonios está sucediendo? – Murmuró abriéndose paso entre la gente. El semblante de su rostro denotaba una enorme preocupación, corrió por toda la iglesia rápidamente pero con mucho cuidado, intentando no chocarse con nadie. En la puerta que daba a los jardines se encontraban Agatha y Blaise, hablando con semblantes serios. Él se había quitado el saco y la corbata y Agatha tenía los altos tacones en las manos. Cuando los muchachos se dieron cuenta que el rubio los miraba de forma atónita, sonrieron tenuemente.

-Ella cancelo la boda. – Dijo Agatha de pronto, moviéndose de la puerta para que él pudiera pasar. – Esta con sus hermanos ahora. Tus padres están ahí también. – Draco se había quedado paralizado, sentía que sus pies se habían adherido al suelo y que jamás iba a poder moverlos de nuevo ¿Ella había hecho qué?

That I'm skin and bone

Just a king and rusty throne

-Corre. – Le ordenó Blaise con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Draco soltó sus pies, avanzó con pasos nerviosos y lentos, atravesó la puerta con el cuerpo tembloroso y la mente asustada, sintiendo que su corazón pendía de un hilo.

El jardín estaba simplemente espectacular, lleno de hermosas amapolas azules. Habían lámparas esféricas de luz cálida colgando de los frondosos arboles dándole un aspecto mágico y envolvente. Solo dos mesas estaban ocupadas; una por siete personas, seis eran pelirrojos bastante grandes, y la séptima era una menuda y extraña rubia y en la otra estaban sus padres, quieres fueron los primeros en levantarse y abrazarlo.

-Los dos merecen ser felices, amor. – Murmuró su mamá al pasar a su costado.

-Ella te ama, Draco. – Musitó su padre.

Salieron de su campo de visión y a continuación los Weasley lo miraron algo expectantes y se levantaron uno a uno para salir del jardín. El que tenía la mano de la rubia entrelazada con la suya le dio una palmada en el hombro. Draco sintió que en esa palmada estaba todo el apoyo y la fuerza que necesitaba.

-No lastimes a mi hermana. – Susurró. Draco paseó su mirada por el jardín, ahora vacío, intentando encontrar una melena pelirroja. Él jamás se atrevería a volver a lastimarla.

No fue muy difícil hallarla. Estaba sentada frente al altar con un ramo de flores blancas en las manos, destruyendo una por una. Su vestido vaporoso se arrugaba y se ensuciaba con la tierra del jardín. Su cabello estaba recogido en una media cola adornada por pequeñas flores blancas y una diadema hecha con sus propios cabellos formando una preciosa trenza. No había lágrimas surcando su rostro, el maquillaje de sus ojos seguía en perfecto estado. Draco no pudo dejar de pensar que esa muchacha era perfecta, parecía una ninfa del bosque, completamente fantástica. Simplemente perfecta. Esa era SU pelirroja, SU Ginny. Caminó lentamente hacía ella y se sentó a su lado, sin mirarla. Ginny lo observó con un gesto que denotaba un tremendo nerviosismo y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Sin mirarlo comenzó a susurrar palabras incoherentes, hasta que finalmente recitó.

-No pude hacerlo… - Draco sintió como el corazón le daba un vuelco. El hijo del cual pendía se bamboleaba rítmicamente. – No después de lo que vivimos el último mes. – Su voz sonaba como el murmullo de un rio lejano. – No después de esos besos, de esa pasión, esas caricias… No pude hacerlo después de recordar todo lo que hemos vivido juntos, no solo ahora… todos estos años sin ti, no después de recordar cuanto te amé y… cuanto te amo ahora. – Ahora las lágrimas goteaban por su mentón explotando en el saco de Draco. Draco la miró y le dio un beso en la frente, intentando decirle que él siempre iba a estar para ella. – No después de… de… - El murmullo pelirrojo se detuvo de un momento a otro y Draco sintió como Ginny se tensaba a su costado. Sintieron como un viento helado les caló hasta los huesos, logrando que ella se agazapara más al pecho del Malfoy. Él frunció el ceño y se tensó ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo? Ella no continuaba y su rostro seguía paralizado, las lágrimas continuaban derramándose.

-¿No después de que…? – Ginny negó y escondió su rostro en el cuello del joven. – Quiero que sepas que volver a tenerte cerca mio es perfecto. No quiero dejarte ir de nuevo… Te amé, te amo y te amaré para siempre. El último mes… fue una tortura, cada dos segundos quería besarte, hacerte mía… acariciarte o simplemente abrazarte. – Ginny se estremeció, dejó escapar unas cuantas lágrimas y él se tensó un poco más. - ¿Está todo bien?

-No, no está todo bien Draco Malfoy. Dejé a mi prometido parado en el altar. – Draco sintió que las palabras lo apuñalaban como filosas dagas intentando romper el hilo de su corazón, los latidos se situaron en la garganta y sus ojos amenazaron con fluir peligrosamente ¿Acaso ella se arrepentía? – Casi pierdo al amor de mi vida… Casi te pierdo, y la verdad es que… Si me hubiera casado con Leo… mi… vida no hubiera estado completa, no habría sido feliz… pero mi… - Tomo aire, Draco sintió que estaba tomando fuerzas para decirle algo importante, la abrazó tiernamente, destruyendo todo pensamiento infernal, como si intentara protegerla de ella misma y de lo que estaba a punto de expresar, claro que jamás esperó que esa extraña sucesión de palabras fuera a salir de la boca de Ginevra Weasley– La verdad es que si me hubiera casado con Leonardo mi hijo no habría tenido cerca a su padre ni yo al amor de mi vida.

Oh, the castle's under siege

But the sun outside says leave me alone

Draco sintió que las palabras que Ginny acababa de pronunciar eran tan lejanas que sonaban como un susurro del aire. ¿Ella… un hijo… padre equivocado? Sintió que se desmoronaba al momento de entenderla. Él era el padre. Un balde de agua fría acababa de caerle, el ruido exterior se alejó completamente del escenario, su corazón se detuvo y por un momento sintió que el aire le faltaba, sus pulmones comenzaban a cerrarse. Se separó de ella y tomó su rostro con ambas manos, obligándola a mirarla a los ojos.

-Tú… - Ginevra tendría un hijo. – ¿Yo? ¿Un hijo? – Logró pronunciar anonadado. Ginny solo atinó a asentir mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojos. – Pero… ¿Cómo? – De pronto vio como el rostro de Ginny se transformaba en uno de repulsión… Quiso decirle que la idea le fascinaba, que era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, pero sus cuerdas vocales no respondían, no podía articulaba palabra alguna.

-Hace un mes en tu departamento, Malfoy. No puedo creer que hayamos sido tan estúpidos… No puedo creer que haya sido tan estúpida… ¡Ese mismo día te dije que no estaría contigo! No puedo creerlo. – Ginny se sentía asquerosa, no sabía como había logrado pronunciar esas palabras. Su cuerpo de estaba haciendo trizas. Draco no parecía absolutamente feliz por la noticia, hasta lograba captar un dejo de inconformidad, de desaliento. – Creí que la noticia te sería por lo menos un poco agradable. Realmente lo lamento… – Ginny sacó su cara de las manos de Draco y se recostó en el suelo a ver las estrellas. – Realmente llegué a pensar que podrías perdóname por todo el sufrimiento que te he causado a lo largo del tiempo. Perdóname… Draco, yo lo lamento… Lamento habértelo dicho… – Draco se había quedado paralizado por completo. Ginny lloraba amargamente en el suelo del jardín.

La cabeza empezó a darle millones de vueltas, recordando lo vivido hace un mes, lo vivido hace siete años, lo que había sido un simple beso de la pelirroja, un susurro, una caricia… Lo que era hacerle el amor una y otra vez por las noches. Oía como Ginny murmuraba palabras sin sentido, palabras destructivas contra ella misma, veía como se arrugaba el vestido con las manos a la altura del vientre y como su rostro inventaba muecas de dolor que él nunca había visto… La sentía sufrir a su costado pero sentía que su cuerpo se había teletransportado tiempo atrás, cuando él y Ginny eran completamente felices, cuando ambos eran Malfoy's, cuando solo se preocupaban por las sonrisas del otro. No era capaz de articular palabra alguna, sus músculos se habían contraído y no fue hasta que Ginny intentó levantarse del suelo que la detuvo. Todo su cuerpo comenzó a funcionar a mil por hora. La vida le sonreía.

-¿Qué haces? – Murmuró Ginny sintiendo el fuerte agarre de Draco en su codo. – Déjame por favor. – Draco la obligó a sentarse en el suelo y después a recostarse como antes lo había hecho. Sin aun poder decir palabra alguna colocó su oreja en el vientre de Ginny intentando escuchar algún tipo de indicio, de señal, de ilusión. Él iba a tener un hijo. – No juegues así conmigo. – Ginny no podía parar de sollozar.

-Los Malfoy's no jugamos, Ginevra. – Logró murmurar Draco, preso de la alegría. Ginny se anonadó y solo atinó a abrazar a Draco de la única forma que pudo. – Te amo, pelirroja. – Su alegría se desbordó. Draco levantó el rostro y la beso de la forma más hermosa que pudo, intentando explicarle como se había sentido con su ausencia, lo vacío que estaba sin ella…

-Yo a ti, idiota… Muchísimo… Nunca dejé de hacerlo. – Murmuró ella con una tenue sonrisa entre todas sus lágrimas. Draco no dudo en limpiarlas a besos.

-Ni yo a ti… Siempre fuiste tú y siempre lo serás.

It was always you

Falling for me

Now there's always time

Calling for me

I'm the light blinking at the end of the road

Blink back to let me know

(It was always you)

Blink back to let me know

(It was always you)

D&G

LAS AMO A TODAAAS, AMOR Y PAZ… Falta el epilogo asi que aun no se deshacen de mi jiji

Un besote y espero sus rr

JM


	24. Epílogo

Primero que nada quiero pedirles disculpas por todas la demoras increíbles que este fic ha tenido, espero que valgan la pena y el ULTIMO CAPÍTULO (snif snif voy a extrañar escribir esto) les sea de su agrado…

Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de JKRowling.

**Epilogo**

El titular de la zona de espectáculos rezaba de ese modo:

"**El gran Draco Malfoy deja por fin la soltería de lado."**

Y proseguía:

_El aclamado millonario, Draco Lucius Malfoy Black (quien hace cuatro años encabezó los titulares de este mismo periódico por romper el matrimonio de Ginevra Weasley, periodista francesa, y de Leonardo Kaligaris, importante abogado griego, a causa de que ella estaba embarazada de él) vuelve a ser el centro de atención. Lo encontramos en la última fiesta de Dolce&Gabbana del brazo de la joven Weasley, madre de su hija de tres años, y no pudimos dejar de notar que ella deleitaba al público con un hermoso anillo de diamantes en la mano izquierda. No se rehusó a hablar con nosotros y nos dio una exclusiva, aunque corta, entrevista. _

_DM: No voy a negarles que nos casaremos ¡Pensé que era una cosa obvia! _

_Nosotros: ¿Cuándo será la boda?_

_GW: El 10 de Mayo, en un lugar privado sin cámaras. _

_N: ¿Cuándo fue que decidieron casarse?_

_DM: En el preciso momento en el que la vi._

_GW: Teníamos 16 y 19 la primera vez que nos vimos, amor, deja de decir tonterías._

_DM: La verdad es que la primera vez que la vi la odié. Pero fue hace 4 años, cuando nos enteramos que esperaríamos un bebé._

_N: Ahora ya tiene 3 años ¿verdad?_

_GW: ¡Sí! Y es una escurridiza. _

_N: ¿Cómo ha tomado la noticia Leonardo Kaligaris?_

_DM: Pregunta inadecuada, Rita. _

_GW: Debemos volver, la cena ya va a empezar. Si nos disculpa._

_Los futuros esposos nos dejaron con las palabras en la boca y huyeron. Esperamos que su nueva etapa sea feliz, pero ¿Estará enterado Leonardo de los sucesos? ¿Acaso Draco Malfoy no teme que Ginevra lo deje en el altar al igual que a Leonardo?..."_

-El gran Draco Malfoy dejó la soltería de lado hace mucho tiempo, ¡idiotas!

Ginny Weasley cerró fuertemente el periódico e intentó que las lágrimas no recorrieran un desagradable camino por sus mejillas. Lo hizo bola y lo lanzó al suelo furiosa. Se levantó de la cama y bufó un sin número de veces. Esa maldita periodista, desde que ellos habían retomado su relación, no había parado de destruirlos una y otra vez con sus entrevistas y notas. Avanzó maldiciendo contra Rita Skeeter. Abrió la puerta generando un estruendoso golpe, el baño estaba lleno de vapor y, de la cortina de la ducha, la cabeza de su prometido se asomó bastante asustada. Al ver que solo era ella, sonrió de lado y volvió a meterla.

-Supongo que ya leíste el artículo. – Ginny se sentó en el inodoro y cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho. Bufó varias veces más.

-¡Es una harpía! ¡Deberían despedirla!

-Amor, es la columna más leída de todo el periódico….

-Lo sé, pero no ha parado de hablar idioteces sobre nosotros.

-Tal vez si no hubieras herido sus sentimientos al decirle que no la invitarías ni muerta a nuestra boda ella no te atacaría de tantas formas.

Ginny emitió una carcajada mezclada con bufido la cual le provocó un ataque de tos. Draco no pudo evitar pensar que las mezclas de humor de su prometida eran un encanto.

D&G

-Estas hermosa, Ginn. – Murmuró Agatha mientras arreglaba el velo de la pelirroja.

El vestido era enorme, son tenía tirantes ni mangas y apretado hasta la altura de la cintura y después salía una enorme falda blanca totalmente vaporosa, dándole un aire increíble de princesa.

-¿Eso crees? – Ginny era un manojo de nervios, temblaba tanto que era prácticamente imposible que el velo se quedara en su sitio. Agatha le dedicó una petrificante mirada y la pelirroja no pudo si no, más que sonreírle a su mejor amiga. Comenzó a acomodarle nuevamente el enorme velo cuando un pequeño de tez pálida y cabello ensortijado de color negro, entró corriendo con un esmoquin tamaño miniatura. Pronunció algo parecido a "Papá ensillando" y salió raudo de la habitación exhalando carcajada y media.

-Tu hijo es un amor, Ags. – Murmuró Ginny con una sonrisa sincera en los labios.

Blaise entró corriendo a la habitación con cara de desesperación.

-Zac ya salió de aquí… - Agatha miró divertida a su marido y este solo bufó y corrió fuera.

-Zaniah también es un encanto.

Ginny volteó a mirar a la pequeña de tres años que reposaba en el sillón de la habitación. Sus largos cabellos pelirrojos le llegaban hasta la cintura, y el vestido color gris acero acentuaba sus ojos, idénticos a los de Draco Malfoy. Zaniah levantó la mirada y le sonrió a su madre. Ginny sintió que era la mujer más feliz del mundo entero.

D&G

-¿Ginevra Weasley, acepta usted a Draco Malfoy como su esposo en la salud y en la enfermedad, en los buenos y malos momentos, hasta que la muerte los separe? – Ginny miró los brillantes ojos de su casi esposo y sonrió a más no dar.

-Acepto.

-Pues, no me queda nada más que agregar que… ¡Puede besar a la novia!

Draco y Ginny unieron fervientemente sus labios y cuando el beso de recién casados finalizó, se quedaron momentáneamente abrazados.

-Te amo Ginny, mi vida gira en torno a ti y a Zani.

-Y te informo que girará en torno a alguien más próximamente.

Draco se separó bruscamente de Ginny bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes. Ginny le sonrió algo nerviosa y dijo.

-Serás papá de nuevo.

D&G

-¿Y? – Murmuró Draco mientras ingresaba rápidamente a su habitación y se sentaba desesperado en la cama, Ginny se paró frente a él y le dedicó una mirada de pánico.

-Pues…

-Dímelo rápido… ¿Es hombre o mujer?

-Ehhhm

Draco se lanzó a su lado derrotado, Ginny emitió una dulce risita. Su esposo era un encanto.

-No tengo nada en contra de las niñas, pero con dos niñitas caprichosas en la casa tengo suficiente.

-¡Yo no soy una niñita caprichosa! – Vociferó Ginny poniendo las manos en sus caderas.

-Dime de una vez que es una niña, le iré a comprar un juego de té.

Ginny sonrió de lado y Draco Malfoy temió lo peor… DOS NIÑAS.

-¿Qué te parecen dos niños?

D&G

-Mamá… ¿podré ponerles la ropa de mis muñecas? – Murmuró una pequeña pelirroja de ojos grises mientras observaba a dos bebés rubios en una cuna. Ginny miró con diversión a su hija y le hizo un cariño en la cabeza.

-No lo creo, amor… No son tus muñecas. – Zaniah frunció el ceño y Ginny le preguntó que le ocurría.

-¿Ahora que ellos están aquí… papá y tú no me querrán menos no? Ustedes son míos y de nadie más – Ginny casi explotó en carcajadas. Como fiel hija de Malfoy, su hija era una egoísta.

D&G

NAVIDAD

Zaniah Malfoy Weasley caminaba tranquilamente por uno de los largos corredores de la mansión Malfoy. Era increíble que su padre hubiera heredado semejando casota para tan solo 5 personas. Si bien normalmente estaban algunos empleados, la secretaria de su padre que tan mal le caía, Blaise y también Agatha junto con Zac, los momentos en los que la casa más se llenaba era cuando llegaban todos los hermanos de su madre, con sus esposas, sus hijos y ocasionalmente sus mascotas.

Entró a la biblioteca y recogió rápidamente sus cuadernos y lapiceros, si su padre los encontraba desparramados en su escritorio seguramente le gritaría durante dos horas seguidas. Sonrió de lado y cuando estaba dispuesta a irse se dio cuenta que uno de los cajones del escritorio se había abierto sin querer al mover su mochila. Algo asustada, se aproximó a cerrarlo, sin poder evitar echar un vistazo dentro. Sus manos escurridizas atraparon una foto bastante vieja. Una sonrisa se deslizo por sus finos labios.

Ellos tenían no más de 19 y ellas, estaba segura, tenían 16. Agatha Mühletaler, ni con todos los años que la conocía podía pronunciar bien su apellido (Aunque ahora era Zabini), Blaise Zabini, Ginny Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Sus padres. Todos bien vestidos y en un restaurante. Las sonrisas eran algo exorbitantes y daba la impresión de que detrás de la cámara había dos pares de padres gritando "¡sonrían!".

-¿Qué haces? – Zaniah dio un débil brinco y metió rápidamente la foto al cajón.

-Te he dicho millones de veces que no me asustes de esa forma, Hyperion.

-Soy Scorpius… ¿Y así te haces llamar nuestra hermana? – Un muchacho media cabeza más bajo que ella le sonrió de forma astuta (tan típica de Draco Malfoy). Tenía el cabello rubio platinado pero los ojos azul zafiro.

-Son idénticos, deja de molestarme.

-Mentira, si soy Hyperion.

Zaniah bufó sonoramente y salió raudamente del despacho. Jamás entendería porqué su madre dejaba que los gemelos se juntaran con Fred y George. Hyperion la siguió de cerca.

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? – Murmuró Zaniah arrastrando las palabras al igual que su padre.

-Scor está con mamá preparando el pavo de esta noche y no tengo intención de hornear pavo por las siguientes tres horas. – Zaniah levantó una ceja. – Scor a veces se comporta como una completa nena.

-¿Y por eso me sigues?

-Papá esta con Sam trabajando y aún no llega Zac.

-¿Papá sigue con esa? – Zaniah no pudo evitar que los celos le llegaran a la coronilla ¿Por qué su padre no se conseguía a un ASISTENTE?

-Están en la sala revisando papeles. Que extraño que no saltaras porque llega Zac. – Ella rodó los ojos aburrida.

-Sabes muy bien que no me gustan los menores.

Hyperion rodó los ojos de la misma forma que lo había hecho ella, que era la misma forma en la que Ginny lo hacía. Ambos llegaron a la habitación de la muchacha, ella acomodó sus cuadernos en el escritorio mientras que su hermano se acostó boca abajo en la cama.

-Como si dos meses hicieran gran diferencia.

-La hacen en madurez.

-Él es 2 cabezas más alto que tú.

-¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que la madurez no se mide en el tamaño? – Hyperion puso en blanco los ojos. Observo, momentos después, como su hermana mayor se internaba en su enorme armario.

-¿Mamá ya te ha contado la tonta historia en la que ella y tía Agatha decidieron que ambos tendrían como inicial la Z? – Gritó el rubio con tono burlón.

-Billones de veces, mocoso.

-Zaniah y Zacharias. No suena mal…

-Zacharias Zabini y el apellido más extraño del mundo… - Zaniah salió del armario con un hermoso vestido morado oscuro en las manos. – Lo siento es muy largo para mí.

-Eres una nena, igual que Scor, igual que mamá-

-Sal de mi habitación ahora, debo cambiarme. – Hyperion se levantó pesadamente de la cama y le dedicó una penetrante mirada a su hermana. Ella, una bastante más agresiva. - ¡Lárgate!

D&G

Zaniah y Zac caminaban tranquilamente por los terrenos de la mansión Malfoy bajo la atenta mirada de 4 pares de ojos.

-¿Tú crees que se gusten, Ags? – Murmuró Ginny bastante emocionada.

-Sé que a Zac le gusta. – Comentó Agatha

-Pero Hyperion dice que a tu hija le gustan los mayores. – Susurró Blaise, Draco abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿¡Cómo que le gustan los mayores!? – Un coro de "sh" hizo que Draco frunciera el ceño. – Mi hija tiene tan solo 18 años, así que espero que se fije en chicos de su edad, o mejor aún, - Ginny rodó los ojos mientras Agatha y Blaise compartían una risa espontánea. – que sea monja… No tengo nada en contra de Zac, pero… Agatha, debes aceptar que siendo hijo de Blaise es un punto menos a su favor.

-Draco, querido… - Empezó Ginny acariciando tenuemente la cara de su marido. – Si fuera por hijo de quien es… Hyperion y Scorpius tienen BILLONES de puntos en contra.

-Ellos tienen solo 15 años… - Blaise no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Recuerda lo que hacías tú a los 15, y ahora multiplícalo por dos.

Los cuatro adultos emitieron una sonora carcajada que los distrajo totalmente del hecho que Zac y Zaniah compartían un dulce beso bajo el amparo de la luna llena.

-¿Sabían que son un cuarteto de bebes? – Murmuró Scorpius desconcentrándolos de la risa.

-¿Y que ya se perdieron el mágico beso de sus hijos? – Complementó Hyperion.

Los cuatro adultos pegaron la cara contra la ventana pero ya no estaban en el panorama visual.

D&G

-Draco… - Murmuró Ginny metiéndose a la cama al lado de su esposo, quien leía tranquilamente un libro. El rubio sonrió de lado y le hizo un espacio a Ginny a su lado, pasándole el brazo por los hombros.

-¿Desde cuándo tu anuncias tu llegada a la cama y no solo saltas encima como un bebé desquiciado? – Ginny le dio un leve golpe en el hombro. - ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

-Si… - Draco dejó de lado el libro y la miró a los ojos. Ginny le sonreía de una manera preciosa. –Eres el amor de mi vida. – El atinó a besarla y entre besos a decir.

-Y tú el mío, amor…

D&G

Millones de gracias a todos los que apoyaron este proyecto a lo largo de los años, a los que me dejaron un rr, a los que la pusieron en sus favoritos, en sus alertas… a lo que me pusieron a mi en sus favoritos :') realmente todo eso significó muchísimo para mí. Les diré que no es ni mi primer ni mi último fic, como muchos ya saben estoy escribiendo "¿Casada con él?", "Fools rush in" y bueno, me gustaría que también me dijeran que les parece y si les gusta cómo va Se vienen muchos más fics!

Gracias especiales a: Leora Malfoy Hang, The Darkness Princess, MuminSarita, HoneyNoney, SWC, Annonnimuus, Fatty L, mimiSWC, Nyraxia, Kemmy-Lovegood, Lilialh, Hippiesunday, AdriannaLeisl, Lilu'l Malfoy, vansly6, .lov3, Thecloks, Lynette P. Broderick, Clarissa03, Lithemia, Snaluck, María, Lyla, Nenasfashion, brinitonks, Lilis, RociRadcliffe, Angelragnarok9, Lena Hale Black, Rosslyn-Boot, AnnaHndz, mvictoria, vampireYM, Anestesia09, Shia1709, Munchis, L0v3nist, Darynka Malfoy, Luna-Tsuki-Chachi, Saturan, Anon, Frances Malfoy, Draco-Lover, Erendi-Cullen, Adriana B, Hyacint Mtz, chinti, Ange, Maritza Maribel, BarbieLovegood, Tinita, Euge, TeddyMellark, Ariciamalfoy, Lunatipola, Alissa-2012, Cielo de lagartos…

PD! Hay un GENIAL Y HERMOSO grupo en Facebook que se llama **Drinny/Dranny: ¡El mejor amor prohibido! **En donde compartimos imágenes, fics, etc de esta linda pareja… Las invito a unirse!


End file.
